Bound to be Cursed
by Elynna
Summary: After the war things are moving along, but not as expected. When a run in with a dangerous man changes everything for Hermione, what can be done to help her? Can Harry step up once again to be the hero or will he be forced to watch as his world falls apart? It was bound to happen. Life is never be as easy as we wish. Will it be a blessing or a curse? NO Ron bashing! HHR
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked into the pub and gently shook the rain drops from her jacket. Her hair was even more enthusiastic in its volume than normal due to the moisture in the air. She quickly looked around and found the person she was looking for. Harry's hair also seemed to have endured the weather as it was slightly damp looking and had a tousled look about it. When Harry looked up and met her gaze Hermione burst into a grin and walked toward the table he was sitting at. In typical Harry fashion, he rose to greet her when she approached. Hermione had no idea where Harry had acquired his manners from considering his upbringing with his relatives was anything but pleasant. The thought that Harry would someday make some special girl very happy sped across her mind before she embraced him in one of her classic rib splitting hugs.

"It's so good to see you Harry. Thanks for meeting me."

"Of course. I needed a break from the Ministry. This was a perfect excuse to sneak away."

Hermione settled into the seat across from him and fixed him with a curious gaze. "You're not enjoying Auror training?"

Harry smirked at her, "No, I do. I just… they just keep bringing up the past and asking questions I'd rather not answer. The reporters are still trying to follow me around and dig up dirt or get a new angle to write about. I thought after 6 months things would have died down a bit." He shook his head with an annoyed air about him.

Hermione took the time to study him for a moment. She could see the tired circles under his eyes and the way his shoulders drooped slightly. Wasn't he sleeping? She wondered if he had nightmares. She knew he was prone to them. Harry was not the scrawny boy she remembered. They had all been a bit scrawny after their year on the run. They had hardly eaten anything that could be called filling. But looking at Harry now, she could tell that Auror training had filled him out. His height had not changed but his presence had. He filled space somehow. His arms had certainly filled out. His shoulders looked broader and his biceps flexed without effort as he picked up his drink and brought it to his lips. His eyes held pain, and sadness. But she also thought she could see a certain…maturity and power in them. She must have been staring too long because she was shaken from her thoughts when Harry asked nervously, "Do I have something on my face? Or am I just really that ugly?"

Hermione let out a light laugh, "Ugly is not a word I think anyone would associate with you Harry. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Yeah, you do that a lot if I recall," Harry smiled.

She shrugged, " Some things don't change." Then she grew serious as she continued, "I am sorry you're still getting grilled about what happened at the end of the war. That can't be easy for you." Hermione suddenly felt guilty for not being around much. It sounded like Harry could have used a friend. But he had Ginny right? She wondered if he was sharing any of his problems with her.

Harry looked down at his drink for a moment. "It can't last forever. They'll get bored with it eventually. I don't mean to complain or sound like things aren't going well. It's just been a busy week I suppose. I was so grateful to get away." Harry sudden looked directly at her and said softly, "I've missed you Hermione." Harry watched as Hermione bit her lip, looking slightly guilty. Her cheeks flushed just a bit. He was glad to see her. He was nervous about seeing her after so many months. They had each been busy with various tasks. Things had changed a lot for him in a short amount of time. But he never could get Hermione out of his thoughts. Maybe it was that year on the run with her. He had just gotten used to her being there. He had gotten used to their easy conversation. He had gotten used to being himself. Lately it felt as if he was in a constant state of doing what everyone thought he should do, what they expected him to do. He loved Auror training. The department had even let him take some of the tests ahead of schedule because he had already mastered the spells from his various war experiences. He was only about a year away from being officially instated. Maybe it was that the war didn't really seem over. There were plenty of Death Eaters to round up still and various threats to be cautious of. He didn't feel too much more relaxed than the previous year, before the war had ended. There was a sense of satisfaction that Voldemort was gone and having his soul free from that monsters taint. Yes, that had helped a great deal. Yet, as he sat across from his long standing friend he couldn't help but feel more at ease than he had in 6 long months.

Hermione was somewhat taken back by Harry's sincere declaration. She all the sudden felt the lateness of her invitation to meet with him. They had both been busy in their various jobs. Harry with Auror training and Ministry hoops and she with helping rebuild Hogwarts for the coming school year. She had thought of him often but there had been little communication between the two besides the occasional, inconsistent owl. Hermione bit her lip and confessed, "I've missed you too Harry. I'm sorry I've been so absent."

Harry heard the guilt in her voice and felt bad for making her feel as if she had failed him. "No, it's alright. I haven't been very good at keeping in touch either. So, how are things going at Hogwarts? I keep meaning to stop by and see how things are going but…I just…I'm not quite ready to face that place again."

Hermione saw the sadness in his eyes and was touched by his confession. She didn't want this little reunion of sorts to be marred by sadness though, so she excitedly said, "It's going really well! We are almost done. The towers need more work but things are looking almost like new. I also have some exciting news to tell you!"

Harry rose to the bate and asked, "Great! So, what's this wonderful news? Or do I have to beg?"

Hermione gave a little giggle and said, "Hmmm, perhaps I should make you beg." She gave him a sneaky glare that was not at all convincing.

"That glare of yours needs some work Hermione. I'm trying not to insult you by laughing. Spill."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and continued excitedly, "Well, as you know I have already taken all my NEWT'S-"

"And passed all of them with top marks," Harry interrupted.

With a sly grin Hermione continued, "Yes, well, I haven't been sure what to do next. But this week Professor McGonagall asked me if I would consider a position as an apprentice at the school! I'd be working with the new Transfiguration professor as well as the new DA teacher! I'd get to teach some classes, lower levels mostly. It's a two year position and after that Professor McGonagall says there is a good chance I'd be ready for my own classroom!"

Harry sat back and watched as Hermione's mouth moved a mile a minute to tell him her news. He watched as she took a deep inhale at the end and looked at him with expectant hazel eyes. Harry couldn't help the smile that rose from his lips over her excitement. He was happy for her to be sure. It was the perfect thing for her. She loved academia and thrived as a natural leader and teacher. A part of him was sad however. If she was staying at Hogwarts the chances of him seeing her on any kind of regular basis were not very good. They were both grownups now and he was afraid that also meant they were growing apart. He shook those feelings away and summoned all the excitement he could to declare, "I am so happy for you Hermione! It's perfect for you. I can absolutely see you teaching. You're a natural with information and sharing knowledge." He gave her a dark look and said teasingly, "Whether someone asks you to share it or not."

Hermione gave him the most dramatically offended look as she took in a big intake of air, "You did not!"

Harry burst out laughing at her mock offensive reaction. "Oh, I most certainly did."

"Well, I suppose you're not entirely wrong." Hermione conceded with a shy smile. Hermione was glad to see Harry teasing. He had been so serious when they last saw one another. The war had been so fresh. It still was in many ways. She had worried about him. She still did. Maybe it was just second nature to worry about him considering the last year and a half they had endured. She took the time to soak up his cheeky grin.

"So, was that the reason for inviting me on this little get together? To share your news?" Harry asked curiously. He watched as Hermione hesitated and then cleared her throat.

"Actually, no. I mean, yes. Part of the reason." Hermione all the sudden felt a bit self-conscious. She had wanted to talk to Harry and knew she needed to because the situation was just…well, she didn't fancy Harry only hearing Ron's version and it somehow changing their relationship. She took a deep breath and said, "I was actually wanting to talk to you about Ron." She unconsciously bit her lip.

Harry had suspected as much. When Ron had told him about his breakup with Hermione a couple days ago Harry had been a bit surprised, a bit unsurprised, and a bit relieved. Though he wasn't sure why. He could see Hermione was uneasy and that was the last thing he wanted her to feel. He smiled at her and said, "Yeah, I figured that was it. I was a little surprised to hear you guys had ended it."

Hermione said, "You're not mad at me are you? I mean I know you and Ron are like brothers. I know he probably told you what happened but I wasn't sure if he would tell you…well, if his story would be the same as mine. That is.."

Harry watched her begin to ramble and jumped in to save her from herself. "I'm not mad at you Hermione. And you're right that Ron gave me his side of the story, but it didn't paint you in a bad light at all really. He did make it sound like it was his decision to end it. Though, I suspect that it was actually your idea but made him feel like it was his?" He gave her a raised eyebrow and a questioning look.

Hermione couldn't help but crinkle her nose and smile at him as she huffed, "Ah, how did you know? I mean it was a mutual decision and we are still friends of course. I just…we…we just got on each other's nerves too often. I guess we should have seen that coming after years of fighting in school over silly stuff. I just finally realized I wasn't unhappy with him, but I wasn't as happy as I want to be with a boyfriend. Does that make sense? I was tired of always trying to change him. Maybe not change him, but help him to be better when I didn't feel like he returned the favor." Hermione sighed in an agitated way as she tried to explain it to him. "Am I making any sense at all? I love him. I always will I think. Just not in the way I thought. I think we both agreed. I hope he did. He seemed to. And we are still friends. I just…"

Harry chuckled slightly, "Hermione, breath. It's fine. Ron said the same thing…almost. He carried on a bit about how you nagged him, but he did tell me that you both agreed to just remain friends. I am fine with it. I kind of wondered how long it would last."

Hermione's eyes got big at that admission. "You did? Harry, why didn't you say anything?"

Harry shrugged, "You were both so into each other. I knew I didn't matter what I said. You just had to figure it out on your own and see what happened. It was fine. It's not that I didn't think it could work…I just…I don't know. It's like you said, you guys did tend to fight. I just want you to be happy Hermione. If Ron can't do that for you than I don't fault him, or you. I'm just glad it was a mutual decision. Think we can all hang out without it being awkward between you two?"

Hermione's pulse beat a bit too quickly at hearing how sincerely Harry wanted her happiness. She breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't upset and seemed to understand so easily why she wasn't his best mates girl any more. "I am sure it will be fine. It might take a little getting used to but there are no hard feelings on my part and I hope not on his."

"He seems alright with it. Ron's not very good at hiding his feelings so I think I would have noticed if he was struggling. There are some attractive girls in the Auror training program with us. I am betting he will have his eye on one of them before too long." Harry joked.

"Really?! Well, I wish him luck. Speaking of girls, how is Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, she is fine." Harry replied.

Hermione noticed Harry started to fidget with his napkin. Something about her question had struck a nerve. "Is she still planning on returning to Hogwarts this year for her final year?" Hermione thought it was an innocent question.

Harry sighed, "I think so. Although, she isn't too excited about the idea. She would rather try out for a semi-professional Quidditch team. You can imagine that doesn't make Mrs. Weasley very happy." Harry smirked.

"No, I imagine not. So, she hasn't really decided what to do then? I hope she comes back. It would be good to see her and then she could go do Quidditch with a full education under her." Hermione reasoned.

"That's what I told her. She wasn't too pleased that I agreed with her mother." Harry said with a slight edge in his voice.

Hermione cautiously asked, "Are you two alright?" Harry didn't meet her eyes. He didn't answer right away either.

Harry sighed. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew Hermione cared but he wasn't sure he was ready to express to anyone else his frustrations or doubts about a relationship he had been so positive about before a couple weeks ago. Pulling his hand through his hair he said, "I don't know. I mean, I like her. She's fun and fiery and pretty. She is brilliant at Quidditch and can dish out a killer curse when called for."

"But?" Hermione hedged.

"But…sometimes it feels like she's with me for the attention. I know that sounds awful. I don't mean it to. I just…she always pushes me to do all the interviews, photo session, aware ceremonies, and charity benefits. It's not that some of those aren't important. I just…sometimes when I try to tell her why I don't want to go or that I'm not feeling up to it, she somehow talks me into it anyway by saying she already told some one she was going, or how she'd hate to waste the nice dress she just bought, or how it will help my career to rub elbows with so and so. When I try to put my foot down or talk about more serious things it feels like we always end up arguing or I end up hurting her feelings. It's confusing. Sometimes I just…I'm not sure. I don't know." Harry sighed, "I'm a mess aren't I?"

Hermione looked at him. He seemed defeated in that moment and overwhelmed. She smiled gently, "You are not a mess Harry. You're just navigating a relationship. In my limited experience they can be tricky. You've been through a hell of a lot the last…well, it's been years. And not wanting to be pushed into every public event is not a bad thing to be feeling. You need time to recover Harry. I know you tend to push things down inside and put on a good front. I know you well enough to know you probably aren't sleeping enough. I know you well enough to know you need some time to process all that has happened and grieve for all those we've lost. That's normal Harry. I think you owe it to yourself to step back now and again. It sounds to me like Ginny is all fun, excitement and social joy. Which, I think is great. But it seems to me, that sometimes that's not what you need. She needs to try to understand that. A relationship is not about just one person. It's about both people. It seems you've been great at accommodating her needs and wants but she hasn't quite grasped what you need yet." Hermione paused. Harry was staring at her as if she had said something revolutionary. His gaze held hers. She felt like he was searching her soul. Finally, she couldn't take his intense eyes any longer and she looked down sheepishly, worried she'd been too bold in her assessment of a relationship she really had no business butting into. "I'm sorry. I'm not a great one to ask for relationship advice considering I just broke up with my boyfriend." She gave a nervous chuckle. "Ginny is a great girl. I hope…well, I just want you to be happy Harry." She suddenly realized that was exactly what he had said to her not moments ago.

Harry had let Hermione's words wash over him. Her voice was soft and lilting. She had perfectly summed up his feelings about his relationship with Ginny in less than a minute. How did she do that? It was as if she read his mind or could see into his heart. She had expressed the same fears and worries that he was debating about in his mind. It almost clicked for him in that moment. He looked at her as if for the first time realizing her intelligence. Her eyes really were the most interesting shade of brown. Flex of gold shimmered around the middle and they got deep and chocolatey on the outside. Harry shook himself when Hermione pulled her gaze to her cup and shakily said she wasn't the one to listen to about dating advice. Harry almost laughed but then grew serious when Hermione's voice confessed to him she only wanted him to be happy. Something inside of him agreed. Something inside of him stirred at her tender declaration of…friendship? Love? He suddenly felt a bit more confused than when he had arrived. It was clear to him however that he needed to have a chat with Ginny. He prayed it wouldn't end in an argument. Without thinking Harry reached for Hermione's hand and grasped it gently, "Thank Hermione. That means a lot." He removed his hand almost as soon as he had realized he had taken it. The lose of her petite hand against his almost made his fingers itch.

Hermione suddenly felt the room was a little too warm. She didn't have a reason to blush but she couldn't quite keep her face from turning a shade of soft pink. This was her long time friend after all. A friend she hadn't seen in a few months but was able to pick up with as if no time had passed at all. That was a friendship worth treasuring. Feeling the atmosphere was a bit too intense, and feeling as if she had spoken a bit too boldly, she attempted to lighten the mood as she busied her hands to grab a menu, "Well, I'm starving. What shall we order for lunch?"

Harry followed her lead and picked up a menu and started to look at the options. They gave their orders to the waitress and began talking about the spells Harry had learned in his training. Hermione was soaking up the information on various spells and defensive strategies. Suddenly Harry's words dropped off and a look of pure loathing crossed his face. Shocked by his sudden change Hermione followed his gaze across the room to a tall man who had just entered the pub. The man was in dark green robes. The man's face was marred by a large scar that ran across his left cheek down to the right side of his chin. The scar cut across his lips making them come together at an odd angle. The strangers hair hung in dark straggly locks just above his shoulder. "Harry, are you alright? Do you know that man?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, it's Atticus Benton." Harry growled. The man looked around the room and sudden made eye contact with him. Harry's heart rate increased when the man started moving toward them. Harry unconsciously gripped his wand underneath his robes.

Atticus, approached with a disgusted look on his face before he spit out the words, "Well, if it isn't Potter. The Savior of the Wizarding world. With a mudblood." He turned his evil glare to Hermione.

Harry saw her touch her lower arm. He knew she was unconsciously covering the scar that lay just under her sweater. The next moment Hermione squared her shoulders and glare right back at him. _That a girl,_ Harry thought. But Harry also knew he didn't want Atticus taking any real interest in Hermione. It wouldn't be good to have her on his radar. Atticus spoke again before Harry could intervene. "Poor taste, Poor taste indeed. Isn't it below you to socialize with such filth? After all, we wouldn't want the Wizarding world to think you were nothing but a boy. No real understanding of class. No real talent. No real power. That would ruin it. Hmm, if only they knew the truth about you, huh Potter?" Atticus smeared.

Harry tried to remain clam. His hand gripped his wand tightly and he attempted to breath steadily. He could see the hatred in Atticus's eyes. He knew Atticus was just dying for Harry to rise to the bate and give him a reason to fight. Not here. Not now. Not with Hermione present. "You know Atticus, you better enjoy your freedom. It's going to come to an end soon enough. In the mean time I'd think harassing the Wizarding worlds hero's would not be the wisest choice." Harrys tone was casual but icy.

"Is that a threat boy?"

"No. It's a promise." Harry glared at him. He hoped he hadn't over stepped. This whole situation was making him nervous. He knew Atticus was not someone you wanted to have a run in with. Harry was well trained and his fear was not for himself but for Hermione. Despite having full confidence in her abilities he couldn't help but pray she would continue to keep quiet. Harry glanced at her across the table and could see her eyes flaming with built up indignation and anger. He could tell she was ready to burst.

Atticus laughed derisively, "Ha, A promise. Sure. And by the way," His voice dropped dangerously low, " I better never hear you refer to this filthy mudblood as a hero again. She may look good, probably tastes good too by the look of her. But she is nothing!"

Hermione felt a chill run down her spine at his distrusting, insinuating words. Her heart hammered inside of her before she knew what she was doing she whipped out her wand and pointed it at Atticus's face. Her voice was shaking with rage, "I suggest you shut your ugly face up right now! How dare you insult me like that! I may not be a hero, but I fought to bring that evil, bastard, Voldemort down and guess what? We won. The light won. I am guessing you didn't fight for that side. That puts you on the team that lost. I suggest you remove yourself from this place unless you'd like to lose another fight." Hermione was vaguely aware that her hair was slightly crackling with magic as she tried to restrain herself from hexing the man into oblivion. She was breathing hard and staring the man down.

Harry sucked in a breath when Hermione drew her wand. He was astounded by the sheer power he felt swirl around him. He cringed at the words she spat out to the man. This was not good. He needed to stop this before it was too late. I f the situation hadn't been so serious, Harry would have to smiled at how fierce Hermione's words had been. But then Hermione didn't understand the seriousness of it. She didn't know who this man was. Harry quickly brought a hand to Hermione's wand arm. She seemed to settle slightly at his touch. "Hermione, not here. Not now."

Hermione tore her eyes to look at Harry. His expression was almost pleading. She took a deep breath and lowered her wand slowly, her hair quit sparking. The power around them dissipated.

Atticus growled, "You stupid girl! You filthy mudblood. You have-" He was moving to grab Hermione. Harry quickly stepped between them and facing Atticus said, "You wouldn't risk an open attack on me would you? That would land you in Azkaban for sure. The Ministry seems to think I'm fairly important these days. They'd have a field day with you. Look at all these witnesses." Harry gestured to the other guests who either were staring, or where attempting to look as if they hadn't heard Hermione's outburst. "On second thought, maybe you should attack us."

Harry saw Atticus assess the room. He was aware that Atticus must have his hand around his own wand inside his robes. He hoped he had been able to talk him down. Atticus leaned in grabbing Harry by the shoulder and bent to whisper in his ear, "There will be consequences Potter." He stood straight and stepping back said, "Enjoy your life together." He gave them a deadly glare before abruptly turning and storming out the door.

Hermione put her wand away and took a deep breath. Harry was still standing in front of her. She saw his shoulders relax a fraction. "Harry?" He slowly turned to her and she was surprised to see him looking quite tired and somewhat irritated.

"Why Hermione? Why couldn't you keep quiet? That was close. Too close. Don't you know who that was?" Harry took a deep breath and said in a more calm voice, "No, of course you don't. I'm sorry. I…"

Hermione bit her lip and asked, "You know him then?" She wasn't sure what had just happened. She had almost lost control. She had just gotten so angry. She had endured insults like that all her life but to hear them in the after math of the war... The war she had given everything for. The war she had lost her parents for. The war she had almost lost Harry for. She couldn't stand by and let that pass. But something in Harry's expression told her she should have stayed quiet.

Harry whispered back, "Yeah, I know him, or of him is more like it. He's one of the Aurors top priorities. The only reason he's not in Azkaban is because we can't seem to find any evidence against him. He covers his tracks well. He was a major informant, supporter and financial backer for Voldemort."

"A Death Eater? Isn't that enough evidence to convict him?" Hermione asked.

"No. He isn't a Death Eater. He never took the mark. I'm still not sure how he managed to get out of taking it. He did a lot of dirty work for Voldemort in the way of smuggling dangerous potion ingredients, and coming up with new ways to torture, manipulate, and blackmail people into doing whatever Voldemort needed. He worked behind the scenes."

Harry's tone was dark. There was something in his eyes that made Hermione a bit afraid. "Dangerous then."

"Very." Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't think. I just sort of reacted." Hermione all the sudden felt ashamed of herself. She should have kept her cool.

After a moment of silence Harry spoke, "I'm not mad. I was just…nervous. I don't want you getting mix up with him. That was some display of power. I don't recall your hair sparking like that. I could literally feel the magic coming off you."

Hermione blushed, "Oh, um, yeah, I guess I just…I've picked up a few things in the last few months, I've been training too. Nothing like what you're doing, but I've read some things about increasing your magical output and being able to unlock more magic from your core. I've kind of always felt like I could do more, but I was always scared or unsure what to do. How to…I don't know. How to access it. I've started learning how to tap into my core magic. But my temper tends to make it a bit uncontrolled."

Harry studied her for a moment. She always was brilliant. He had always sensed she was going to be a great witch. The display of her power just now had him wondering if she had subconsciously been suppressing her abilities all these years in school in order to avoid standing out any more than she already did. He could tell she was uncomfortable. "Hey, it's alright. It was impressive. A bit scary even. "

She smirked at him a bit, then grew serious again, "I'm sorry Harry. I-"

"Hey, we avoided a fight. It's alright."

Hermione shook her head and fought to keep her eyes from pooling with tears, "No, no it's not that. I just…I'm sorry I didn't discover this power before. When we were running. When we were fighting the war."

Suddenly it clicked in Harry's head. She was feeling guilty and upset for not being more, not doing more during the final battle. She was blaming herself for something she didn't even know about at the time. Harry quickly embraced her. "Hermione, no. There was no way you could have known you were so powerful at the time. We were kids. We were running for our lives for heaven's sake. It's not like we had a lot of help being instructed on how to be more powerful wizards and witches. It wasn't exactly on our mind. We were so focused on the Horcruxes. Besides, even if you did unlock this power you seem to have had hidden inside of you, there is no way to know if it would have helped or if you would have been able to control it under such extreme circumstances." He felt her take a deep breath against him. He gave her a final squeeze and then slowly unwrapped his arms. Her face was flushed and her eyes were watery.

"Thank you Harry." She dabbed at her eyes.

"Still hungry?" Harry said lightly.

Hermione gave a light chuckle, "Sort of killed our lunch didn't it?"

Shrugging Harry said, "Fancy a walk instead?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Hermione took the arm that Harry extended her as they exited the pub and headed down the road.

"You know you were wrong back there. What you said to Atticus was wrong." Harry turned to look at her and saw her eyes question him. "You are a hero. The world might not know it like I do. Sure, they see you as part of the Golden Trio, but I know the only reason we got as far as we did was because of you Hermione. It was all you."

Hermione let a small smile tug her lips. She didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. She leaned against him and gave his arm an extra squeeze as they walked


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione had decided to make their lunch meetings a regular thing until the new school year started. Hermione was getting ready to leave her room at Hogwarts. She rubbed her arms as the ache in them intensified. Her whole body was sore and tired. Her head hurt as well. With each passing minute it seemed the hammer in her brain got louder and more painful. This had happened last week too, though it hadn't been as bad. Last week she had started her day feeling tired and as the day wore closer to the time to see Harry she suddenly had experienced pain in her joints and cramping in her stomach. Hermione thought back to that lunch. She had put a smile on her face and greeted Harry with a friendly hug. When Harry had taken her hand to lead her to the bench outside the tea shop she had immediately felt her body relax and the pain had disappeared. It was rather odd but she figured it had been a passing upset stomach or a bout of fatigue. This week the pain had increased and it had come on rather suddenly. She was contemplating telling Harry she wasn't feeling up to lunch. What was wrong with her? Flu maybe? She didn't have a fever. Was there something about seeing Harry that made her body a bundle of nerves? No, that didn't seem right. She was definitely excited to see him and she couldn't deny her heart rate did tend to increase a bit when he looked at her a certain way. It was nothing to cause this kind of painful reaction. And why wasn't the pain potion she had taken twenty minutes ago kicked in yet? She was too tired to ponder these things at the moment. Hermione took note of her tired eyes and applied a bit more makeup. She put gloss on her lips and taking a deep breath to ease the tension in her body, she exited her room and began the walk to Hogsmead.

By the time Hermione got to the park that Harry had specified, she felt quite exhausted and closed her eyes for a moment to pull magic from her core, wrapping it around herself in an attempt to ease the growing fire in her muscles. She drew a breath and opened her eyes to scan the park. She found Harry sitting on a blanket in the grass with a big picnic basket. She waved at him and walked slowly toward him, choking back a grimace.

Harry rose as Hermione approached. Right away Harry could tell there was something wrong. Hermione was moving slowly, almost cautiously and while she smiled at him, her eyes were not a light with joy as they usually were. She was too pale. He reached to embrace her in a hug. "Are you alright Hermione? You look a bit pale." He watched her as she stepped back and gave him a tired grin.

"I'm just a bit tired. I've had a headache all day and for some reason the pain potion I took isn't quite kicking it. I'll be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile. She had hoped that his hug would somehow relieve her suffering. She was well aware that it was a naïve and foolish thing to wish for. She stiffly sat on the blanket and tried to get comfortable. "A picnic? How nice! The weather is perfect."

Harry continued to watch her and couldn't keep the worry out of his expression. Why was she moving so stiffly? "I thought you might enjoy getting outside after spending so much time behind those stone walls."

"It's perfect. Thank you." Hermione said. "What's in the basket?"

Harry sat next to her and shrugged, "Just an assortment of little things I picked up from a shop down the road from Grimmauld Place." Harry moved to open the basket and take out a couple of glasses and some juice. "Hermione, are you sure you're alright?"

Hermione bit her lip and said, "I may just be coming down with the flu. I'm just a bit achy. Please don't worry."

Harry poured her a glass of sparkling apple juice and handed it to her. She seemed tense. He wished he could help her relax. They talked about his training and how progress was going on the towers at the castle as they ate a few sandwiches. Harry observed that Hermione only nibbled on things and got quieter as the hour wore on. She kept shifting around as if she couldn't find a comfortable way to sit on the soft grass. "You look worn out," Harry commented.

Hermione sighed, "I confess that I am. I'm sorry if I've been poor company today."

It was a sure sign she was not herself that she didn't come back with a cutting or playful remark about him having just commented on her appearance in a negative way. This only caused Harry more concern. He scooted closer to her and said, "Time with you could never be poor Hermione. I just wish I could help you feel better. You seem so tense."

"You're not wrong. My muscles feel tight and slightly shaky. My head feels about ready to explode to be honest." Hermione quietly confessed.

Harry moved around behind her and said softly, "Do you mind if I try something? I used to get really bad headaches after Voldemort would attack my mind. I found that massaging my temples sometimes helped me relax a bit."

Hermione bit her lip. Her heart had done a dance at his nearness and his soft voice behind her. She took a deep, steadying breath. She was struggling to keep the deep ache in her body at a tolerable level and she nodded slowly and said, "Ok. Let's try it. What do I do?"

"Just close your eyes." Harry moved closer to her back and reached his hands around her head. He pushed her hair back a bit and let his fingers push into her curls to find the soft spots on either side of her head. The moment he touched her skin and began his slow circles he felt her exhale and her body sagged. "You can lean back against me if you like." Harry offered. He knew she was tired and he tried to tell himself his offer was merely to help her feel better and more at ease. Never mind that he was enjoying the softness of her curls and the warmth of her body against him. That was just because he cared for her. Of course he did. She was his best friend and she was in pain. He was just helping after all.

Against her will, Hermione felt her body lean back against Harry. The pain had suddenly let up and she was able to let her magic drop. She breathed a clear breath for the first time all day. Harry's hands provided a gentle pressure and the rhythm of the circular movement was numbing her brain. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she felt Harry shift under her and his hands dropped away from her head as his voice reached her. "Are you feeling any better?"

Hermione sat up and sighed deeply, "Harry, you're a miracle worker. I feel ten times better. Thank you. I think I may have drifted off for a minute or two. What time is it?"

"I'm glad it helped. You seemed pretty relaxed. I'll have to remember that technique if I ever need you to agree to do something for me." Harry teased. He was rewarded by Hermione laughing at him while giving him a playful hit on the arm. He continued, "It's almost 1pm. I need to get back."

"Oh, my goodness, I need to go too. I'm so sorry to have kept you." Hermione said as she rose and helped to fold the picnic blanket.

"It's fine. It was a nice little get away. Let me know what you'd like to do next week. I'll see if I can talk Ron into coming." Harry ventured. "Unless, of course you'd rather I didn't."

Hermione shook her head, "No, that would be lovely. It would be good to see him again and get our friendship back on steady ground. How is he?"

Harry took the blanket from her and swung it over the arm holding the picnic basket. "He's good. As predicted he has his eye on one of the other trainees. Allison is her name. I don't know her really well but she seems nice. I guess we'll see."

"I'm glad he is moving on. Do invite him." Hermione paused for a moment as they walked back toward the main road. She had started feeling a bit guilty about her time with Harry. It was only for an hour or so a week but their time somehow felt a bit… intimate. Maybe it was just that she knew Harry was Ginny's boyfriend and wasn't sure if spending time alone with him would upset things. "Harry, is Ginny alright with us meeting like this? I mean, I just… Not that it's a problem for me but she is your girlfriend and I am not sure I would be quite alright with my boyfriend meeting up alone with another girl even if that girl was classified as just a friend. I'd hate to cause more of a rift between you two. I know from what you've said things are a bit rough right now. I don't want to make it harder."

Harry had to let out a slight chuckle at that. Count on Hermione to make sure things were properly done. Harry had mentioned casually to Ginny that he had spent some time with Hermione. He had not gone into what they had talked about or that it was now a regular thing. Harry should perhaps have felt guilty about that, but he didn't. He did feel a bit guilty for how his heart seemed to uncontrollably jump when he saw Hermione arrive each week, and how his skin tingled when he happened to touch her. Harry decided the truth would be a good way to reassure Hermione that any problems he might be having in his relationship with Ginny had nothing to do with her. "You don't need to worry about that Hermione. I've mentioned my time with you and she didn't seem concerned. If there is a rift between us it has nothing to do with you."

Hermione wrinkled her brow in concern, "Alright. You're still trying to talk to her about things right? Communication is really important Harry."

Harry sighed, "I suppose. I'll figure it out. We both will. I don't want to worry you about it. I'm glad you're feeling a bit better. You should get some rest. Maybe go see Madam Pomfrey for a new batch of pain potion. Perhaps yours is expired."

"Thanks Harry. I do feel tons better. I'll let you know about next week. Let me know if Ron can come. I'll see you later then. Good luck with dueling. Try not to beat Ron too badly." Hermione smiled devilishly.

Harry was glad to see the spark back in her eyes. "I'll try. Although he's improved a ton. He's quite fast now. I may have trouble keeping up actually."

Hermione looked a bit surprised by his confession. "Well, I'm glad you have a bit of a challenge then. It wouldn't do for you to grow too comfortable." She gave him a teasing smile.

Harry beamed at her, "See you later Hermione."

"Bye Harry. Thanks again." Hermione waved to him before turning and continuing her journey up the hill toward the Castle.

Harry watched her for a moment. Was he making sure she was moving normally and was actually feeling better? Yes, yes he was. Never mind that watching her hips sway and her hair fly in the breeze was a tantalizing sight for his brain. That was just nonsense. Most girls look good when they walk with a sway and have their hair flying behind them. Don't they? Instead of pondering it, Harry quickly apparated back to the Ministry to prepare for his next training session.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was back in the training room dueling Ron. Harry always felt lighter after talking to Hermione. Among their conversation that afternoon, he had told her about his latest discussion with Ginny and how it had not gone well. Ginny had been quick to be defensive and twist his words. He didn't want to hurt her. He cared about her a lot. But the longer he was with her the more uptight he was beginning to feel. Harry didn't like feeling as if everything out of his mouth was going to produce the wrong reaction. He had confided in Ron on a small level but since Ginny was his sister he wasn't sure how open he should be. Out of breath from the last round of defensive spells used to hold Ron at bay, he placed his hands on his knees and inhaled deeply. Ron wiped the sweat from his forehead and headed toward him grinning. "Damn it Harry, I can't seem to get through that flex shield."

Harry grinned, "Damn good thing too or I'd be a splat on the wall from that last shot. When did you get so fast?"

Ron chuckled good naturedly as he slapped Harry on the back. "Practice my friend. Still, I appreciate the praise. It isn't easy having to duel the Savior of the Wizarding world."

Harry rolled his eyes just as Ron knew he would. "I'm sure it's hard on your ego."

Ron chuckled, "Damn right. That's why I'm not taking it easy on you. Still, Harry, you really are amazingly good with that wand. Why don't you attack more though? It seems your strategy is always defensive. I am pretty sure you could knock me off my ass if you really tried."

Harry smiled and said, "Oh, for sure! But you are fast and it would open me up to possibly getting hit by something. I need to figure out a way to hold my shield and blast you at the same time. When I do, you'll be the first I'll try it on." Harry gave him a friendly hand shake.

Ron gave his friend an appraising look, "You look like hell mate. What's up? Nightmares again?"

Harry punched him in the arm and teased, "You don't look too good yourself. You smell even worse." Ron just shrugged and shook his head in agreement as if the fact somehow made him a man. Harry had to smile. Ron had grown up quite a bit the last few months. Training had toned him and bulked him up a bit. He wasn't the tall awkward kid anymore. He looked confident and solid. Harry could tell Ron was in his element. He seemed to be learning faster than Harry could ever remember him learning in school. Maybe it was the practical application that training provided. They were doing things. They didn't read or study from books very often. If they needed to learn to be quiet and sneak around then that's what the training session was designed for. They got hands on experience and immediate feedback. Ron seemed to thrive on that. Harry sighed and said, "I'm fine Ron. A bit tired maybe but it's not nightmares."

Ron scrutinized him for a moment. "Must be my sister then."

Harry was a bit taken back by that intuitive comment. He gave Ron a surprised look. Ron just shrugged again and replied, "You just saw Hermione and that can't be a bad thing, you enjoy training and just about beat me-"

"I did beat you," Harry interrupted.

Ron continued as if he didn't hear, "So, the only other thing that could make you upset would be Ginny. Not that I blame you. I know she can be a trial." Ron laughed lightly.

Harry gave Ron a little chuckle and admitted, "Sometimes."

Ron replied, "Look Harry, I know you guys have been dating for like 7 months now or something. I also know from hanging out with you guys and from the little you've shared that things aren't always great. I love my sister Harry. And if you hurt her I'll have to punch you on principle. But you and she also deserve to be happy. It's not just you either. Ginny doesn't quite seem herself either these days. Maybe you two need to talk."

"I have talked Ron!" Harry was a bit exasperated, "Goodness, I've tried over and over again to talk. She just doesn't seem to want to listen or want to hear me. I'm not…I hate fighting with her but every time I turn around I feel like she's got me in a corner. It's not that I don't love her, I just…I don't want to hurt her. But I'm not sure…"

"Look Harry, it's not my place. I obviously don't want you two to have a falling out. I don't want you to break her heart or anything. But, I also don't want you or she to settle just because it feels like the whole world expects you to be together. I mean, everyone including me thought that Hermione and I would be together til death do us part. Well, it turns out both of us are happier just being friends. It was a hard thing to come to terms with at first. But I think you and I can both agree it was for the best. You need to do what's best for you too."

Harry just sort of stared at him, "Um, wait a minute. When did you get all mature and stuff?"

Ron just smiled and lifting his head and striking a manly pose said, "I always was smarter than you or Hermione gave me credit for. I can be serious on occasion."

Harry burst out laughing at how ridiculous he was. "So, you're giving me permission to break up with your own sister?"

Ron stilled for a moment then said, "Mate, that's your business. Honestly, I don't want to be on the receiving end of Ginny's temper. So, good luck with that. I'll be your friend still no matter what. But break her heart and I will have to punch you. On principle."

"Fair enough," Harry conceded.

"So, how is Hermione?" Ron asked as they headed to the locker room to change.

"She's great! She is really excited to start the school year and be an apprentice. She seems in her element." Harry added, "Though she did seem a bit under the weather today."

"Maybe she's getting the flu. It's been going around. Allison had it last week." Ron said.

Harry replied off handedly, "Yeah, maybe. That's what she said too."

"See? Hermione always knows what she's talking about." Ron said.

"Hey, Why don't you come with me next week and we can all hang out?"

"You don't think it will make her upset? That it would be weird?" Ron asked.

"No. It's not going to be awkward unless you make it that way Ron. It would be nice for all three of us to be together again. You are still friends right?" Harry said as he threw a towel at Ron's head.

"Yeah, of course. Alright, that would be nice. I might just do that." Ron supplied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Really guys? No reviews? Not one? I know at least a handful of people have looked at this. Please leave a comment. Even if it's just to say you don't like it. I am only vaguely aware of where this story will go and I am totally open to ideas, and requests. I love getting input and I am hoping to continue to post fairly frequently. Please let me know what you are thinking! Please!**

Hermione gently petted the owl who had just delivered a letter from Harry. The big black owl, named after Harry's Godfather was a calm and mellow creature. It was sleek and unruffled, unlike his name sake. The owl stayed as Hermione read. It was clearly waiting for a reply.

 _Hermione,_

 _I talked to Ron about coming this week to our lunch. He said he would probably come. I think he's a bit nervous but I told him it would be just like old times. I hope this letter finds you well. I was a bit concerned about you the last time we met. Let me know where you'd like to meet. Get some rest and let me know if you need anything._

 _Look forward to seeing you! -Harry_

Hermione smiled at Harry's concern for her. She quickly grabbed a paper and quill and scribbled a hasty reply. She reassured him that her health was much improved and informed him of the sandwich place in Diagon Alley that she wanted to have lunch in a few days. As Hermione tied the note to Sirius' leg and watched the owl fly away, she set to thinking. It was not the first time that her thoughts had gone back to their last picnic and the odd circumstances of her illness. It was almost too much of a coincidence that she would suddenly feel better when in Harry's presence. It didn't make sense. She had gone over and over the last two meetings in her head. At first she thought it had something to do with Harry's proximity. The first meeting she had felt relief after Harry had grabbed her hand. The second meeting Harry had hugged her but it had not produced any relief. It had not been until his hands had touched her head that she had felt the sudden departure of pain. Was there something about touching skin to skin that somehow took away the hurt? How could that be? And what was this pain that seemed to come on so suddenly? Was it going to come back? It was three days until her lunch with the boys. She supposed she would just have to wait and see what happened. In the mean time she would do some research. That was always what she did when she was not sure the answer to difficult questions. Hermione considered telling Harry the truth about her illness, or what little she could understand of it. But she knew he had enough going on and since she was still not sure what it was that was ailing her or the cause of it, she didn't want to worry him. Not to mention that the fact that his touch seemed to be a kind of remedy for her. That fact alone seemed a bit farfetched and ridiculous. No, she needed some answers before she told anyone.

Harry sat under a tree at the Burrow with Ginny beside him. He had just tried to bring up the status of their relationship. As expected he was met with avoidance and resistance. "Harry, why do you keep grilling me about this? We are fine. I don't understand why you continually want to dissect our relationship. Honestly, if you were unhappy I'd notice."

Harry sighed, "Ginny, I don't want to fight. Please, just listen."

Ginny quickly jumped in, "I have been listening Harry, and nothing you have said has made any sense. Of course I care about you! Don't I always stand by your side at every event, and every interview? I'm being as supportive as I can."

"Yes, you have been there for me this whole time. You are right. You always come to everything with me and hang beautifully on my arm and know all the right things to say. I thank you for that. It has been some comfort to me to have you on my side." Harry conceded.

Ginny looked at him. She could tell there was more he wanted to say, she was just afraid to hear it. She swallowed and said, "I sense a 'but' coming."

Harry grabbed her hand and taking a deep breath said, "I care about you Ginny. I always will. But this isn't working the way it should. You've been there for me at all these events, but half of them I would never have gone to if not for you pressuring me into them. Even, when I tried to tell you I didn't want to go. When I tried to explain I just needed to get away, you were always quick to make reasons for me to go." He saw Ginny shake her head and blanch at his honestly. Before she could interrupt he held up his hand and said, "No, it's alright. I'm not upset with you. I know you just wanted what you thought was best for me. I know that. I am not unhappy with you Ginny…. I'm just not happy either. We know how to be together and how to make things look right but the reality is we are both sort of putting on a show. We fight too much Gin. You know it. We don't see the world the same way. You have marvelous ambitions and huge opportunities to go after. You want a full and colorful life. I love that about you. But after all I've been through, I just want a quiet life. I don't really want too much more adventure or spot lights or social standing. I just want normal. I've only every wanted normal. Ginny, normal is not you. Am I right?" He looked into her face and saw her eyes moist with unshed tears. He hated seeing her upset but felt a weight leave him as he had shared his thoughts with her.

Ginny looked at Harry and saw as if for the first time how tired he was. His words had stung and yet for the first time in months they seemed to penetrate her brain. She knew deep down he was right. Right about her hiding behind the social events and benefits to bring purpose to their relationship. Right about her not truly listening to his needs. Right about them. Right about her. She did want a lot from life. She had big dreams. As if for the first time she realized that Harry may not be joining her in those dreams. She took a deep breath and tore her gaze from his eyes. She looked at his hand holding hers. With a shaky voice she said, "You're right. I don't want normal. I see my mom with all these kids and tied down to a house full of chores and cooking and cleaning. I don't want that. Not yet at least. I want to travel and play Quidditch and break free a bit. I just….I thought this was going to work. I was so sure. Everyone kept telling me it was right. I could easily be the beauty on your arm, the graceful witch that supported the hero."

Harry smiled at her, "You do it quite wonderfully too."

Ginny gave him a sad smile, "It's not what you want though is it? It's not what you need." There was silence between them for a moment. Harry's silence confirmed her statement. She continued, "I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry. I think I've known for a while that this wasn't what we both had envisioned it being. I was just scared. Scared of disappointing everyone. Scared of admitting feat. Scared of losing you."

Harry put his arm around her and squeezed her tightly. "You'll never lose me Ginny. I care about you. I always will. But I think your true prince charming is still out there somewhere for you to find."

Ginny couldn't hold back the silent tears that ran down her cheeks, "I'm not sure I'm ready for this to end Harry, but I know it should. I should have been braver. I should have listened to you more. I'm sorry."

It pricked Harry apart to see her cry. He gave her another squeeze and said quietly, "It's alright Ginny. We both made mistakes. You're listening now and you're one of the bravest and most fiery witches I know."

Ginny pulled away from him so she could see his face and said through her tears, "Thank you Harry."

Harry stood up and reached for her hand to help pull her up. "I know we need time apart. But I hope this won't be the last time we talk. I am best friends with your brother, assuming he still likes me after this." Harry said with a little smile. Growing serious again he said, "I'll give you space. When and if you are ready to be friends again just send an owl Ginny. I wish you all the best. Please keep in touch." He kissed her hand and stepped back. Ginny couldn't get her voice to work. She simply nodded and gave him a sad smile. Then Harry apparated away. Ginny sunk back to the ground and let the sobs wrack her body. She knew it was going to be alright. She knew she would go on and have a wonderful life. She knew that Harry wasn't meant to be hers. She couldn't even muster any anger toward him. He had been a gentleman about everything. But in that moment, by herself, alone under a tree, she let the pain of losing him wash over her.

Harry was relieved that the discussion with Ginny had gone relatively smoothly. He had slept uncommonly well that night. This morning he felt a bit sad, knowing Ginny was probably still hurt and upset. Yet, he also felt a certain sense of freedom. Harry got out of the large bed in Sirius' old room and made his way to the bathroom. Despite all the work that he and the Order had done to the house, it still was too dark, dusty, and oppressive. He was looking forward to moving out of it. He would keep it just in case it was needed for some reason. But Harry had no desire to continue living in it. He had recently found out that the Potter line was quite well endowed, financially. When he came of age all the remaining family fortune and estates fell to him. Due to the war, he had not found out about any of this until a couple of months ago when things settled down. Harry had spent almost a week meeting with various goblins in Gringotts to set his vaults, investments, and property in order. It had all been a bit overwhelming. Harry wasn't even used to having new clothes, let alone an entire manor, a small beach house, and vaults full of family treasures. One of his goals was to move into his family's manor. He had visited it a couple months back and had found it to have been well kept by two house elves that were apparently his now. It was located on a beautiful bit of country side. It was removed from town and provided all the sunshine and views that Gimmauld Place sorely lacked. He had not told anyone about his inheritance. Harry was afraid it might change how they viewed him. He wasn't setting out to live a grand life. Just a comfortable one, that had privacy.

After a quick shower Harry apparted and arrived outside the Ministry building. He made his way down to the Auror training halls and went to the locker room. Today would start with a training session. Ron soon appeared around the corner and before Harry could greet him he was knocked in the face by a flying fist. Harry's head whipped around and the side of his face pulsed. He looked at Ron in surprise. Harry flexed his jaw to make sure it still worked. "Sorry mate. I did warn you. I had to punch you on principle." Ron shrugged and started to change.

Harry let out a breath and rubbed his face, "She told you."

"Not really, but she's been crying most of the night and this morning. So, I just figured you guys had broken it off." Ron replied.

"I'm sorry Ron. We tried. We both sort of came to the conclusion together. It wasn't easy for either one of us." Harry offered.

"I know. Ginny just needs time to process and adjust. She'll get over it soon enough. I'm sorry too. I had hoped to call you a brother in law one day." Ron confessed.

Harry smirked, "I guess I can understand your disappointment. Good punch by the way."

Ron laughed, "Had to do my brotherly duty, didn't I?"

"Of course. Does your mom know we broke up?" Harry had been incredibly nervous about how the Weasley matriarch was going to take the news that her daughter had been dumped by him. Even if it had been what was best for both of them, he was sure Mrs. Weasley wouldn't quite see it that way.

Ron let out a breath and gritted his teeth. "Sorry, mate. No way to keep it secret. She is not too happy about it. I tried to explain to her that it wasn't her choice and that it was probably for the best for everyone. I tried to reason with her about it. She sort of threw a hot rag at me and told me to stop defending you and start defending my sister. You know my mom. She's a hot head. She'll cool off and see reason. Until then, you might want to stay away." Ron finished with a slight chuckle.

Harry felt awful for causing so much turmoil in the Weasley home. They had only ever been nice to him and taken him in almost like a son. "I'm sorry Ron. I guess I screwed things up."

Ron slapped him on the back and teased, "Yeah, you're good at that. But seriously, you had to do what you had to do. I'd rather you break up with my sister now instead of ten years into marriage. Just because everyone expected it doesn't mean it was meant to be. I know first hand."

Harry shook his head, "Thanks Ron. It means a lot to know you don't hold it against me." They finished changing and headed for the training space for the day. "So, you're coming to lunch in two days right? I told Hermione you'd be there."

"Sure. I'll come. Hope she doesn't mind." Ron said.

"It will be great. I told her about Allison. She seemed happy for you." Harry said.

Ron turned a slight shade of pink, "You told her I was interest in another girl? Do you have a death wish? Geeze!"

Harry laughed, "Ron, it's fine. She is totally alright with it. She expects you to move on. It's not a bad thing. Trust me."

"If you say so, but if she ends up hexing me for some reason, I'm blaming you," Ron replied.

Their training had been about stealth. It had been a test of observation more than of fighting tactics. They had to report what information they had gathered and identify where the threat was and how to neutralize it without actually doing anything combative. Harry excelled at hiding in the shadows and moving without sound. After years of playing invisible in the Dursley home it came naturally. The timer on the wall showed they had ten minutes left to discover what they could before they had to report to their supervisor and get their performance reviews. Harry was crouched behind a small crate trying to decide where to move next. Just as he was preparing to roll into a different shadowed corner, the room was flooded with light. Over the loud speaker a voice called out to the room at large, "Harry Potter, you are needed immediately. Please exit the training session and go to the hallway." Harry stood up and found Ron across the room. He shrugged in response to Ron's questioning look. He had no idea what could be so important that he would be pulled from a training session. He felt nervous as he exited the room. In the hallway, one of the trainers came to him looking grave. "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid there is an urgent matter at Hogwarts that you are being requested to assist with."

Harry shook his head trying to see if he had heard right. "What matter? What is going on?"

The man said, "We aren't sure. We just received an emergency floo call from Headmistress McGonagall and she specifically requested that you come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She didn't share details. She said it had something to do with a Ms. Granger."

"Hermione?" Harry suddenly felt his stomach drop. What had happened? A hundred different horrible scenarios flew through his mind. "Which floo should I use?" The man quickly directed him to the nearest office and Harry hastily climbed in. He wasn't sure what awaited him but he prayed his friend was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

P **LEASE POST A COMMENT/REVIEW it would really help me know what you think. Any suggestions are appreciated. Please don't be silent.**

Hermione's mind was a swirl of thought as she made her way through the castle back to her room. She had just spent the better part of the day trying to find information that fit with the unusual physical complications she had been experiencing. Her research had led her down a path that she was unsure she wanted to travel. What she had found had not produced hopeful results. In fact, the information was somewhat terrifying, and still too unverified for her liking. While she had found information that fit her suspicions, nothing had explained exactly her situation. Some had come close but there had not been one answer that specified exactly what she was dealing with. Still, the information had been enough to almost conclude exactly what she had feared. Hermione wasn't sure what to do about the information and wasn't at all comforted by the fact that her research had not given her a conclusive solution to the problem. Her plan was to just wait and see what happened in a couple of days when she was scheduled to see Harry again. If something happened, and she was struck ill again she would be forced to talk to him about it. One of the down sides was that Ron was also supposed to be there, and that could make things incredibly awkward. She scowled as she tried to figure out when and how this had happened. Hermione saw a few past students and staff as she made her way down corridors. Many had come to help piece the castle back together. Most of the volunteers left at the end of the day's work. Hermione had been granted special permission to stay in the castle with some of the staff members since she had no real home to go to as of yet.

Half way down the corridor Hermione suddenly felt weak and dizzy. She slowed her steps and breathed deeply. Reaching her hand out to the wall to steady herself she felt pain begin to radiate through her limbs. Taking a few more steps she groaned as her body protested her movements. This pain was like the similar to last weeks. Her mind told her it was too soon. She shouldn't be feeling ill yet. She still had two days. Without warning she fell to the ground. Her limbs refused to support her. The pain seemed to sizzle inside of her muscles and she gasped for air. She couldn't think as the pain enveloped her. She was aware she needed help but couldn't seem to get her lungs to fill enough to shout. In the back of her mind she could hear footsteps and then she heard a panicked voice call her name. She was unable to respond. Her body arched as tremors wracked her body. She heard yelling and saw a figure bend over her just before her vision turned dark.

Hermione's world came back to life slowly. She moved her head slightly and groaned at the soreness in her neck. Her eyelids were heavy and it took a lot of effort to pry them open. Swallowing she noticed her mouth was dry. Her vision came into focus and she knew she was in the hospital wing. It suddenly came back to her. She had collapsed in the corridor. Her brain was flooded with questions, she slightly startled when she heard Professor McGonagalls voice, "Poppy, she's waking up." Hermione turned her head the other way and saw the Headmistress looking at her with clear concern. She then heard Madam Pomfrey approach her bed. Pomfrey said, "Hermione, how are you feeling dear?"

Hermione crocked, "tired and soar." Professor McGonagall offered her a glass of water. Hermione took it but her hand was shaking. She managed to get it to her mouth after spilling some of it on her blankets.

"Do you remember what happened?" Pomfrey asked.

"I felt dizzy and then I was suddenly in a lot of pain and collapsed. How did I get here?" Hermione asked. Her head was hurting and her joints felt swollen.

McGonagall said gently, "One of the staff was headed down the corridor and saw you fall. He called for help. You were trembling and shortly after we got you here it stopped. You've been unconscious for an hour." Hermione nodded slowly. The information was troubling. She wanted to try to put her brain into action over the problem but she really just wanted to go back to sleep.

Pompfrey asked, "Have you been feeling ill recently?"

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to explain her suspicions but she didn't want to lie either. "I've had some pain on and off for a couple of weeks. It's usually short lived and nothing as intense as what I just experienced."

Madam Pompfrey fixed her with a concerned look. She waved her wand over Hermione and shook her head in frustration. "I can't detect anything amiss. You seem healthy. Tired but healthy. Clearly you are still weak and very shaky though. How's your pain?"

Hermione sighed as she took stock in how her body was currently feeling. "It's not so bad. More of a deep ache. May I have a pain potion?"

Madam Pompfrey shook her head with a scowl. "We already gave you one after your…episode. It doesn't seem to be working though."

Professor McGonagall asked, "Poppy, do you have any idea what is causing this?"

Hermione was trying to focus on the conversation but she was feeling increasingly tense. She vaguely heard Pompfrey express her desire to run a few more tests. She heard McGonagall begin to respond but didn't hear the words as her body was once again thrown into fire. Hermione took in a painful gasp and curled her trembling body into a ball in an attempt to escape the stabbing pain. Her only thought was that she needed Harry. She heard McGonagall trying to say something to her. With all her strength she rasped out her plea, "Harry. Get Harry… Please." She turned her head into the pillow and squeezed her eyes closed while the convulsions ripped through her.

McGonagall was horrified watching her beloved student writhe in pain. What was going on? She tried to comfort the girl and was surprised to hear Hermione's cry for Harry. Not understanding why the girl was asking for her friend but feeling the importance of it she wasted no time in flooing the Auror office. She paced her office waiting for Harry to come through. Less than 2 min passed before Harry stepped out of the fireplace. He shook the soot from his clothes and said, "Where's Hermione? What's wrong?"

Ushering Harry out of her office and toward the infirmary she said, "She's in the hospital wing. We don't know what's going on. She just collapsed and was convulsing. It stopped for a while but then started again. She asked for you."

Harry could tell the Headmistress was worried. Her lips were taut and her face a bit pale. Her eyebrows were drawn together. As they walked, Harry was vaguely aware of how familiar the hallways were, as if nothing had changed. He hurriedly followed her to the infirmary. When they walked through the doors Harry was met with a sight that made his breath catch. Hermione was trembling so badly he was afraid she would fall off the bed at any moment. Her face was drawn as if attempting to hold back her cries. He rushed to her bed and quickly asked Pompfrey, "What is happening to her? You have to help her!"

"I don't know how to. Nothing is working." Pompfrey seemed quite flustered.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped, "Harry…"

Immediately Harry reached for her tight and shaking hand. "I'm here Hermione. It's going to be alright." As soon as Harry touched her hand he saw Hermione's body completely relax. She stopped shaking and breathed deeply. Her body seemed to melt into the mattress. In a whisper, she breathed, "Thank you." She closed her eyes and felt Harry brush a curl from her forehead before she slipped into a deep sleep.

Harry was astonished by the whole situation. What on earth had just happened. One minute Hermione was in the throes of what looked to be terrible pain and the next she was limp and unconscious. "What is going on?" He didn't want to sound demanding but this was all too strange. The fact that Hermione was too pale and not awake only caused his levels of stress to rise.

Pompfrey answered first, "We don't really know. All we know at this point is that she collapsed when she had an episode and was brought here. Pain potions didn't work and eventually the episode stopped. She woke up an hour later feeling tired and said she had been having aches off and on for a couple of weeks but nothing as severe as what she experienced today. We were discussing it when she suddenly had another attack. All she said was she needed you to come."

Harry shook his head. This didn't make any sense. "It looked like she was suffering from the Curiatus Curse."

"It did seem similar but I can assure you that the second episode was not brought on by anyone raising a wand to curse her." Pompfrey explained.

"Harry, she seemed to know you could help her. When you touched her just now the attack ended. That is very odd. I've seen situations that bare some similarities to this... I wonder…. Perhaps Ms. Granger knows a bit more than she was able to tell us earlier. When she wakes up we will need to discuss what has happened."

"Why would my touching her have any effect on her?" Harry asked bewildered.

McGonagall very seriously said, "I have suspicions but I am not ready to discuss them just now. But one cannot ignore the fact that Hermione seems to have responded to your touch when even potions could not calm her. We will know more when she wakes."

Harry wanted to ask more but the Headmistress continued, "I need to talk to a few people. Poppy, please keep me posted on Ms. Grangers condition. Harry, you are welcome to stay as long as you like of course. I'll be in my office." With that pronouncement she turned and walked through the doors.

"Right. You are welcome to sit with her. There is no telling how long she will sleep. She seemed quite exhausted. The house elves can bring you some food if you get hungry. I'll be in my office. I'll check back later." Pompfrey then headed to her office.

Harry was left in the stark silence of the hospital wing. He pulled up a hair and sat heavily. He stared at Hermione. She seemed to have a bit more color and she was breathing easily and deeply. She looked relaxed. He tried to tell himself not to worry but there was a growing concern in his chest that wouldn't let up. Was Hermione sick? If so, why did the potions not work? She had confessed to feeling a bit ill on and off for two weeks. He remembered her feeling ill at the picnic they had last week. She had said it was the flu. That was no longer true. The flu usually didn't involve collapsing in fits of pain. Something had made Hermione ask for him. Was it really his touch that had caused her to attack to end? How could that be? He'd never heard of anything like that. He didn't have any answers. There were only two people who seemed to have any clue at all. One, was busy finding more out, the other was contentedly sleeping. Harry itched with the effort it took to sit and wait. A slight spasm ran through Hermione's body. She didn't wake. He tentatively reached out and put his hand lightly on top of hers. If his touch had somehow helped her, perhaps he could offer her a bit more peace while she slept. She had such slender fingers. A sudden memory of her playing the old piano at Grimmauld place filled his brain. Ron had been sitting next to her. They were flirting and Harry had averted his gaze. Perhaps if he had paid attention he would have seen how gracefully her fingers played the keys. It hadn't matter back then. They had been running for their lives and Ron had sway over her heart. Now though, now he wanted to hear her play again. Maybe even be the one on the bench with her. Harry shook his head at the thought. It made him nervous to know his thoughts were headed in a direction he was not sure was wise to take. Not at all. He wondered if he should send an owl to Ron, knowing that his friend would be curious about what was going on. Harry realized he wasn't even sure what to say. He didn't have any answers yet. Putting off the idea he settled into his chair and tried to get comfortable. It was probably going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS for the reviews. Please keep them coming. If you're reading please chime in with thoughts or suggestions. THanks!**

Harry slowly moved his neck to work out the stiffness that had settled there. It was early morning, not even 6am yet. He looked over to Hermione. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, still deep in sleep. Madam Pomfrey approached him. "Harry, you should go get some rest. Go home and get cleaned up and refreshed. I suspect Hermione will wake in a couple of hours."

Harry's immediate reaction was to refuse to leave but he did want to take a shower. He hadn't been able to properly clean up or change after his quick departure from his training session. He slowly rose, "I'll run home quickly and get cleaned up. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Just wait for her to wake. Then we can ask her more." She gave him a kind, motherly smile.

Harry nodded and taking one last look at his friend proceeded out the door. His body was tired but his mind was racing. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. After a quick shower, Harry decided to stop by a local wizarding coffee shop for some much needed caffeine and an apple strudel muffin. He didn't much like muffins, but he knew Hermione liked this particular kind, with the crumbly topping and bits of crisp apple. If she was hungry she would enjoy having it, and if she wasn't hungry perhaps it would entice her to eat anyway. As he entered the establishment and made his way to the counter he was suddenly cut off. Taking a few steps back to avoid running into the person he looked up and instinctively grabbed his wand. Harry looked directly into the dark features of Atticus Benton. "You better watch yourself Potter."

Harry tightened the grip on his wand and growled, "I am pretty sure you're the one who should be looking over your shoulder. Every Auror in the Ministry is looking to get you in Azkaban."

A smug look replaced Atticus' sneer, "Yet, here I am, enjoying my pastries and coffee. Seems those blokes at the Ministry are blowing hot air. They don't have nothing on me."

"It's only a matter of time." Harry said darkly.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Atticus' mouth. He leaned into Harry and said softly, "Speaking of time, how is your girlfriend these days? Is she enjoying her time with you?"

Harry was confused by his comment. What was he getting at? "If you are referring to Ms. Granger, we are not a couple, and –"

"Oh, that's rich!" Atticus was chuckling evilly. "This just got more fun. Well, I hope you at least tolerate her. You'll likely be spending quite a bit of time with her in the future…well, what's left of it. Time….huh, it grows shorter all the time…for you both." He chuckled at his own cleverness even while he knew Harry didn't understand him. "See you round Potter."

Harry was at a loss. He watched Atticus as the man pushed past him and left the shop. What had he been talking about? Was it a kind of threat? A warning? The man almost sounded mad. Course, he probably wasn't the most sane person, but he had enough wits about him to be dangerous. He had not liked how Atticus had referred to Hermione. He had hoped he would have forgotten about her. Something about his encounter caused his anxiety to rise. He quickly made his purchase. He felt an urgency to return to Hermione's side.

When Harry returned to the infirmary he was pleased to see Hermione sitting up against her pillows. She had good coloring and seemed well rested. Her face lit up when she saw him. Making his way over to her side he said, "Hey sleepy head. I was starting to get worried. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. I feel totally fine. I'm sorry I scared you." Hermione said with a slight furrow of her brow.

"I'm glad to hear you are feeling better. I brought you something." Harry gave her the brown paper bag. He watched as she gave him a questioning look and stuck her hand in to retrieve the muffin. When she pulled it out he was rewarded by one of her brilliant smiles.

"Harry, this is so thoughtful. Thank you. I am quite famished. I didn't eat much yesterday. I was too absorbed in my research. This looks delicious!" She carefully pulled a piece of the muffin top off and put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes for a moment as the sweet, moist cake seemed to dissolve on her tongue. "Do you want any?" Hermione offered.

Harry smiled at her and shook his head, "Nope. It's all yours."

Hermione smiled and took another bite. Harry asked, "So, has Madam Pompfrey talked to you?"

"She came and did some diagnostic stuff. Says I look fine. She said she'd release me in a couple of hours. Before she does she insisted I tell her and Professor McGonagall everything I know about what happened. Hopefully Professor McGonagall has some information to share as well. I'm a bit nervous." She bit her lip and looked at her lap.

Harry put his hand on her arm. "Hey, it's going to be fine. Whatever is going on we'll handle it. I'm sure we can fix it. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling so ill? I was terrified when I showed up and you were shaking so badly. I thought you'd been cursed."

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't feel ill most of the time. It just sort of came on suddenly. Thank you for coming."

"Of course, I came." Harry said. He was thinking and ventured, "Did you know my touch would make it stop?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I…I hoped it would. That is… I thought maybe…I'll explain my reasoning when Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey arrive."

"So, you do think it was my touch that made the pain leave?" Hermione bit her lip and gave him a halfhearted shrug. "How is that possible?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Let's see what Professor McGonagall says. She should be here any minute. Then we can discuss it."

"Alright. I don't mean to nag. I'm just worried about you." Harry confessed.

"I know." Hermione whispered. All the sudden she was having trouble keeping her emotions in check. It had been a wild 24 hours and learning that her suspicions had pretty much been confirmed was making it hard for her to keep calm. She swallowed thickly and blinked several times to keep the tears from falling. If this was really happening it would change everything. Not to mention there were still so many unknowns.

Harry watched her curl into herself. She didn't look up. He saw her swallow and blink several times. She took a deep steadying breath. In that moment he realized something. She felt vulnerable and unsure. She was scared. That fact caused him greater alarm. In all his years of knowing her she had always had a plan. She had always seemed sure. Sure they would find the Horcruxes. Sure Harry could defeat Voldemort. Sure that good would win. Sure that she could work out the problem. She always knew what to do and had led them along with her bookish knowledge and sure logic. This was not like her. She seemed to be trying to hide from the situation. He knew she had a greater grasp of what was happening than he did. She didn't seem eager to share either. Harry wasn't sure what his roll was in all of this but he was determined to help her with whatever was going on.

Headmistress McGonagall soon came through the doors and smiled warmly at the two of them. Poppy heard her enter and she too gathered around Hermione's bed. "How are you this morning Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Fine. I feel great actually."

"I am glad to hear it. Poppy, informed me you seemed in good health."

Hermione gave her a small smile. Harry was the next to cut in, "I'd hardly say that collapsing randomly in pain is considered good health." Hermione was surprised by his forward, clipped tone. He was worried about her. The thought gave her a strange sensation in the bit of her stomach.

Pomfrey cleared her throat and said bristling, "Indeed. However, the scans don't show anything amiss I assure you."

"No one is questioning your medical expertise Poppy. Harry is just concerned for his friend, as well he should be. I think it's time we discuss this more fully. I have some information to share. I talked to Albus, his portrait anyway, and a few people in the Historical Department at the Ministry."

Hermione's brows drew together and she bit her lip. Harry was confused, "Why would you need to talk to the Historical Department? Isn't this a medical issue?"

McGonagall explained, "Yes, and no. When I saw the extreme reaction that your touch seemed to have on Ms. Granger it reminded me of an old custom that sometimes caused similar reactions. The custom is rarely used now, and if it does happen it is with consent from both parties. I believe Ms. Granger also has done some research on this." McGonagall turned to Hermione who gave a slight nod. "Tell, me Ms. Granger, were there other times Harry's touch affected your health?" Again, she gave a small nod in the affirmative. "Perhaps it would be wise for you to tell us exactly when you began to have these…episodes." McGonagall prompted.

Hermione took a deep breath and glancing at Harry said, "The first time I noticed something off was almost three weeks ago. It was the day Harry and I met outside a little Café'. I had been feeling a bit shaky and my body ached. When Harry took my hand that day I suddenly felt better." She ventured a glance at Harry and saw the bewildered look on his face. She continued, "Then I felt fine for the rest of the week. Then on the day I was to meet Harry again I began to feel ill. It was worse this time. I was really tired and my muscles felt tight. The pain had increased and I had an awful headache but I just sort of pushed through it. The pain potion I had taken didn't seem to work."

"I could tell you were hurting. You kept shifting around on the picnic blanket. You were not yourself. But I gave you a hug and you still seemed tired and sick during our lunch." Harry commented with a questioning tone.

Hermione gave him a small smile, "I know. I thought your hug would make me feel better but it didn't. At that point I wasn't sure what to think. Maybe the first time was just a coincidence. But later you rubbed my temples remember?" Harry nodded. Pomfrey and McGonagall exchanged a quick glance. Hermione continued, "The minute you touched my head I was overcome with relief. "

"Interesting." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"I don't…this doesn't make sense." Harry said

"At that point I began to suspect that somehow your touch was the reason the pain would leave. I think it has to be skin to skin though since a hug didn't work." She bit her lip again. She didn't want to face this. She didn't want to continue. Harry had his own life, she didn't want to ruin it. She knew he would do anything for her but this was too much. She couldn't find the words to continue. She looked to the Headmistress for help.

Harry drew his eyebrows together. "So, what is this then?"

McGonagall drew a breath and said, "A long time ago wizards and witches used bonding spells. They were used in a variety of situations. Some of them were quite nasty. For example, a master could perform a bonding spell and their servant was forced to do whatever they commanded. Sometimes, the bonding spells were used in situations of arranged marriage where one or both the participants was unwilling. If the conditions of the bond were broken or strained it would cause harm. Not all bonds are bad though. Some are still used today. Couples sometimes bond by choice, mixing their magic and strengthening their love. When I saw how Ms. Granger calmed when you touched her, it seemed to be similar to a bonding. I believe Ms. Granger would agree."

Harry was trying to wrap his mind around what McGonagall had just said. He turned to Hermione who swallowed and gave him a worried look. She turned to McGonagall and said, "It is similar but I can't find anything that fits exactly. It seems my pain gets a bit worse each time. And I should have been able to go a whole week without pain, but this time it was only five days. I never came across any bonding spells where the time line shortened or the consequence increased." She looked to McGonagall for confirmation.

"It is indeed a bit odd. Now that I know more I'll continue to try to find out exactly what type it might be. I feel confident however, in saying that you two are bonded," McGonagall said looking between the two.

Harry stammered, "I… So, we? What does this mean? How…when did this happen? How did this happen? Don't the people being bonded have to be aware it is happening?"

"Not necessarily. Considering this bond doesn't seem to follow the known rules it is possible that the casting of it could have been done without your knowledge." McGonagall conceded.

"So, how do we reverse it then?" Harry asked.

Silence seemed to settle on the group. Harry saw a tear slide down Hermione's cheek. Madam Pomfrey said quietly, "Most bonds are never broken….until one of the participants dies that is." Again, a heavy silence settled on them. Harry felt like he might suffocate.

McGonagall said, "There might be a way to fix this if we can figure out who cast the bond. They may be the only ones who can reverse it."

"You said you started having these attacks about three weeks ago." She fixed Hermione with a stare. "Did anything happen around that time? Anything or anyone that may have caused this to happen?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Hermione tried to think, "I…I'm not sure…"

"Atticus." Harry suddenly said darkly. He looked at Hermione and saw her eyes grow big with recognition.

"No…how…" Hermione's words were little more than a whisper.

"I don't know how but I have little doubt it was him." Harry responded.

"You two mind sharing what it is your talking about?" Pomfrey asked.

"Not what, but who." Harry said. "Atticus Benton. He's a dangerous wizard that the Aurors have been trying to nail down. There is no evidence to convict him of anything but everyone knows he's guilty of multiple crimes. He worked in the shadows for Voldemort."

"And you two know this man?" McGonagall questioned.

"Not really. Harry and I ran into him at a pub about three weeks ago though. I may have said some unpleasant things to him." Hermione admitted ashamedly.

Harry knew she was blaming herself for all of this. He reached a comforting hand to her shoulder, "I think he may be behind this. He might have cast the spell nonverbally before he left the pub. We would never have known." Harry turned to Hermione, "Remember his comment? 'Enjoy your life together'? I thought it was odd. Now though…"

"He was mocking us." Hermione said tensely.

Harry gave her a sad nod. "It makes sense. I saw him just this morning in the coffee shop. He asked about my girlfriend. I assumed he meant you. Then he got a laugh when I told him we weren't a couple. He said something about things becoming more fun and how time was running out, how we'd be spending a lot of time together." Harry gritted his teeth. "I didn't understand what he was getting at. In light of this bonding information, it seems too clear that he is behind it." Harry felt anger boiling up inside of him. This was all unfair. What did this mean? How would this play out? He was worried for Hermione's health. A lot was still unknown about this bond. It didn't seem to follow the normal rules.

Hermione saw Harry's mood darken and she couldn't keep her tears at bay. "I'm so sorry! If I had just kept my mouth shut! Harry, I'm sorry." She was ashamed to be falling to pieces in front of them but she couldn't take the weight of it. Being bonded was a serious thing. The fact that it may never be undone was also a frightening prospect. Not to mention she had no idea what this bond was going to do or how it worked. She didn't like the unknown.

Harry was still trying to absorb the ramifications of this development. One thing was certain though, he wasn't about to blame Hermione for it. "Hey, it's alright. This isn't your fault. You didn't know who he was or what he was capable of. I never would have guessed he would do something like this. We both were blindsided." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug that he hoped expressed that he was not upset with her. He was vaguely aware that her hair smelled like honeysuckle. Turning to McGonagall and Pomfrey he asked, "So, what now? I mean obviously we need to try to find Atticus Benton, but even if we do find him, which is a difficult task anyway, there is no guarantee we can get him to cooperate."

"That is true. Obviously we will alert the Aurors of the need to step up their search for him and now we have reason to bring him in for questioning if nothing else." McGonagall reasoned.

Pomfrey piped up, "What I am most worried about is that we don't know a lot about this bond. It is probably safe to say it may be a mix of dark magic or curses. I don't like not knowing what we are up against. We don't know what the conditions of the bond are or what it requires."

"What it requires?" Harry asked worriedly. "You talk as if it had a life of it's own."

McGonagall shook her head in the affirmative, "In a way it does. Each bond has…conditions. Those conditions determine the outcome…the consequences of following or not following the rules so to speak. From what Hermione has shared it would seem there is a time sensitive portion to the bond." She turned to Hermione and asked, "You went seven days before you began to feel sore right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, it was a week apart each time. Except today it was only five days since I had last seen Harry."

Pomfrey frowned, "It would seem the time line for you two spending time apart may be lessening. Or it could be the attacks happen randomly. It's too early to tell. We will have to keep track of that." She began scribbling in her notebook.

"What about her pain level?" McGonagall asked. This was what Harry was about to ask. He didn't mind being around Hermione more or touching her whenever she needed it. What did worry him was the amount of pain she would be in and how to predict it.

Pomfrey shook her head, "I don't know. You said it started out as nothing more than aches and then a headache?"

"Yes. This last time though was…" Hermione wasn't sure how to describe it.

"It looked like she was hit with a Curio!" Harry blurted out.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment but couldn't completely deny the similarities. "So, it's escalating?" She asked tentatively.

"Hmmm, it could be. Again, we just don't have enough to go on yet. I can't deny the similarities. Have you had any aftershocks from it?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. I feel steady."

"That's not completely true." Harry confessed. "When you were sleeping, shortly after the attack your body shivered a few times."

"Well, that's a bit concerning. If this bond was somehow fused with a curse it could complicate things. We will just have to see what comes I suppose. I'm sorry I can't offer more information." Pomfrey said.

"I will continue to see what I can find out about bonding spells. As of right now it appears to be a bond that is normally used in a slave situation or an arranged marriage, seeing as how Hermione seems to be the only one physically affected by it." McGonagall offered.

Harry sighed in frustration. "This is unreal."

"But everything I've read about that kind of bond suggests that the caster has always been the other partner." Hermione said. "That way the caster had control over the bond and could use it to his advantage over the servant or in some cases the unwilling husband or wife. Since Harry didn't cast it…does that mean that Atticus Benton is in control of it? Can he somehow manipulate it?" The thought was not a comforting one.

McGonagall sighed, "The research on that is incomplete. There is no way of knowing right now if Atticus is able to change, control, or bring on your attacks. Time will tell. I know it isn't ideal, but in the meantime, we will just have to see how this plays out. "

Harry was fuming, "You mean we don't really know anything! Hermione could be struck down at any moment just because Atticus feels like it?"

Madam Pomfrey stepped forward, "Harry, calm yourself. We are working with what we know, which admittedly isn't much. This is all conjecture at this point. No bond like this has been seen before."

Harry paced and put his hand threw his hair in exasperation. In an irritated and stressed voice he said loudly, "So, what we know is we are bonded. Hermione seems to be…for lack of a better word, slave to this bond. We have a vague idea that the consequence of separation could include increased pain and that the time line for that separation could be growing shorter. It is also conceivable that the time line is in a constant state of flux if Atticus is in control of it. The bond is almost assuredly dark magic which means it could be fused with a dark curse like the Curiatis. Forgive me if I am not calm!" He starred daggers at them and then his eyes traveled to Hermione. Her face was pale and her eyes were red. He knew his temper was not making thing easier for her. He took a deep breath.

"Thank you for that summary Mr. Potter. I know this comes as a shock and it is quite alarming. I assure you we will do everything we can to help you both. I know you two have busy and separate lives but it would seem you may be forced to see one another more often." McGonagall said in a calm voice.

Harry didn't have a problem seeing Hermione more. He loved his time with her. He had often counted down the days til their next meeting. But they were both very busy and their schedules didn't always match up. He was coming up with plans in his head to see her as much as possible. He wasn't about to just go back to work and wait for her to collapse again. "Shouldn't I try to just touch her every day and then the attacks won't happen?" Harry asked reasonably.

"Perhaps, but it may not be the most informative way to go about this. If you do that and the attacks stop we have no way of knowing what it is we are dealing with. If we can let it take its course we will have a better idea of the problem at hand and thus possible solutions. It seems this man Atticus was out to hurt you both. It is unlikely that the bond would be so easily contented." McGonagall said.

"So you want me to just sit by and wait for her to collapse again?" Harry said indignantly.

Harry was suddenly aware of Hermione's warm hand on his forearm. He looked down at her and saw determination in her eyes. She seemed calm. Tired, but calm. Her voice was soft but commanding. "Harry, Professor McGonagall is right. We need to find out more about how this works. I know you don't want to see me hurt. If, or more likely, when I have another attack you can quickly come to my aid. We can assume that I have about five days until my next attack. I don't want you to stop training. I don't want you to put your life on hold." Hermione saw Harry start to protest and she held up her hand to silence him. "Harry, no. I know you. You were already planning it out. You have a saving people thing remember? At this point you don't need to be around me all the time. We will take it as it comes. Should there be need in the future for us to be…closer... That is something you and I will discuss together. For now, I will not see you lose track of your career training on my behalf. Nor do I want to leave the castle and be babysat all the time. I intend to continue my work here and my research."

Harry saw the steel in her eyes. She meant what she said. She was back on her game and her armor was on. "Hermione, it isn't safe."

She scoffed at him, "When have our lives ever been safe? I know you want to make sure I'm alright. I promise if anything happens that someone will inform you immediately. In fact…" Harry watched her pull two small coins from her pocket and raise her wand to it. After a complex enchantment she handed one to Harry. "This coin will alert you if I need you. It is charmed to turn red and hot if I am in trouble. I works both ways. So, try to stay out of trouble." She gave him a smirk.

Harry felt a little better knowing there was some way for him to keep track of her even if it wasn't what he had wanted. "Fine. But I intend on seeing you in no less than five days. And if things get worse you have to promise to reevaluate things."

Hermione gave him a nod. "Of course."

"We promise to keep you informed, Harry. This is as much about you as it is her." McGonagall said. "I promise to keep a close eye on her. Now, I'll give you some time alone." She turned to leave and Pomfrey made her way back to her office.

In the silence left behind Harry rubbed his face. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. This is all just so…unbelievable."

"It's alright. I didn't want to believe it either. When I suspected what this was I desperately tried to find something to indicate it was anything else than this. I know it came as a shock." There was silence again and Hermione bit her lip and tentatively

Harry studied her a moment. Her eyes were sad. Her hair was a frizzy mess. She was not looking her best, and yet he found her undeniably beautiful. He wasn't sure how to respond to her. His own feelings on the matter were so new and confusing. "I care about you a great deal Hermione. It's just… like you said…it's a bit of a shock. Bonding seems pretty serious." He watched her carefully. She didn't give much away.

Hermione's heart pumped fast at his admission of how much he cared. If the situation had been different she may have smiled. But not now. She said, "Yes, it is. There is a real possibility we won't escape this. Thank you for being here Harry. I…I know this isn't what either of us planned on. I care for you too. I just don't… I'm not sure…"

Harry could see her struggling. He didn't want to hear her say that she didn't want him. He didn't want her to worry anymore. He didn't want her to try to make sense of all of this right now. He put a finger to her lips. Her eyes grew big with surprise. "Shhh, let's not talk about it anymore right now. We have time to figure things out. We don't have to make any plans just yet. Like you said, we need to see how this goes. Just know that I am here for you." Harry let his finger drop away. Her lips had been soft and full under his finger. He watched Hermione swallow and lick her lips. The action made him breathe deeply. "You deserve better Hermione."

She gave him a weak smile, "Better than the Savior of the Wizarding world?"

He scoffed and said, "Much better. I hear he's kind of a dunderhead anyway."

She gave him a true smile and said playfully, "Well, that explains a lot. Still, he is quite good company to have around."

"Glad you think so because it seems you may not be able to get rid of him." Harry teased. They both smiled and yet they both knew that the reality of the situation made that statement all too true. "I'll check in with you later. Don't you dare go anywhere without that coin."

"Yes, sir." Hermione said with a roll of his eyes even as she smiled at him. She watched him walk through the doors of the infirmary. Whatever was going to happen she felt better knowing Harry was going to be there.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry did not like the idea of waiting around for his coin to turn red. He had little choice however. It was clear Hermione was determined to go about this in a scientific way. He could see the logic behind waiting. If the next attack happened in five days or less they could start to assume the time line was growing shorter. It didn't eliminate the possibility that it was random or controlled by Atticus though. He would much rather just make a point of connecting with Hermione every day just to ward off the attacks. Then again, there was no guarantee that his touch had any power to delay the attacks. What if his touch only worked during or after an attack? That was another disturbing thought. He would talk to her about it again later. Harry apparated to the Ministry and took the lift to the Auror level. He was not looking forward to facing the entire office and all the questions that would inevitably follow. McGonagall had talked to the Head of the Department last night. Word traveled fast, and while the Auror's were under strict confidentiality, the news would spread among themselves like wild fire. He would have to talk to Ron about all this. It couldn't be easy to find out your ex-girlfriend was bonded to your best mate. He prayed the public would be kept in the dark about this situation. If the news got a hold of this they would have a field day. He was not too keen on anyone knowing who didn't need to.

When he got off the lift it seemed all eyes turned to him. No one spoke as he slowly made his way along the corridor. Before he got far the Director called out, "Potter, in my office, please." With dragging steps Harry entered Mr. Boggs' office. The man was strong, tall and capable. He could scare the pants off of you if you didn't know him. He was smart, and had managed to grow and strengthen the Auror department in less than a year. Mr. Boggs fixed him with serious brown eyes, "I hear you have a bit of a problem."

"That is an understatement." Harry confessed.

Mr. Boggs smirked, "Indeed. As you may have guessed the office has been briefed on the situation. They don't know the details but they know enough. I can assure you we will do everything we can to locate and bring Mr. Benton into our custody. When we do have him, I can promise you we will not be too gentle with him. We are behind you Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, "Thank you sir. That means a lot."

"Do you intend to continue your training, or do you need me to give you some extended leave?"

Harry sighed, "For now, I will continue. However, I may need to leave class or training quickly if at any time Hermione needs me. If things progress…I may need to put my training on hold."

"I understand. Keep me informed." Mr. Boggs rose indicating the meeting was over.

Harry shook the man's hand. "I appreciate that sir."

"Least we can do," Mr. Boggs finished with a serious expression.

Harry made his way to the locker room. As soon as he entered the door he was accosted by Ron, who came bounding up to him, "What the hell Harry? You get pulled out for some kind of emergency, and then I don't hear from you all night. Then this morning there is some rumor going around about you being cursed by Atticus Benton and being bonded to Hermione! What is going on?"

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner Ron. I…it's been a rough 24 hours."

"I can imagine. So, spill. What is going on?" Ron pressed. He could tell Harry was a bit frazzled and he looked exhausted. He could also tell that whatever was going on was rather serious. Hell, if the entire Auror department was briefed on it, it had to be a big deal.

Harry took a deep breath, "Well, to start with, it isn't a rumor. Hermione and I are…bonded." Harry stopped and let that sink in. He watched Ron closely. His eyes grew to be the size of saucers and his mouth opened in an astonished gape.

"Woah." Ron just stared at him, then found his voice, "Harry, that's serious. I mean, I don't know much about it but I know enough to know that most bonds are not exactly healthy."

"Yeah, I know." Harry rubbed his tired face with his hands. "You aren't mad are you?"

"At you? How could I be? It's not like you asked for this. So, it was Atticus then? How?" Ron asked.

"We aren't sure, but we think he did it when me and Hermione saw him three weeks ago at a pub. Hermione got into a kind of row with him. It's not her fault. She didn't know who he was. We think he probably cast the bond nonverbally before he left. We had no idea."

Ron sighed, "Wow. So, how bad is it? I mean what kind of bond are we talking about? Do you have to marry her?"

Harry was taken back by that thought. He had never considered that possibility. "I don't think so. We didn't discuss that. We don't know much to be honest." Harry suddenly flew his arms in the air and paced wildly while his words came fast and hard. "Hermione seems to have pain attacks every now and again if we've been apart too long. Right now we figure it's about five days before the next one. When she is having an attack nothing calms her except my touch. We don't know why, we don't know when the attacks will occur, or if our time apart will grow shorter over time. Since Atticus is the one who created the bond it is possible he can control when she has the attacks, in which case there is no predicting them. It could be mixed with the Curciatius curse. Hermione's attacks seem similar to that curse but we aren't sure of that either. Her first attacks were not so bad so it's possible they may get worse over time!" Harry stood and seemed to take his first breath. "We don't know anything! So, Hermione is just waiting around for another episode to hit so we can somehow find a pattern or get more information!" He collapsed on the bench and leaned forward with his head in his hands.

Ron had watched his friend pace like a caged lion. His words had tumbled out of him with fury and frustration. Ron inhaled deeply. This was bad. He cared about Hermione. He didn't want to see her hurt. He wasn't sure he was ready for the possibility of Harry and Hermione being a couple but he may not have a choice. It was better then one of them ending up dead or in pain all the time. Ron furrowed his brow and approached Harry. He sat down next to him. Ron was struck by how defeated Harry looked in that moment. Once again, his friend's life was in shambles. "That _is_ bad. I'm so sorry, Harry." Ron shook his head after a moment, "Why is it always you?" Ron said with a small smile.

Harry scoffed, "I wish I knew. Isn't it your turn for a crisis?"

"Nope. I think I'll let you keep handling that."

"How selfless of you." Harry smirked.

"That's me!" Ron smiled. He then grew serious and said, "How's Hermione holding up?"

"She seems rather calm about it but… She cried a little, not that I blame her. I can tell she's scared, but she has her armor up. You know how she is. She's going to do research. She gave me an enchanted coin that will alert me if she is in trouble." Harry pulled the coin from his pocket to show Ron.

Ron chuckled lightly, "That sounds about right. Books and cleverness." Ron was silent for a moment then continued, "Listen Harry, I'm not gonna lie, this is….a shock. If this thing…this bond means you and Hermione have to be together, I want you to know I'm alright with it."

Harry interrupted, "It may not come to that Ron. There is still a chance we can fix this."

"I'm not saying there isn't, and maybe it's not that kind of a bond, I'm just letting you know that if you can't fix it, it's alright. I'm not going to be jealous or petty about it. We tried and it didn't work. That doesn't mean you two can't be happy…even if it's not what you guys had planned on. I'll help any way I can of course."

Harry was silent in the face of Ron's rather mature pronouncement. He was relieved that Ron's reaction had been so level headed. "Thanks Ron. It means a lot. I know this can't be easy."

Ron shrugged, "It's easier for me than you and Hermione I'll wager."

"I won't argue that," Harry replied. "Look, can I ask you not to tell your family? We need to keep this quiet for now, and to be honest I am not very confident in your mother or sister taking this news as well as you have."

Ron chuckled, "Yeah, it could get a bit sticky. Although keeping it from them may make it worse. They're going to find out eventually."

"I know. I just…I'm not ready. When it's time to tell them I will." Harry said.

"Alright, I won't say anything to them. When you do I'll support you," Ron said. "By the way mum asked about you last night. She was grilling me about how you are doing. I think she is worried you're still suffering from the war."

Harry couldn't help but laugh derisively, "Well, considering I was just bonded without my knowledge by a dark wizard, I'd say her assessment is correct." Harry pulled his training shirt over his head and sat down to tie his shoes.

Ron did the same. As they made their way out of the locker room he said, "Ginny went to a semi-professional Quidditch camp a couple days ago. She'll be gone for two weeks. I think with her out of the house mum has come around. I have to warn you that she may invite you to dinner soon. You are kind of an honorary member of the family."

Harry smiled, "Even after breaking up with Ginny?"

Ron shrugged, "Yeah. I mean she was upset, don't get me wrong, but not enough to hold it against you."

"I'm glad she isn't too mad at me," Harry said. "You're family has been good to be over the years. I'd be sad to lose their friendship."

"She never stays mad at any of us for long. She breaths fire but it doesn't last long and then she's back to fussing over us." Ron smirked. Harry smiled as he entered the training room. He was glad for a distraction. He pushed his troubles away and focused on the tasks his coach was requiring of him. The fact that he unconsciously reached into his pocket several times during the session to make sure his enchanted coin was safe and cold didn't mean he was worried.

Hermione had spent the last four days continuing repairs on the castle, practicing spells, doing lesson plans for her internship, and researching bonding spells. She hadn't found anything encouraging or very enlightening thus far. Her bond with Harry didn't really seem to fit with the Master/Servant bond. Everything she had read indicated that if Harry was indeed the master than she would be forced to do his bidding. So, if Harry asked her to sit she would be unable to resist the command. In the time they had spent together over the last weeks she couldn't place a time where she felt compelled to comply to him. Perhaps she should ask him to directly ask something of her and see what happened. That was a good plan. She jotted it down in her notebook. Still, her gut told her that was not the bond they were dealing with. Her research led her to a different avenue.

Hermione decided to read up on arranged marriage bonds. These seemed like more of a fit. Normally only one participant in the bond was physically affected, which was also a condition of the Master/Servant bond. The physical affects seemed to range from flu like symptoms, headaches, or slight muscle pain. She hadn't come across anything as severe as the tremors she had experienced. The caster was almost always the other spouse. This ensured the cooperation of one spouse to the other. Hermione shook her head in disgust. It didn't sound too far off from slavery in her mind. The caster was in control of the bond in these situations. They could express their frustrations by using the bond against the one they were bound to. The caster decided how strong the bond was and how to use it. The difference from the Servant bond was that the arranged marriage bond had no affect over the person's actions. There was no forced compliance. Still, the use of a physical consequence seemed quite barbaric. Of course, she supposed that some arranged marriages ended in love. It would depend on how the couple used the bond between them. It could be used to show compassion or it could be used to harm. However, it definitely didn't sound like an equal partnership. Hermione shuddered at the thought of being under someone's thumb all her life and tied to a man not of her choosing. What if she didn't have the option? If this bond couldn't be broken would she spend her life with Harry? Marry him? She cared for him a great deal. More than she had realized. She was too scared to say she might love him. It was too new. If the bond wasn't in play… would she choose him? The thought of having to be his wife didn't make her heart beat with fear or disgust. She felt more nervous…anxious. She didn't want to be loved out of obligation or forced devotion. She knew Harry well enough to know he would marry her if need be. But if she was going to have him, she didn't want it to be like that. She wanted him to good and truly love her. Not because of any bond, but because he saw her and wanted her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. They were not to that point yet. She didn't need to plan out her future just yet. And wanting Harry to love her? Where had that come from? She wasn't even sure how she felt about him right now. She needed to focus.

What she really needed was information on bonds where the caster was not part of the bond. Harry obviously had not cast the bond. There was very little written about arranged marriage bonds, or any bond, where the caster was not a participant. She felt it was somewhat safe to assume that if the caster normally had the power to use it as they wished, that it was entirely possible, that Atticus had at least some control over the bond between herself and Harry. That thought sent her stress to a new level. Then there was her physical reaction. Why had it been so severe? No doubt something Atticus did specifically for her. She had yet to find anything on a bond being fused with a curse. Bonding was a big enough deal on its own. Adding a curse with it…there was no telling what that could do. Hermione sighed. Her books were failing her. It was getting late. She had kept herself busier than normal to try to avoid thinking too much on what was coming. She yawned and stood to stretch. She was anxious about tomorrow. It would be five days since her last physical encounter with Harry. She didn't look forward to collapsing in pain again. But she did look forward to seeing Harry. There was not even a guarantee an attack would happen. But the possibility had her on edge. She unconsciously reached into her pocket and rubbed her enchanted coin between her fingers.

 **PLEASE COMMENT! LIKE? DON"T LIKE? WHY? What do you want to see? I love to hear from you guys. It motivates me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione had not slept well. Her dreams, which on occasion were filled with past nightmares, had been filled with fearful anxieties about the bond. She rubbed her tired eyes. Perhaps she should just lay in bed all day and wait to see if anything happened. In that moment it was tempting. She didn't feel like facing the rest of the staff and volunteers today. She didn't want to do research. She wanted to wallow at how unfair all this was. After trying for twenty minutes to fall back to sleep with little success, Hermione pushed herself out of bed. She walked to the window in her bedroom as she wrapped a robe around her. The sun was sparkling down on the field of wild flowers at the edge of the forest. Shaking her moodiness away as best she could, she dressed and readied herself for the day. Before leaving her living quarters, she opened the tiny drawer in her desk and pulled out a small piece of chocolate. She slipped it into her mouth and rolled her tongue around, letting the richness melt smoothly down her throat. There was no denying that today could be rough. Beginning it with chocolate was just her way of relaxing and bolstering herself. She smiled thinking of the way her friends would tease her for eating chocolate before breakfast. Knowing she was going to see Harry at some point today, Hermione spent a little extra time taming her curls and picking out an outfit for the day. After some debate she decided on a sky blue sun dress that hit her mid-calf. It was comfy and the material was light and flowing. She put small silver earrings in and headed down for breakfast.

Harry stood anxiously in the Great Hall. A few past and current students littered the tables. They were there to work the day away setting classrooms to rights. The staff table was nearly full. A few Professors were absent, including the Headmistress. Harry wasn't sure where Hermione usually sat so he positioned himself near the side wall and leaned against it casually. A few people had seen him and given him a nod. The younger students seemed to look at him with awe. He supposed he did have a reputation. The attention was still as uncomfortable as it had always been. He had not told Hermione he would be arriving so early. He hoped she wasn't upset about it. Harry had no intention of attempting his Auror training with the possibility of Hermione collapsing at any moment running around in his head. He hadn't slept well which also had not helped. Once Harry had explained the importance of what this day could hold, Mr. Boggs had graciously excused him from classes for the day. Today their little experiment would yield results which hopefully would also result in more information and understanding of what this bond was. Harry knew he couldn't touch Hermione unless she had an attack. That thought alone set his nerves on edge. He reminded himself that they still didn't know if his touch actually was capable of preventing the attack or if it was only useful in the moment. He had to admit that despite the seriousness of today he was happily looking forward to a day in Hermione's company. He also couldn't deny that his thoughts had centered on her quite often over the last five days. Harry couldn't blame the bond for all of it either. Most of his thoughts of her had not been strictly connected to this awful situation. He pushed his hair back and checked his watch. Shouldn't she be here by now?

"Harry! So, good to see you this morning," Headmistress McGonagall approached him. "I didn't think you would be here so early. Though I suspect you are quite anxious about Ms. Granger's condition." She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Thank you Professor. Mr. Boggs gave me permission to take the day off after explaining today's significance." Harry offered.

"Ah, that is wise. He seems like a reasonable man. He certainly has done wonders so far. I suspect he respects you quite a lot," McGonagall expressed sincerely.

Harry was not sure how to respond to that compliment. Instead he gave her a small smile and asked, "How is she?"

"Holding up well I believe. She has stayed very busy these past few days. She puts up a good show, but I can tell she is unsure about it all." Harry nodded as she continued, "She'll need you Harry. Not just because your touch seems to relieve her pain. After losing her parents and her relationship with Ron ending, I fear that she feels a bit alone in the world. Plenty of people love her of course, but sometimes I think she is so intent on keeping up with what everyone expects of her, and what she expects of herself, that she…." McGonagall went quiet as if trying to decide what to say.

"Hides her feelings," Harry offered.

McGonagall eyed him and smiled, "It seems you already know her very well. Of Course, I tend to forget that you two spent the better part of a year together hunting down Horcruxes. I suspect that's a type of situation that gives you plenty of time to get to know someone."

"It was," Harry admitted.

"Good. I hope we can get this taken care of for you both. You both deserve to be happy. Still, there is some comfort in knowing you're there for one another." She gave him a motherly pat on the shoulder. "She should be down soon. I intend to stay close today, but should you need me at any time please send your patronus."

Harry gave her a smile and a nod. "Thank you, Profressor." He watched her head to the staff table and resumed his waiting. It didn't take long before he saw her enter. He was immediately struck by the simple dress that seemed to accentuate her petite, feminine figure. He felt his pulse speed up against his will as he watched her gracefully walk toward a table. She had not seen him leaning against the wall. He watched her push her full head of curls back from her shoulder and sit down a bit removed from the other students. She grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled lightly on it with little enthusiasm. Harry decided he had stared long enough and shook himself into action. He approached her from behind. "Good morning Hermione."

Hermione recognized his voice right away. Whipping around she smiled broadly and jumped up from the bench. "Harry! What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you so soon." She wanted to hug him but didn't want to risk skin contact. She was more than pleased to see him. He looked a bit ruffled but his eyes held a smile. He pierced her with a gaze that seemed to be penetrating her soul. She forced her eyes away and said, "I thought I gave you orders to keep training." She tried to say it without sounding upset. She didn't want him to fall behind but she was rather touched that he had come so early.

Harry grinned at her, "I am still training. Just got the day off is all."

"You won't fall behind will you?" Hermione asked as she motioned Harry to take a seat.

Harry quickly made his way to the other side of the table on the pretense of avoiding skin contact. His real reason was that he wanted a full view of her. He had noticed right away that she seemed relieved and even happy to see him. It had set his heart pumping. He knew however, those were surface emotions and intended to look a bit closer to determine how she was really holding up. As he sat he responded, "No, one day won't put me behind and Ron can catch me up later." He watched her take her seat across from him and noticed for the first time how decidedly tired she seemed. Her shoulders were hunched slightly and her eyes were bright but they seemed a bit puffy. "Besides, it's not me we should be worried about right now." That sent a light blush to her cheeks and she picked up her toast and took a small bite.

Hermione said quietly, "I'm glad you're here. I just feel bad you're missing your courses."

"Don't feel bad. It was my choice. I don't think I would have been any good today anyway. I hardly slept I was so distracted and anxious about today. I know I'm no use to you until you have another attack, but I couldn't stand to be so far away today."

The truth and sincerity of Harry's words made Hermione's face darken with embarrassment and pleasure. He had come just to be near her if she needed him. The gesture was more appreciated than she was willing to admit.

"I take it you didn't sleep well either?" Harry ventured. He was rewarded by a dramatic eye roll and a lifted eyebrow.

"Look that good do I? Gee thanks," Hermione replied teasingly.

Harry gave a light chuckle, "You look quite pretty actually. I like that dress." Again, he saw her cheeks darken. She really was quite adorable when she blushed. He found himself wanting to make it happen more often. He knew he had thrown her for a loop with his compliment. He had meant it however. She looked quite attractive.

"I…um, thank you." Hermione stammered.

To ease her embarrassment he continued, "I only meant you look a bit tired. You sure you're feeling alright? It's just the last time you had an attack you mentioned you were tired."

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile, "I am tired. You're right, I didn't sleep particularly well. I don't think being tired is connected to my attacks though. I was tired last time because I had stayed up too late working. I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Harry insisted.

"Harry Potter, if you are going to hang around all day and nag me about how I'm feeling, I am going to send you straight back to the Ministry." Hermione said sternly but with a rye smile.

Harry let out a chuckle as he buttered some toast. He did love ruffling her feathers a bit. He held up his hands in surrender. "Yes, mama. I Harry Potter promise to do my best not to nag about how you feel today. But I'm only promising to try, not to succeed."

Hermione shook her head at him as he gave her his most devilish smile. Didn't he know what that smile did to her? She wanted to smack him in the arm and kiss him all at the same time. Instead of following through on either of those thoughts she simply said, "How very Slytherin of you."

Harry smiled at her quick wit. "The hat almost put me in Slytherin actually."

That got her attention, "What? You never told me that before. So, what happened?"

Harry shrugged, "I asked it to put me in Gryffindor instead."

"You just asked it?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I guess I was kind of begging. I didn't know anything about the magical world at that point except that most bad wizards came from Slytherin house. So, when it said I'd do well in Gryffindor or Slytherin I just begged it not to put me in Slytherin." Harry explained as if it was no big deal.

"Wow. I didn't' know the sorting hat took suggestions from students," Hermione commented.

Harry relied, "I'm glad it did for me at least. I have a better understanding and perspective on Slytherin house now, but I still can't imagine myself surviving school in that house. Besides, I think it only wanted to put me in that house because of the piece of Voldemort's soul that was stuck inside of me."

Hermione considered that for a moment. "That's a valid point. I'm glad you ended up in Gryffindor too."

Harry dug into some eggs and bacon while watching Hermione continue to pick at her bread. "You're not eating." Harry said.

Hermione shrugged, "I'm too anxious to eat. Besides, I had a piece of chocolate earlier, I'm not that hungry."

"Chocolate this early? Are you telling me Hermione Granger had chocolate for breakfast?" Harry laughed.

Hermione sat up said defensively, "Don't you dare laugh at me. Every woman has her vices. I'm a bit uptight today, for good reason, I might add. Chocolate helps…comfort my nerves."

Harry smiled broadly, "Noted. I'm not sure if I'm more amused or if I'm more hurt you didn't bring any for me to have."

Hermione gave him a soft smile. When breakfast was done Hermione briefed him on what she had planned for the day. He spent most of the day following her around and helping remodel and finish the north tower. He was continually amazed by the level of her magic. Her spell work was powerful and precise. Reconstructing stone walls seemed to take very little effort for her.

Nothing had happened yet in the way of a pain attack and it was getting to be late afternoon. Harry had watched her closely throughout the day but she seemed in good health. He had enjoyed working alongside her. They had talked easily and their silences held no tension. It had been hard for Harry not to reach out to her now and again when she tripped on some rubble or had gotten a bit of dust on her nose. Why was this so hard? Had he always wanted to touch her so badly or was it just now that he couldn't that he suddenly realized how much he wanted to? He thought back to their weekly lunch meetings. He had taken her hand a few times, hugged her, rubbed her temples. He even remembered when he had reached to touch her cheek when she had unknowingly gotten a bit of jam on it. He hadn't thought much about what any of that meant. He hadn't thought about any of those actions at the time. It had just been instinctive. Today though seemed to put it into focus. He furrowed his brow over it. He knew that he admired Hermione. He respected her, and cared for her. They had been friends a long time. The thought that he may be developing deeper feelings scared him. He had once thought about a relationship with her, but that was around the time Hermione had confessed to liking Ron. Then Ron finally caught on. Harry had turned to Ginny, stepped back, and convinced himself he was content to be Hermione's friend. Perhaps he had not convinced himself as fully as he had believed. He wasn't sure what to make of it or what to do about it.

"Is something wrong?"

Hermione's voice broke him from his trance. "No, I'm fine. Why?"

She shrugged, "You seemed to get all serious for a moment. You sure you're alright?"

Harry smiled at her, "That question is for me to use remember? Don't go stealing it."

"If I remember correctly, I asked you not to use that question. You have failed miserably by the way." Hermione teased.

Harry grinned as he shrugged, "I only promised to try."

"Ha! I've seen you try and I know when you aren't making much of an effort." Hermione stated.

"Oh really? Well, aren't you smart." Harry teased.

Hermione rose to it and said seriously, "Yes, I am actually. Brightest witch of our age some say." She held her perfectly straight face as long as she could before Harry's gaze broke through her and she burst out laughing.

Harry laughed with her for a moment. When they stopped he said quietly, "I'm sorry Hermione. I just worry. I feel helpless."

She came closer to him, "I know Harry. I do to. I hate not knowing what is going on or what this means for my future…our future."

Harry nodded. He could see her armor weakening. Her rich, brown eyes were getting moist. "Whatever the future holds, I don't plan on leaving you to face it alone." He watched her fight back her tears and bite her lip. Goodness, she needed to stop doing that. It made her lips look too… inviting.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione desperately wanted to hug him and let him hold her. She breathed deeply to reset herself. "It's almost dinner time and still, nothing has happened. My nerves are shot."

"Mine too. I'm not leaving. I already talked to McGonagall about sleeping in your chambers." Harry saw the shocked look on her face and quickly added, "On the couch in the sitting room of course."

"Of course." Hermione said breathlessly. "Harry, I appreciate the gesture but I never expected you to stay all night with me."

"I know. But just in case, I'd like to be nearby," Harry said.

"Harry you can't be nearby all the time." Hermione pointed out.

"I know. But tonight I can."

"Harry, I don't.-"

Harry cut her off, "Please, Hermione….Don't fight with me on this. Just let me do this." Didn't she understand? He needed to do this. He needed to try to be useful, to be there for her, to make this mess better. He knew in his head it wasn't logical and it wasn't going to help in the long run. He knew he wouldn't be able to be with her every day. But he was tired and he knew the only way he had a chance of sleeping was if he knew she was nearby so he could get to her quickly if she needed him to.

She was stunned by his insistence. He looked a bit worn down. She knew he was blaming himself for this. She conceded, "Alright." He looked at her with tired eyes and she gave him a weak smile, "I will probably sleep better knowing you're there. And I really could use some sleep." She admitted.

Harry nodded, "Good. Me too."

Later, Hermione opened the door to her chambers. She watched as Harry looked around a bit. "This is the sitting area. My bedroom and bathroom are upstairs."

Harry thought the place suited her nicely. It was nothing grand. There was a comfy looking couch in front of a small fireplace, a high back chair, a bookshelf on one wall, a desk, and a couple of windows. A narrow staircase spiraled upward in the far corner. It was clean but cozy. Hermione had various odds and ends on the mantle and books were strewn about in multiple places. A lavender blanket was folded over the side of the couch. "Well, the couch looks comfy," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "It is but I would feel bad making you sleep on it." She quickly took her wand and transformed the couch into a double bed. "That should be more comfortable."

"Thanks!" Harry said with enthusiasm.

"Do you mind if I read for a while before I turn in?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, this is your place after all, " Harry conceded. "Got any Quidditch books?"

"Third shelf, on the left," Hermione gestured toward the bookcase and grabbing a book off the desk settled into the high back chair.

Harry grabbed a book about Quidditch defensive moves and turning around saw Hermione in the chair. "Um, wouldn't the bed be more comfortable? I won't bite you know. I even promise not to touch you at all," Harry said teasingly.

Hermione gave him a smirk but couldn't quite keep the blush from her cheeks. "Oh, fine." She sat on the bed and got herself comfortably propped up against the headboard with a pillow. Harry climbed on next to her and they settled into their books. Harry couldn't quite focus on the words. He kept reading the same paragraph over and over again. He occasionally glanced over at Hermione and found her eyes swiftly moving over the words of her book before she turned another page. She read quite fast. Her legs were out straight and crossed over one another. Her dress had crept up to just above her knees. She had slender legs. They looked soft. Harry turned a page in his book and tried to keep reading.

After an hour, Hermione yawned and closed her book. She had felt the slight tension between them and had done her best to ignore it. She was all too aware of Harry's glances and it made her feel nervous. "Well, I think I'm going up to bed now." She slid off the bed.

"You have your coin?" Harry asked.

Turning to him from the desk where she placed her book, she drew up a small chain from around her neck. At the end of it was the enchanted coin. "I always wear it." Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "That's a good idea. I always worry I'm going to misplace mine or something."

Hermione came over without a word and held out her hand. Harry understood what she wanted and dug into his pocket, dropping the coin in her upturned hand. With a simple spell Hermione handed him back his coin which now had an attached chain. Harry slipped it over his head and he pushed it under his t-shirt. The cold metal sat just on his sternum. "Thank you for staying, Harry. Sleep well." Hermione said with a small smile. Harry rose slowly and stepped toward her, "You sure you don't want me to…I don't know… hold your hand or something? Then you could sleep without worrying so much." Harry asked the question knowing her answer would be no. He watched as another light blush touched her porcelain skin. He continued to move toward her until he stopped just in front of her. Her legs were backed up against the edge of the desk.

Hermione swallowed. Would she like him to hold her hand? Definitely. She had come to realize she took great comfort from physical contact, and Harry's contact had proved to make her comfortable as well as make her skin tingle. Would she like him to back up too? Yes, she couldn't think clearly with him standing so close. Taking a breath she said calmly, "That's not how this works Harry. Your touch may not prevent anything from happening. And we need to be sure about the time line. There are still five hours left in the day. If nothing happens after that…"

"Then I can touch you?" Harry finished. He watched her with pleasure as she blinked a few times, her mouth opened slightly. Her face was quite red. He was tempted to laugh but knew it would upset her.

In as stern a voice as she could muster, Hermione continued her thought as if he hadn't just confessed his desire to feel her skin, "We…we will know the attacks are random or controlled by Atticus somehow."

Harry smiled at her. "I know." Harry fixed his eyes on hers. He watched her lick her lips in a nervous fashion. He was having fun watching her squirm. "And when the time passes, then I will take your hand. Then we will see how long it takes before you have an attack. If it's less than 2 days than I think we can assume my touch doesn't hold off an attack. Would you agree?" He watched her nod slowly.

"Yes." Hermione felt quite breathless. He had her locked in his green gaze. She tore her eyes away from his and tried to look somewhere else. The problem was that he was standing so close there wasn't much else for her eyes to see. She glanced at his lips and then swallowed when she realized it. Finally Harry took a step back and she took a full breath.

"Well, then, I'll let you try to get some sleep. Good night, Hermione." Harry said. "See you in the morning."

She nodded and turned for the stairs. She looked back, "Goodnight Harry."

Hermione lay staring at the ceiling. She was exhausted but couldn't seem to make sleep claim her. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. What had happened downstairs? The air between her and Harry had almost been electric. Was he just teasing her or had he been serious? Her feelings for him were growing complicated. She rolled over and looked at the clock. She sucked in a breath. It was 1:45am. The attacks were not predictable. The weight of that discovery settled on her and she chocked back a sob. She had wanted them to be predictable. Then she could anticipate them. Prepare for them. Rolling over she let her tears wet her pillow. She wiped her face and took a few deep breaths. She needed distraction. Hermione made her way down stairs to retrieve her book. She tried to be as quiet as possible. She didn't want to wake Harry. Just as she reached her desk she heard a rustling of sheets.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Harry quietly asked. He sat up a bit so he could see her. The room was dark but he could make out her outline and saw her turn toward him.

"No." Hermione chocked out.

Harry heard the exhaustion and the strain in her voice. He knew what time it was and what it meant. The small hope of consistency in all this had vanished. While they had gained knowledge, it was not the encouraging kind. He gently offered, "Come sit with me. You look cold."

Hermione had to admit that her feet were chilled on the stone floor and her nightshirt and shorts offered little warmth. She wasn't sure how wise it was to climb into bed with him but she found herself desperate for comfort.

Harry watched her quietly walk toward the bed. He saw her hesitate a moment before climbing under the blankets and settling on the opposite side of him. Her night shirt hugged her body without looking tight. As she pulled the covers up he studied her face. She was avoiding his eyes. He could tell she had been crying. Her hair was a tussled mess. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but he knew she needed some comfort. He scooted toward the center of the bed more and propped himself up slightly with a pillow. He slowly turned to face her. Harry lifted his hand and paused just before reaching her face. He asked quietly, "May I?"

Hermione's breath caught in her chest. He was asking permission to touch her; to offer her comfort. The gentleness in his voice melted her. "You really want to?" She whispered. He nodded, "I really do." She inclined her head slightly and the next thing she knew his hand was cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes at the contact. His touch was soft and caring. When she opened her eyes she was face to face with him. She couldn't control the deep blush that washed over her face. She was glad the room was dim.

Harry watched her lean into his palm. Her need for someone to care for her almost broke his heart. She was so strong, but he knew she was also fragile. He was well acquainted with the desire to be loved and taken care of. He had spent his childhood longing for a kind word from his aunt and uncle, or a kiss for his booboos. In that moment Harry realized, as if for the first time, what Hermione had given up for him and what she had lost in the war. He was filled with determination to make sure she never felt alone again. He could see the tears building in her eyes and he could feel the heat in her face. Without speaking, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. She rested her head on his shoulder. She was warm and soft and smelled like Spring. Harry felt her breathing hitch and felt the silent tears wet his shirt. "It's alright Hermione. It's alright to cry." At his words he felt her sigh and let out a heart wrenching sob. She clung to him. Harry wasn't quite sure what to do. Hermione had never been one for emotional outbursts, unless it was her temper. She had always been logical, reasonable and practical. But he also knew that she felt things deeply, even if she hid it. So, he just held her and let her know he wasn't expecting anything of her. He didn't need her to make a plan or do any research. All he needed was her.

When Harry had given her permission to cry, Hermione felt the flood gates open against her will. Perhaps she was just too tired to fight. Perhaps she had reached a breaking point. Perhaps his touch had weakened her. Whatever it was, she let herself cry. She clung to him as if he was her only tie to reality. When at last her breathing evened out and her tears were spent, she lifted her head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall apart." She moved away to give him room.

"I told you it was alright, and I meant it. You don't have to be strong all the time Hermione. We've been dealt a big blow, and the last few weeks have been hard. You have every right to be emotional. I'm just glad I could be here for you." Harry said.

Hermione gave him a small smile, "Thank you Harry. I…I think I needed that. Thanks."

Harry smiled at her, "Anytime, now come here." He patted the bed next to him.

"I should let you sleep." Hermione said.

"Not a chance." He patted the spot next to him again and he was pleased that she scooted back to his side. He put his arm around her again. Her shoulders were bare, except for the thin strap of her tank top. He pulled her in and she settled her head against him once more. He let his fingers trail up and down her arm. "So, we can't predict them," Harry said softly.

"No." Hermione said tiredly. "We'll have to meet with McGonagall in the morning to discuss it.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry offered. He didn't know what else to say.

Hermione gave a small shrug, "Not much we can do about it right now. I'll just try not to think about it and go about business as normal. No sense in worrying myself over when it will happen."

"I suppose not." Harry offered. "I could stay."

"No, you can't. I won't let you." She said firmly.

"So, stubborn."

Hermione felt her eyes getting heavy. Those light circles Harry was doing along her arm were very relaxing. "I am. You will not give up Auror training on my behalf."

"Alright, but if things get bad, I will take a leave of absence if need be. I already discussed the possibility with Mr. Boggs." Harry said. Hermione only gave him a small hum in response. He felt her breathing deepen. She was falling asleep. Harry nestled down a bit more into the covers. He whispered, "Sweet dreams, Hermione." There was no response. Harry realized that he was cuddling and sharing a bed with one of his best friends, and he didn't feel guilty about it in the least. The emotions he had tried to stomp out years ago seemed to be making a comeback. Yes, he was in real trouble of falling in love with Hermione Granger. He wasn't sure if he was scared to death or pleasantly pleased by the possibility. He was too tired to think on it. Ten minutes later Harry was asleep.

 **So, what do you think? I wasn't planning on this chapter being this way but as I started it, it kind of took on a mind of it's own. Please give me feedback! Good? Bad? What do you want?**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Harry found himself at Andromeda's house for his weekly visit with Teddy. The little boy would be a year old in just one months' time. Harry watched him pull himself up on the edge of the couch and take scooting steps towards him. He babbled and smiled before grabbing Harry's leg. Harry picked him up and bounced him on his knee. Teddy squealed and his light brown hair turned a dark black. "He sure seems to take to you," Andromeda said.

Harry smiled, "He's getting so big."

"That he is. You'll be at his birthday party right?" Andromeda asked. "It's just a small family gathering with a few friends. You're welcome to bring Hermione and Ron of course. I think I'll invite the whole Weasley family. They were close to Remus and Tonks and might appreciate the invite."

"I wouldn't miss it. I'm sure the Weasley's would love to see how he's doing." Harry said. He came by every weekend to spend a few hours with Teddy. He visited with Andromeda and often let her run some errands by herself while he watched Teddy for her. Harry knew that one day Teddy's care may fall entirely to him. That thought scared him more than he cared to admit. However, he didn't anticipate that happening for quite a few years. Andromeda was a young grandma at only 56 and she had plenty of life left in her to keep up with her grandson for a few years. Harry could tell she adored the boy and that he was well cared for. Harry helped financially and came by as much as he could manage. "He's such a happy little guy."

Andromeda smiled, "That he is."

"How are you doing? Anything you need or that I can help with?" Harry asked.

"You are so good to us. I am holding up well. He can be a bit exhausting but now that he's sleeping through the night things have evened out. I think we are good. Though I may need a bit of help decorating for the party as we get closer."

"I can do that." Harry bounced Teddy extra high and was rewarded by a giggle and more babbling.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Andromeda had turned on her mothering voice.

Harry smiled at her concern. "I'm doing well. As well as can be expected I suppose."

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound very encouraging, Harry," Andromeda confessed. "Anything I can do to help?"

Harry sighed, "I don't think so. Things have just been a bit…complicated lately."

"Girl troubles?" Andromeda asked.

Harry gave her light chuckle, "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

Andromeda beamed at him, "Not much son. So, whose this girl? I know you broke it off with Ginny. You aren't regretting that are you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, that was for the best."

They watched Teddy pull out a box of toys and dump them on the floor. "So, who are you stewing over then?" Andromeda asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Harry sighed deeply, "It's Hermione."

"Ah, I always thought you two would get on well. Did you finally realize you might want her to be more than a friend?"  
Harry turned a bit red and threw himself into the back of the couch, "I'm not sure… I mean yes, maybe. It's complicated."

"The way I see it, you either want more or you don't."

"I wish it was so easy." Harry confessed. "I've liked her for a long time. I thought I was satisfied to be her friend. I stepped aside for Ron and got used to being the friend."

"But?" Andromeda pushed.

"But, the last few times we've hung out there has been this…electricity between us. I've missed her."

Andromeda smiled, "Well, that sounds encouraging."

Harry sighed, "I guess, but there's something else. I'm worried about her. She and I…. we…"

Andromeda waited a moment but when Harry didn't continue she said, "Is something wrong?"

Harry nodded solemnly, "We ran into a dangerous man a few weeks back. Unbeknown to us, he cast a bonding spell on us. We don't yet know much about it, but it's not good. Hermione has attacks where she just collapses in pain. The only thing that seems to help her recover from them is my touch."

Andromeda's eyes got big and she said quietly, "Harry, I…I'm so sorry. You can't get a break can you?"

"It would seem not," Harry confessed.

"Well, that is a complication. Are you worried your feelings are being affected by the bond?"

Harry had not really considered it. "I…I don't think so. I mean I've always liked her. And the bond seems to only affect Hermione."

"So, you're worried it may affect her feelings for _you_?" Andromeda asked.

Harry took pause to consider. "I'm not sure. She hasn't acted any differently. She seems a bit hesitant to allow me to comfort her actually. It's not like she's jumping into my arms or anything. So, maybe it only affects her physically."

"Hmmm, than what is it that has you so troubled? I mean a bond is serious, to be sure, and I hope you find a way to reverse it. But it would seem to me that if you two decide to move forward with a relationship it would not be a bad thing, even with the bond hanging over your heads." Andromeda reasoned.

Harry sighed, "I don't know how Hermione feels about me. I don't want her to think that if I want more than her friendship that I'm just taking her on as a charity case because of this damned bond! What if she doesn't want more than my friendship? What if I mess this all up? On the other hand, what if we are forced into something more just to keep her safe and healthy? What if the bond requires us to…"

"Get married?" Andromeda finished for him. Harry nodded solemnly. "You don't want to marry her?"

Harry stood and started pacing, "I don't know! This is all so new. I think I may be falling in love with her, but marriage is a huge leap considering I have no idea how she feels about me. I didn't plan for any of this!"

Andromeda said calmly, "Harry, sit down." Harry took his seat on the couch and rubbed his hand through his hair in an exasperated way. She continued, "Sometimes the things we don't plan for are the things that end up being just what we need. Harry, if the bond between you didn't exist, if you had nothing holding you back or pushing you forward, would you want to peruse a relationship with Hermione? Do you want to be more than friends?"

"I…Yeah, I think I do." Harry confessed. He let that thought settle on him. He did want to be more. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to be the one she turned to for comfort, or a laugh, or even a good bit of banter. He wanted to make her blush, and smile and run his fingers into her curls. He wanted all those things. But he was still scared. Scared of rejection. Scared of hurting her. Scared of not being what she wanted. "I… I just don't want to mess things up."

Andromeda gave him a sympathetic smile, "Then I suggest you make a full effort. It seems to me you better find out how she feels about you, and then, if she agrees to move forward, you better make sure she knows full well that you love her for her. Then if the bond forces you guys to make the marriage leap she will know you aren't doing it solely out of pity or duty. No woman wants a man to love her just because he feels obligated to, no matter how good he treats her."

Harry thought that through. She made it sound simple but he knew it was anything but that. He sighed and said, "Well, thanks for the advice. I…I'll take it under advisement."

Andromeda gave him a nod and pat on the shoulder, "In the meantime, you should get some rest. Whether or not you decide to date Hermione, you had better treat her with care. She's no china doll, and she's got plenty of spirit, but I suspect that girl has quite a fragile heart hidden under all those book smarts."

Harry smiled and nodded. He knew that was true. Last night's events had confirmed it. She had wept openly, and Harry suspected her tears had been for more than just the circumstances of the bond. Had she grieved for her parents, her lost friends, her ended relationship with Ron? Had she let herself cry for all the pain and injustice of Malfoy Manor? He wasn't sure, but his gut told him she tried to look past it, bury it, and hold her head high. But last night…last night she had let him in. She had let him see her weep and had let herself feel the heartache inside. He had no doubt she had needed a good cry. He never wanted her to have to cry alone. If crying was what she needed he was going to be there to hold her and make sure she knew that her tears didn't make her weak. "Thank you, Andromeda. I appreciate everything you are doing for Teddy… and for me."

"Of course dear, I consider you family. I know you don't have many people to look to. I am always here to listen and my advice usually isn't so bad either." She winked at him as she pulled him into a hug.

Harry played more with Teddy and made dinner while Andromeda gave him a bath. They had a pleasant meal together. Harry threw a delighted Teddy in the air as a way to say goodbye to the boy. As he set the child down and put on his jacket Andromeda walked him to the door. "Harry, you have a lot of love to give, and you aren't a bad chef either! Hermione would be a fool not to want you. Good luck son. Let me know if I can help."

Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks. I'll see you next weekend unless you need me before then." Andromeda nodded. Harry patted Teddy on the head and stepped out on the porch to apparate home.

By the time Harry had showered and settled in for the night it was quite late. He was lying in bed attempting to quiet his thoughts when he felt something warm against his skin. Sitting up quickly he looked down and saw the coin against his chest glowing red. His heart leaped into his throat. As fast as he could, he dressed and apparated to Hogwarts. He ran as fast as he could through the grounds. When he reached the castle he sprinted to Hermione's chamber. His lungs were heaving, and he quickly said the password. The door flew open and he hurriedly began a frantic search for Hermione. The first person he saw was the Headmistress. She was bent down near the desk. "Professor?" Harry said as he moved to her. "Harry, thank goodness," McGonagall breathed. Harry came around the desk and his heart dropped. Hermione was on the floor convulsing violently, the desk chair was on its side. Her breathing was strained and erratic. He dropped to his knees and cupped her face gently in his hands. The affect was immediate. Her body went limp as she exhaled deeply. He gathered her more fully into his arms. She was pale but her eyelids fluttered open. Her voice was weak and shallow, "Harry…"

"I'm here. I'm here. It's alright. I've got you." Harry reassured her. Her eye lids were already closing again.

"Please,…don't go." She breathed out in nothing more than a whisper.

Harry tightened his grip on her and kissing her forehead said, "I'm not going anywhere." He got a weak grin from her. He turned to the Headmistress, "How did you know?"

"The portrait," She indicated the picture of a milk maid in a field of flowers on the opposite wall, "Her picture is also in my office. She told me Hermione had collapsed and I came running."

Harry nodded, "That's smart."

"Indeed. Ms. Granger was not too happy about the idea but I'm glad I persisted."

"Me too." Harry said.

"Come, we need to take her to Poppy," McGonagall rose.

Harry looked at Hermione. Her eyes were open but droopy. "Can you walk?"

Hermione gave him a small nod and he helped her up. "I should be fine," She said softly.

Harry gave her a nod but kept his arm around her waist as they walked. They made their way quickly through the corridors. McGonagall said, '"It occurs to me that having you apparate here and then you having to sprint across the grounds is not the most timely way for you to arrive. I will have my Floo available to you at all times should you need it. My office is far closer to Hermione's chambers."

"Thank you Professor. I appreciate that." Harry responded. Hermione suddenly swayed against him and he supported her more fully. "Whoa, you alright?"

Hermione's voice was a breathy whisper, "I'm just tired." They took two more steps and Harry felt her knees buckle. He easily scooped her up. His concern grew when her body trembled in his arms. "She's having aftershocks again."

McGonagall's face tightened and she drew her eye brows together. "Poppy can give her something for them I am sure."

McGonagall pushed open the infirmary doors and called for Poppy. The nurse arrived looking a bit sleepy but jumped into action when she saw Harry and the bundle in his arms. "Put her here," Poppy instructed as she indicated a bed.

Harry placed Hermione gently on the bed but continued to hold her hand. Poppy approached and raising her wand, did a diagnostic scan. "She seems alright. Her breathing is a bit shallow and her pulse is a bit fast but nothing to worry about." Just then Hermione's body tensed and she curled herself into a ball, facing Harry, as her muscles quaked. Harry heard her moan slightly and he put his other hand on her head to calm her. She wasn't truly awake but she managed a quiet, "Thank you" to Harry. The shaking lasted a quick few seconds before Hermione seemed to relax again. "How many aftershocks has she had?" Poppy asked.

"That was three," Harry offered up.

"She was in the throes of her second attack when Harry arrived," McGonagall confessed.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. She had suffered two attacks. He hadn't gotten there fast enough. Guilt wracked him and he looked to McGonagall for an explanation. "She was convulsing when I arrived. It ended and I could tell she was hurting so I reassured her you were on your way Mr. Potter. Shortly before you arrived she had another attack. It seems the attacks keep coming until you touch her." Harry nodded his understanding. "You got there as fast as you could. Do not blame yourself."

Harry nodded again but he felt angry with himself, angry at this whole situation. Hermione's eyes were closed and she appeared to be resting peacefully, but he wondered for how long. "Can you give her anything for the aftershocks?" he asked without looking up.

"Yes, I can give her a potion that is used for those who have suffered the Curciatis curse. It helps heal and relax the nerves and muscles. It should stop the aftershocks. If it works, we might be looking at a bond that was fused with that curse."

Harry closed his eyes and laid his head on the edge of Hermione's bed and breathed deeply. He felt McGonagall's hand on his shoulder, "This is not your fault Harry. We will continue to do all we can for you both. The Auror's will find Mr. Benton and when they do, we will fix this."

Harry nodded but he wasn't prepared to speak. He watched Pomfrey gently wake Hermione and pour the potion into her mouth. She swallowed easily and quickly fell back asleep. Harry stayed with her. There were no more tremors. He watched her sleep and tried to figure out what to do. He hated seeing her in pain. If she was going to experience the Curciatis curse with every attack, there was no telling the damage that could be done to her body over time. They needed to find Atticus. He itched to fly out the door and go searching himself. Knowing Hermione would want to see him when she awoke, he stayed in his seat. He had just touched her the day before. Clearly his touch didn't ward off the next attack. He was only useful to her in the throes of her pain. Harry put his head in his hands and grabbed his hair in frustration.

Sometime in the early morning hours Hermione awoke to find Harry sitting in a chair next to her, fast asleep. Her heart beat faster knowing he had stayed with her. He didn't look very comfortable but she didn't want to wake him. She moved her limbs to test them. They felt strong and she didn't notice any aches or pains. That was a good sign. She remembered the stabbing pain of the attacks and how scared she had been. She vaguely remembered Harry arriving and walking with him down the hallway before her memory went blank. The coin must have worked. He had come. He had stayed. Suddenly Harry shifted and rubbed his eyes before looking toward her. He immediately sat up and took her hand. "Hermione, you're awake! How do you feel?"

She smiled at him, "I feel good. Tired, but good. How are you? That chair doesn't look like a very good substitute for a bed." She couldn't hide the yawn that surfaced.

Harry rubbed his neck, "I suppose you're right. I'm just glad you're doing alright. I was so scared." Harry moved to the edge of her bed and sat down. He took her hand and raised his other hand to her face, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here faster Hermione. I'm so sorry."

Hermione searched his eyes. They spoke to her of guilt, regret, worry and exhaustion. Quietly she said, "Harry, you did your best. I knew you would come, and you did. You stayed. You're here now. Please don't feel guilty. You blame yourself for far too much."

Harry sighed, "I don't like to see you hurting."

She smiled at him and then sitting forward wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. She was aware that he smelled like pine and fresh air. "I know, but you made the hurting stop, Harry. I'm fine now."

Harry enjoyed the feeling of her arms around him and pulled her closer. He rested his head on top of hers and took a deep breath. Her honeysuckle smell calmed him. His body warmed from her touch. Sighing he said, "I'm not sure if I'm sad or if I'm raging mad." Harry pulled away and took her shoulders in his hands, "I'm torn between wanting to spend every moment with you so I can be here when you need me, and rushing off to hunt down Atticus in hopes we can resolve this."

"Harry, I-"

"I know, I know, you'll say neither one is a good idea." Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione gave him a side smile, "You know me well it seems. I won't tell you not to help the Auror's find Benton. I just ask that you don't take any unnecessary risks. As for being with me all the time…"

"Yeah, it's impractical, I know." Harry conceded.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, it is. But I deeply appreciate the thought." She smiled at him and said softly, "Let's not talk about it right now. Come lay down. You look exhausted and I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"You don't mind me squeezing in?" Harry asked.

She shook her head and tiredly responded, "Not at all." He rose from his chair and she hesitantly asked, "Will you hold me?" She blushed lightly and looked away from him. Harry moved away and Hermione feared she had upset him with her request. She found however, that he had moved to the opposite side of the bed. He was soon cuddled up behind her. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her into him. Her heart beat wildly from his nearness. She was molded into him and could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. She took a deep, steadying breath and let her eyelids close. His voice reached her on the edge of sleep. "I'll hold you anytime you want."

Harry heard her breath deeply as she nestled into him. He was surprised to find he didn't feel nervous, only calm. He felt her squeeze his arm in response to his words. The warmth of her body set his blood pumping. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

A couple of days had passed and Hermione was working on organizing texts in one of the classrooms. Her thoughts were somewhat scattered. Hermione had turned a brilliant shade of red when Madam Pomfrey had discovered Harry snuggled up in bed with her the morning after her attack. To Hermione's surprise, Harry had simply laughed and given her a quick kiss on the cheek before quickly departing for the Ministry. He had promised he would see her in a few days. That quick kiss on the cheek had made her pulse race. She had felt this before…this undeniable connection to him. Was it the bond? Or was she truly in danger of caring for Harry the way she would a lover? The very thought made her blood pump and she shook her head a bit. She had always admired Harry. Truthfully, she had always found him rather attractive. The fact that he now had a very muscular frame and had matured a great deal couldn't hurt either. Her mind took her back to over a year ago when Harry had taken her hand while in their small tent, and led her in a dance to help her relax. She remembered how her hands had tingled and her stomach had flipped at being in his arms. She had quickly pushed those feelings away in favor of Ron. Now, though…Hermione considered the months she had spent away from Harry. They had been busy, and stressful. She couldn't say she had been very happy despite the good work she had been doing. Thinking on it more, Hermione realized that she had been happiest when she and Harry began seeing one another on their little lunch outings. She had started to feel…a sense of being whole. She had smiled and laughed for the first time in months while in his presence. Even now, she was anxious to see him again. That night he had spent in her chambers was burned into her memory. He had been so close to her. She had half expected him to kiss her. Had she wanted him to? She wasn't sure. There was certainly something between them. Did Harry feel it too? She had thought she had been in love with Ron, but this new feeling was something entirely different. Her thoughts seemed to scatter when Harry was near her. It was rather concerning, yet, thrilling too. _Get a grip girl,_ she told herself as she placed another book on the shelf. It was nearing dinner time and she needed to finish up.

Hermione heard the classroom door open, and as if he had been summonded by her thoughts, Harry appeared with a grin on his chiseled face. "Hey, can I help?" He asked as he approached.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione was surprised to see him. She tried to breath steadily as her heart betrayed her by thumping loudly in her chest.

Shrugging he replied, "I told you I'd see you in a couple of days. This is the second day since I last saw you, so here I am."

He acted like that explained everything and Hermione gave him a smirk, "You didn't leave your training early did you?"

Harry rolled his eyes playfully at her, "No. I am keeping my promise and I haven't skipped out on my training." He moved to pick up some books and assist her in placing them on the shelves.

"Good. So, what brings you here? Really?" Hermione asked with a look of suspicion.

Harry smiled wickedly at her, "Can't I come see my friend without a reason?"

Hermione saw through his comment and she suddenly became frustrated. "Harry Potter, you aren't checking up on me are you? I can take care of myself. I can't count the number of times the Headmistress has checked in on me or asked how I'm feeling today. I'm perfectly fine you know." Hermione raised her eyebrows are him and placed her hands on her hips.

Harry suddenly grew a bit serious as he said sarcastically, "Of course you are. No reason at all for me to worry. No reason I'd want to find time to be close to you as much as possible. I mean, it's not as if you've been cursed or anything." He watched his words hit her and saw her scowl before he saw her shoulders slump.

Hermione could tell he was a bit put out with her and she sighed, "I'm sorry Harry. It's been a long day. I didn't mean…I just…I'm not used to people looking out for me I guess."

Harry moved to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and moved them down her arms. Her back was nearly up against the bookshelf. He spoke gently, "I know. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be so sharp. I just worry. I know my being here doesn't prevent anything from happening to you. I just want to be close by if I can, to help as soon as possible, should another attack hit. If you'd rather I leave, I will." Hermione looked up at him with pleading and tired eyes.

The thought of him leaving tied her stomach in knots. She quickly looked up at him and said, "No. No, I'd like you to stay. I…I've missed you." Her cheeks turned warm against her will at her admission.

Harry sucked in a breath as he watched her cheeks flush ever so slightly. He moved his hands down her arms and cupped her hands in his. He needed to lighten things up or he wouldn't be able to resist kissing her. "Missed me do you?" Harry said with a teasing smile. He watched her blush deepen. She looked at their joined hands and felt her face turn to fire, but she didn't pull away. Harry took that as a hopeful sign. He brushed a curl back from her cheek and felt her breath shuddered at his touch. "I missed you too."

Hermione's heart leapt at his tender touch and soft words. She finally tore her gaze upward and was pierced with his emerald eyes. She wasn't sure what to say, "Harry, I…we…we can't spend every minute together." Instead of being upset and pulling away, she was surprised when he simply nodded and traced her jaw with his finger.

"I know. But every couple of days isn't asking too much is it? I care for you Hermione. I… I always have. I want to be with you." Hermione bit her lip. Harry averted his eyes and continued while looking at their joined hands. "I understand you may not…your feelings may not be…" Goodness he wasn't sure how to go about this.

Hermione felt her pulse quicken and she could feel him struggling for words, "Harry, I care about you too…more than I realized." Her heart rate increased at her confession and she bit her lip nervously again.

Harry traced his finger over her lips to smooth them, "Do you know how adorable you are when you do that?" Hermione looked surprised. He wasn't sure if it was from his touch or his declaration.

Hermione blushed furiously and felt her breath catch. He was far too close for her to think properly. His voice drew her attention again. "I can hardly resist the urge to kiss you when you do that."

Hermione's face blazed with heat and Harry moved his face still closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She was all too aware of her palm against his firm chest. Her thoughts felt jumbled but one thing was clear to her in that moment. She didn't want him to stop. She managed to respond quietly, "Maybe you should stop resisting."

Harry breathed softly, almost in awe of her permission to proceed with his desire. She was frozen in place, almost holding her breath. Her eyes were steady even if her breathing was anything but. He gave her a smile before pushing her gently back against the bookcase. He had one hand near her head, pressing against a shelf behind her. His other hand was wrapped around her waist. Harry slowly leaned into her whispering, "Perhaps you're right." He felt her shudder. His mouth was brushing hers. Then he felt her move to meet him and their lips connected. It was a slow, gentle kiss. Harry felt her hand move from his chest to the back of his neck. She tasted like vanilla and honey. When they pulled apart Harry looked into her eyes and found she looked quite dazed, if not a bit nervous as well. He watched her breath deeply as she licked her lips.

Hermione's head was spinning. That kiss. That kiss had been…perfection. Her skin was on fire. He had held her so tenderly. He hadn't pushed or demanded. She had rose to meet him and she found herself longing for more. She was also filled with a good bit of nerves. This was not something she had anticipated. What if it ruined everything? Did he find her attractive because of the bond or could she count on this as something genuine? She was at a loss for words. She simply stared at him.

Harry could almost see the wheels spinning inside of her head. He put his hand to her cheek and spoke gently, "Let me guess, you are wondering if I'm compelled to be attracted to you because of the bond?" Hermione's eyes got a bit bigger as his guess struck home and she simply nodded. Harry smiled at her. "I can assure you that my feelings are strictly my own. For a long time I simply told myself you were not interested. Ron was the one you wanted. I contented myself to be your friend Hermione. I was fine with that. But these last few weeks…all I want to do is be with you. I worry about you, I think about you, I want to make you laugh and hold you when you cry. This bond…I know it makes things complicated. But it's not the reason I kissed you. I kissed you because… because you're the most amazing witch I know. You are smart and beautiful and full of life." Harry watched her blush as she looked down and avoided his eyes. He gently put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. "You are Hermione. And…" Harry swallowed and said, "I don't know where this will lead us or what will happen. I just know that…I think I've been falling in love with you for quite some time now." Harry's heart was pounding and he swallowed as he let his words hang in the air between them. He tried to read her face but she wasn't giving much away. Her brown eyes sparkled with tears and he wasn't sure if they were good or bad ones.

Hermione blinked back the tears that had unexpectedly started to pool in her eyes. She watched Harry breathe deeply. He looked tense. He had just left his heart on the table for her. His words had washed over her and made her pulse quicken. She was scared, but she wanted to trust him. She had no reason not to. He had always been there for her. She realized Harry was anxiously waiting for her to respond somehow. She licked her lips and tried to search for words but was finding it difficult. "Harry I… I never knew. You never said…" She twisted her hands nervously, took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Harry…I have realized the last few weeks…I want this, I want you. But I'm scared, so scared. What if this doesn't work? I…I can't lose you Harry." Hermione bowed her head as a couple silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Harry's heart hammered in his chest. She had not rejected him. She wanted to be with him. His heart broke to see her feeling so unsure and scared. He was surprised by her words and as he watched her head droop and saw the glisten of tears on her cheeks, he began to comprehend her fears. She had lost too many people. She already felt a bit removed from those she had once considered close friends, and now he was asking her to risk their friendship for the chance to be more than friends. Of course she would hesitate. He stepped to her and she leaned her head into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her, " I know I'm asking you to take a risk on me…on us. But you won't lose me Hermione. Not ever. No matter what happens between us."

She pulled back a bit and looking at him pleadingly replied, "How can you say that? Everything would be different. It wouldn't be the same."

Harry gave her small smile. He reached to wipe the tears gently from her cheek. "It would be different. But somethings would always be the same. I will always be your friend Hermione. Even if you decide I'm not the man for you. My friendship will always be yours. It is possible however, that this could very well turn out better than either of us imagine." He gave her his most bewitching smile, "Especially if that kiss is any indication." Harry watched her blush deeply and was rewarded when her mouth turned up in a grin that was innocent and playful.

Hermione found herself succumbing to his piercing gaze. There was comfort in the way he spoke about them. He seemed sure. He seemed confident. He seemed determined to make her happy. It had been a long time since anyone had expressed such interest in her wellbeing. She took a steady breath and reached for his hand. "I hope so…" raising her hand to her lips she continued, "I…I think I'd like to find out."

Harry saw her hazel eyes dance with light. He could hardly believe what had just happened. His hand tingled where her lips had touched him. Harry quickly pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I'll go as slow as you need me to." He kissed her lightly and then stepping back, he said, gesturing to the room, "But we had better finish this room up rather quickly if we want to be in the Great Hall in time to eat dinner."

Hermione gave him a musical giggle. "I am rather hungry."

"Well, with my help you'll be done in no time." Harry said as he began using his wand to set desks in neat row.

A short time later, the two approached the Great Hall hand in hand. Hermione stopped short, dropped his hand and asked, "Should we…Keep our relationship a secret? We are bound to get a lot of questions."

Harry eyed her carefully, trying to determine what she wanted, "If you want to I will. But I don't fancy sneaking around trying to hide. People are bound to talk anyway. I for one am tempted to shout out to anyone who wants to hear that I am entirely yours." Harry swiftly pulled her to him and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Hermione chuckled lightly and smiled broadly. She gave him a playful shove and said, "Alright then, here we go." She grabbed his hand firmly and proceeded through the doors.

 **I am sorry for the wait on this update. It is rather long though. This chapter did not come easily and I am still a bit unsure about it. Any comments, reviews, criticisms would be wonderfully appreciated. Please let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was aware of the stares as he and Hermione entered the Great Hall. He was used to them. Hermione was not. He could see her squirm from the attention. Harry led her to the bench while glancing at the Headmistress. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him and her mouth quirked up in a half smile. She gave him a slight nod before continuing with her own meal.

"Perhaps, we should not make a habit of eating here." Hermione said as she looked around at various people who were watching them.

Harry laughed, "I suppose I've gotten used to it. But if you'd rather we try to avoid eating here, I am all in favor of a more private spot in the future."

They ate their meal and Harry suggested a walk around the grounds. The evening was growing late and the air was crisp but still warm. Harry held Hermione's hand as they walked. He sensed that she was a little bit tense about something. He noticed her teeth kept gnawing at her lips and she was quiet. "Hermione, are you alright? You seem bothered by something."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"If our being together is making you uncomfortable I-"

Hermione was quick to interrupt him and reassure him. "No! No, Harry it's not that at all. I feel more calm than I can remember feeling in ages. I attribute a great deal of that to you." He gave her a warm smile and squeezed her hand. "I just worry about how our friends are going to handle this. I mean Ron and I parted as friends but I'm not so sure he'll take kindly to his best mate dating his ex-girlfriend. And what about Ginny? I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I'd hate to come between you and Ron. He's practically your brother."

Harry listened intently and nodded. "I see your point. To be honest, I think Ron might be alright with it." Hermione gave him a skeptical look and he continued, "He's the only one I've told about the bond. He took it rather well. He even said that if we end up having to get married that he would be alright with that. He just wants you to be safe and happy. It was all very mature of him." Hermione looked a bit shocked.

"Really? And you don't think he was just saying that?" She asked sincerely.

"No, I think he was genuine," Harry replied. "I'll of course talk to him. I'll tell him about us before he hears word of it elsewhere. It might be a bit hard on him but I truly think he will be alright. He seems rather happy with Allison."

"Good. Please let me know how he takes it, will you?" Hermione asked.

Harry brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Of course I will."

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked. She watched Harry scrunch his face a bit and sigh.

"That might be a bit trickier. We didn't part badly really, but I know it upset her. She will probably be upset with me. I am confident that with time she'll be alright." Harry said.

"I know we need to keep this bond under wraps but do you think we should tell the Weasley's? They are almost like family and I just got Ron's invite to join his family for dinner tomorrow night. I assume you've been invited as well?"

"I have, yes." Their walk had led them to a tall tree near the lake. Harry helped Hermione sit before sitting himself. He looked at her seriously and said, "I'm not going to make the decision to tell them or not without you. You are part of this. I want to hear what you have to say about it."

Hermione gave him a smirk, "That sounds like a man you is just trying to get out of being blamed for the decision, should it go poorly."

Harry watched her eyes laughing at him. He scoffed and sounding overly offended replied dramatically, "I would never do any such thing! You wound me deeply by suggesting such a thing!" Harry put his hand to his chest as if he had been struck with an arrow. He watched with pleasure as Hermione first rolled her eyes at him, and then laughed. Harry put his arm around her and let her head rest on his shoulder. "So, what do you think?" Harry said.

"I don't know. Part of me is scared to go tomorrow night. What if I have an attack? I don't want to scare them. At the same time, I can't live my life in fear and stop doing things on the off chance an attack will hit me." Hermione sighed heavily and rubbed her head.

"Hey, it will be alright." Harry wrapped her tightly in his arms. "You have every right to be scared. But I agree that having you hide away is not the answer. I don't want that for you. If you do have an attack, the upside is I'll be right there. Would you rather tell them first thing just in case?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I think we need to tell them. It's not fair to leave them in the dark. I know they care for us. But.. I don't want to put a damper on the party by announcing straight off that we have a pretty big problem we're dealing with. What if we wait until later in the evening, when things are winding down to tell them? With any luck I won't have an attack before then."

"That sounds fine to me." Harry agreed.

"I'd really enjoy a night without everyone eyeing me as if I'm going to break at any moment. " Hermione confessed.

Harry squeezed her again. "I know you find it annoying, but they just care about you."

"I know…I just…I hate feeling weak." Her voice was soft.

"I can assure you that no one thinks that about you, Hermione. If they do they don't know you very well." She turned her head up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Harry continued, " I'll talk to Ron before dinner tomorrow about us so he isn't blindsided by our new relationship. It might be best just to let the others go about figuring it out slowly." Harry felt Hermione nod her head in agreement. He continued in a serious tone, "I'll try to control the urge to kiss you in front of them."

At that comment, Hermione looked up at him and tried to figure out if he was being serious or if he was joking. When his face didn't crack into a grin she sat up fully and eyed him with a stern look. He gazed at her and shrugged innocently with a sly grin, "What? I like kissing you, alright? It's not my fault you're so delicious."

Hermione laughed at him and turned a lovely shade of pink. "Harry!" She playfully hit him across the arm. He chuckled at her put out expression. She continued with a wicked grin, "We've only had one kiss. How do you know you like it if you've only done it once? To really know you'd have to do it at least twice."

Harry looked at her with a bit of surprise. "Really ,now?" he asked. She grinned widely and shook her head in affirmation even as she bit her lip. "Well, I'd like to be sure of course. Do I have your permission to proceed with this experiment?" He began leaning toward her before she could respond.

Hermione was near laughing but as Harry drew himself closer to her, she felt her breath catch. She couldn't even find words to respond and simply gave him a small nod. She felt his lips touch hers. Gentle at first and then a bit more firmly. His hands found their way into her curls and she melted into his embrace. She let her fingers travel up his back and into the hair at his neck. After a moment Harry drew back and sighing declared, "I was right. I do love kissing you."

Hermione smiled slyly at him with a raised eyebrow. "I believe you said you only _liked_ kissing me. In order to say you _love_ kissing me…I think you need to try it a few more times. "

Harry was bewitched by her. He had never seen this playful side of her. He briefly wondered if Ron had. He grinned like a school boy at her. "Was that a request ?" Hermione blushed furiously at realizing her own boldness. It made him all the more attracted to her. She gave him a slight nod. "I think I could accommodate you," he conceded. That brought a giggle to her lips before Harry met them with his own.

Later that night, Harry was getting up the courage to Floo Ron and invite him over to Grimmauld Place for a man to man chat. He knew he needed to tell him about his relationship with Hermione before tomorrow night's family dinner. Still, he was not too eager to face that prospect. It was getting late though and if he didn't do it soon than he'd be forced to find time tomorrow during training. There was never any guarantee that they would be able to find a private moment though. Letting out a big breath he threw the Floo powder into the fireplace. His head spun a bit before he was looking out into the Weasley's living room. Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the sofa and jumped up in surprise. She knelt down near the fireplace to better see him. "Harry, dear, how are you?"

"Good thanks. Is Ron around? Can you have him come through?"

"Of course dear. Everything alright?" Ms. Weasley used her concerned motherly tone with him.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Oh, good. You are coming for dinner tomorrow right? We've missed you." She gave him a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I'll be there! Hermione said she was planning on it as well." Harry offered.

"That's wonderful. I'm so glad. Well, I'll just go fetch Ron and tell him to Floo over to you." She began to rise.

"Thanks!" Harry disappeared and was fully in his own living room. He paced waiting for Ron to appear. Soon Ron stepped from the fire place and proceeded to dust off the ash from his clothes.

"Hey, what's up mate?" Ron asked good naturedly.

"Not much, I just need to tell you something." Harry tried to sound nonchalant but Ron gave him a suspicious look.

"Something that couldn't wait til tomorrow? Must be important. It isn't about Hermione is it? Has something happened to her? Is she alright?" Ron asked a bit wildly.

Harry shook his head, "No, no, she's fine. She's doing well for now. But it is about her in a way." Harry moved to the couch. "Sit down."

"This must be bad if you want me to sit. What is going on Harry?" Ron asked as he sat on the other end of the couch facing his friend.

Harry sighed and tried to think of how to approach the subject. "Ron, do you remember when I told you about the bond?"

"Course I do." Ron said with a nod.

"And you said if anything happened between me and Hermione you would be alright with it?" Harry asked a bit awkwardly.

Ron shook his head slowly, "Yes…has something happened? Do you have to marry her?" Ron shot out.

Harry replied, "Uh, no. It's not marriage. I just…we….Hermione and I…Well, we're dating." Harry let that hang in the air and almost cringed waiting for Ron's response.

Ron wasn't sure what to feel after Harry's statement. Should he feel jealous? Mad? Sad? Betrayed? He couldn't seem to conjure up any of those things. All he really felt was surprised and a bit curious. "You're dating?" He knew it wasn't a very intelligent response but he was trying to digest things.

Harry gave him a weary look. "Yeah, we are."

"Huh," Ron said, "Because of the bond?"

"Not exactly," Harry confessed.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"I just mean…the bond isn't the reason she…we decided to be a couple." Harry said wearily. He quickly continued to try to stave off Ron's potential outburst. "Look, Ron, I didn't plan on this happening. I never would have thought…I just care about her a lot. I know you do too. But lately I've just come to see her as more than a friend. I didn't think she thought of me as anything more than that. But it turns out that she kind of does. Like me more than a friend I mean." Ron raised his eyebrows at him and Harry quickly continued, "But she only just realized it a couple weeks ago. She never betrayed you. I promise I never did anything while you guys were together. I know this must be weird. But I hope you can be alright with it. I don't want to make you upset and Hermione would be devastated if this ruined our friendship." Harry ran out of breath and words. He turned to Ron to find his face rather blank. After a few moments Harry ventured, "Ron?"

"Uh, yeah, " Ron said with a shake of his head. "I …this is unexpected. "

"I know," Harry said apologetically.

Ron shook his head again as if in thought, "So, you like her? Like boyfriend, girlfriend like her?"

Harry shook his head slowly, "I do. I have for a while now, but I gave up on it because you were the one she wanted."

Ron looked a bit surprised by that. "You did?"

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal. She had chosen you, and I wanted her…and you to be happy."

Ron nodded, "But it didn't work for us."

"Yeah, it didn't. But I promise I never intended to go stealing her away." Harry said. "This whole thing just kind of…it surprised both of us a bit."

Ron seemed to be mulling things over. "So, if you're dating is the bond better? Like does Hermione have less attacks now?"

Harry as a bit thrown off by the slight topic change. "Uh,no. Well, not that we have noticed. We can't predict when she'll have an attack. So far they have all been a few days apart though. No back to back days. I'm not sure our dating has changed anything. Except the fact that she lets me be around her a lot more, which means I can be faster at getting to her if she does have an attack." Harry explained. Ron shook his head in comprehension. There was silence for a time and Harry still felt on edge. Ron had yet to really react. Harry broke the silence, "So, are you alright with this?"

"Well, I figure you were alright with me dating her, so I should be alright with letting you do the same." Ron said simply.

Harry eyed him a bit suspiciously, "Really? That's it?"

Ron shrugged, "Is it a shock? Yes. But do I want you two to be happy? Of course. I had my chance and it didn't work. No reason for you not to try. Besides sometimes you can't choose who you fall in love with. Honestly, I was surprised she didn't pick you to begin with. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she gave me a chance. Now I know I at least stand a chance against the great Harry Potter…" Ron let out a little scoff.

Harry gave a great eye roll and punched him lightly on the arm, "Ron!"

Ron gave a little chuckle and said, "What? I'm just saying that it may take some getting used to, but I stick to what I said before. I'm fine with it. But if you start snogging her in front of me I swear I'm not sure I will handle it well."

Harry was pleased to see the smile on his friends face, "Fair enough." Harry lightly patted his friend on the back. "Sorry mate, I just wanted to give you a heads up before the dinner tomorrow. We aren't going to announce anything. We are not too sure that would be wise given my recent breakup with Ginny."

"Yeah, better to get back in Mums good graces first." Ron said with a smirk. "I think everyone will be happy for you guys though. Well, maybe not Ginny. Can't say how she'll take it. But since she won't be there tomorrow night you don't have to worry about that yet."

"Yeah, that's what we figured." Harry sat on the couch again. "So, how are things with Alison?"

Ron grinned like a school boy and plopped on the couch. "Things are really good actually. She's funny and she is a bit quirky. Her spell work is almost as good as Hermione's and she cooks really well."

Harry laughed, "Ah, well of course food is important."

"Oh, shut up Harry," Ron teased. "I'm happy with her. I'm relaxed with her. I love Hermione, but I always felt a bit…up tight around her. I'd worry I would say the wrong thing or do something to annoy her. Alison is so laid back. Plus, she's gorgeous."

Harry smiled, "She is rather pretty. So, when are you going to invite her to meet your family?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not in a hurry. In fact the less my family knows the better. When my mum finds out I'm dating a new girl she'll grill me for days. No, I think I'll just play this one close to the vest for a bit. No sense rushing things."

"Sounds wise." Harry said.

Ron nodded and hesitantly asked, "So, do you and Hermione have plans?"

"Plans?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, ya know, plans for your future?" Ron pushed.

Harry sighed, "We don't. I mean we haven't talked about the future. We don't know what will happen with this bond and honestly, it's all so new we're still adjusting to it all."

"Course you are. She is going to be alright at dinner tomorrow right?" Ron asked concernedly.

"I hope so. There's no telling when she could have an attack. She was afraid to come but we both decided she couldn't stop living her life. We plan on telling your family tomorrow night before we leave. We don't want to bring down the party though so don't say anything alright? We'll wait til later in the evening."

Ron nodded, "Sure thing. If she does have an attack, at least you'll be close by right?"

"Yeah, that should help." Harry conceded. He rubbed his face in his hands and then laid his head on the back of the couch.

Ron could tell Harry was worried, "Is there anything we can do?"

"No. If I was a fully certified Auror I could go out and try to track Benton down! As it is I have to wait around for other people to do it." Harry was frustrated by his lack of action.

"Maybe you can get Mr. Boggs to give you some kind of temporary…promotion or something that would allow you to help even though you aren't fully certified. Or maybe he can push you through the next few training courses so you are done in 6 months instead of a year?" Ron offered.

Harry sighed, "I could ask him about it I suppose. But if we are still bonded six months from now, I worry about the damage Hermione's body will have sustained."

"It's really that bad then? I mean I thought if you touched her she was fine." Ron asked. He hadn't seen one of these attacks, but the more Harry told him the more Ron began to worry.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "She…she collapses as if she's been hit with the Crucio Curse. She…convulses…violently. It's horrible. Afterwards she's always tired and has aftershocks. She doesn't seem to feel too much pain during those, and Madam Pomfrey has given her a potion to calm them. But…if she keeps having these attacks her nerves may become permanently affected. You can only suffer the Cruciatius curse for so long before…."

"It changes you." Ron finished. Harry just nodded. "Harry we have to help her. We'll talk to Boggs tomorrow. There has to be something he can do to let us in on the search for Benton. We're war heroes after all. If there was any time to use that to our advantage I'd say this was it."

Harry nodded solemnly, "Yeah, we'll talk to him. I hate being away from her in case she has an attack, but if I am away I'd rather it be because I'm trying to track Atticus down, not just sitting in classes or training sessions."

"Good. Well, it seems you need a distraction. How about some chess?" Ron offered.

"That sounds great." Harry got some butterbeers and they settled in for a match. After Harry had the pants beaten out of him and lost two matches he yawned and said, "It's pretty late. If you want to just stay you're welcome to our old room. I've kept it clean in case you ever wanted to use it."

"Thanks. I think I'll do that." Ron rose, and stretching, followed Harry up the stairs. "Ya know, if you and Hermione end up moving forward, you might want to think about a better place to call home. This place doesn't exactly scream happy couple."

Harry laughed at his friends' assessment. "Indeed it doesn't. Don't worry, I have had some plans in the works for a while now. I should be able to move in another couple weeks or so."

Ron looked at him surprised. "Should I ask?"

"Not tonight. When I move you'll be the first one I invite over." Harry commented.

"Before Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'll need you to give me your stamp of approval," Harry teased.

Ron gave him a slight grin and they parted for their separate rooms.

The next afternoon Hermione nervously went through her closet trying to decide what to wear to the Weasley's for dinner. She wanted to look nice for Harry but didn't want to seem too formal. She also wanted to be comfortable. She pulled up a pair of jeggings and put on a cute pair of purple flats. White blouse or purple tunic? She held both up to the mirror and decided to go for purple. Putting little silver dangly earrings in, she assessed her reflection. Her hair needed some work. Just as she grabbed a hair tie she heard her chamber door downstairs open. Soon Harry's voice reached her. "Hermione, I'm here! You ready?"

"Just a minute," She called down to him. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She quickly flipped her head over and looped her mass of hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. She pushed one of the shorter curls that fell near her cheek back behind her ear. She quickly applied her chap stick and headed down stairs.

Harry sat himself on the couch to wait. He knew that girls often spend quite a bit of time getting ready to go out. Though, Hermione didn't seem the type to fuss, especially over a dinner at a friend's house. He couldn't control his anxiousness to see her again. He almost itched with the desire to hold her. It had been a busy day at the Ministry and he was looking forward to spending the evening in the company of friends. He had talked to Mr. Boggs about pushing him through training so that he could be a more active participant in the hunt for Atticus Benton. Mr. Boggs understood his plight but was hesitant to hurry things along. He didn't want an Auror in the field who was not ready and who was so closely invested emotionally to the case. Harry had pleaded his case well and even used the fact that he had never asked for any favors despite his fame. In the end Mr. Boggs had consented to consider what he could do to get Harry more involved but had not specified what that meant or made any promises. The answer had given Harry hope but also had him on edge.

He heard Hermione's feet on the stone staircase and stood to turn toward her. He watched as she gracefully descended. His eyes roamed her figure with pleasure. She was radiant in her simple but stylish outfit. The leggings hugged her curves and the purple set off her rich brown eyes. She got to the bottom of the stairs and was all the sudden in front of him. Her soft voice reached him and succeeded in breaking his trance. "It isn't polite to stare you know." She was laughing at him through her eyes as her mouth twitch into a smile.

Harry put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "It's not my fault you are so beautiful. I like that color on you. "He was pleased by her blush. "So, if staring isn't allowed, how about kissing?" Harry asked.

Hermione beamed at him, "I'd enjoy that much better."

Harry gently bent his head to hers and met her lips. Slow, melting, burning desire filled him. He pulled back and looked at her closely. She had a couple of stray curls that hung near her temples. He took his finger and gently stroked the longest one back from her cheek. "I've been waiting all day to do that." He didn't see her blush because she pulled him into a rib crushing hug. He could smell her honeysuckle shampoo and wrapped her in his arms.

"You make me happy Harry. I hope you know that. I never feel as safe, or calm as when you are here with me." Her confession was soft and sincere.

"I'm glad, because I don't plan on leaving you any time soon." Harry teased her with a smile and then grew more serious as he set her back a little and asked, "You ready for tonight?"

"I think so. I mean I am glad to be spending time with them. I've missed them. I just hope…" She bit her lip and didn't continue.

Harry said, "You hope it goes well? Telling them about the bond?"

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Well, yes. I don't want them to freak out, even if the situation is quite serious. I don't want to burden them."

"If you don't want to tell them…"

"No, we need to. They are pretty much the only family either of us has left. I don't want to push them away by keeping this a secret." Hermione bit her lip again.

Harry gently put his hand on her cheek . "You know I can't resist you when you bite your lip like that." He bent and gave her a quick kiss. "It will be alright. I'll be right there with you. We will do this together."

She nodded and smiled at him. "So, did you talk to Ron?"

"Yeah, last night." Harry replied.

"How did he take it?"

Harry could tell she was nervous by the way she twisted her fingers. "He took it really well actually. He was a bit slow to react. But he really seems alright with it. He did warn me though that if I take to snogging you he'll probably punch me." Harry watched Hermione smile. "He wants us to be happy. It also helps that he seems to be quite happy with Alison. "

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so glad he's not upset. I'm a bit shocked he was so mature about it."

Harry shrugged, "He's grown up a bit. We all have. He basically said that if I could be alright with you two dating than he owed it to me to do the same."

"That's a fair point." Hermione conceded.

"Now, should we go?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and took his hand. They walked across the grounds and past the gates before apparating away

 **Sorry, this has taken so long to get out. As always I long to hear from you. Next chapter has some action and upsets.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley the moment they set foot in the door of the Burrow. Harry was next to be assaulted by one of her crushing hugs.

"Ease up Mum. Let them breath," Ron teased as he stood back with a welcome smile for his friends. He turned to Hermione and said, "It's good to see you again Hermione." He opened his arm to hug her but then thought better of it and stuck out his hand awkwardly. Hermione laughed at him and pulled him to a hug. Ron was taken a bit by surprise and eyed Harry wearily. Harry simply grinned and rolled his eyes at him as if to say, 'She's a hugger, what do you expect?' The atmosphere was one of easy going fun. They chatted and George updated them on his plans for the joke shop. There was a new sense of somberness to George after losing Fred. The loss was still quite fresh, even after 7 months. But George was doing better and seemed to enjoy the company and distraction that tonight's dinner afforded him. There was a loud game of exploding snaps followed by a filling meal. True to form Mrs. Weasley had the table filled to the brim with all the best foods. Harry was seated next to Hermione and he grabbed her hand under the table and quietly said, "You're not eating much. Are you alright?" Hermione gave him a smile. "I'm fine, just not that hungry. It is all delicious though." Harry was satisfied and continued to enjoy his pudding. After dinner the boys gathered in the family room while Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley clean up the kitchen a bit.

"Hey, we should go out and play a round of Quidditch," Ron suggested enthusiastically. "I miss playing."

"Me too," Harry admitted.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" George said rising and heading toward the broom cupboard. "Harry, you'll have to settle for Fred's broom. It's not up to par with yours but I suspect you'll find it adequate."

Harry was honored by Georges offer and nodded with a smile of acceptance before taking it from him. "Go ahead, I'll be out in just a moment. I'm just going to let Hermione know where we're going." The boys nodded to him and went out the back door. Harry made his way to the kitchen where he saw Hermione using her wand to make the silverware fly into a drawer. "Hermione, the boys are going out to have a game of Quidditch. You want to join us?"

"Harry, you know I don't like flying. I'll come out in a moment and cheer you guys on though." She gave him a sparkling smile before he nodded and disappeared out the door.

"You and Harry seem close these days," Mrs. Weasley comment lightly.

Hermione felt her face grow a bit red without her consent. "Um, yeah, he's a good friend. I've missed hanging out with him. It's nice to see him a bit more." She avoided looking at the older woman.

"Good friend huh? Is that all?" Mrs. Weasley said slyly. Hermione looked over at her in surprise. "Dear, I've been around a while, and I don't miss much. The way that boy looks at you, it's like you were made of gold. " Hermione blushed all the more. "That blush on your face tells me your feelings for him might be a bit more than just friendly too." She gave Hermione a knowing and friendly smile before she reached over and gave her a one armed hug. "I'll admit I was disappointed when you and Ron called it off, but I can see now that Harry is the one who really makes you light up dear. I wish you all the best with him. You two will always be considered family here."

Hermione smiled warmly and blinked back the tears that had sprung to her eyes. "Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley. You have been so good to Harry and I. I'm not sure what we'd do without you."

"Well, you better get outside and make sure those boys don't do anything too stupid up on those brooms of theirs." Mrs. Weasley shooed her out of the kitchen. "I'll call you all when dessert is ready."

"Thanks!" Hermione said as she made her way to the back door. She settled herself on the grass and shading her eyes, looked up to see the boys flying around. George had the Quaffle and was throwing it to Harry while Ron played Keeper. She saw Harry wave to her and she smiled back at him waving as she squinted into the setting sun. It had been a fun evening thus far but Hermione's insides were tied in knots knowing that soon she would have to tell the Weasley's about the unfortunate circumstances that she and Harry now found themselves in. She still wasn't sure what to make of it all. She had assumed that a bonding required a ceremony of sorts and was a bit more complicated than a few spoken words. When she had asked the Headmistress about it the Professor had merely shook her head and explained that many years ago, when bonding was deemed unsafe and barbaric that the Ministry had actually made an effort to spread rumors and even print literature that would lead people to believe it was a complicated, ritual ceremony. This was to dissuade the use of it and make the public see it as more of a cult tactic than actual spell work. Now, more than two hundred years later, bonding was very nearly unheard of and almost always illegal. It should be one of the unforgiveable curses, considering there was no easy way to reverse its consequences. Hermione let her mind settle on that. What was her future going to be? It was becoming clearer to her that she loved Harry. Loved him enough to consider that a life with him would be quite pleasant. But even if they eventually got married, would she still have these attacks? Would he be forced to watch her suffer for years to come? She still held out hope that the Ministry would catch Atticus and somehow fix this, but if that didn't happen….She knew her magic was starting to be affected. Every time she had an attack she felt her core magic subconsciously pulse as if trying to defend itself against the bond. She felt her magic settle on her body in an attempt to stifle the pain, but it never worked. The relief that she got from Harry's touch was always a welcome relief, but there was also a sense of loss as the magic that had surfaced inside of her suddenly vanished as if it had been taken from her instead of drawn back into her core. It always took a day or two before she felt like her magic had recovered from the ordeal. Hermione had not told Harry of this. She didn't want to worry him any further. She feared that if the attacks began happening more frequently that her magic wouldn't have time to recover. The outcome of that was not something Hermione could bring herself to think about. A depleted magical core had serious consequences. Hermione shook her dark thoughts off as she clapped and cheered when Harry made a spectacular catch. Harry waved to her and set off again for the goal posts.

Harry loved flying. It always cleared his head. He was grateful for this pleasant distraction. It felt like old times when they had nothing to worry about except the coming school year. Harry was pleased to hear Hermione's cheers as he dove to catch the Quaffle that Ron had attempted to hit off course. He waved to her and continued toward the goal posts. All at once he heard Ron yell for him. Harry turned toward his friend and saw Ron flying fast toward the ground. At first Harry was confused about what he was doing, then his eyes traveled downward and he saw Hermione. His heart froze and he felt the warmth of the pendant. Quickly changing course he plummeted toward the grass. Even from high in the air Harry could see her body twitching unnaturally. Ron got to her first and dropped to his knees beside her. Harry was there seconds after and quickly took Hermione's hand before gathering her now limp body into his arms. "Bloody hell mate. I know you said it was bad but…" Ron's voice dropped off in disbelief.

George quickly made his way toward them. "What's wrong? What happened to her?"

Harry didn't answer. He was watching Hermione take an unsteady breath as she opened her eyes. He felt her try to sit up and said, "Hey, take it slow. It's alright." He helped her slowly sit up. She was deathly pale and her breathing was unsettled.

"Is she alright?" George asked with concern.

"I'll be fine," Hermione reassured him softly.

"What happened?" George asked.

Harry sighed, "I'll tell you but we should get her inside."

Harry and Ron helped Hermione to stand and Harry wrapped his arm around her as they made their way to the house. They were almost there when a tremor ran through Hermione's body and her legs gave out under her. Harry quickly picked her up and whispered, "It's alright. I've got you. Just try to relax." She turned her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Harry came into the living room carrying Hermione Mrs. and Mr. Weasley both jumped up in surprise. Soon the room was buzzing with questions and bodies trying to get a look at Hermione to see what was wrong. Harry gently placed her on the couch and sat down next to her.

Ron said, "Everyone be quiet. Let Harry explain." To his astonishment the room was suddenly still.

Harry gave Ron an appreciative nod, stood and turned toward the group. He quickly recounted the past few weeks and Hermione's condition. The news was met with tears from Mrs. Weasley, a somber expression from Mr. Weasley and a shocked one from George. " Hermione had an attack out back while we were playing. Ron has known for a little while and we were going to tell you all of this tonight anyway, it just happened a bit more dramatically than we had hoped." Harry concluded.

"You poor dears," Mrs. Weasley said as she dabbed at her eyes. She turned to Hermione. "What can I get you? Is there anything you need?"

Hermione had pushed herself up to sitting while Harry had relayed the information. She gave Mrs. Weasley a weak smile and replied, "I'll be alright. I'm just a bit tired." She shook uncontrollably once more and Harry sat down to take her trembling hand.

"I need to get her back to the Castle. She needs a Curiatious potion to stop the aftershocks." Harry declared as he helped Hermione stand. "May we use your Floo. I don't think she should try to apparate."

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said as she rose to get the pot of powder. "Please keep us informed if there is anything we can do to help."

"Thank you," Harry said as he hugged her. "We're sorry to burden you with this."

"No, no, it's not burden at all. We are here for you. Thank you for telling us dear." Mrs. Weasley wiped another tear from her cheek.

"I'll try to see if I can pick up any leads or information on my end of the Ministry," Mr. Weasley offered.

"I appreciate that." Harry said as he shook his hand.

Harry turned to Hermione who had just hugged Ron, "You alright for this?"

"Yeah, I think so." Hermione said as she stepped into the fireplace. Harry watched her say 'Headmistress' Office' before she disappeared. Harry quickly got in himself and turning to Ron said, "See you at the office tomorrow." Ron gave him a grave nod before he declared his destination and was gone.

Harry nearly tripped over Hermione's form as he exited the fireplace. He dropped to his knees to check her crumpled form. She was unconscious. Her face was pale and her breathing shallow. Before he could try to lift her he heard a door to his left squeak open. Professor McGonagall appeared and quickly knelt down beside him. "I heard my alarms go off to inform me someone had come through. How is she?"

"Unconscious. I think traveling by Floo spent what little energy she had." Harry said. Her body tensed and shook for a quick moment. "Do you have…"

"Yes, I'll go fetch it." McGonagall said. She soon returned with a small vile and with Harry's help, tipped it into Hermione's mouth. "It's getting late. There isn't much Poppy can do for her right now. Why don't you stay with her here. You can use the spare room off my chambers."

Harry was touched by her thoughtfulness. "Thank you Headmistress."

"Least I can do." McGongall rose and helped Harry lift Hermione from the floor. "I take it sharing a bedroom with her won't be a problem?" Harry shook his head no even as he blushed slightly. McGonagall smiled almost knowingly at him and then said, "I expect you to act like a perfect gentleman Mr. Potter."

"Of course," Harry assured her as he followed her through the side door and into her private chambers. He was led to a small door just down the hall from the living area. He place Hermione gently on the large bed and brushed a curl from her forehead.

"Good night Mr. Potter. I will be just down the hall should you require anything." McGonagall said.

Harry nodded and thanked her once more. He kicked his shoes off and laid down next to Hermione. Her breathing was steady and deep. The worst of it had passed. She would be alright. He took her hand and gently let his thumb rub the top of her fingers. It had been a wonderful evening right up until he had seen her writhing in pain. How many more times would he have to witness it? A great exhaustion settled on him and he was soon deep in sleep.

It had been a full day since her attack and Hermione was confident that today she would remain free from the pain. After all, the attacks never happened that close together. She knew there was a possibility that would change but chose not to dwell on it. She was full of energy and nerves. Today the new school year began. She would be introduced to the first and second years tomorrow in Transfiguration class as the intern who would be doing a good bit of teaching. She straightened her robes and made sure her hair was tidily tucked back from her face, helping her look older and more mature. It was early afternoon and the students would not arrive until a bit later but she was anxious. She would probably see a few students in the upper years that she knew from before the war. Suddenly the door to her bedroom opened to reveal Harry who looked rather dashing in a set of dark green robes. He leaned casually against the door frame with one hand behind his back. "Already prepping for your first meal at the staff table?" She loved the way his eyes teased her a bit even as they roamed her body.

"I'm so nervous! I want to be taken seriously by the students and they say first impressions are important. I just want to look…"

"Undeniably attractive?" Harry teased as he made his way to her.

Rolling her eyes she responded with a smile, "I don't think having my hair in a bun and wearing these robes would qualify for that description."

"Oh, I don't know." Harry said as he drew up behind her while she put on some earrings in the mirror. "Maybe I have the hots for teacher."

Hermione laughed at that before Harry gently spun her around to face him and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She sighed heavily when he pulled away. Harry revealed what he had been hiding behind his back and she gasped as a small grouping of pink lilies was offered to her. "Oh, Harry! They are beautiful! Thank you so much! I love lilies!" She breathed in deeply, "They smell so wonderful." She quickly took out her wand and transfigured a glass into a crystal vase and set the flowers in it.

"You're brilliant," Harry commented.

"Thank you," Hermione conceded.

Harry watched her arrange the flowers and noticed she still seemed a bit pale and her eyes were excited but tired. "You still seem a bit tired."

"I am. It does sometimes take me a day or two to feel back to myself. Don't let it worry you. I'm so glad you came, Harry. I've missed you." She pecked him on the cheek. Before she could continue he had her in his arms again and was slowly kissing her. She was aware of him moving her across the room as his hands held her waist. Before she knew what was happening her back was against the wall and her senses were full of only him. She could feel the heat from his body and his hand came to the base of her neck. Their kiss deepened until Hermione let out a small moan of pleasure. Harry stopped kissing her but didn't pull away. His hands where on either side of her head, effectively pinning her against the wall. "I take it you missed me too then?" Her voice was a bit breathless.

Harry laughed a bit at that and looked into her rich brown eyes. "I did indeed." Hermione gave him a big smile and then put her hand on his chest and gently pushed.

"I'm glad, and it's not that I wouldn't love to continue this display of affection, but I would also like to hear how things are going at the Ministry. How was training? Any news?"

Harry respected her wish and stepped back a step allowing Hermione to sit on the bed. She patted it and he sat beside her before replying, "Training went well. Mr. Boggs says that if I can keep up this pace he will try to move me into the field in four months' time. "

"Harry that's wonderful! Do you think you'll be ready?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. I mean I know I'm ready to take action. I'm still not convinced that Mr. Boggs will let me be involved in the search for Atticus though. He thinks I'm too emotionally involved." Harry said disgruntled.

"Well, you are. I have to agree with him. I don't want you getting in too deep because you let your emotions over rule the sense in your head." Hermione admitted.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, I don't mean that in a bad way. I know you'd do anything for me. You care about people and I love that about you. But you tend to jump into dangerous situations without fully thinking when your heart is involved." Hermione admitted.

Harry was a bit put out by that but looking back over the years could see she had a valid point. He sighed heavily, "I know. You're right of course. I just want to help."

"I know. Give it time. You are helping you know. You're helping me. Harry I could never do this without you." Hermione studied his face and quickly said pointing her finger at him, "And don't you dare say I'm in this situation because of you. I am the one that opened my big mouth and just had to defend my honor. This is not your fault. So don't even think about blaming yourself." She put her hand on his chin and said softly, "When I need you you're always there. You're helping Harry. More than you know. I'm scared. But when I'm with you it's like I can breathe past the fear. I know you want to do more. But right now I'm just glad to have you here with me." She saw him nod and give her a small smile before he raised her hand to his lips.

"Thank you Hermione. You are quite convincing when you put on that stern teacher voice of yours." Harry smirked wickedly.

Hermione's pulse quickened at the look Harry was giving her and she blushed even as she leaned toward him and whispered, "Perhaps I can use a different method of convincing you that I need you." She grabbed the collar of his robes and gently pulled him toward her. She could feel him smiling as she kissed him. He quickly responded to her advances and they spent a happy few minutes mingled in one another's arms.

"You may need to redo that bun of yours." Harry commented. He was rewarded by a musical laugh.

"Indeed I shall," Hermione said through a blissful grin.

The back to school feast went off well and Hermione found herself quiet exhausted at the end of it. The next day dawned bright and she had already met two of the four classes that she was going to assist teaching this year. She was surprised to find that despite her nerves she felt quite at home in front of a classroom. The students seemed reasonably respectful of her position and she was eager to gain their trust as the weeks continued. Hermione picked at the food on her plate. Nothing really looked appetizing. She knew she should probably eat but the last couple of days food had lost its appeal. She settled on drinking some of her pumpkin juice.

A half hour later Hermione was in front of the third class that she would be helping with. The teacher, Ms. Fields, had just introduced her and given Hermione leave to do what she wanted for the last 20 minutes of class. Ms. Fields had left to run to the staff room for some materials she needed for the fourth year class she had next. Hermione decided to show the class a couple of the basic spells that where in the syllabus for the next month. The students oohed and ahhed as expected. She was in the middle of telling them about the complexities of tone of voice and wand movements needed for certain transformations when she suddenly felt dizzy. Hermione put her hand on the desk behind her in an attempt to steady herself but her body was all too quickly engulfed in fiery, stabbing pain. She felt the impact of the floor as she crumbled and was vaguely aware of shouting, panicked voices around her before her world was nothing but darkness and pain.

Harry was defending himself against Ron's aggressive spell tactics when his chest burned. The pendant sat heavy on his skin and he quickly called out, "Ron, stop! I have to go! It's Hermione!"

Ron stopped mid spell and nodded with concern. "Go! Quick!" Harry bolted from the training room and to the nearest Floo. His heart was racing. The pendant was sickly hot against his skin. It was too soon. She had just had an attack two days ago! But there was no predicting it. They had gotten used to having 4-5 days of rest. He stepped out of McGonagall's fireplace. He wasn't surprised to find the room empty. Rushing through the hallways he made his way to the transfiguration room. A large group of students was gathered outside the door. "Move! Let me though!" A few students tried to tell him he wasn't allowed in, while others recognized him and quickly made way for him, spreading his name throughout the group. After what felt like forever, Harry was able to open the door. Sprinting to the front of the classroom he saw the Headmistress and Ms. Fields kneeling on the floor. They soon parted as they heard his approach. He practically fell to the group in his haste to get to Hermione. Her eyes were rolled back and her body arched and quaked unnaturally. Harry touched her cheek and she fell silent on the stone floor. He gently moved to support her head and chest against him as he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I'm here. I'm here. It's alright now." His heart was doing a marathon in his chest. He was shaking from fear and adrenaline.

Hermione's eyelids soon fluttered open. She looked a bit confused at first and then caught Harry's eyes and whispered sadly, "It was my first day." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Harry's heart broke for her. "I know love. I know. I'm so sorry." He kissed the top of her forehead and held her tightly. Hermione barely registered his endearment as a tremor shook her tired limbs. Harry turned his gaze to the Headmistress and asked, "How many?"

McGonagall understood his question even if it was not fully spoken. "When I arrived she was in between attacks. The next started seconds later but was short lived. You arrived during the last."

Harry let out a low primal growl of frustration. He wanted to scream or punch something. Hermione had endured three pain filled episodes before he could reach her. That was not acceptable. He was not successful at hiding his anger from his face. Hermione said softly, "Harry, I'm fine. You're here now." Harry nodded to her but her words didn't completely quench his guilt. He felt her body tense once again.

"I'll fetch the potion," the Headmistress said, "I'll be back shortly. I don't think it wise to move her just yet. Let's wait ten more minutes. The students will have switched classes by then and the halls will be relatively empty." Harry nodded his understanding.

"I'll just go shoo my students to their next class and hold off the new ones for a time." Ms. Fields offered.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Of course," Ms. Fields said solemnly.

Harry watched the two witches leave and held Hermione as her muscles shook once again. "Does it hurt?"

Hermione gave him a weak smile and responded lightly, "No, not really." Harry didn't find that too comforting. That meant she was still in pain, even if it was minimal.

"McGonagall will be here soon with the potion," Harry supplied as he stroked her hair. Hermione hummed a reply as her eye lids drooped. "Hey, stay awake alright?"

"I'm trying," Hermione whispered. "Maybe you should kiss me. That would keep me awake."

Harry gave a soft laugh at her suggestion. Her body shook again and he was amazed she could still joke at a time like this. "How can you think about kissing right now?"

Hermione gave him a weary smile and said, "You're the one who told me to stay awake. Don't you want to kiss me ?"

"I always want to kiss you," Harry declared with a slight smile.

"Then I suggest you do it before I fall asleep," Hermione said. Her voice was quiet and soft.

Harry smiled broadly at her. He couldn't say no to her simple request for comfort. Her body lay weak and shaky in his arms and her eyes were heavy, but she was still so full of spirit. He adjusted her slightly in his arms and gently bent to kiss her. He was slow and gentle. He felt her sigh at the contact. Just as Harry pulled away the door to the room opened to reveal McGonagall hurrying toward them with a small vile in her hand. After Hermione drank it down the Headmistress said, "The halls are clear. I suggest you take her to her rooms." Turning to Hermione she said softly, "We'll need to talk about this later tonight or tomorrow when you're feeling up to it. I want you there Harry. I think it's time we consider some new arrangements." Harry nodded his agreement. He saw Hermione nod but she bit her lip and avoided their eyes. Harry knew she was concerned about what suggestions the Headmistress would have and how it would affect her teaching opportunities. This was not going to be easy for any of them.

Harry helped Hermione sit up but he knew she didn't have enough strength to walk to her rooms but he also knew she was stubborn and he didn't want to wound her pride. Hesitantly he asked, "May I carry you?" She blushed slightly.

"That may be best." Harry gently picked her up and settled her in his arms. The fact that Hermione hadn't but up a fight of any kind was a bit worrying.

"Well, I'll be in touch," the Headmistress said.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he made his way to the door. He slowly checked the corridor to make sure it was empty before exiting the room. He knew Hermione wouldn't want students to see her being carried around, much less, carried around by Harry Potter. The rumors would fly. He felt Hermione turn her head into his chest more fully as her arms gently squeezed his neck. Her breathing hitched slightly. She was crying. They soon arrived at her living quarters and Harry took her right up the stairs to her bedroom. He set her gently on the bed. He watched as she turned her back to him and curled her knees up, weeping softly. Harry didn't know what to say. He knew she was mourning the fact that her first day had ended in disaster. She was mourning her weakness. She was probably also upset that there was a real possibility that she may not be able to teach again for a while. Harry sat down on the bed next to her and gently decided to start loosening the bun in her hair. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he could see the pins holding her curls at bay and slowly began pulling them out one by one. The more he pulled out the more curls spilled over the bed. Soon he had all the pins out and ran his fingers gently through her soft tresses. He said softly, "It's going to be alright. I know it doesn't feel that way, but I promise I will do everything I can to make this alright Hermione." He laid down next to her and curved his body around hers. His arm snacked along her waist and pulled her in. His face was tickled by her honeysuckle hair.

Harry felt her breathing even out and a soft voice reached his ears. "Stay?" His arm tightened around her stomach slightly and whispered in her ear, "Always." Soon she was asleep. Harry's mind buzzed with what to do. How could he help? Thoughts swam in his head until he was too tired to keep them straight and he joined Hermione in dreams.

 **REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day found them in Hermione's quarters with the Headmistress. The situation was all too serious and the tension was thick. Professor McGonagall was the first to speak, "I think it's time we consider changing a few things. It is clear that things are not working out in your best interest." She fixed Hermione with a gentle but firm look.

Harry watched Hermione bite her lip in nervousness. "What did you have in mind?" She asked with a steady voice. Hermione felt anything but steady in that moment. She had a vague sense of what this meeting was for and it had the potential to dash her dreams.

"Well, for one, I think we need to give Harry Floo access to your fireplace. It would prove more beneficial and faster should you have an attack and are in your quarters." Hermione nodded her approval but kept silent. McGonagall determined that was all she was going to get and continued, "I also would like to suggest that you take a less active role in teaching."

Hermione bristled. The suggestion was not unexpected but it still didn't sit well. "But that's why I'm here! I'm here to be an intern, an apprentice. I can hardly do that if I am not allowed to do the very thing I am training for!" She tried to keep her voice calm but some of her emotion bled into the words. She took a deep breath to calm some of the frustration and panic that was quickly rising inside of her. She felt Harry gently take her hand and give it a squeeze. Without thinking she wrapped her fingers around his as if hanging on for dear life.

The Headmistress sighed and said, "I understand that. Part of the internship includes several hours of observation and reports on what you are learning by simply watching what happens inside a classroom. My suggestion is that we simply accomplish those hours first. At least while…"

"While I'm…enslaved?" Hermione bit back.

Harry saw the fire in Hermione's eyes, and the hurt. To hear her call herself enslaved had pierced him. He didn't want that for her. The word did an all too accurate job of describing the helplessness she felt each time she was struck down unexpectedly by an unseen hand. He watched her head drop and he rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

Her voice was soft and she avoided looking up. "So, what happens then if my situation doesn't improve when my hours of observation are complete?"

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and furrowed her brow. "We can talk about that when the time comes if we need to. In the meantime, I am sorry Hermione. I truly am. However, should your attacks continue in frequency we will have to postpone your internship." Hermione tensed and finally looked up with a look of horror. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. McGonagall continued with a pained look, "You must understand I can't have you collapsing all the time in front of the students and disrupting classes. It's as much for your safety as theirs."

"But I…" Hermione seemed unable to get her head around what was happening.

"I will let you sit in the back and observe so long as your attacks do not continue to be a hindrance. I am afraid that is all I can offer. You are of course welcome to stay at Hogwarts as long as you wish." McGonagall looked worn and tired all of the sudden. Harry knew the news was not easy to relay. But he could understand her logic and reasoning. He looked to Hermione and found her face somewhat stoic even if her breathing was a bit fast and her eyes moist.

"I…I understand." Hermione replied weakly.

McGonagall gave her a sad nod. "I'll let Ms. Fields know. You can begin whenever you feel ready." The Headmistress rose and before exiting said, "I'll see you later Harry. Enjoy some time together this afternoon."

Harry gave her a slight smile and nodded his thanks. The door closed and Harry pulled Hermione into a strong embrace. He felt her try to stifle her sobs. "Hey, it's alright. I know it's not what you want. I know it ruins your plans." He felt her sigh against him.

"I understand her reasoning. I should be grateful she is even willing to have me in the class at all considering what could happen." Hermione sat up in frustration.

They sat next to one another in silence for a time. Harry as unsure how to comfort her and he had a proposal that he was not at all sure Hermione would appreciate. "Hermione, I'm worried. Even if I gain access to your fireplace that doesn't help me much if you are not here. I still would have to run through the castle looking for you. I can't stand it. It eats at me knowing I didn't get there faster."

Hermione turned to him and saw the agony on his face. She touched his cheek. "Harry, it's not your fault. You always come as fast as you can."

Harry took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "What if I could get there even faster?"

"How do you mean?" She gave him a look of questioning and suppressed a yawn.

"I am not sure how you'll respond to this idea, but hear me out alright?" Harry could see the look of curiosity in her eyes as she slowly nodded. He took a deep breath and took both of her hands in his. Harry looked directly into her chocolaty eyes and said, "Come live with me." He watched a look of sheer surprise cover her face before a slight scowl appeared .

"What?" Hermione was shaking her head. She didn't understand how that was a good solution. Her life was here. Her work was here. Her future was here. At least she had always thought it was. She was pretty sure she was in love with Harry but she wasn't sure she was ready to move in with him even if it was just on the pretense of keeping her from harm.

"Just listen," Harry said with arms raised in surrender. "I know you have your work here. I know that teaching is what you want. I don't want you to give that up. I know you'll be a brilliant teacher. But maybe right now isn't the time." Harry watched her eyes grow big and her walls rise. He quickly said, "I'm not saying it can never happen. I'm just saying that right now with this bond it may not be the best time to try to accomplish it. When we get this fixed-"

"Get it fixed?" Hermione's voice was a bit higher than she had intended but she couldn't contain the frustration any longer. "All I have read says that getting it fixed is almost impossible and isn't even an option unless we can find Atticus Benton! Tell me, is he even close to being taken into custody?" She rose and started pacing. "What if this can't be fixed Harry? What if my whole life is full of unexpected, painful episodes? Do you just expect me to hide away my whole life?"

This was not going as Harry had planned. He rubbed a hand through is messy hair and rose with a sigh. "Hermione, I know you are upset. I'm not suggesting we quit. I'm not suggesting you hide. I am only saying that if you were living in the same house as me the probability of being able to get to you sooner would increase."

Hermione stopped her pacing. Her back was to him. She could hear the pleading in his voice and the exhaustion. She was also feeling quite tired. She knew he was only trying to help. Trying to save her from pain. He didn't deserve her anger. A fresh tear trickled down her cheek and she swiped at it. She couldn't look at him. She feared if she turned around she would give in to him. She would run into his arms and beg him to never let her go. A part of her wanted that. To be protected and safe. But the independent part of her wanted to stay and fight and do what she had always planned on doing no matter what the situation was. "Harry I…I know you only want to help. I'm sorry for yelling."

Harry saw the slump in her shoulders and heard the discouragement in her voice. Her head was hung low and he suspected she was fighting back tears. He slowly approached her and let his arms sit on her shoulders before moving them down her soft arms and around her waist. He pulled her to him and said softly, "You have every right to be upset." He felt her body lean against his as she took a deep breath. He just held her for a moment and smelled her sweet sent. He longed to kiss the part of her neck that was exposed but he settled for bending to her ear and whispering. "Just promise me that if the attacks increase, you'll consider it?"

Hermione bit her lip and turned slowly in his arms to face him. "I will. I promise. If the attacks get worse the Headmistress will have no choice but to put my internship on hold. If that happens, I have no reason to stay. I fear in that event, I would be in great need of your comfort." She leaned her head against his chest, smelling his earthy aftershave.

Pulling her closer into the hug he said, "I will always be there to comfort you in any way you need. " Harry felt her smile and then set her back a bit as he continued with a twinkling smile and lighter tone, "I know you are reluctant to move in with me. I know our relationship is still new. However, it should be noted that there are a few benefits."

Hermione couldn't resist his wickedly mischievous smile and played along, "Really now? What are these benefits then?"

Harry walked back and forth as if in serious thought before stating, "Well, for one I could cook for you. I am quite proficient at it given all those years of kitchen slavery the Dursley's provided me with." He was rewarded by a slight smile from her and he continued to raise another finger in the air. "Two, we could snog one another at any time without worry of interruption." He was met with a slight giggle and approached her. He loved to see her smile and laugh. Her cheeks darkened slightly as he came closer with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Before he could lean in to kiss her she put her and on his chest and gave him a playful smirk, "Is that all?"

"Ah, well, there is also an expansive library that would of course be at your disposal. There may be some very interesting and helpful books in the Black family that might just give us more clues to this unpleasant situation we find ourselves in." Harry saw her eyes light with sudden joy and understanding. Hermione literally spun around with a cry of joy.

"That's brilliant! What better place to look for a dark bonding curse than in a library owned by dark wizards? I have been tearing through the library here for weeks and even the restricted section has proved a disappointment. But the Black family library must be really old right? I mean they've been around a long time! Harry! We could find some answers. That would be wonderful."

Harry couldn't contain his laughter at her enthusiasm. "Of all my offers you leap for joy over more research opportunities." He grinned broadly at her. "I could have sworn my snogging would have been the thing to win you over. It seems I'm no comparison for a good book."

Hermione laughed at her own reaction and Harry's words. "Sorry. I am just excited about a new avenue to explore."

"I know you are." Harry reached for her hand and was glad when she stepped toward him. "A man doesn't like to think his kissing is subpar though. It's a hit to our pride you know." Harry took the hand that wasn't holding hers and hit his chest as if hit in the heart with an arrow.

Hermione giggled and bit her lip as she came ever closer. When she was mere inches from him, she leaned even closer and said softly, "Well, perhaps I can remedy that."

"How?" Harry softly replied as he let his hand slide to her backside.

"Mmm, perhaps by showing you just how eager I am." Hermione said bewitchingly.

Harry was caught off guard as she quickly pressed her lips to his. His surprise lasted only a short second before he responded, sending their kiss into deep and desperate need. When at last they came up for air Harry said, "I hope you can stay and do what you love. But, I hope you'll consider me."

Hermione smiled warmly, "You are very convincing." She hesitated a moment before asking, "Would you take me into your home even if I didn't need your touch?"

Harry pulled her into a hug and hoped it conveyed how much he cared for her. He longed to be closer to her and he was realizing that while he wanted to save her from pain, his reasons for wanting her to move into his house were not entirely because of the bond. He wanted to be near her more. He wanted to talk to her more. He wanted to hold her more and share more with her. He felt a sense of peace with her even if their lives were anything but peaceful. He could sense her need to be loved and wanted. He wanted to be the one to fill that role. "I may not have suggested it so soon in our relationship out of respect for you. I know how independent you are. But make no mistake Hermione, I want to be with you. I want to be near you as much as possible. You've done something to me. I've never felt so…I'm happy with you Hermione. It's been a long time since I've been happy. Really happy."

Hermione was somewhat stunned by his reply. It was thoughtful and sincere. She could tell it had been difficult for him to be so open. She could feel his vulnerability in that moment. She could see the boy from the cupboard who was so worthy of love but had never known it. She could see the man you longed to save those he loved and was brave and strong in the face of trouble. She could also see the man who had given everything and was asking for nothing. He had said he was happy. She had done that for him. Her heart wanted to burst with his declaration. She wrapped her arms around him and said breathlessly, "Oh, Harry. I'm so glad. You make me happy too." He squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head.

Harry reveled in the feel of her in his arms. Her body melded to his and she brought with her warmth, and sunshine and innocence and beauty. He didn't want to ever let go of that. He felt her stifle a yawn against his chest. "I suggest you take a nap. I know it can take some time for you to feel yourself again. You need to rest."

Hermione smiled up at him and nodded, "I agree. It's been an emotional morning. I confess I am quite tired."

"Come on, I'll tuck you in." Harry held out his hand and led her up the stairs to her bedchamber. He helped her remove her outer robe. She pulled the twisty from her hair causing her curls to be let loose along her back. Harry picked up a nearby brush and motioned for her to sit on the bed. He sat behind her and began pulling the brush through her thick locks. "Mmmm, that feel so nice. My dad used to brush my hair when I was little. It is so relaxing after having it up and tied back all day."

Harry continued his ministrations for a few more minutes and then got up as Hermione laid down. Harry kissed her sweetly, "Sleep well."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione's voice was full of sleep.

"If I'm not here when you wake up I'll come by tomorrow." Harry said as he headed to the door. Hermione gave him a little hum of understanding before she let herself fall into dreams. Harry let his eyes wonder over her smooth skin. She really was quite beautiful. He pushed away his concern that she was still so tired and tried to think of happier things. Like the possibility of sharing his home with her.

The next day Hermione made her way down to the greenhouses. It had been several days since she had seen Neville. As she approached she found him kneeling next to a large potted plant that hissed menacingly at him. "Hey, Neville. How are you?"

Rising from his position on the floor, Neville smiled broadly, "Hermione! It's so good to see you. I was beginning to wonder if you lived her at all?"

Hermione gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's been a crazy couple of weeks."

"I bet it has. How are you feeling these days? I heard you had a pretty bad attack the first day of classes."

Neville's look was one of concern not pity, and for that Hermione was grateful. She responded as cheerfully as possible, "I'm feeling much better today, thank you. How is your internship starting off?"

Neville accepted the change in subject easily even though he suspected Hermione was not as well as she tried to sound. "It is really interesting! I am really enjoying it so far. The teaching part has me a bit nervous though. I am great with the plants but only sub-par with the students. Seems not much has changed for me in that regard." He teased.

Hermione gave him a friendly smile. "I am sure teaching will just take a little practice and before you know it you will be doing it without thinking. Once you get talking about the plants you love I am sure it will just come naturally for you. "

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Neville conceded. "It's strange being back here but not being a student. Still, it's a nice opportunity and change. I know you had a rough start, but how do you like Transfiguration?"

Hermione tried not to let her face drop too much as she replied, "It's fine. I enjoy teaching I think. Course I was never one to keep my mouth shut if I had a bit of knowledge to impart." Her little jest brought the desired chuckle from Neville's mouth. She continued, "I just don't know how long it will last."

Neville turned from the plant his was trimming and studied her downcast features, "What do you mean? McGonagall isn't making you quit is she?"

"Not exactly. She just suggested in a nonnegotiable way that I do my observation hours only. Until…well, until I am not prone to collapsing in class." Hermione said dejectedly.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. That's not fair. None of this is."

"I know. But I can see her point. It's probably not wise to put a teacher in the front of the room when she could go into a fit at any moment and scare the life out of those little first years." Neville approached and gave her a hug which she quickly accepted. "Thanks Neville. I'm upset about the set back, but to be honest, I think I'm more afraid that it won't ever be possible for me to teach. What if we can't fix this?"

Neville's heart broke for her. She was so brave and caring and she deserved more than others for her dreams to come true. He contemplated for a moment and then said, "Would it be alright if I share your condition with Luna?"

Hermione was taken back by the question. "I guess, but why?"

"She recently got a job in the Department of Mysteries." Neville said with a thoughtful look. "She may be able to dig around and find some missing information. It's a long shot but this bond between you and Harry definitely qualifies as something of a mystery."

Hermione smiled lightly at him and shook her head in agreement. "That it is. I would be very grateful if Luna would be willing to look into it for me. I'm open to all avenues of information at this point. Speaking of Luna, how are things going between you two?" Hermione saw him blush slightly and was pleased to see his eyes light up a bit.

"Great! Really great. She's perfect. She makes me laugh, supports me in my work and has a very relaxing presence. We are very happy." Neville paused before asking, "So, how are you and Harry?"

"How did you know?" Hermione had not told anyone about their relationship except Ron.

"I am observant. I mean I know this bond kind of forces you guys to see one another but I have seen the way he looks at you Hermione. And you light up and blush far too much around him for there to be nothing going on between you."

"For a man you are very observant indeed," Hermione admitted with a smile. "It all happened rather unexpectedly but I have to say that I find myself happier than I have been in quite some time. He teases me but not in a condescending way. He's playful but he makes me feel safe. He always has made me feel safe. I think I am just appreciating it more now."

Neville shook his head in agreement. "I am glad you two have each other. You both deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Neville." Hermione bit her lip and hesitated a moment before venturing, "Harry asked me to move in with him."

Neville was a bit thrown by her admittance of something so intimate. "Well, that's a big step."

"I know!" Hermione flung her hands in the air in exasperation. "I don't know what to do. I mean I like him a lot. I might even say I love him, but this bond thing complicates everything! He said he wanted me to move in so he could be closer to him in case I have an attack."

"That seems reasonable," Neville conceded.

"I know it does. But what if that's his only reason for asking to move in?"

"What if it is? Does that bother you?" Neville asked.

Hermione growled in frustration, "I don't know. Yes. No. I mean it would be nice if he wanted me to move in with him just because he loved me."

"Did you ask him about that?"

"Sort of," Hermione hedged. "He said that if the bond wasn't an issue he'd probably not have asked so soon in our relationship but that he is happy with me and he wants to be with me."

Neville gave her a smile and said, "Than it sounds like he cares a great deal for you. Harry doesn't lie. If he says you make him happy than you do. Things may be moving a bit too quickly for you because of the bonds effects. But I can assure you that Harry probably feels the same and is only trying to do what he can to help. "

"You're right of course." Hermione gave him a small smile. "I guess I'm just…I'm not opposed to the idea of living with him. In fact I think it would be wonderful. I just…my plan was to stay here and work."

"Sometimes our plans get delayed." Neville said wisely.

"Indeed." Hermione sighed. "I am sorry to have bothered you with all my drama."

"Not at all," Neville said shaking his head. "I have missed talking to you and I want to help anyway I can."

"That means a lot. So, what are those things anyway?" Hermione pointed to some very nasty looking purple flowers that appeared to have fangs.

Neville turned away from her to see where she was pointing. "Oh, those are called purple dragons and they…" Neville stopped short when he heard her gasp. Turning back to her he quickly dropped to her side as her body arched and tensed painfully. "Hermione! Hermione, hold on." He wasn't sure if he should try to move her or not. He was afraid if he tried to carry her that she would fall, she was trembling so badly. But he also knew that Harry would have no idea to look out in the green houses for her. A moment later he watched her body grow limp and the shaking subsided. Her eyes were open but she looked unable to focus. A soft whisper reached his ears as he began to lift her into his arms. "H…Harry."

"I know. I'll get you to him. I promise. Hold on." Neville moved as quickly as possible toward the castle. He pushed open the doors and stood for a moment in the entry way not knowing which way to take her. Before he could decide, her body went ridged again he was forced to place her gently on the ground as she quaked violently. He had heard her attacks were severe but he had not been prepared for this level of pain. It was clear she was barely stifling her screams. Again, her limbs went limp and this time her eyes didn't open. "Hermione?" Neville asked in near panic. Suddenly he heard shouting near the top of the staircase and he turned to see Harry rushing toward him.

"Hermione!" Harry nearly tumbled down the stairs in his haste to reach them. He quickly took her limp form in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was the first time Harry had seen her between attacks. A small part of him was grateful he hadn't had to see it. He turned to Neville, "Thank you, if you hadn't brought her inside it would have taken me forever to find her."

Neville nodded, "We were chatting in the greenhouses. I knew when she collapsed I had to try to get her inside. I'm glad you found us so soon. I didn't know what to do for her."

"It's alright. You did exactly what you could." Harry turned his attention to Hermione who was still unconscious.

Neville asked, "She just had an attack the day before yesterday. Do they normally come this frequently?"

"No, they don't. At least, not until now. This is the second one that has occurred after just a day in between. I'm not sure why or if there is even any reason for it." Harry turned to Hermione as he felt her shift in his arms. She made a slight moaning sound before opening her eyes. "Hey there," Harry said brushing a curl from her cheek. "I have something for you." Harry reached into his pocket and extracted the potion to still her tremors.

Hermione gave him a tired half smile before her body shivered. Harry quickly set the vial to her lips and watched her drink it down. She turned slowly toward Neville and softly said, "Thank you." Harry looked at Neville and nodded his gratitude as well.

Neville nodded back to him and let his eyes assess the scene. It was rather a horrifying scene to have witnessed. But seeing Harry gently cradle Hermione in his arms gave him hope that together they could face this. Turning to Harry he said, "Do you need help taking her to her room?"

"No, I think I can manage." Harry said.

"I'll just try to keep the corridors clear then, shall I?' Neville offered.

"That would be great," Harry said with relief. Turning to Hermione he asked, "Can you walk?"

Hermione wished she could say yes but she could barely hold her head up. "I don't think so."

Harry furrowed his brow in worry. He had hardly heard her reply. It seemed to be costing her a great deal of effort to even speak. He gently scooped her up and began the long walk to her rooms.

Hermione was already deep in sleep when they arrived at her chambers. Harry gently laid her on the couch and settled himself in the chair by the fire. His thoughts were troublesome. If these attacks kept happening every other day there was no way Hermione could continue to live at Hogwarts. He wished he knew why they had increased. There were too many unanswered questions and it was making him angry. He could see the episodes were taking their toll on Hermione. Her face had been too pale the last few days and she tired easily. He knew Hermione didn't want to give up on her internship but he hoped she would see reason if another day from now she again became ill. He would start preparing his home to receive her. He wished it was under happier circumstances that he was inviting her to live with him. She needed to be closer. He just couldn't continue to storm around the castle trying to find her. It was by pure luck that Harry had arrived at the castle and had been looking for her some time before his coin had begun to burn. Harry was also concerned for his own career. His training had become somewhat disjointed by his frequent departures. Mr. Boggs had been understanding and Harry only hoped he continued to be so. There was a very real chance Harry would need to suspend his training in order to help Hermione heal. If that were the case his chances of joining the field work would slow. He sighed heavily and ran his hands in his hair. These were problems that neither one of them should be having to think about. This was all wrong. Yet, his new relationship with the wonderful witch before him was entirely right. That seemed to be the only thing Harry was sure of these days. He loved her. Loved her so much it terrified him. He cared about a great many people. He was fortunate to have many good friends and associates both from school and from the Order. Yet, his heart had not known real love until Hermione had agreed to move forward with him. That love that made you sick, and giddy, and calm and passionate all at once. He had known a few years ago that he liked her more than a friend should. These last weeks had confirmed that long held belief.

Hermione woke up feeling a bit groggy. She also felt a bit stiff. Stretching she realized she was not in her bed. Her eyes focused on Harry who was reading the newspaper in a chair nearby. She slowly sat up and with some confusion asked, "What time is it?"

Harry lowered the paper and said with a smile, "Hi sleepy head." He went to the couch and sat down beside her. He was all too aware of how one of her cheeks was flushed where she had been laying on it and how her hair was a soft tussled mess. She was clearly still pushing away the fog of sleep. He put an arm around her and pulled her gently to his side. "You are adorable when you first wake up."

Hermione scoffed at him, "I am not sure I believe you."

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead as she put her head on his shoulder. "Well, you are. And it's four in the afternoon."

Hermione sat up suddenly, "Four! I slept most of the day?"

Harry sat up more and tried to reassure her. "It's alright. You were quite worn out from your episode earlier. You always sleep after one. I am surprised to see you up so soon actually."

"Harry this is horrible! I missed three classes! I was supposed to start observing today." She was pacing and twisting her fingers. Her lip was being gnawed viciously by her front teeth.

Harry sighed and stood to stop her from pacing further. Catching her by the arms he said gently, "I am sorry you missed it. I know this is important to you."

"Yes, it is," Hermione admitted as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She allowed Harry to pull her into his arms. She took a deep breath and said, "It's not going to happen is it?"

"What isn't going to happen?" Harry asked.

"This. This dream I have of being a teacher. The plan I had for this internship. It's not going to work is it?"

Harry was stabbed by the sadness in her voice. She was asking the question knowing the answer but hoping she was wrong. He couldn't give her the reassurance she longed for. He held her closer and gently said, "Your dream will come true. Your plan has just hit a bump is all."

"Then you don't think I should continue to try to do my internship?" Hermione said as if the words stung her throat to say them.

"I do not. I am worried about your health Hermione. Should these attacks keep coming every other day or more I fear you will need more assistance then you think. I see how tired you have been the last few days. You are not yourself. I need to be there for you. I want to try anyway. I want you to be safe and easy for me to get to. Please consider my offer."

Hermione heard his words and the pleading in them. She was struggling to admit she needed to change her plans. She didn't want to admit defeat and yet she was so tired. Maybe it wasn't defeat if she kept the hope of her dream alive. She wasn't quitting, she was merely waiting a bit before she accomplished it. She had to admit to herself that she was scared. She was having a hard time recovering between attacks when they came so close together. She had no one to turn to. She couldn't stay at the castle alone with no real purpose. Her parents were not around anymore. The Weasley's would take her in but tensions might be high when Ginny returned. She didn't want to be a burden. Her answer was right there in front of her. He literally had his arms around her and was begging her to accept his help and his home. "Harry I…What if it ruins everything?"

Harry set her back a bit so he could look at her properly. "Ruins everything?"

Hermione bit her lip and whispered, "Us. What if it ruins us? What if we rush into this and then find out we don't…It's a big step. I really didn't see myself living with anyone until I was married."

Harry could tell it had cost her a lot to lay her worries out for him. He knew she was hinting at her desire to be wed before she gave herself freely to man. He gave her a smile and brushed his hand along her cheek. "My sweet girl. My innocent and wonderful witch. " He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I know this is moving quickly, faster than either of us planned for. I don't know how it will go. But I am pretty confident that it will be just fine. As for…propriety..." Harry gave her a winning smile as he watched her blush fiercely at his meaning. "I can assure you that I have no expectations. You will have your own room and bathroom, and I will give you plenty of privacy. Just because you are living with me does not mean I expect us to…well…nothing will happen that you do not want to happen, I promise." He pulled her into a bracing hug and felt her sigh against him.

"Thank you, Harry for understanding." Hermione said against his chest. " I just…it's not that I don't want…I just always thought…"

Harry chuckled at her ramblings. "Hermione, slow down. I clearly agree with your sentiment. You don't need to explain it to me. You want it to be special. It should be. You deserve that. " He pulled her back so he could meet her lips with his. After a time he commented teasingly, "I just may need to take a few more cold showers when you move in."

Hermione grinned and blushed madly as she swatted him on the arm. "Harry!" He laughed with her and she said quietly, "When should I move in?"

"How about Saturday? That will give me a day to make sure things are ready for you."

"Sounds good. I will begin packing, and I'll inform the Headmistress of my decision."

Harry could hear the resolve but also the defeat in her voice. He held her face in his hands and looking right into her soul declared, "You are not giving up. We will get through this. I promise to never stop supporting you in your dream. This is not the end. Think of it as a detour with a very interesting library and a reasonably handsome fellow in it."

"Ah, yes, the library, how could I forget?" Hermione said in a swooning voice that brought a smile to his face.

"I don't believe for a second that you did forget." Harry declared boldly.

Hermione smiled playfully up at him. "And what about this reasonably handsome fellow? Do you think I forgot about him?"

"Goodness, I hope not." Harry said. "It would devastate him."

A light laugh left Hermione's lips. "And what kind of role does this handsome man have to play in my little detour?"

"Ah, that is entirely up to you." Harry lowered his face toward hers as one hand moved into her hair and the other slip down her back. "Though, I do hope you choose to make him a major character in the story of your life." Harry saw her blush slightly and felt her smile even as his lips crashed into hers.

 **Nice Long one for you. Hope you guys are still reading. I update when I can but I am writing as I go so nothing is set up ahead of time. I'll continue to try to post in a reasonable amount of time. Please let me know what you think! Is it moving along enough for you? Anything you would like to see? I appreciate all comments. Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he grabbed her hand and gave it a warm squeeze. He saw Hermione look back at the big castle behind them. He knew she was sad to leave. It was not just the building she was leaving behind, it was the path she had wanted to take for her career. He saw her take a steadying breath before turning to him with a sad but also hopeful smile.

"I think I am." Hermione was nervous about this new adventure. She prayed things went alright. As she held Harry's hand she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and also excited at the prospect of living under the same roof. The familiar pull of apparition sent her reeling. When Hermione opened her eyes she was surprised by her surroundings. "Where are we? This doesn't look like Grimmauld place." Green. That's all she could see. Green grass, green trees, and blue sky. There were wild flowers scattered about and ahead lay a dirt road that seemed to wind through the trees and around a bend not far ahead. It was a stark contrast to the dark and dirty street she was expecting to arrive on. Looking to Harry she saw a twinkle in his eye as he gave her a smile that exuded pure joy and trickery.

"You would be correct. This is not Grimmauld Place," Harry said with a nod kissing her hand.

"But, I don't understand. Is this just a pit stop along the way? Is this why you insisted on side along apparition?" Hermione asked him. She couldn't keep the slight excitement of this surprise from her voice.

Harry chuckled lightly to see her trying to work things out. He was pleased to note that she sounded somewhat excited. "This is why I insisted on side along, yes. But it is not a pit stop it is THE stop." Harry said as he led her along the dirt road and around the bend.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Don't tell me you have some romantic house hidden in the country side." She said as she rolled her eyes with pure sarcasm.

Harry said with a grin, "Actually, that is exactly what I have." He came around the bend in the road and looked to Hermione to see her reaction to the view. Ahead of them sat a rather old, but well-kept manor house. The walls were of chiseled stone. It was two stories high with several windows. Stone steps led to a large porch area and a fine wooden door. The house was large but not over baring. It's roof line slopped pleasantly and the flowers and potted plants surrounding it gave it a cheery and welcoming feel. Harry watched Hermione stop in her tracks as her eyes grew big. She inhaled sharply and let it out slowly.

Hermione couldn't quite fathom what was happening. In front of her stood a grand house that looked like something she would have dreamed up out of a classic novel. With nothing but a whisper she asked, "This is…? This is yours? How? Why didn't you mention it? I can't…it's like a dream."

Harry heart thudded loudly in his chest. This was what he wanted for her. He was all too happy to see her here, looking at the manor as if it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "It is mine. I inherited it when I turned of age. Apparently, it has been in the Potter family for quite some time. When I found out about it I came to see it and I knew I wanted to live here eventually. I hadn't planned on moving in quite so quickly but when we decided to live together I moved up my plans. Grimmauld was no place for a lady to live. I couldn't subject you to it's darkness. I thought this might be more fitting." Harry concluded his explanation and found his arms immediately full of the girl beside him. She landed an energetic kiss on his lips which he returned with equal enthusiasm. "So, you like it, I take it?"

Hermione giggled with pure delight, "I love it! I never expected this!"

"Well, if you like the outside so much, you might want to see the inside," Harry said taking her arm. "Shall we?"

Hermione nodded and let him lead her inside where they were promptly greeted by a squeaky voice. "Master Harry, it is so good to see you. And I see that you have brought Ms. Granger. We have supper all prepared for you, and Ms. Grangers rooms are also ready."

Harry smiled down at the house elf and said kindly, "That is wonderful Colbey, thank you. " Harry turned to Hermione and said, "This is Hermione."

The house elf bowed low and said, "Ms. Granger, it is an honor to have you here. I am Colbey. Master Harry has been so excited for you to come. He says many wonderful things about you miss."

Hermione blushed and eyed Harry with a raised eyebrow, "Does he now?" Hermione couldn't contain her grin as Harry reddened and gave her a shrug. Turning back to the house elf she said, "It is good to meet you as well, though I am surprised by it."

Colby nodded his head several times, "Yes, Master wanted you to be surprised."

"Well, I certainly am." Hermione declared.

"I will just go tell Biddy that you are here." With a little hop the house elf was off.

Hermione turned to Harry and eyed him as if a scolding was coming. He quickly held up his arms to explain. "Don't give me that look! The house elves came with the manor. They have been living here for a long time keeping the place up. I know how you feel about them but honestly they love their work and I of course treat them with kindness and respect."

Hermione gave him a smile. "I am sure you do. It will be fine. I have come to see that they rely on their work. I simply want to advocate for better treatment of them. " Harry looked relieved as she continued, "Do they have to call you Master Harry though? It may go to your head."

Harry laughed at that and Hermione broke into a grin. "I have been trying to convince them to just call me Harry for weeks. You should be glad it is not Master Potter, like when I first arrived. That was too weird."

Hermione laughed lightly and then let her eyes roam the expansive entry way. A large staircase rose in front of her and it split off in two directions half way up. She could spy a sitting room on one side of the entryway and what looked like a dining room with a large table on the other side. She said vaguely, "Who is Biddy then?"

"Oh, that is Colby's wife. She's a house elf too of course and they keep the house up together. You will like her. She keeps things neat and tidy and cooks amazingly well." Harry said.

Hermione took her eyes off the tall ceiling and turned to Harry, "I thought part of this arrangement included _you_ cooking."

"Indeed, I did say that. I would love to cook for you any time you want. Though, you may need to convince Biddy to let me try. She tends to run a tight kitchen. I have gotten her to allow me to help wash a dish or two but past that she tends to shoo me away." Harry explained.

"I like her already," Hermione declared.

Harry pulled her to his side and kissed her on the cheek. "So, let me show you around." Harry took her arm and led her to the various rooms down stairs. There was a sitting room, a dining room, the kitchen, a wash room, and a study. Upstairs there were several rooms which sat unused along two long hallways at either end of the stairs. Harry showed her his room, which had a large King sized bed, a sitting area and an adjoining bathroom. He then led Hermione to the next door over and said, "This is your room."

Hermione bit her lip in anticipation as Harry slowly opened the door. The first thing to hit her was light. The room was bathed in a large amount of daylight. Harry's room had been bright as well but it seemed that her window was a bit larger and had a little window seat attached. The bed was covered in a lilac comforter with detailed stitch work of various swirling designs in silver thread. The bed was a tall four poster in deep mahogany. There was a desk and chair to one side, an armoire on another wall, and Hermione saw that her trunks were already in the corner waiting for her to unpack. Never, had she felt so peaceful nor had a space as luxurious as this one. She sighed contentedly. "Harry, it's gorgeous." She walked to the window and looked down on green grass and trees. She could see a small fountain just below in garden.

Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I do hope you like it. If it's too close to my room and you want more privacy there are plenty of rooms just down the hall a bit that you are welcome to choose from."

"No, I like this one," Hermione said firmly. "I…I want to be near you."

Harry grinned at her declaration and took a long inhale, almost feeling intoxicated by her scent. He leaned his head next to hers and whispered, "There's more."

"More?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you have a bathroom here." Harry indicated a door near the desk. Hermione nodded and quickly looked inside to find a beautiful bathroom with a small tub and shower, complete with a little area with a vanity and mirror. Harry quickly took her hand and led her to yet another door that was set back in the corner where they had entered. Hermione had not noticed it until now. She gave Harry a questioning look and saw his face light up as he said, "I saved the best for last." Harry threw open the door and pulled Hermione inside. He felt her gasp more than he heard it. Her mouth opened a bit but no sound emerged for quite some time as her eyes roamed the room.

"Harry…I…this is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. She couldn't seem to believe her eyes. She was standing in a room in which nearly every wall was covered in tall bookshelves. The shelves held the most beautiful array of books in various hues and sizes that it almost made her want to cry. It was a good size room but not so large as to feel like a library. There was a large rug, a comfortable looking couch and chairs in the middle, with tables that held lamps. The bookcases sported ladders that could be pushed around the room to reach the higher volumes of text. The only wall not covered in books was the one that was nearly entirely made up of windows. The view was of the vast expanse of grass and trees behind the manor.

"I did promise you a library. I am glad you approve. I moved all the Black family books, the ones that wouldn't poison or attack you that is, to this room. Apparently this little library has been growing since the manor was first built."

"And you gave me the room that has an adjoining door to it." It was not a question but a statement of disbelief.

"Well, I figured you'd enjoy it the most. The other door is just there and will lead you to the hallway," Harry said pointing to a door on the far corner of the room.

Hermione bit her lip and then smiled and twirled around in excitement. "Oh, Harry! This is more than I ever hoped for! " She moved to his side and kissed him soundly.

Harry held her close and exclaimed, "I do hope you will come out once in a while to say hello to me. Or at the very least, I hope you don't mind if I come in and disturb you on occasion."

Grinning, she replied, "I do hope you'll disturb me quite often. I think I will enjoy this room, and that couch, much more if you were with me. "

"Hmmm, shall we test that theory?" Harry led her to the couch and sat down next to her. He took her face in his hands and gently kissed her. Their hands and lips moved in earnest and after a time they simply sat next to one another in peaceful silence.

"I may never leave." Hermione said.

"You will have to eat eventually," Harry teased.

"No, I mean I may never leave this house. It's enchanting. You may have just doomed yourself to a life with a permanent house guest." Hermione declared.

"How do you know that wasn't my plan all along?" Harry said. His was voice was light and he felt Hermione grin against his shoulder.

"So, it's to be bribery then is it?" Hermione teased.

"Maybe, a little. That and my devilishly handsome, good looks," Harry declared. Hermione laughed, as he knew she would. While the comment was in jest, Harry felt sure that a life spent with Hermione in his house was something he not only would enjoy, but something he deeply wanted.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said.

"You're very welcome. Now, we better go eat something or Biddy will be upset with us." Harry said. He helped Hermione rise and they quickly made their way down stairs.

The meal was delicious, though Harry worried about the way Hermione pushed the food around her plate more than she actually ate. Later, he led her to her room to let her unpack and settle in before bed. He kissed her softly and told her he would be just down the way if she needed him. He was lying in bed trying to fall asleep but his mind was full of worry, hope, and love. He was grateful the day had gone well. Hermione had not had an attack today. He was grateful for that. It was clear she needed her rest. He rolled over and sunk deeper into his sheets.

Hermione heard a small knock on her door and went to answer it. The small house elf, named Biddy gave her a warm smile. "Hello Miss. I came to help you unpack."

"Please come in." Hermione offered. "I think I can manage on my own but I don't mind the company. I greatly enjoyed dinner. You are a wonderful cook."

"Oh, Miss is too kind. I am glad you enjoyed it. Though, Miss Hermione did not eat very much." The elf fixed her big eyes into a worried expression.

Hermione gave her a small smile and said, "I am sorry if I have offended you."

"No!" Biddy quickly reassured her, "No, I is only wondering if you is well Miss."

"That is very kind of you," Hermione said. "Has Harry explained to you and Colby about my condition?"

"Ah, yes, Master has mentioned it to us so we can be prepared and help." Biddy said nodding sadly. "I is so sorry Miss. I is not wanting to see you hurt."

Hermione's heart warmed at how easily the house elves had come to care for her simply because Harry cared for her. "Thank you, Biddy. Hopefully, it will not happen often. However, the last few days have been hard and I am afraid my appetite has not been what it usually is."

"Biddy understands Miss. Please let me know if anything sounds good and I will make it for you."

"I appreciate that very much, " Hermione said. "Do you think you would allow me and Harry to help in the kitchen on occasion?"

Biddy pulled her brows together and said squeakily, "You is not liking what I is making?"

"No! It's not that at all. Harry simply promised to cook for me and I would love to surprise him sometime with my own baking skills."

"Ah, I is understanding now," Biddy said nodding again. "You is wanting to make Master like you more by making him special treats." Hermione couldn't keep back her chuckle. "And Master is wanting to make you a nice dinner of his own?"

"Um, yes." Hermione conceded.

"I is not usually allowing peoples into my kitchen, but I am thinking it would be alright if you is letting Biddy do the cleaning up afterwards."

"Oh, we wouldn't mind cleaning up our own messes." Hermione offered.

"No, no. I is wanting to do that. You is not knowing where things go." Biddy insisted.

Hermione smiled at the little elf's stubbornness. She may be a house elf but she had quite a forceful personality when she wanted to. Hermione could appreciate that.

"Deal," Hermione agreed.

"Tis nothing Miss. May I help you with that trunk?" Biddy asked approaching a large trunk with various clothes hanging out of it.

"I will manage. I am sure you are tired and wishing to spend time with Colby," Hermione offered.

Biddy smiled at her and nodded but said wisely, "Master Harry is saying you is a very independent witch. I is seeing that. He says you is smart, and kind too. I is glad you have come. Master is lonely. Now he will be happier I is thinking."

Hermione blushed at her bold statement and her heart was pricked hearing that Harry was lonely. She could understand that. She often felt lonely as well. This arrangement would benefit them both in more ways than one. Hermione said goodnight to Biddy and soon settled into bed. Her body felt heavy. She was overjoyed that the day had not ended in another episode. She desperately needed the recovery time. She was still quite tired. She had performed some basic spells while unpacking to more quickly get the job done. She had noticed that her magic didn't seem as strong as it had been a week ago. She also felt more drained afterwards. Worried pierced her heart but she tried to think about something else. Tomorrow she could start scouring the library for more information. With that comforting though, she let the bed envelope her and was soon in deep sleep.

Harry awoke suddenly though he couldn't put his finger on why. He rolled over to see the clock. It was two in the morning. Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Harry immediately shot out of bed and grabbed his wand, his other hand flying to the pendant on his chest, but it was cold. Just as Harry was opening his door Biddy appeared and was clearly distraught. "Miss, is having a terrible dream Master!" Her voice squeaked with worry. Harry didn't respond as he quickly went past her and yanked open Hermione's door. He was grateful she had not locked it. The room was dark and Harry couldn't make out the details of what was happening but he could hear the sheets rustling and heard a low moan. He quickly cast a Lumos and went to the bed. Hermione's eyes were closed but she was tossing and turning. Her lips were pressed in a tight line and her forehead looked shiny with perspiration. Harry quickly climbed on the bed and shook her gently, "Hermione! Hermione wake up. It's a dream. Wake up, love. Come on." At first Hermione recoiled from his touch and continued to moan as if holding back her screams. Harry shook her harder and continued to call to her. Without warning Hermione sat up bold straight and her eyes snapped open. She was panting in an effort to catch her breath and clear her head. Harry stroked her arm and tried to reassure her. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare."

Hermione tried to slow her breathing. It had seemed so real. It always seemed so real. She pressed down the panic of not finding herself in her room at Hogwarts as she remembered that she now lived with Harry. Then as her mind woke up she became aware that he was sitting right next to her. She tried to breathe deeply as she turned to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I…I must have forgotten to cast the silencing charm." Her voice was a bit shaky.

Harry drew his eyebrows together. "Silencing charm? Hermione, do you have nightmares often?" The thought of her suffering alone for nights on end trapped in nightmares on top of everything else made his stomach churn. He watched her turn a bit red with embarrassment.

Hermione shook her head as if to ward off the very thought of her dreams. "No…I mean I do have them…sometimes. Not a lot but…a couple times a week I guess." She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them as if trying to shield herself.

Harry's heart broke for her. He knew the pain of nightmares and sleepless nights all too well. "Hermione, I don't ever want you to cast a silencing charm, alright?" She didn't look at him or answer him. "Promise me Hermione." Finally she nodded. "I want to be there for you. I'm here for you now. Don't hide your troubles from me. Please, let me help. I understand nightmares better than most."

Hermione let that sink in. It was true of course, he would understand what it was like and how real they seemed. She quietly asked, "Do they get better?"

"Over time, yes. They don't happen as frequently." He reached for her and drew her in to his chest. He rocked a bit as he held her close and could feel her body begin to relax a bit. "Do you want to tell me about it? Sometimes talking helps."

Hermione swallowed and closed her eyes. The visions came back clear and disturbing. She quickly opened her eyes. "Malfoy Manor. Most of the time they are that night with Bellatrix."

Harry sighed deeply. There had been so little time for recovery, or processing what had happened to them at the time. It was no wonder she was having nightmares about it. He could still remember seeing her lying on the cold floor as Bellatrix towered over her with the knife. He shivered a bit and looked down to see that she was subconsciously holding her forearm. The scare had healed nicely but it was there non the less. He simply stroked her hair and nodded before asking, "What are the other ones about?"

There was a heavy silence for a time before Hermione's voice whispered, "You."

"Me?" Harry asked bewildered. He felt her nod and she buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He was startled when he felt her body begin to quake with silent sobs.

Hermione tried to choke back her sudden tears. She didn't want to fall to pieces again. Maybe it was just that she was tired, or the nightmare was so fresh, either way she clung to Harry as if he might disappear. She pushed her voice out between breathes, "You don't come back. You don't wake up. You just lay there in Hagrid's arms. I keep waiting for you to move. I run to you but you won't move. You won't look at me." A fresh wave of tears tore from her eyes.

Harry was a bit surprised by her explanation and a bit disturbed. He didn't want to be the reason she was having nightmares. He had never thought about the ramifications of his playing dead on those who had to watch and wait for him to spring back to life. He held her tightly, wanting nothing more than to take her hurt away. "It's alright. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. I'm awake and alive and in love with you." He let his pronouncement hang in the air a moment. He hadn't meant to say it but it felt so natural that it was out of his mouth before he could think about it. He didn't expect her to say it back. Not yet. But he hoped soon she would admit her feelings to be the same. He did feel her squeeze him a bit more. He whispered, " I'm not going to leave you." He felt her hiccup softly.

"Promise?" Hermione's heart had pumped wildly at hearing him say he loved her. It had been so long since she had felt loved. Harry had made her feel loved for weeks now but to hear him confess it made her pulse quicken with unanticipated warmth.

"I promise, Hermione." Harry leaned back against the pillows and took her down with him. Her head rested on his chest and he let his fingers gently run over her back. He was grateful they both had pajamas on or it might have been a bit too…tempting for him. He was glad to hear her breathing even out again. "Do you mind if I stay here the rest of the night? Just to keep you company?"

"Please. I don't want to be alone," Hermione admitted quietly.

Harry settled in and after a few minutes his arm stopped rubbing her back, his mind grew foggy and just as he was about to drift into sleep he heard a gentle voice whisper, "I love you too, Harry." He smiled and put his hand through her hair to let her know he had heard her. She lifted her head and looked up at him. He couldn't see much in the dark but the light from the window reflected in her eyes and he smiled down at her. She moved up a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry brought his hand to her cheek and let his lips find hers. It was a slow, passionate kiss. There was no hurry, no pressure. It was sweet and sincere and innocent. When it was over Hermione settled down against him once more and they were soon asleep.

Harry was lying on his side. He wasn't sure how long he had been looking at her. Her dark lashes stood out against her fair cheeks. Her hair was in a state of disarray, her breathing was slow and steady. She was quite simply, stunning. Hermione shifted and her eyes fluttered open. Harry brushed back a curl from her face. "Morning beautiful."

Hermione smiled warmly as she stretched and yawned. "Good morning, Harry. I am not sure that beautiful is how I would describe myself in the mornings."

"Nonsense," Harry declared. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you for staying last night. Did you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"I did. Are we making a habit of this?" Harry asked with a wicked grin.

"Habit of what?" Hermione asked with a bit of confusion.

"Waking up together. I do believe I ended up sleeping in your bedroom last night at Hogwarts as well. I have to say I quite enjoy the view in the mornings." Harry kissed her fore head with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I've been too needy. I promise not to keep you from your bed tonight." Hermione said with a blush.

Harry shook his head, "No, no. I think you misunderstood me. I quite enjoy this arrangement. Far from seeming needy, you give my ego a boost when you confess to enjoying my company and excepting my comfort."

Hermione smirked, "Well, I wouldn't want your head to get too big, now would I? I quite enjoy waking up next to you as well, but I don't think it is wise to make it a frequent thing."

"And why not?" Harry asked with a dramatic pouty face.

Hermione laughed lightly at him. "The temptation to….go further than I want to might grow too great." She felt her face blaze with heat at her confession.

Harry noticed her deep embarrassment and eased it by teasing, "So, my handsome good looks are proving hard to resist huh? Well, I am the Chosen One." Hermione laughed and hit him in the arm. "Hey!" Harry pounced and tickled her mercilessly. He was thrilled when she squirmed and laughed without holding back. The sound made his heart swell. After a time they settled down and Harry said, "I promised not to put you in any uncomfortable situations and I mean to keep that promise, Hermione. Should you need comforting in the night, please do not hesitate to get me. I will hold you, talk to you, or even sleep on the floor if you wish. You don't need to worry about anything. Promise me you won't hide from me." Harry looked deep into her golden eyes and saw them sparkle.

Hermione gave him a warm smile. His words had touched her deeply. Last night he had said he loved her. She had told him the same. It still felt almost dream like. She trusted him so completely that it was a bit unnerving. She whispered, "I promise."

Harry leaned in and kissed her lightly, "Good. Now, we better be up and about. I'll let you settle in a bit. Breakfast will be ready soon I think. I'll send Biddy to get you." Harry rose from the bed and headed toward the door. Before he got there he heard her voice.

"Harry?" He turned toward her and she bit her lip as she said, "Did you mean it? What you said last night?"

Harry knew exactly what Hermione was referring to. He also knew that she was seeking confirmation and reassurance. He walked back to the bed and took both of her hand in his. He kissed them gently and looking once more into her eyes said, "Hermione Jean Granger, I meant every word. I love you. And I'll tell you that as often as you need me to." He bent down and let his lips caress hers. She melted into him. When he pulled away she was beaming up at him and said softly, "I love you too, Harry." He kissed her once more before leaving her to get ready for the day.

Hermione spent the day in the library. She could hardly contain her enthusiasm. A large stack of books from the Black family library were piled on the side table. Hermione was sitting with her feet under her on the couch searching through a large book on curses that involve multiple people. Thus far she had not found anything she thought was relevant to her and Harry's situation but she was hopeful and sucked up the knowledge regardless. She was feeling better today. She had managed to eat a fair amount at both breakfast and lunch. Her magic however, was still acting a bit off. She had summoned a few books off the shelves and found that while the spell worked, the books wavered in the air as if only just able to obey the command and she had felt quite exhausted afterwards. Hermione knew she would need to tell someone soon. Maybe there was something to be done about her magic even if there was nothing to be done about the attacks. Harry had come and gone throughout the day. He had run to the Ministry for a few hours and Hermione had insisted he go since he still needed to try to complete his training. Just as Hermione was putting back the volume she had finished Biddy came into the room. "Excuse me Miss Hermione, but you asked me to fetch you when it was time to begin making dinner."

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Biddy. I just finished up. Shall we go to the kitchen then?" Hermione had convinced Biddy to let her try her hand at backing dessert for that night. She had asked if Biddy would be willing to share the space with her and let her bake while Biddy cooked the meal. She wanted to get to know the house elf better and Biddy had been hesitant to let anyone in her kitchen alone. The two headed down stairs and began their preparations. Hermione soon learned that Biddy was quite knowledgeable about cooking and had set her kitchen in order. She praised the elf for her efficiency and her organization. Hermione appreciate both. They chatted easily. Biddy was quite entertaining as she spouted her cooking smarts out or suggested things to Hermione as she made her pineapple upside down cake. A happy hour passed and soon Harry stepped into the kitchen with a broad smile.

"This looks like trouble." He eyed the two ladies and turning to Hermione said, "This is only your first full day here and you already have convinced Biddy to share a corner of the kitchen with you?"

Hermione laughed and shrugged. Biddy piped up, "Miss Hermione, is very kind, and I is only wanting to help her win your heart Master Harry."

At that Harry burst out with a laugh even as Hermione turned a lovely shade of pink. "So, what is this plan to win my heart then?"

"I'm making you a pineapple upside down cake if you must know," Hermione said with a haughty tone even as she smiled playfully.

Harry sidled up to her side, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek. "It certainly looks interesting." Harry said, eyeing it suspiciously.

Hermione pushed him lightly away, "Well, perhaps me, Biddy, and Colby will just eat it then if you are going to snub your nose at it." Harry put his hands up in surrender as he grinned.

Biddy squeaked, "Miss Hermione is doing a fine job. Leave her to it. Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you ladies to it then," Harry said as he backed out of the kitchen. He caught Hermione's eye and gave her a wink.

An hour and a half later Harry was feeling stuffed. Dinner had been delicious and Hermione's dessert had also proved quite delectable. She was beaming with a smile of triumph. "So, you aim to steal my heart through desserts?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a sultry smile, "I hear it often works. Way to a man's heart and all that, so they say."

"Indeed the do say that. However, if you keep stuffing me with sweets you'll have to except the growing waistline I am sure to get." Harry smiled.

Hermione chuckled at him. "Ah, then perhaps I should only use this strategy on very special occasions. I wouldn't want to damage that "Chosen One" image you have going on."

Smiling broadly at her wit he pushed back his chair and took Hermione's hand. He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. "It was wonderful. I'm so glad you are finding yourself at home here."

"It's different, but I do feel quite comfortable here." Hermione confessed. Harry led her to the sofa in the sitting room. "Harry, does Ron know about this house?"

"He was the first one I showed it too actually. I brought him here just a couple days before you. I promised him he'd get the first look." Harry replied.

"And how did he take it?" Hermione asked. She was aware that Ron had a tendency to be jealous of the things Harry had and hoped that the manor had not put a rift in their relationship.

"He was floored by it, naturally," Harry admitted. "But he was happy for me to get out of Grimmauld Place. I think he's fine. He doesn't seem as concerned about material things as he used to be."

"I'm glad," Hermione said. As if on cue an owl tapped at the window. Harry opened it and small owl flew in. "It's Pig," Hermione declared.

"Yeah, it must be from Ron." Harry untied the letter and gave Pig a quick treat before he began flying around the room wildly. After a moment of reading, Harry said, "He is inviting us both to have dinner at the Burrow tomorrow evening."

"That's great! It will be good to see them all again. No doubt they are wondering how things are going." Hermione looked to Harry who seemed to have a look of concern on his face. She continued, "Do they know we are living together now or will that be awkward?" Hermione asked, suddenly not sure if the invite was a good one or not.

"Well, Ron knows and I told him he could tell his family, so I assume they know." Harry said.

"So, what's the matter?"

"Ginny is going to be there," Harry said with a sigh.

"And you don't want to face her?" Hermione asked. She knew it was not going to be easy to try to recover their friendship after their breakup. She felt for him as well as Ginny.

"It's not that I mind seeing her, I just am not sure about telling her about this bond and us living together. I know she'll be upset." Harry said sitting on the couch.

"She doesn't know about the bond yet?" Hermione asked.

"No. I asked Mrs. Weasley not to say anything until I could talk to her in person."

"So, you mean to tell her tomorrow night then?" Hermione said sitting next to him.

"I guess I'll have to. I can't very well keep her in the dark about it while the rest of her family knows. I'm just afraid she'll take it the wrong way. I don't want to hurt her more or cause a scene."

"There is no controlling how she is going to react, Harry. You just have to tell her and hope she can handle it." Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll be there too if you want me to help talk to her about it. As for us living together, it's just so you can be faster at getting to me when I have an attack."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"It's not the only reason though," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Getting to you faster is not the only reason I asked you to live with me." Hermione gave him a slight look of surprise as she raised her eyebrows at him and cocked her head asking the unvoiced question. He continued, "I asked you to live with me so I could help you more easily, yes. But there were other reasons too, selfish reasons. I was lonely, and I missed seeing you. You are the first person I could see myself sharing a home with. When I first stepped foot in this house it was you I thought of. I didn't want to live her alone." Harry sighed. Hermione smiled at him and bit her lip before she leaned in and kissed him soundly.

"Harry those reasons are not bad reasons. In fact no one has ever said something quite as sweet to me." Hermione confessed with a girlish grin. "But, I also know that because you are a caring man, you worry about hurting Ginny's feelings with our new relationship."

Harry nodded, "I just don't want to make things worse, or make you seem like just a rebound."

Hermione smirked. "I don't feel like a rebound, Harry." She looked at him seriously and said softly, "I can't speak for how she will take the news. I hope it will be alright. But you may need to give her time. I think she knows it wasn't going to work between you two but it might take time for her heart to catch up with that. We'll just try to be sensitive to that." Harry nodded again and she said, "So, just try not to snog me in front of her or anything like that."

Harry looked at her teasing smile and let his own mouth turn up. "Well, it should be an interesting dinner if nothing else. I suppose I better reply that we will be there and send Pig on his way."

Hermione nodded and rose from the couch. "I think I'll just pop in and see if Biddy needs any help with the dishes."

"Good luck with that," Harry said. "She will probably shoo you away."

"That's what you said about her allowing me to bake. I do believe I tackled that in one day," Hermione shot back. Harry shook his head and watched her leave. Yes, living with Hermione was going to be fun. She kept him thinking and kept him smiling.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to find Biddy at the sink scrubbing plates and pans. "Can I help?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no Miss Hermione. This is not work for you." Biddy said as she shook her head.

"I feel I should help in some way since I contributed to the mess," Hermione persisted. When Biddy continued to shake her head she suggested, "Perhaps, I could just help put the plates back in the cupboard." Before Biddy could protest, she picked up a couple of clean plates and placed them in the cupboard.

"Miss should not be doing such work. We is here to take care of you." Biddy said.

"I know, and you are doing a wonderful job of it. I only like to help a little. It makes me feel productive."

Biddy seemed to ponder that a bit. "Ah, Miss is finding joy in having a task to complete. I is understanding that. Some do not know the joy of such work. We elves is being very good at such things and we is learning young to take pleasure in doing things right."

Hermione smiled at her, "That is exactly it! I am glad to find we understand one another. I promise to try not to over step myself. I just like to do these little house hold tasks occasionally. I appreciate you indulging me."

"Miss is welcome. " Biddy said as she continued to wash. "Did Master Harry enjoy the cake?"

Hermione nodded and placed two more pans in the cupboard. "Indeed he did." She picked up one of the ceramic mixing bowls she had used to make the cake when her stomach suddenly dropped. She felt her body crumple as pain burned inside of her, radiating out to her limbs with electric intensity. She felt her magic rise to try to protect her, heard Biddy squeak in surprise and heard the bowl shatter. Her vision went dark and she knew nothing but sizzling pain.

Harry tied his letter to Pig's leg and let the little owl out the window. As he watched him fly away, a loud crash reached his ears. The coin suddenly blazed against his chest and he sprinted to the kitchen. Throwing open the door Harry was met with a scene he was sure would replay in his nightmares. Hermione lay quaking on the floor, the shattered bowl lay in pieces all around her. Her thrashing had caused the shards to slice into her unprotected arms. Blood oozed from various cuts. Harry kneeled down, touching her as quickly as he could to still her body. Hermione went limp at his touch, her breathing labored. It was only then that Harry saw Biddy jumping around frantically ringing her hands together as big tears rolled down her cheeks. "Biddy, she'll be alright. I need to get her upstairs. Will you go get her potion? Put it on her night stand. I'll be up right away." Harry was glad to see that his request for action seemed to calm her a bit as she nodded and quickly left the kitchen. Harry looked down and felt sick at the sight of Hermione's arms littered with various cuts. He was grateful she was wearing jeans so her legs had been protected. Her eyes fluttered and focused on him. Before she began to move he quickly said, "Don't move. I'm going to levitate you up. I don't want to risk giving you more cuts." Hermione's eyes were shiny with tears. She gave him a weak moan and closed her eyes. Harry raised his wand and carefully levitated her into his arms. He tried to be careful not to hold her too close. He arrived at her room and found Biddy and Colby there waiting anxiously. "I think I'll take her to the bathroom first. I need to look at her cuts and wash them. Can you run some warm water for me?" Harry asked.

Biddy hopped quickly into action. "Yes, of course Master Harry."Harry felt Hermione shudder in his arms and saw her face contort in pain. "Colby will you bring the potion?" The elf quickly grabbed the vial and followed Harry into the bathroom. Harry set Hermione down gently on the floor. She was very pale. Her body twitched again, and Harry lifted her head as too the potion from Colby and poured it into her mouth. Hermione swallowed easily but didn't wake. Biddy gave Harry a warm washcloth and they proceeded to dab at the cuts along her arms. Colby retreated to the main bedroom to give them space and privacy. Most of the wounds were just shallow scratches but a couple were rather deep. As he cleaned a nasty cut on her upper arm, Harry felt her body cringe. His eyes traveled to her face and he saw her eyes were partially open. "I'm sorry, love. I have to clean this. I'll try to be gentle." She gave him a small nod and bit her lip as he continued to clean and bandage the bigger cuts. When Harry was done he quickly assessed the rest of her body. Her face was relaxed again, indicating she was once again asleep. He gently rocked her to the side to make sure her back was unharmed. Thank fully he didn't see any new cuts. Sighing heavily he gently lifted her up and poured a pain potion down her throat. He wanted to make sure she slept without pain. He lifted her into his arms and took her to the bed. Biddy had pulled back the covers and was looking on with clear concern. "Thank you for your help Biddy. It would have taken me twice as long to clean her up without you."

"Of course! I is scared for Miss Hermione. I is not liking to see her like that." Biddy squeaked as she twisted her hands.

"I know. I don't either," Harry admitted.

"Is Mater needing anything else?" Biddy asked.

"No, I think I'll just sit with her for a bit," Harry said with a small smile.

"Yes, she is needing you," Biddy admitted as she left quietly.

Harry transformed Hermione's clothes into pajamas and pulled the blanket up. Her arms had various bandages around them, making her look like a half done mummy. He laid down next to her and gently brushed back the curls from her face. He wished she was awake so he could see how she was feeling. She had barely stayed awake or conscious at all this time. The couple times he had looked into her eyes he had seen fear and the fog of pain. It made his stomach clench. Part of him was glad that she was sleeping. She needed it to recover. He snuggled close to her and tried to push back his worry. Her breathing still sounded a bit difficult. Laying on his side he faced her and ran his finger gently over her forehead and cheeks. He was surprised to find that after a moment her breathing seemed to deepen. She turned her head into his touch. "I love you Hermione." His whisper received no reply. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and with a swish of his wand the lights dimmed. He let his hand find hers under the covers and tried to calm his thoughts.

 **LONGEST ONE YET I THINK! I haven't gotten many reviews. Please leave a comment for me. It's discouraging to not get feedback. Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's pulse quickened. He had to find her. He had to get to her. She was screaming, screaming in terror and pain. His legs felt like lead as he tried to race through the corridors. His breathing hitched as he gasped for air. In the back of his mind he wondered why she was here. Why wasn't she at the manor? Another scream pierced the silent hallways and he tried to determine which direction to run. Taking off again he called her name for the hundredth time. His voice was horse and raspy. Turning a corner, he saw her at the end of the corridor. His feet stomped a loud beat as he raced to her side. She wasn't moving. He gently knelt and taking her arm, moved her onto her back. "Hermione? Hermione! Wake up!" There was no response. He shook her gently and continued to call her name. She was pale and sweaty. At last her eyes fluttered open, they were dull and listless.

"Har...Harry." Her voice was nothing but a breath of air.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here." Harry cradled her body to his chest but felt her gasp and loosened his grip as a tremor rocked her body. Suddenly a laugh pierced the air. It was loud, cruel and sickly. Harry quickly looked up and saw him come around the corner. He was swinging his wand in a casual manner as he approached them. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and cast a disarming spell but it was quickly deflected.

"Knew you'd come. You can't save her you know. She will die." Atticus smiled wickedly before quickly flourishing his wand.

Harry's stomach dropped, he tried to react but his movements were too slow. Before he knew what had happened he heard Hermione gasp roughly as a purple light struck her. She tensed in his arms and then went limp. Harry shouted, "No! What did you do?!"

Atticus simply laughed again. "You have no power here, Potter. She was never yours." He turned and walked away without a backwards glance.

Harry's eyes moved back to the girl in his arms. The girl he loved. The girl he wanted to marry. Blood seeped from her shirt. It covered her torso and dripped to the floor without slowing. He tried to push back his panic and his sobs, but as he heard Hermione's last rattling breaths he clutched her to him and begged her to live. It was no use. Her body was too still and as he kissed her forehead he felt her sag, her breath leaving completely. "No! Hermione! Noooo!" The scream was primal as his heart shattered.

Suddenly Harry was jolted awake and gasped for air as tears ran down his face. Slowly Harry became aware of someone speaking to him.

"Harry! Harry, it's alright. It was a dream. Please, breath. Look at me!" Hermione had woken to Harry's cries. He had cried out in pure agony and it had set her heart racing. She had a hard time waking him and even now he seemed to still be in a fog. His chested heaved trying to catch his breath. Tears ran down his face. She couldn't remember a time she had seen him like this. She reached out to touch his arm and felt him tense. "Harry, look at me." Slowly he turned to her and meeting his eyes she saw pure terror, followed by relief. Before she knew what was happening Harry had her pulled into his arms in a tight embrace.

Harry held her. He held her as if she was the only thing able to keep him breathing. She was here. She was alive. She wasn't hurt. She wasn't dead. "Hermione. Hermione, I love you. I love you so much." His voice cracked a bit but his breathing slowed and he started to feel calmer.

Hermione could hear the devotion and desperation in his voice. She held him tightly and then sat back and looked into his emerald eyes. "Harry, I love you too." She kissed him and then asked, "What happened? What was your dream about?" Harry tensed and avoided her eyes as he sighed heavily. "Please tell me."

"I…you…you were dying. You died." Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"It's alright, Harry. I'm right here. It was a dream," Hermione embraced him again. She pulled him down on the bed and ran her fingers in his hair as he rested his head on her stomach.

"We were at Hogwarts. Atticus was there. I didn't move fast enough. He cast a curse at you. There was so much blood. He said you were never mine. Hermione…" His words dropped off as he took a shuddering breath.

"I'm so sorry Harry. It was a dream. Just a dream." She felt Harry nod against her. "I am yours Harry. Bond or no bond, Harry. You have me. I don't plan on leaving."

Harry closed his eyes at her words of comfort and raised his head up and shifted so he could see her. Her eyes were tired but bright. She gave him a sweet smile and he kissed her lips with ease. When they parted Harry said, "I'm sorry I woke you. You should be sleeping. You must be tired. How are your arms?" She shouldn't be worrying about him. She was the one who needed tending.

"I'm alright. I'm just glad I could wake you." Hermione assured him.

Harry looked to her arms and asked again, "But how are you feeling? Your arms got a few good cuts last night."

Hermione surveyed her bandaged arms and said with a small smile, "I do look rather worse for wear. I'm a bit sore and tired but the pain in minimal."

"I'll get you something for it." Before Hermione could object he called, "Colby." The house elf appeared a moment later.

"Yes, Master Harry? How can I help?" The elf bowed and looked up with concerned eyes.

"Would you bring up some breakfast for us, and a pain potion and healing balm for Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of course, sir. I will be back soon. Is you needing anything else? " With that Colby quickly made his way out of the room.

"No, we are good. Thank you, Colby," Harry replied. The elf nodded and departed.

Harry settled back against the pillows again. "After we eat, I'll unwrap your arms so we can see how they are healing. It was mostly small cuts but there was a rather bad on your left arm."

"Thank you Harry. I'm not sure what I would do if I didn't have you to take care of me," Hermione smiled warmly.

Hermione and Harry ate breakfast in Hermione's room. It was an intimate setting and Harry found himself trying not to notice how lovely Hermione looked in her silky pajama tank top and shorts. He did notice however, that she didn't eat much. He decided not to comment on it but made a note to watch her eating habits and make sure she got enough. When they were done eating Harry led Hermione to the desk chair and carefully began unwrapping the bandages on her arms. He was pleased to see that the smaller cuts were already closed and healing nicely. When Harry got to the larger cut he heard Hermione inhale sharply as his fingers gently prodded the wound. It was raised and an angry red. It was still oozing a small amount of blood. "Sorry. I need to rub some healing balm on it." She bit her lip and nodded before wincing slightly at his touch. He tried to be quick and gentle. When he was done he wrapped a bandage over it and felt Hermione relax. "I'm sorry."

Hermione took his hand. "Harry, it's alright. It isn't so bad. Thank you for tending to it."

"Take this. It will help with any lingering pain." Harry handed her a small vial of pain potion. She downed it quickly and smiled at him.

"Well, I better get dressed. I want to look into some more of those books before we leave tonight for dinner." Hermione said as she rose.

Harry smirked at her. "Of course you do. I wouldn't dream of keeping you from your books." He rose as well and asked, "Do you think you're up for it? Dinner tonight that is?"

"I'll be fine. I don't want to miss it." Hermione gave him a smug look. "You wouldn't be looking for a way out of talking to Ginny, now would you?"

Harry gave her a small laugh. "Well, maybe a little. But really, I just don't want you to wear yourself out. You still look pretty tired."

Hermione kissed his cheek and replied, "I am still tired, but that is normal after an attack. If I take a little nap before we go I should be fine. Besides, the sooner we tell Ginny the better."

Harry sighed but knew she was right. He couldn't avoid it. "You're right. I'll leave you to get ready for the day then. I'll check in with you later." Harry kissed her lightly and headed to the door. He made his way to his room and took a long shower. The images of Hermione hurt and bleeding flooded his mind and he tried to push them away. It had been so real. They had to find him. They had to find Atticus Benton. He was the key to ending all this.

Later that afternoon Harry entered the Library to find Hermione fast asleep on the couch with a book lying open on her stomach. He smiled and quietly approached her. He gently stroked her cheek and whispered her name. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Hello, my darling girl." Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Hermione stretched and yawned, "I did. Thank you." She slowly sat up and Harry sat down next to her. "Is it time to get ready to go, then?"

"It is. I am sorry to wake you. If you'd rather sleep I can tell the Weasley's we can't make it." Harry offered.

Hermione smiled at him. "No. I want to go. Just give me a few moments to freshen up." She rose from the couch but didn't get far before she swayed slightly. She felt Harry reach her side to support her. She winced slightly as his body made contact with the cut on her arm.

Harry saw her sway and immediately jumped up to help her. "Whoa, you alright?" He didn't like how pale she looked. He saw her wince slightly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no it's fine. I think I just stood up too fast," Hermione explained. "I'm fine now."

"Your arm?" Harry asked as she stood steady again.

"It's alright, just tender."

Harry studied her for moment. "Hermione, if you are feeling ill we should stay home."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. I promise." She raised her hand to his cheek and kissed him soundly.

Harry snacked his arms around her and pulled her in closer. When they parted he put his forehead against hers and whispered, "You sure we couldn't just stay here, like this for the night?"

Hermione let out a small laugh as her cheeks flared with color. "It is tempting." She kissed him again and then stepping away said, "Give me a few minutes. I'll be ready to go soon." She smiled at him and made her way into her room. Hermione braided her hair back and tried to use a concealing charm to lessen the appearance of the dark circles under her eyes. The charm helped but it also seemed to sap more of her energy. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples as she felt a slight headache coming on. She said softly, "Biddy?" The little elf suddenly appeared.

"Miss called?" Biddy said with a bow.

Hermione smiled warmly at her. "Hello, Biddy. Thank you for coming. Can you fetch me a pain potion?"

"Is Miss feeling unwell? Can I get you some broth? Or a cold cloth?" Biddy offered worriedly.

"No, no. It's just a slight headache. Nothing to worry about really," Hermione reassured her.

Biddy nodded, "I will be right back Miss."

A moment later Hermione was handed the vial. "Thank you, Biddy."

"Miss should rest. You is having quite a bad attack yesterday." Biddy wrung her hands with clear anxiety.

"I am sorry if I scared you, Biddy. There is no telling when an attack will happen." Hermione explained.

"It is alright Miss. I is just not liking to see you hurt. You is going out with Master tonight, yes?" Biddy asked.

"I am, yes. We should not be too late." Hermione said.

Biddy nodded. "I will be sure to check in on you when you return."

"You don't have to do that," Hermione said.

"I is wanting to Miss." Biddy insisted.

Hermione nodded to the little elf with a smile. "I will see you later tonight then." As Biddy made her way to the door Hermione added, "Oh, Biddy, can you not mention to Harry about the potion? I don't want him to worry."

Biddy looked back at her with a slight frown. "I will not mention it. But if he should ask me I will not lie."

"That is more than fair," Hermione agreed. The two smiled at one another and Hermione tucked back a curl that had already escaped her braid before putting lip gloss on and making her way to the stairs.

Harry was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione. He didn't want to tell her, but he was increasingly worried about her falling down the steps should an attack hit her at the wrong moment. He found himself eyeing her whenever she was going up or down them. He heard her footsteps and was soon overcome by her appearance. Her dark blue dress with small white flowers on it swayed tantalizingly around her knees. The fabric seemed to drape her figure just right. The neck line was a V shape that was modest but showed enough to make him almost desperate with desire to see more. He watched her carefully as she stepped down to him. "You look great, Hermione." He was pleased by the smile and blush that spread across her face. "You're not trying to make Ron jealous are you?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and simply stated, "It was not Ron I was thinking of when I chose this dress."

Harry smiled like a school boy. "You don't have to try to impress me. I think you'd look wonderful no matter what you're wearing…or not wearing." He smiled wickedly at her.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she hit him lightly on the arm, her face heating up considerably.

"Sorry. But you do look really nice. That might be my new favorite outfit on you," Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek. Now that he got a closer look he could see the slight shadow under her eyes and the way her shoulders sagged a bit.

"Thank you." Hermione took his arm and let Harry lead her to the front porch. She turned to Harry when they were outside and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose. I am glad to see them all, I just wish I didn't have to face Ginny." Harry admitted.

"I know, but hopefully it will be alright. No matter what happens, at least we get to come home together." Hermione gave his hand a squeeze.

Harry's heart leapt at her words. Home together, with Hermione. Knowing that she called his manor home made him feel at ease. "I should be asking you if you're ready. You aren't too tired are you?"

"Do I look too tired?" Hermione asked with concern. She touched her face as if she had something on it.

"No, you look wonderful. I just want to make sure you are feeling up to this. The Weasley's can be quite a group when they are all together. " Harry reassured her pulling her into a hug.

Hermione relaxed and smiled, "I will be fine. If I get too tired I'll let you know."

Harry nodded and said, "Here we go, then." They turned and then appeared just down the road from the Burrow.

Charlie met them at the door first. "Hey, you two! It's good to see you. How are things?"

"Good, thanks Charlie! How is Romania?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know, dragons and more dragons. All things considered it's going well." Charlie responded light heartedly as he ushered them inside.

Harry and Hermione were assaulted by welcoming words and hugs from Bill and Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Ron and finally Ginny. Harry gave her a quick hug which he hoped was not too awkward. "Hey, Ginny. I hope you're doing well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good to see you again, Harry." She gave him a small smile.

"I heard you were at a Quidditch training?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it was wonderful! I learned a lot. It gave me opportunities to meet new people and there were scouts there too."

Harry was glad that Ginny seemed excited. "Good for you. I'm glad you're going forward with what you want."

"Are you? I think you're the one that said I should go back to school." Ginny eyed him.

Harry shrugged, "I did. But you seem pretty set on Quidditch and it seems to make you happy. Despite things not working out for us I do want you to be happy, Ginny."

She smiled at him and said softly, "Thanks, Harry. So, how are you doing?"

"Um, good I guess. Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about. Can we find a quiet place after dinner to talk?" Harry asked. He could see surprise and curiosity flash across her face.

"Sure."

Harry nodded and moved to talk to Ron. They were slightly in the corner and Harry asked Ron quietly to catch him up on what he had missed at training and if there was any news. "I heard they might have a lead on his location," Ron said quietly. "But it sounded vague."

Harry sighed, "I hope they do."

"How is she?" Ron ventured.

"She is handling it all like a champion of course. But she's struggling. She tries to hide it, but I can tell." Harry confessed. "I didn't want her come tonight to be honest."

"Why?" Ron asked with concern.

"The attacks seem to be happening more often lately. She had an attack just last night in the kitchen. A bowl she was holding shattered and she got several cuts on her arms." Harry said with a strained voice.

"Her arms look fine to me," Ron observed.

"I suspect she used a concealment charm. They aren't too bad now but some were bleeding quite a lot." Harry stated. "She's tired but too stubborn to admit she could use the rest. "

"Well, that sounds like her," Ron said with a smile.

Harry smiled back. He knew it was her. She was strong and stubborn and brilliant. All things Harry loved about her. Still, his worry was eating at him. She seemed different somehow but he couldn't place why. Yes, she had circles under eyes and she looked a bit pale, but that wasn't it. There was something off about her. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as everyone was called to the table.

Dinner was a noisy, joyful affair. Harry sat across from Hermione and was pleased to see her talking pleasantly with Ginny and George. The food was delicious and filling but Harry noticed that Hermione had hardly eaten more than a handful of bites. When he caught her gaze he gave her a concerned expression but all he got in response was a reassuring smile. When everyone was done and people started gathering in the family room he made his way to her and gently put his hand on her back as he whispered, "You alright?"

A pleasant smile graced her lips. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You didn't eat much," Harry observed.

"Harry, I'm just not that hungry. Please don't worry." She wrapped her fingers around his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I just need to speak to Ginny and then we can go if you like," Harry said.

She nodded and said, "I think she is in the kitchen helping her mother clean up."

"Thanks," Harry said. As he was making his way to the kitchen to retrieve Ginny she suddenly appeared before him. Instead of a calm, friendly smile, he was met with pure hostility.

"Is this true? How could you?" Ginny said loudly. It was only just then that Harry saw she was holding a newspaper in her hand. She waved it at him threateningly. "You're bonded?!"

Harry gasped in shock. Ginny was throwing daggers at him with her eyes. The entire room got quiet at her outburst. He grabbed the newspaper from her and opened it up. On the front page in bold letters it read, "POTTER AND GRANGER BONDED!" How did this happen? How did this get out? He wasn't sure what to say. His eyes quickly scanned the article. It mentioned the bond but only vaguely mentioned it being harmful. Most of the article was about their supposed romance and how they were now living together.

"How…I don't …" Harry stammered. Hermione was suddenly at his side and quickly grabbed the paper from him and scanned it herself.

"So, it's true?! How long ago? Is this why you broke up with me? You cheated on me and got yourself bonded to her?!" Ginny was yelling now. Ginny's face was red and she was fighting back tears. "I know we had our struggles but I was trying Harry! I never thought you would…Is this what you wanted to tell me? That you're living with Hermione now?! How could you hurt me like that?!"

"Ginerva Weasley! You calm down right now! This is not their fault," Mrs. Weasley declared.

"Wait, you knew?" Ginny scanned the room and could tell that everyone had known. They had kept it from her. "No one told me! You kept me in the dark?! Why?"

"Ginny, I never…this had nothing to do with us. It didn't happen until after we broke things off. I was going to explain it all tonight. I asked your family not to say anything. I wanted to tell you in person. It's complicated." Harry was trying to explain. He was all too aware of the eyes that were watching their exchange. He was hurt that she would accuse him of cheating. He had always been loyal to her when they were together.

Ginny simply shook her head. "I don't believe this! How could you?" She took off running up the stairs. They heard a door slam.

"Well, that could have gone better," George said.

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let me go talk to her."

"You sure? She is pretty upset." Harry said as he ran his hand through his hair. Hermione nodded and slowly made her way up the stairs. Harry watched her go and wondered if Ginny would let her in.

"I'm so sorry for that Harry," Mrs. Weasely said. "She is just…it's a shock. I wonder how the news leaked out?"

"I wish I knew," Harry said. "Guess it doesn't matter now. Everyone will know now about our relationship. I just wish I had spoken to Ginny first before she read about it like that."

"Nothing to be done about it now. She just needs time to cool off," Mr. Weasley said. "In the meantime, how are you two doing? Really?"

Harry sighed heavily and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "Fine I guess. I mean, I enjoy having her in my home. I think she finds comfort in being closer to me."

"That's good, dear, " Mrs. Weasley offered. Harry shook his head and gave her a small smile.

"But?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"But we are no closer to stopping the attacks! She's…weaker. I don't know how to explain it but there is something off about her and she's so tired all the time. She's not eating properly and I worry about her all the time." Harry had taken to pacing.

"Harry, dear, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug. Harry sunk into it and was surprised to find that it helped. He had not had a mother to hold him and he found he enjoyed the comfort it brought him.

Hermione knocked quietly and then opened the door before being shooed away. She entered Ginny's room and quietly shut the door behind her. Ginny was laying on her bed crying. "Go away!"

"No," Hermione said gently.

"I don't want to see you!" Ginny said forcefully.

"I know. But there are a few things I need to up clear for you," Hermione said.

Ginny turned and sat up to face her friend. "What exactly? How you stole my boyfriend and bonded with him? Or how you're living with him after only…what? A month of dating?"

Hermione sighed trying to remain calm and keep her energy up. "Ginny, first of all, I did not steal Harry from you. Nothing ever happened while you two were together. The bond between us was created before he broke up with you, yes, but we didn't know of its existence until later on. Second, if you think Harry would cheat on you than you don't know him very well at all. He is the most loyal person I know." She watched Ginny absorb her words. She still looked angry but her breathing seemed to even out. "Neither one of us meant to hurt you. Harry least of all. This bond was not by choice. The article doesn't go into that much. I guess it's not as romantic that way."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"We were cursed. Well, sort of. An evil man named Atticus Benton ran into us at a café one afternoon and without our knowledge cast a bonding spell on us."

"What? That's crazy," Ginny said skeptically.

"I don't disagree with you, but it's the truth. We didn't ask for this. I have…episodes. I'm struck down in pain and the only thing that can relieve it is Harry's touch." Hermione explained.

"So, that's why you moved with him?" Ginny asked. "To be near him because of these episodes?"

Hermione paused. She needed to tell her the truth. "Yes, but not entirely. Harry and I recently discovered we had feelings for one another. We are dating. The bond…well, every bond is different and we are still not sure how this one works but…we may be stuck with each other…for a long time."

Ginny couldn't quite wrap her mind around what Hermione was saying. "So, you…your dating but this bond might mean you have to... marry him?"

"Maybe," Hermione conceded.

"Do you want to?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was a bit taken back by that question. She thought for a moment and then said, "I love him. I love him in a way I've never loved anyone else. This is not what I planned on. This is not how I saw a relationship forming. I was honestly taken by surprise by this whole thing. But I do love him and I'll stand by him. So, yes, I would gladly marry him if it came down to it and if that's what he wanted."

Ginny was a bit stunned by Hermione's sincerity. A bit of her heart broke to know that she had lost Harry but she also could see that Hermione was willing to do anything for him. She realized in that moment that she had never been so selfless with Harry. She had wanted to do her own thing but have him along for the ride. She had not considered his wants as much as she should have. She was pulled from her thoughts by Hermione's voice. "I'm sorry Ginny. We both are. We didn't want you to find out this way. It's my fault. If I had kept my mouth shut maybe this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry. Please try to understand. We-" Hermione drew in a breath as her head throbbed. She felt her body tense, and then the pain erupted. Her body was on fire. Daggers seemed to pierce every inch of her skin.

Ginny jumped to her feet as Hermione swayed and then suddenly collapsed, shaking uncontrollably. "Hermione?!" She knelt down and tried to steady her friend but Hermione's back arched as her body trembled. Little red scratches seemed to appear on Hermione's arms. Ginny jumped as the bedroom door flew open and banged against the wall. Harry rushed to Hermione's side and placed his hand on her cheek. Immediately Hermione's body stilled. Ginny could hardly believe it. Voices and bodies tumbled into the room as the rest of the family tried to squeeze into the small space to see what had happened and help anyway they could. Ginny moved to the corner, gazing on the scene with a mix of horror and astonishment.

Harry was aware of the others gathered around and their concerned voices but his eyes never left Hermione's face. She was dead weight in his arms and had yet to wake up. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. He was displeased to find it a bit warm and clammy. "Hermione? Come on, love. Wake up for me." Harry was oblivious to the glances that traveled around the room at his term of endearment for her. "Come on Hermione. Wake up." Harry shook her a bit but nothing happened. He tried to push back his panic. This was just like his dream. Why wouldn't she wake? "Hermione!" She remained unresponsive, her breathing was shallow and labored. Harry was suddenly aware of Mrs. Weasley kneeling beside him.

"Does she usually wake up by now?" The matriarch asked.

"Yes! She…she doesn't always stay awake long but she has always woken." Harry could hear the stress in his voice but didn't care. He was worried. She was pale and disturbingly still. "Hermione, please wake up." He pressed a kiss to her warm cheek. A moment passed before a tremor shook her body. When it passed she still did not wake.

"When was her last attack before this one?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she handed Harry the potion to calm the after shocks.

Harry lifted her head and slowly poured the liquid into Hermione's mouth. He was glad that she accepted it without trouble. Ron's voice answered, "Harry said she just had an attack last night."

"Oh, dear. Perhaps having them so close has exhausted her," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"What happened to her arms?" George asked.

"During her last attack a bowl broke and the pieces cut her," Ron again explained.

"I think you had better take her to St. Mungo's just in case," Mrs. Weasley said with concern.

"No," Harry said firmly. "I'm not taking her there to be poked and prodded, and give the press more to talk about. " Turning to Ron he asked, "Will you Floo Madam Pomfrey? Tell her we will be coming in?"

"Right away," Ron said as he quickly exited the room.

Harry gathered Hermione in his arms and with a little help rose from the floor. He took her carefully down the stairs and into the family room. Ron had just pulled his head of the fireplace. "She says she's ready for you," Ron stated. "I'll follow behind you."

"You don't have to," Harry said.

"I know that. I want to. You shouldn't be alone." Ron said with stubbornness. Harry didn't have time to argue and nodded. He stepped into the fireplace, declared his destination and was soon stepping out into the hospital wing.

 **ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS! KEEP THEM COMING!**


	14. Chapter 14

Madam Pomfrey directed Harry to a nearby bed, where he carefully laid Hermione down. "She hasn't woken yet?" The nurse asked.

"No," Harry said. The Floo soon came to life again as Ron stepped through.

"Any change?" Ron asked. Harry simply nodded his head. Ron's concerned features mirrored his own.

"We have given her the potion for the aftershocks though," Harry offered up.

Madam Pomfrey nodded as she waved her wand over her patient in a complicated manner. Almost under her breath the nurse proclaimed, "No, that can't be right." She again waved her wand over Hermione and her face was set in a slight scowl. "I need to run a few more test. She appears to be alright, just unconscious. Please take a seat boys. I'll come talk to you when I am done." With that the mediwitch put up screens around the bed, effectively blocking the boys view of her and Hermione.

Harry paced like a caged lion. He tried to tell himself everything was going to be fine but the fact that Madam Pomfrey seemed a bit confused and concerned did not bode well for what she had discovered. Ron simply sat silent in a chair with his hands pressed firmly together. After a time Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind the screen. Her face was a bit drawn but she offered them a warm smile.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked.

"Please sit down," Madam Pomfrey instructed. Harry didn't feel like sitting but he did so anyway. "I think it may be best if I talk to Harry alone." She eyed Ron for a moment.

Ron looked a bit hurt but turned to Harry who simply frowned at him and nodded before saying quietly, "It's alright, Ron. Just give us a moment."

"I'll just wait outside for you," Ron said. He was reluctant to leave his friends but he consented to Harry's wishes and made his way into the hallway.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed heavily. "Hermione is…for want of a better word, exhausted."

"That's all?" Harry asked. "She's always tired for a couple days after an attack. She says it takes a couple days to feel herself again. But she's never had any attacks two days in a row and she's never not woken up!" His voice had grown a bit louder with each word.

"Yes, well, the closeness of the attacks definitely played a part in her unconscious condition. She simply did not have time to fully recover before this latest attack happened. There is some concerning findings."

Harry eyed the mediwitch and could tell she was reluctant to continue talking. His stomach twisted in knots at her words. "What do you mean?"

"From my scans it appears that Hermione's magic is being affected by these attacks. Her magical core is…depleted. "

Harry shook his head slightly. "I don't understand."

"Every wizard has a magical core that stores the vast majority of their magic. It houses the deepest and strongest parts of our magic. It is intertwined into our very being. Magical cores vary in power and intensity but each wizard has one. Hermione's core is normally very powerful."

"Yeah, she's been learning how to access more of her magic recently. It's impressive," Harry offered.

"Yes, it is. However, during my scans her core appears to be…weakened." Pomfrey said.

"So, her magic is getting weaker?" Harry asked as he tried to understand what she was saying.

"It would seem so. Have you observed her doing magic recently? Have you noticed a difference?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry tried to think back over the last few days but he couldn't remember a time he had actually seen Hermione use her wand. "No, I haven't seen her do much magic recently."

"Hmmm, that may be because she began to realize it had changed. She may have been conserving her energy."

"Conserving energy?" Harry asked.

"Every time a witch or wizard uses magic it takes energy to do so. Normally, it is such a small amount that we don't notice it. But after a long duel for example, the participates would be quite tired. Both physically and magically." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Wait, so if she does magic it makes her weaker? Even the small stuff?" Harry asked with some concern.

"Because her magical core seems to be lower than normal it is likely that using magic would cause her to be more tired. It would cost her more energy to cast a spell because her core levels are lower than normal. It can take time for a magical core to recharge, as it were, after using a large amount of magic" Madam Pomfrey explained.

"So, with each attack you think her magical core gets a little more depleted?" Harry asked. This did not sound good at all.

"Most likely."

"But how? She isn't doing magic during the attack," Harry said.

"That is true. However, I would guess that her body subconsciously pulls magic from her core during an attack to try to protect and fight off the pain she experiences."

"Like a defense mechanism?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"So, will she become a squib then?" Harry asked. He was horrified by the idea. Hermione was a brilliant witch who had a great deal of power. To watch her turn into a squib would be devastating.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head in a sad and serious manner. "No, she would not become a squib. A squib has a magical core that was simply not developed before birth. It is not a vital part of their mind or body. It is a separate and weak part of their being. That is why they have a hard time accessing the little magic they have. Hermione was born a witch. A very powerful one. Her magical core is…well, it's an integral part of her."

Harry scowled as his mind reeled. "So, if she isn't going to turn into a squib what is going to happen?" He was not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Madam Pomfrey rubbed her head as she bit her lip. She was trying to find her next words with care. "When a wizards magical core run too low or is completely depleted of magic the…the wizard cannot continue to live."

Harry felt like he had just been slapped in the face. His stomach churned and he could feel the blood drain from his face. "She…She's dying?"

"No! No, not yet. But if these attacks continue to come so close together I fear her core levels will not have time recover. "

Harry collapsed into a chair. He was finding it hard to breath. "I…I don't…"

Madam Pomfrey put her hand on is shoulder. "I am sorry I don't have better news."

"How… how low is her core right now?" Harry asked.

"Hermione's core is at 60% what it normally is. I will continue to monitor it every so often for you. It is fortunate her core is so power. If she has a few days between attacks it will rise, if not…"

"It will continue to go down," Harry concluded. "What does that mean for her?"

"Well, her magic would be weak of course and it would be best not to use it at all. Her body would also be weak and tired. I have started to detect slight physical effects in her. She may begin to develop slight shaking in her hands that comes and goes. It also seems to be taking a toll on her mental health. Has she been experiencing headaches?"

Harry sighed heavily. "I…I'm not sure. If she has she hasn't told me."

"Well, keep an eye on her. There was very slight swelling near the front of her brain. Nothing too alarming but she may begin to experience more headaches. Her brain is under stress with each attack. If it becomes worse she may start having small memory slips. I will provide you with plenty of pain potions and potions for aftershocks. I suggest you make sure she rests often. With any luck she will have a few days before another attack hits and her core will have time to recover to some degree."

Harry chocked back his tears. How could this be happening? It was all wrong. She could die. He had never thought it would come to that. He had to make sure it didn't!

"I am so sorry Harry," Madam Pomfrey squeezed his arm in comfort.

He nodded and asked, "May I see her?"

"Of course, dear. I suspect she will sleep soundly til morning. You are welcome to stay of course. I will be in my office should you need me."

Harry nodded again. "Thank you." Harry rose and pushed back the screen. His gaze traveled over Hermione's body. She looked peaceful. Her breathing had evened out and her face was relaxed. Her lips were a bit too pale for his liking. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek as one of his tears fell into her hair. He clasped her hand tightly and whispered, "I'm here love. Just rest now. Don't go anywhere ok? Please, please stay with me." Harry let his tears fall down his cheeks unchecked. In that moment he let his worry and fear engulf him. He loved her. He loved her and he had just been told he could lose her. After a time he kissed her hand and dried his tears. He needed to speak to Ron. He made his way to the door. As he opened, Ron quickly made his way to him.

"What happened? How is she?" Ron could tell Harry had been crying and it made his heart beat too fast.

"She's resting. She's alright for now," Harry said calmly. "Madam Pomfrey thinks she'll sleep til morning."

"What else did she say? I know something is wrong. Tell me" Harry shook his head and tears unbidden rose up inside of him. He breathed deeply to stop them from falling. Ron was quite alarmed at Harry's behavior. "Harry?"

"She...her magical core is weak." Harry chocked out.

"So, her magic is weak?" Ron asked. "Am I missing something?" Ron didn't quite understand.

"If she doesn't have time to recover between attacks… If her core grows too weak she...she can die." Harry's statement was met with silence. Suddenly Harry was filled with frustration and anger and he shouted, "She could die, Ron!" He pulled roughly at his hair and threw his back up against the stone wall.

Ron didn't know what to say. He could see Harry was beside himself. "No. No. Harry…I…it will be alright. We'll find him. We'll find him and fix this! We have to."

"How can you say that? We can't control the attacks. We don't know where Atticus is! We have nothing!" Harry stormed.

"I know. Harry, I know. But we will find him. You can't give up on that." Ron touched Harry's shoulder in an attempt to provide support and comfort. Harry simply nodded gravely at him. They stood together in silence for quite some time. Each one trying to digest the heaviness of the situation.

Harry broke the silence first. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," Ron replied. "Should I tell my family?"

"No. Not yet anyway. I don't think Hermione would appreciate everyone knowing about her health before she does. No, let's keep this between us for now." Harry pleaded.

Ron gave him a nod. "Yeah, I understand. Not a problem. I assume you're going to stay?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry conceded.

"I'm glad she has you Harry." Ron gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry about Ginny."

Harry shrugged. "It was a mess. I hope she can forgive me. I hope she comes around."

"She will. Give her time. After seeing Hermione have an attack, I can't imagine she wouldn't be more sympathetic." Ron declared.

Harry simply hummed in reply. "I'll keep you posted and let you know when she wakes up."

"Try to get some rest Harry," Ron said before he moved down the hallway.

Harry laid down in the bed next to Hermione's, his head full of thoughts, none of them pleasant. He wasn't sure how long he laid there staring at her. He needed to touch her. He slowly got up and lay down beside her. It was a tight fit but he didn't care. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her soft skin. He breathed in her scent, feeling himself relax as he did so. He whispered, "I love you, my sweet girl."

Harry woke slowly. He was still in Hermione's bed. It seemed to be a bit late in the morning. Hermione seemed to be asleep still. Harry carefully shifted in an attempt to get up. A soft moan reached his ears causing him to pause. He looked down into her face and saw her eyelids flutter. "Hermione?" She gave him a small moan and turned her face toward him. "Hermione, it's just me. It's alright." Her eyelids fluttered again before they opened and he saw her rich brown eyes. He gently touched her cheek . "Hey, sleepy head. I'm so glad to see you awake." What would he do if he couldn't look into those eyes? He pushed back the thought quickly and tried to calm his beating heart.

Hermione turned her lips up in a small smile. Her body felt a bit heavy and she was struggling to cast the fog of sleep from her mind. She leaned into Harry's touch and as her body began to wake her mind was cast back to the previous night. She had collapsed in Ginny's room. "What happened?" Her voice was croaky and her mouth dry. Harry quickly lifted a glass of water to her mouth and she drank deeply. "Thank you." Hermione sat up a bit more and eyed Harry. He looked tired and his eyes were a bit puffy. She saw him lean in and felt his lips lightly touch hers.

"What do you remember?" Harry asked.

"I was talking to Ginny, and then the pain erupted."

Harry gave her a sad look and nodded. "You didn't wake up when I touched you. I was so worried. I brought you here to make sure you were alright."

Hermione just realized she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She looked around slowly and then back to Harry. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad to see you awake. How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"Tired but alright," Hermione said. Harry kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him. "Did you stay all night?"

"I did."

"Harry, you shouldn't have. You need your rest too. I am sure you didn't sleep much did you?" Hermione looked at him with concern.

Harry smiled at her playfully. "Actually, I found a hot witch that was willing to share her bed with me. I got a few hours of good sleep in." Hermione giggled at him and it made Harry's heart leap.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Though, I don't think you left a very good impression on this hot witch since she doesn't seem to remember you being there. "

Harry eyed here wickedly. "Well, I shall just have to give her something to remember me right now then."

Hermione smiled as he leaned ever closer to her. Soon she felt his lips capture hers as his hands went to her back and pulled her in close. When he drew away she was breathless and her face felt quite warm.

"Was that impressionable enough for you?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Quite." Hermione smiled as she leaned back against her pillows. "I think I'm hungry."

"Well, I am happy to hear it. I'll just run down to the kitchens and bring you something up." Harry got up and said, "I'll be right back."

"Nothing too rich," Hermione said.

Harry bowed and said, "As you wish."

When Harry returned he found Hermione sitting up in bed and Madam Pomfrey talking to her. Harry quickly set the tray of toast and oatmeal down next to the bed. He was pleased when Hermione took the toast and began nibbling on it. Madam Pomfrey took some scans and gave Harry the stock of potions she had promised. Then the hard part arrived. The mediwitch relayed to Hermione all the information that she had given Harry last night. The only difference was that Hermione seemed to know right away what low core levels could lead to without much explanation. Harry sat on the bed next to her and held her hand tightly. The toast was forgot about. He watched helplessly as Hermione's breathing quickened and her face grew pale. When the nurse was done there was silence. Hermione seemed to be starring off into space. Finally her voice chocked out, "I knew my magic was off but…I didn't realize…I thought…"

"I would suggest you try not to do much magic. That way your core can recover more quickly. With any luck your attacks will not be so close together in the future." Madam Pomfrey said in an attempt to reassure her. Hermione merely nodded. "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish. But you seem in much better health this morning and are free to leave when you are ready. I will keep in touch. I am so sorry my dear." Hermione nodded again before the mediwitch made her way to her office.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He simply held her and waited. Finally he heard her tired voice. "Harry...I don't…I don't want to die." The last of her words were choked out as a sob wracked her body. Harry held her tighter and kissed the top of her head, fighting back his own tears.

"You won't. We can fix this. It's going to be alright." Harry didn't know what else to say.

"No, we can't! We can't! It's all a mess. We can't control it!" Hermione turned into Harry's chest and wept openly. "I'm scared. "

Harry's heart was breaking. The love of his life was scared and hurting and he felt helpless to made it right. "I know you are. I am too. I am too." He rocked her and held her tightly. "But we have to have hope. I am not going to lose you."

When Hermione's tears had run dry she said softly, "Take me home."

"Of course." Harry helped her stand and was glad she was strong enough to walk. Stepping into the Floo together they went back to the Manor. Hermione stumbled a bit on arrival and was grateful for Harry's strong arms around her to keep her on her feet.

"Master Harry! Oh, Miss Hermione! We is being so worried!" Biddy squeaked frantically at their return.

"I am sorry, Biddy. We had a little complication last night. We stayed the night at Hogwarts. Please forgive me for not sending word." Harry explained as he led Hermione to the couch.

"It is alright Master. We is just glad to find you is returning safely." Colby said with a low bow.

"Is you or Miss needing anything?" Biddy asked.

"Some tea perhaps," Harry smiled at her. The little elf bowed and quickly made her exit.

After tea and some cuddling on the couch Hermione said, "I'm so sorry Harry. For all of this."

"Don't talk like that. It isn't your fault. None of this is your fault." Harry took her face in his hands and made sure she was looking directly at him. "Understand this, Hermione. I don't blame you for any of this. I love you and I intend to do everything I can to fix this. I only ask one thing."

"What?" Hermione asked softly. She was held captive by the intensity of his eyes. If he asked her to jump off a cliff in that moment she was not sure she would be able to resist his request.

"Don't give up." Harry watched as Hermione's eyes turned moist. "I give you full permission to cry and fall to pieces whenever you need to. I promise to hold you, and kiss you, and comfort you in any way you need. I give you permission to yell, and shout, and curse, and throw a dish if you need to. But I will not allow you to give up."

Hermione stared at him. His eyes seemed to look into her very soul. He could see her vulnerability and accepted it without finding it a flaw. He saw her strength, bravery and intelligence and was reminding her of its power. She finally nodded. "I promise."

Harry heard her voice as if it had been nothing but a passing breeze. Her words were soft but her eyes spoke of dedication and determination. He wiped a lone tear that rolled slowly down her cheek. "Good. That's my girl." He smiled warmly at her and was pleased when she leaned in and place her lips on his. The kiss was gentle at first but it soon grew with longing and desire. Hermione pressed her body into him and he leaned back to lay on the couch. He felt her hands move into his hair as her weight came down on top of him. His hands were on her waist and he felt his fingertips connect with her skin as her shirt rode up slightly. The need for air pulled them apart. Both were breathing a bit heavily. Hermione settled her head into the crook of his neck. He let his hand draw circles on her back. After a time he heard her say, "Throw dishes, huh?"

Harry smiled and said, "If it helps you feel better."

"I wonder what Biddy would think."

"Well, she probably wouldn't let you step foot in the kitchen again." Harry said with a laugh.

"Probably not." Hermione sighed, "Course after what happened last time, I am not sure she wants me in there as it is."

Harry kissed her head. "It's alright. She doesn't blame you." Harry started to sit up making Hermione do the same. He turned to her and said, "I've been thinking."

"Dangerous," Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry gave her a small smile but said seriously, "Don't get upset."

"That doesn't sound good," Hermione said with a scowl.

"I'm worried about you. Ever since you had the attack in the kitchen, I can't help but worry that you'll get an attack and get injured."

"Harry, it's alright. There is nothing we can really do. I can try to be careful but I'm not sure-"

"But what if you are in the shower and you fall and hit your head on the tub? Or what if you are in the sitting room near the fire and you collapse too close to it while I'm away? Or you fall off the ladder in the library?"

"Ok, I understand your concern but what exactly do you suggest?" Hermione said with a defensive tone.

"I just think maybe…we get someone to stay with you when I'm gone. Maybe Mrs. Weasley or even Ron. I just don't want you to be alone in case something happens. They could just keep an eye on you."

"What? You want me to be baby sat? Harry, I am not helpless. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Biddy was in the kitchen with me if you recall and there was nothing she could have done to prevent the accident. Unless of course you think I should just stop doing anything because it might result in my being injured." Hermione fumed.

Harry sighed deeply. This was not going how he had hoped. "I know. I'm not saying…look, I'm just worried about you. I just would feel better if someone was here to help when I'm gone other than Biddy and Colby. I'm not saying you have to stop doing things or be watched all the time. I just…I don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand your concern Harry. But I am not going to give up my independence just yet. If there comes a time when I am too weak to look after myself then I suppose we would need to ask for help. I wouldn't expect you to take care of me alone. However, we are not there yet. My core is recharging as we speak and it may be almost back to normal if I can go a few days without another attack. I feel relatively fine. Besides, even if someone was here and I had an attack, you are still the only person who can stop it. They wouldn't be much help." Hermione could see Harry biting his cheek in frustration but she could also see that he was listening. "I know you worry. I will try to be careful. I will ask Biddy or you to get the books that require the ladder. I will not sit too close to the fire, or handle any large pieces of pottery." She gave him a little smile at that last part. "That's the best I can do right now."

Harry sighed and knew she was right. He couldn't ask her to stop doing everything that _might_ be dangerous if she had an attack. That was unfair. He had over reacted. "You promise to be careful?" She nodded. "And if you things get worse, and you become too weak, you will let me and others help you?" She nodded though he could tell she was cringing at the thought. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I just…. You are the most important thing to me, Hermione."

"I know." She kissed him soundly. "Nothing has changed. Not really. Not yet. I am just a little more tired than I normally am after an attack. We are still just facing this thing a day at a time. We will just have to see what happens. We have a bit more insight into how this is effecting me, which is good I suppose."

Harry scoffed at that. "I am not so sure I would call the information we received good. I'd say it's anything but."

Hermione sighed, "I know. But there is something to be said for knowing."

Harry embraced her in his arms. He felt her stifle a yawn. "You should get some rest."

"You're right."

"I'll walk you up," Harry offered. He took her arm and led her up the stairs and to her room. "When you wake up I'll have Biddy prepare something delicious for us to eat."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione gave him a smile, kissed him and then closed the door. She swiftly climbed into bed and picked up the book on her nightstand. She was more determined than ever to find answers. She didn't last more than 20 min however before her eyes betrayed her and were heavy with sleep.

 **Really guys? Only like 3 reviews last time? I love hearing what your thoughts are! It motivates me! Please write me! Please review. This chapter was tricky. It didn't want to come together and I finally just kind of threw my hands up and decided to go for it. So, let me know if it works.**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to FluffyPandaShip for a wonderfully kind review! It was so encouraging. I can promise I have no plans to abandon this story. I will be camping this next week however, so I will not be able to update for a couple of weeks. Please enjoy this chapter and know that I have plans for following ones. As always reviews are appreciated.

Harry sighed heavily as he stepped from the Floo into the study. He had just come from a meeting with Mr. Boggs. Harry had gone to discuss an idea for his studies he had been mulling over. The meeting had gone well and he was hopeful that his idea would give him some advantage in gaining information when they apprehended Atticus. Harry was met by Colby as he headed to the hallway. "Everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir. There has been no change. Miss is still sleeping peacefully," Colby replied. "Should I send Biddy to wake her so she has time to get ready for this evening?"

"No, I think I will take that task myself. Let's give her a bit more time to rest."

"Very good, Sir."

Harry nodded and headed up the stairs. It was only early afternoon and it had already been quite a day. Yesterday had been quiet and peaceful. Harry had spent a good portion of the day cuddled up with Hermione in the library or sitting in the garden while she slept. He was grateful that the day had been void of any further attacks. Hermione had seemed more energized by the end of the day. He had hoped today would be the same. His hopes were short lived. Shortly after breakfast Hermione collapsed in the study. Harry had been by her side almost immediately, which he was grateful for. Her pain was soon suppressed but she was clearly very drained. This evening was Teddy's 1st birthday party. Andromada was preparing a light dinner and some cake and ice cream. It was going to be a small gathering of friends. Hermione was excited to go and no matter how much Harry had tried to talk her out of going she was set on attending. The one comfort was that because she had already had an attack that morning the chances of her having one at the party were extremely small. In fact, Harry thought that that knowledge was part of the reason Hermione was so intent on attendance. She was not too concerned about scaring everyone with an attack. For Harry's part, he was just worried about exhausting her more than she already was. She had not eaten much of late and while she slept quite a bit she never seemed fully rested. He made his way to his room and quickly changed into some more casual clothes. He would need to leave soon to help Andromada set up for the party. Harry made his way to Hermione's chambers and opening the door slowly, peeking in to find her sleeping comfortably. He hated to wake her but he knew she'd be upset if he let her sleep through the party. He sat on the edge of her bed and gently stroked her cheek before bending to kiss it lightly.

"Hermione?" He shook her should her a little. "Hermione, it's time to wake up, love." He watched her stir and her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her tired eyes and stretched. Goodness, she was beautiful. Her mouth twitched up into a smile when she focused on him.

"Is it time to get ready?" Her voice was soft and full of sleep still.

Harry bent and kissed her slowly. "It is. I am sorry I woke you."

Hermione sat up with a yawn. "I am glad you did. I am excited to go. I haven't seen Teddy for some months now. I am sure he has grown so much. I can't wait to see him." She pushed back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed and rose with a stretch.

"You're sure you feel up to this?" Harry asked.

"I am fine. I feel quite rested." Hermione assured him. "Now, how much time do I have to get ready?"

Harry smiled at her, "I need to go early to help set up. The party starts in a couple of hours."

"Perfect. That will give me time to shower, get ready, and wrap his gift." Hermione declared.

Harry was happy to see her so animated. He wrapped her in his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Promise me you won't overdo it tonight."

"I promise to play with Teddy and sit as much as possible. Satisfied?" Hermione asked eyeing him.

"I suppose that will do," Harry conceded as he kissed her. He pulled his lips away but kept his arms around her as he said with a grin, "Maybe we could just have our own party. Right here, just like this."

Hermione giggled at him, blushed and then captured his lips with fervor. Harry was lost, his brain was no longer functioning. His senses were only full of Hermione. His hands traveled into her hair and down her back as he tried to pull her closer. He felt her hands creep under the back of his shirt and he let out a groan as her fingers touched his skin. Then it was over. Hermione pulled away and with a twinkle in her eye she grinned wickedly at him. "I am not sure you could handle that type of a party." She promptly turned on her heel and headed toward the bathroom. Harry stared after her and then charged. She squealed as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around. "Put me down!" She cried. They were both laughing now.

Setting her on her feet he teased, "That was not very nice of you." She simply shrugged and he wrapped her in his arms once more and whispered, "Have I told you how much I love you?" Harry smiled with pleasure when her only response was to smile and blush prettily. "Well, I do." He gave her a quick, gentle kiss.

"You should get going," Hermione said.

"I confess my love for you and you are trying to get rid of me?" Harry teased.

Hermione blushed and looked a bit ashamed but smiled at him, "I will never get rid of you. You are far too valuable." She looked deeply into his eyes.

For a moment there was silence before Harry grinned at her, and breaking the spell said, "So, it's my money you want then?" Hermione laughed at him and said with a huff, "Oh! Off with you. I'll see you soon." She shooed him out the door. Just before he got too far she called, "And Harry?" He turned to look back at her. "I love you too." Harry grinned at her before she shut her door.

Harry was in the midst of trying to hang streamers before Teddy got a hold of them and ripped them. Andromeda was placing floating balloons around the room with her wand. Over the last hour Harry had updated her on his situation with Hermione. Andromeda had beamed happily at him when he told her about their living together and how much Harry was enjoying the company. Her face had morphed into one of dismay and deep concern when Harry had confided the seriousness of Hermione's declining health. "My dear boy, I am so sorry. What can I do for you?"

Harry shrugged and gave her a quick hug. "There isn't much we can do. The Auror's think they have narrowed down what town Atticus is in. That's hopeful." Harry sighed heavily. "Honestly, it's so frustrating! I mean I'm trying to help, but I feel so helpless! I wish it was me, not her."

Andromeda nodded sadly and wrapped him in a motherly hug. "I am glad you have one another. There is some joy in all of this. If you ever need me for anything please let me know."

Harry nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry. This is supposed to be a party. Everyone will be here soon." He quickly picked up Teddy who had been tugging on his pants and spun him about the room. Harry grinned at the little boys squeal of delight. "What do you think Teddy? Is this place fit for your 1st birthday?" The little boy babbled happily while trying to reach for a balloon. At the moment Teddy had Harry's green eyes and black hair. They could have easily been brothers.

Soon the small house was bursting with friends and noisy chatter. The Weasley clan, all except Ginny, were in attendance, as well as Headmistress McGonagall, Neville and Luna. When Harry had asked Ron about Ginny he had simply said she was at another Quidditch camp. Harry watched Hermione closely all night. He was pleased to see she had managed to eat a fair amount of cheese and fruit with a slice of bread. She was in deep conversation with the Headmistress at the moment. He was sure it concerned the current students and what was happening in the classroom. Instead of seeming sad to be missing it, Hermione seemed glad to be discussing academia again. Harry was brought out of his musings when Neville approached him. "So, how are things going with you two?" Harry glanced at Neville and saw his eyes on Hermione.

Harry gave him a small smile. "Well, if you can get past the fact that we are cursed we are doing quite well."

Neville gave him a light chuckle. "So, living with her is bearable I take it?"

"More than bearable. I may never let her leave," Harry confessed.

"You would be a fool if you didn't keep her," Neville agreed. Harry hummed his agreement. "I'm glad she has you." Neville watched Hermione a bit longer before turning his full attention to Harry. "But how are things with her?"

Harry turned toward him and sighed, "Distressing. The attacks are happening more often. She doesn't have time to recover. It's been…difficult for her."

"She does seem a bit…tired," Neville concluded.

Harry nodded solemnly. "She had an attack just this morning. I tried to convince her not to come tonight but she wasn't having any of it."

"Well, she does seem to be enjoying herself," Neville said. "Luna has been looking into things, trying to find anything she can that might be helpful."

"We appreciate that. So, you and Luna are doing well?" Harry asked with a grin.

Neville turned a little pink and smiled broadly. "I think I'm going to propose."

Harry was a bit taken back but was happy for him. "That is fantastic Neville. Good for you!"

Neville shook his head and then said, "Perhaps you should consider doing the same."

Harry scoffed a bit and turned surprised eyes on his friend. "A bit soon for that, don't you think?"

"Perhaps it would be a bit quick, but you love her right?"

"That I do," Harry said.

"Then don't wait. Harry, I've been thinking, if the attacks are happening more often than maybe the bond is not satisfied."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with some confusion.

"Well, bonds have conditions right?" Harry nodded and Neville continued, "I know you don't know what the conditions are but what if this bond requires you to marry? If the attacks are coming more frequently it might be because the bonds conditions are not being satisfied."

"But we think Atticus is in control of the attacks," Harry said.

"And he may well be. I just think it's worth considering. I don't think the attacks would stop completely if you married, but it might reduce their frequency. Atticus may only be able to cause the attacks if the bond allows him to. If the bond is satisfied to a degree than he might have less control over when he can cause her pain." Harry nodded slowly as he considered his friends words. "Course, I may be completely wrong about it all. It may not help at all. But I still stand by what I said, you should marry her."

Harry smiled at that last part. "I don't disagree with you on that score. I just wish it didn't feel like we had to rush everything. I mean we've only been living together for a little over a week. I'll consider what you said though." Neville gave him a pat on the shoulder and moved toward Luna. Harry wanted to marry Hermione. He had been fairly sure of that early on. But he had always imagined it happening later on, perhaps, when they were settled in their chosen careers or something. The bond had changed everything. Harry once again had his thoughts interrupted as Teddy pulled at his leg. He picked him up and tossed him high into the air. The little boy screamed with laughter as Harry did it a second time. "Are you ready for cake then little man?"

The group soon gathered around Teddy's high chair as they sang to him. Harry had to laugh as Teddy looked at them as if they were crazy before tentatively exploring the small piece of cake in front of him. Once Teddy had licked some frosting off his hands he went for it with enthusiasm. Harry wasn't sure if there was more cake on the little boy or on the floor. Teddy was smiling madly and seemed quite pleased with himself. The others talked and laughed as they ate their own cake. He felt a hand slide across his back and turned to see Hermione standing beside him. "I think he rather enjoyed that. Perhaps I should steal him away for a quick bath."

"He certainly needs one. Though I am not sure that is in keeping with you taking it easy," Harry commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I said I would play with Teddy. I have not yet gotten the chance so I think a little bath playtime would be perfect. Plus it would help Andromeda out." Before Harry could say anything she moved to the high chair and snatched Teddy up. She held him with an arm around his stomach so his messy hands were facing away from her. She gave Harry a bewitching smile and headed for the stairs.

After a few minutes Andromeda asked Harry, "Where did our little guy disappear to?"

"Oh, Hermione spirited him away for a bath," Harry said.

"Oh, she didn't have to do that!"

"She knows that. I think she secretly wanted some time with him," Harry said.

"She is a kind woman, Harry." Andromeda said warmly.

"I know. Too kind sometimes. I think perhaps I will just peek in on them."

"Let her know that Teddy may be ready for bed so she can just put him in his pajamas when he is done with bath," Andromeda said.

"Will do." Harry went upstairs and followed the sounds of delighted squeals, babbles and splashes. He stood silently against the bathroom door frame and watched as Hermione knelt by the bathtub and splashed Teddy lightly. He could only see part of Teddy's body behind Hermione's. The boy slapped his hands enthusiastically on the top of the water sending splashes flying. Hermione giggled, picked up a small bath toy, filled it with water and squeezed it out again hitting Teddy in the belly. The little boy giggled happily. He watched as she asked him, "You like that, do you? Well, let's try it again!" Teddy giggled again and Harry let a smile spread across his lips. Hermione was going to make a wonderful mother.

"Hey, you two, no laughing during bath time," Harry said as he fully entered the small room. For the first time, he caught sight of Teddy and nearly gasped. The little boy had his green eyes still but had morphed his hair into a bushy mess of short curls that were the exact color of Hermione's. Harry suddenly saw his future full of children looking very much like Teddy. In that moment he realized how very much he wanted Hermione to be the mother of his children. The thought made his heart pulse quickly.

"That doesn't sound fair at all does it Teddy? I think we may need to splash him for that comment," Hermione said playfully, flicking water at him.

Harry smiled at her and bent to kiss her on the forehead. "Not too tired are you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. Andromeda said to just put him in his pajamas when you are done. He may be getting sleepy soon."

"Alright, that sounds good. We'll be finished soon," Hermione said.

"I'll leave you to it then." He left Hermione, hearing more giggles as he did so.

Hermione finished washing Teddy and as she got him into his pajamas she decided to sit in the rocking chair with him for a just a moment. The little boy cuddled up to her, laying his head on her chest and bringing his legs up under him. She gently rocked him and breathed in his fresh baby scent. Her mind wandered to earlier that night. Hermione had watched Harry toss Teddy in the air, smiling broadly and talking gently to him. She had never really seen him with children before and she was struck by how naturally he seemed to take to it. She wondered if he ever thought of having children of his own. She was sure he probably had some reservations about it considering his own upbringing, but she was sure he would be a wonderful father. Hermione's body felt a bit heavy and she let herself relax into the rocking chair. She was more tired than she cared to admit to anyone. She hummed a little tune and felt her eye lids grow heavy.

A good half hour had passed and Hermione had still not returned with Teddy. Harry caught Andromeda's eye and she tilted her head to the stairs. He took her meaning and went up to check on them. They were not in the bathroom anymore and so he moved to the nursery. He noticed it was quiet and slowly slipped through the door of the room. He found both Teddy and Hermione fast asleep in the rocking chair. He couldn't keep the smile from his face. It was a sweet moment and Harry found himself picturing her rocking their own children. He wondered if she had sang him a song. It seemed like something she would do. He quietly stepped closer to them and gently picked Teddy up. The little boy shifted slightly in his arms but didn't wake. Harry placed him gently in his crib and then turned to Hermione. He knelt down beside the rocking chair and stroked her arm gently. "Hermione? Hermione wake up."

Hermione was pulled from her sleep and looked around dazed for a moment. She wasn't quite sure where she was and then suddenly she remembered Teddy. She sat up with a bit of a jerk. "Teddy! Where's Teddy?"

Harry put his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly, "Whoa, it's alright. I put him in his crib. You did a great job putting him to sleep. Are you ready to go?"

Harry watched as Hermione scowled and asked, "Did I miss the cake?"

Harry's stomach turned at her look of confusion. Was this one of those memory slips Madam Pomfrey had warned him of? He gently said, "We already had cake, remember? That's why you gave Teddy a bath." He watched as she seemed to suddenly remember and shake her head.

"Right, of course. Sorry, I think I'm just tired." Hermione rose from the rocking chair and went down stairs with Harry. Her head was starting to ache and her body seemed to weigh more than it should.

Harry watched her with concern. Her movements were a bit stiff and slow. He led her down the stairs and they made their goodbyes. Ron approached him and said quietly, "Is Hermione alright? She looks a bit pale." Harry had noticed the same thing.

"I think she is just tired. I found her asleep in the rocking chair with Teddy. I'm taking her home so she can rest."

"Let me know if I can help," Ron offered.

"Thanks, Ron." He turned to see Hermione saying goodbye to Luna and escorted her out the door. He took her hand and was alarmed to find it trembling slightly. "I think side along would be best," he suggested. Hermione nodded to him and then spun on the spot. They arrived just outside the doors of the manor. Harry saw Hermione sway and quickly wrapped his arm around her. She leaned against him but stayed on her feet. He led her inside where Colby was ready to greet them. Harry instructed him to bring up some tea to Hermione's room and he led her to the stairs.

By the time they had reached her room Hermione felt ready to collapse. Her head had taken on a pulse of its own and she wanted nothing more than to fall on the bed and sleep. She didn't protest however when Harry handed her pajamas and informed her he would wait for her to change. She entered the bathroom and quickly changed her clothes. When she came out she found her bed covers pulled back and a warm cup of tea on her night stand. Harry helped her get settled into bed before handing her the tea cup. She was glad her hands were steady again. The tea slid down her throat and made her even more sleepy. Harry gently tucked her into bed. "Do you need anything else?"

Hermione was tempted to ask for a pain potion but she didn't want to worry him and she was sure once she fell asleep she would feel better. She began to shake her head but then thought better of it and simply said, "I'm alright. Thank you, Harry. I had a wonderful evening."

Harry bent down and kissed her sweetly. "I'm glad. Sleep well my love." Harry quietly turned out the lights and closed the door behind him. He went to his room and began getting ready for bed. His mind was full of concern and worry. He couldn't shake the image of Hermione's confused expression when she had awoken at Andromeda's. She had nearly collapsed into bed just now. Then there was the advice that Neville had offered. Crawling into bed he tried to focus on happier things. The image of Hermione playing with Teddy and holding him tenderly sprang to his mind. He had not considered a family until that moment. Marriage and children were always too far down the road in his mind to give much thought to. And he would be the first to admit he was not at all sure about his parenting abilities. But tonight he had realized he wanted those things. He wanted them with Hermione. He would gladly face the challenge of raising a family if he could do it with her by his side.

Hermione spent a frustrating twenty minutes trying to fall asleep but the pounding in her head was relentless and she couldn't relax. With a tired moan she whispered, "Biddy?" There was a small pop and the little elf appeared beside her bed.

"Miss is calling me? Is Miss unwell? Should I get Master Harry?"

Hermione could tell she had upset the poor dear and sat up slowly, "No, It's alright Biddy. I just have a headache and I confess I am too tired to fetch a pain potion. Would you mind getting me one?"

The little elf's eyes grew with concern for her and she quickly bounced about, "Of course! I is being right back!"

Hermione watched her enter the bathroom and return moments later with the vial in hand. She offered it to her and Hermione quickly drank it down. The pain lessened a bit and she laid back down with a sigh. "Thank you, Biddy."

"Of course! Sleep well, Miss," Biddy whispered. The elf silently left and wrung her hands with worry. She knew the girl was not really her Mistress but she was confident that in time she would be and Biddy had grown to care for her. She was tempted to tell Master Harry about the pain potion but did not want to disturb him if he was asleep. Standing in the hall way for a few more minutes she was relieved when Harry exited his room and headed toward her. "Master! I is not expecting you to be awakes."

Harry smiled down at Biddy. "I am having a hard time calming my mind."

"Is Master needing anything to eat or drink?" Biddy offered.

"No, thank you," Harry said. Upon further inspection he could tell Biddy seemed agitated about something. She kept ringing her hands together and Harry then seemed to realize that they were standing just a few feet from Hermione's door. He drew his eye brows together and asked quietly, "Were you checking on Hermione just now?"

Biddy seemed to jump a bit at his question and shook her head several times in the affirmative. "Miss did not ask me not to tell you, so I is thinking it is alright to tell you."

Harry wasn't sure what that meant. "Tell me what?"

"Miss Hermione is summoning me because she has a headache and was needing a potion but was too tired to fetch it. I is giving it to her, Sir. She is shaking when I handed the potion to her. I is being worried for her." Biddy was bouncing around nervously.

Harry tried to calm her a bit by smiling at her, and putting a hand on her boney shoulder said, "Thank you for telling me Biddy. I will look in on her. She is tired and will most likely feel much better in the morning."

"Yes, Sir."

"Biddy has Hermione asked for pain potions before for headaches?" Biddy's earlier comment made him wonder if this had happened before without his knowledge.

Biddy wrung her hands again and nodded sadly up at him. "Once Miss asked for a potion but asked me not to tell you because she did not want you to worry. I is telling her that I is not liking to lie but I would not tell unless you asked, Sir. I is doing wrong, I is. I is sorry Master. Please don't send Biddy away!"

Harry knelt down to her and took her small hand. "I am not mad Biddy. I will not be sending you anywhere. You were respecting Hermione's wishes. Thank you for telling me. Now, it is late and I am sure you are wanting to sleep."

"Yes, Sir. I will be going now. Thank you for your kindness Master Harry." Harry nodded to her and then she quickly scampered off.

Harry stood in the hallway with knots in his stomach. Hermione was trying to hide her pain from him again. The fact that she had a headache that was severe enough to cause her trouble sleeping concerned him even more. He quietly opened her door and slipped inside the dark room. He let his eyes adjust for a moment and then moved toward the bed. He could tell she was lying on her side and could see the rise and fall of her body as she breathed. She appeared to be asleep. He gently reached out to stroke her cheek. She didn't stir. There was some comfort knowing she had finally drifted off and was resting. He was tempted to climb in next to her just to be near her, but he didn't want to risk waking her. He quietly left and returned to his own room. He would have to talk to her later about the headaches. He understood why she was trying to be strong. She wanted to shield him. She didn't want to seem weak. He could appreciate that but he couldn't stand her pushing him away when he might be able to help or give comfort. Harry flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a good long while before his body finally gave up and succumbed to slumber.

The next morning Harry and Hermione were at the table eating a light breakfast of English muffins and fruit. Harry noted that Hermione seemed to have more color and while she didn't eat a lot she did seem to be feeling better. "Did you sleep alright?" Harry asked. "You seem to be feeling better this morning."

"I did sleep well. I have a bit more energy today than yesterday. It was a long day yesterday but I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Hermione smiled warmly at him.

Harry smiled at her and then cautiously said, "How is your head? Biddy said you needed a pain potion last night." Harry noted the slightly shocked look on her face but she recovered quickly.

"She told you about that, huh?" Hermione watched him nod at her. "Did she tell you about the other time I asked for one as well?" Again Harry nodded at her. "Please don't be mad at her." Hermione seemed to know she was in a bit of trouble as she looked meekly up at him.

"Hermione I'm not mad her and I'm not mad at you. I just…I'm hurt I guess." Harry confessed.

Hermione had not expected that response. Harry looked sad and she suddenly felt horribly guilty for trying to hide from him. "Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly, I just…"

"I know. I know you are trying to protect me and be strong, but we are in this together. I know I might not be able to help. But I'd like the chance to try. Even if I can just get you a potion or rub your temples or cuddle with you!" Harry reached across the table and took her hand. "I know you don't want to seem needy or weak. Hermione I don't see you like that. I know you don't want me to worry but I worry more if I think you are hiding from me. Please don't push me away."

Hermione could see the hurt in his eyes and the pleading for her to let him in. She swallowed thickly as her heart beat loudly in her chest. She blinked back tears and squeezed his hand tightly. She looked down at her lap and said quietly. "Harry I'm sorry. I didn't realize…I never meant to upset you."

"I know." Harry said rising from his chair and coming to stand beside her. He gently touched her face and rose her chin so she was looking at him. He helped her rise and gave her a smile.

"I don't want to push you away."

"I know," Harry said getting closer to her.

"I'll try not to hide my pain from you anymore," Hermione's voice was a whisper as she felt Harry's breath on her cheek.

"I know," Harry said as he kissed her cheek.

Hermione smiled and said breathlessly, "I thought I was the know it all?"

Harry smiled as his lips met hers. He pulled her against him gently and with slow movements let his hands move along her waist and up her back. His hand found her curls and he pulled her even closer as he deepened their kiss. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and into his hair. He ended the kiss for need of air but tightened his embrace and he hugged her tightly. He felt her nuzzle her face into his neck. They just stood there for a moment. Harry breathing in her sweet scent and enjoying the feel of her curves. He pulled back a bit so he could look into her eyes. He was pleased to see her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had a twinkle to them. "I love you Hermione."

"I know," Hermione said softly with a bewitching smile.

Harry simply chuckled at her and kissed her again.

S **o, should they get married? Let me know your thoughts! I can't figure out why the print on the story is so small. Sorry about that.**


	16. Chapter 16

Survived camping with three little kiddos and had a great time too! Now I am up to my eyeballs in laundry! I managed to get most of this written before I left so you got lucky in getting an update this week! Enjoy!

It had been ten days since Teddy's birthday party. Within that time Hermione had been struck down six times by severe pain. She had little time to recover and after the third day in a row of attacks Harry convinced her to start letting people help her a bit. She was so weak that just standing in the shower too long, or walking down the stairs proved to be a hazard. She spent most of her time in her room or in the library. She slept off and on but Harry noticed that when she did sleep, she often would wake from nightmares or slight tremors that ran through her arms and legs. Her headaches seemed to be growing more intense as well. On one occasion Harry had stepped into the library to find her curled in a ball with her hands pressed against the sides of her head, her eyes scrunched closed.

Harry was currently experiencing his own head ache as he was completing his practice session at the Ministry. He had already gained some good ground in his new avenue of interest but it was proving mentally challenging and exhausting at times. The thought that his mastery of the skill he was attempting might very well save Hermione's life made him strive extra hard to progress with speed. His mind was distracted though. Hermione was at home being watched over by Ginny. Harry was taken by surprise when Ginny had volunteered to help Hermione shower and do her hair that day. Normally, Mrs. Weasley would come and help every few days if Hermione was feeling up to it, or if she felt in need of refreshing. Ron and Luna had also stayed with her on those times when Harry was forced to attend his classes. Harry had fought a hard battle convincing Hermione that she needed help. He understood her reluctance. She was a strong, independent woman. But even she admitted that she nearly passed out with the effort it took to wash her mass of curly hair while her arms shook alarmingly. After a scare on the stairs, just two days ago, in which he had to quickly grab her around the waist as she stumbled from exhaustion he had successfully convinced her that having someone around would be beneficial. It ate at Harry to see her that way. He knew it was slowly tearing Hermione up inside to be in need of help with simple tasks. He knew her spirits were low even though she put on a good front. It was not just her physical health that Harry worried about. Madam Pomfrey had performed a scan three days ago and the results had Harry on edge. Hermione's magical core levels were at 48%. The back to back days of attacks had taken their toll. He prayed that today she would get some rest.

Harry took several deep, calming breaths and tried to clear and focus his mind despite the dull ache. He was preparing for another round of his training when the pendant burned hot against his skin. His heart beat wildly as his gut twisted with fear. He quickly found the nearest Floo and stepped inside.

When he stepped out he frantically bounded up the stairs. Half way up he heard Ginny shout his name. Her voice was strained. "I'm here! I'm coming!" He quickly ran the rest of the way up meeting the worried face of his ex-girlfriend. He made his way past her and into Hermione's room. Harry quickly made his way across the room to where Hermione lay trembling. There was a puddle on the floor near her head which Harry quickly identified as the meager insides of Hermione's stomach. Harry avoided it and quickly bent to touch her arm stilling her body. He then vanished the sickly puddle with a wave of his wand and took Hermione into his cradling arms. "What happened?" Harry asked a pale faced Ginny.

"She…I was helping her dry and brush her hair and she just fell to the floor gasping. When she threw up I kind of panicked and that's when I called for you," Ginny reported shakily.

Harry nodded and noticed for the first time the turned over chair in which Hermione must have been sitting while Ginny had been attempting to style her hair. Hermione's hair was damp and dark against her pale skin. She didn't move and her breathing was shallow. Harry had gotten somewhat used to her not waking up right away but it still made him anxious. "Thank you Ginny. I appreciate you being here with her."

Ginny nodded and said quietly, "I'm glad I could help in some way. Harry I know you were shocked when I said I wanted to help. I owe you an apology. I over reacted when I found out about your relationship with Hermione. It hurt and I was confused and angry and…well, it was not my best moment."

"I know Ginny. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry too. I can promise you that I never betrayed your trust when we were together." Harry offered.

"I know. Hermione told me that and despite how angry I was I knew she was telling the truth. She's never lied to me. When I first saw her collapse at the Burrow, it was…I… I wasn't expecting that. I can't imagine what you two are going through. I'm sorry. I needed time but I am ready to help. I hope you can accept my friendship again." Ginny's voice was steady but her eyes had avoided Harry's.

Harry knew she was sincere in her apology and he reach his hand to grab hers as he cradled Hermione with his other arm. He gave Ginny's hand a small squeeze and said with a sad smile. "Of course I accept your friendship. I also understand if you need time away from me. It's alright. Thank you again for being here." Ginny simply nodded at him and then looked around as if unsure what to do next. Harry saw her discomfort and offered, "I am going to lay her on the bed and sit with her. Would you mind going to the bathroom and getting her potions?"

Ginny rose and quickly made her way to the bathroom. When she returned Harry was pulling the covers over Hermione's still form. She handed him the vials and he tipped them into Hermione's mouth with an ease that came from having done this several times before. "If you want something to eat I am sure Biddy has something for you in the kitchen. Otherwise, I think you have done all you can for us today," Harry said simply.

Ginny noticed his eyes never left Hermione's face. His voice was tired and strained. She felt a pang of distress for him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said softly, "I'll go. Let us know how she is doing later on. Keep me informed if I can do anything more for you." Harry nodded but didn't look at her. She quietly took her leave wondering what would happen to two of her greatest friends.

Harry was not pleased with the situation. The fact that Hermione had become sick to her stomach suggested that the pain had risen to a new level. He had also taken notice of how little had been in Hermione's stomach. She had not been eating well, claiming her appetite was gone. She was slowly losing weight. Harry let his hand lightly touch her forehead as she slept and as he brushed away her damp curls he took note that her skin was unnaturally warm. The last couple of attacks had seemed to be accompanied by a fever after the fact. He couldn't be sure, but he thought it was a bit higher today than in the past. Not wanting to take any risks, he called for Biddy.

"Master Harry called?" Upon seeing Hermione unconscious in bed Biddy began jumping up and down nervously, "Did Miss Hermione have another attack, Sir? I was in the kitchen and did not hear. What can I do?"

Harry said softly, "Just sit here with her while I go make a call, will you?"

"Yes! I is never leaving her side until you is getting back!" Biddy took up Harry's spot in the chair next to the bed and set her big eyes on Hermione.

Harry went down stairs and Floo called Madam Pomfrey. Soon the mediwitch stepped through and Harry led her to Hermione's room. Biddy quickly jumped up to make room for them and Harry noticed she stood quietly in the corner. He suspected the little elf was as anxious as he was to see how Hermione was doing. Harry watched Madam Pomfrey wave her wand in the familiar complicated patterns over Hermione's body. After a time the mediwitch made a thoughtful noise and said, "Her temperature is a bit higher than previous episodes. Did you administer a fever reducing potion?"

"Yes, I gave her a fever potion, a pain potion and the aftershock potion shortly after I arrived. That was probably fifteen minutes ago or so," Harry responded eyeing her wearily.

"The fever does not seem to be responding to the potion. It is not of too much concern right now, but if it continues to escalate we will need to come up with some alternative ways of handling it," Madam Pomfrey explained.

Harry scowled at the news. Another problem to overcome. He was not sure how much more bad news he could handle. "How is her core?"

"She is at 45% currently but I suspect that she should be able to reach 50% by tomorrow, maybe a bit higher if she manages not to have an attack tomorrow."

"And if she does have an attack tomorrow?" Harry was trying to control his breathing as his nerves were on edge.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I fear she may be reduced to 40%. If she reaches 35% or below I think it would be wise to move her to St. Mungos. But we are not there yet. I have hope her core will recover somewhat in the next few hours. How was her pain level?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "When I arrived she had thrown up. I assume that means the pain was quite intense. Perhaps more than before."

The mediwitch drew her eyebrows together in a frown. "Mmm, that would seem to suggest the pain is continuing to increase. Her body is also weaker so it may not be able to handle it as well. I am contemplating waking her."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Doesn't she need to rest?"

"Yes, but I also would like to know how her head is feeling. My scans show some swelling and the blood is moving pretty quickly in her brain right now. If her pain has increased her headaches may be growing worse as well."Harry nodded and took Hermione's had as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and said, "Rennervate."

Hermione slowly stirred and her face immediately contorted to one of pain. Harry squeezed her hand lightly and whispered, "It's alright. I'm right here. We just want to see how you are feeling. Can you open your eyes?" He watched her struggle against her exhaustion and her eyes opened a little and sought his face.

"Harry?" Her voice was rough and quiet.

"I'm here. So is Madam Pomfrey," Harry explained.

The mediwitch lifted her up slightly and gave her a small glass of water. Hermione drank deeply before laying back down against her pillows. "I am sorry to wake you dear, but I am trying to assess your condition. Hermione, can you tell me how your head feels right now?"

Hermione closed her eyes and drew her eyes brows together. When she didn't answer after a few seconds Harry gently squeezed her hand. "Hermione? Talk to me Sweetheart. "

She pulled her eyes open again and turned slightly toward the sound of Harry's voice. She quietly responded, "You've never called me that before."

Harry smirked at her and kissed her on the forehead. He watched as she again closed her eyes, her face strained. "Are you in pain?"

Hermione started to nod but stopped herself as her head ached at the movement. She sighed and without opening her eyes said softly, "Mmm, my head just feels a bit…tender."

"I'm not surprised," Madam Pomfrey replied. "I think I will just give you some dreamless sleep to ensure you rest undisturbed." She brought the vial to Hermione's lips and watched as her patient slowly swallowed. She then turned to Harry. "Make sure she rests of course. Keep me posted on her headaches. I'll try to check back in with you in a day or two." Harry nodded and thanked her. She rose to leave and said, "I'll let myself out. And Harry, do try to rest yourself and see if you can get Hermione to eat more. She needs her strength and she is growing a bit thin."

Harry stomach clenched to hear the worry in the mediwitch's voice. To hear his own concerns echoed in her words made him feel sick. He simply nodded again and then turned his attention back to the sleeping girl in front of him. What was he to do? Neville's words again came into his mind. He really didn't see any other option. He couldn't sit here and watch Hermione slowly slip away if there was a chance that marrying her could bring her relief. He had pictured himself married to her many times. From the moment she had come to live in the Manor, he had known that was the future he wanted. It had been confirmed to him again and again over the last couple of weeks. But the idea of it had been in the future. Now it was upon him all too quickly. Harry loved her. He knew that without a doubt. He also knew that Hermione loved him. The trouble was trying to convince Hermione that his desire to marry her didn't stem from this bloody bond. He knew she would be reluctant to marry him. It wasn't a matter of her not loving him. He was sure she did. However, they were still quite young and she had already had so many of her life plans changed in just a couple short months. This was all happening too quickly. Harry worried about how to convince her that marriage had the potential to save her. He also worried about reassuring her that his love, his commitment, and desire to be her husband was not influenced by her attacks. His mind mulled over how to approach it. He had made his decision and was eager to move forward but he knew he would need to tread gently.

The next day was, thankfully, proving to be episode free. Harry was beyond grateful for this fact. He knew how vital it was for Hermione to have a day of peace following days of pain. Her core needed time to recover to some degree. It was approaching 7pm and Hermione was curled up under a blanket on the library sofa reading a book. Harry and Biddy had taken extra pains to make a variety of light but nutritious foods. They had been pleased when Hermione had eaten more than she had in several days.

Harry bent and kissed her lightly on the cheek and held his hand out to her. "I hate to interrupt you, but I want to show you something."

Hermione gave him a smile and took his hand as she got up from her spot on the couch. "What do you need to show me?" Her curiosity was piqued. Harry had a look of mischief in his eyes that made her heart flutter.

"If I told you, it would ruin it. Just follow me," Harry said with a smile.

"You're being very mysterious," Hermione teased as they walked down the hallway and through a door Hermione had not been through. The door opened to a small stairwell. The stone steps spiraled upwards. "I've never seen this part of the Manor before. Where does it go?"

Harry could tell her interest was piqued and he grinned at her before saying, "One of my favorite spots. I thought it was time I showed you." He squeezed her hand and asked, "Do you think you can manage all these stairs? It doesn't go up too far but it is steep."

Hermione smiled at him even as she raised her hand to smooth out the concern on his face. Her fingers gently touched his cheek, which was a bit rough with stubble. "I think I will be fine. I am too curious not to attempt it!"

Harry took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm. "I think I will let you go first and I'll follow behind in case you get dizzy." He let her being climbing and followed behind.

Hermione laughed a bit before saying, "This wasn't some elaborate plan to look at my backside was it?"

Harry laughed heartily at her, "I had not considered it actually, but now you mention it, the view is quiet pleasing." He took the liberty of patting her butt.

Hermione giggled at him and was glad Harry could not see how deep her blush was. Her smile remained in place as she continued the spiral climb. He legs were just beginning to tire when she saw a wooden door just head. The stairs stopped and she found herself standing on a small ledge area with the door in front of her. "I assume the destination is on the other side of this door?" Hermione asked.

"How deductive of you," Harry smirked. Hermione turned and smacked him playfully on the arm for his cheeky comment. "You can open it anytime you like," Harry said.

Hermione lifted the old medal latch and pushed the door open. She was surprised when the door didn't squeak. She was also surprised to find that she was now outside. The fresh, fall air filled her lungs. A slight chill was in the air and she rubbed her arms a bit. She took a few steps forward and was amazed by her surroundings. It appeared to be a small courtyard on part of the roof of the Manor. The landscape spread out below her. The moon was just beginning to rise, the setting sun casting a low orange glow. In the dim light she could make out stone benches around the courtyard. There were several plants, trees and flowers in various pots and a small water fountain that trickled pleasantly in center. Small, lanterns were interspersed around the perimeter walls, spreading a soft light in the growing darkness. Her eyes took in the scene and peacefulness seemed to fill her body. She sighed heavily in contentment. "Harry, this is beautiful!"

Harry almost missed her soft words but the look of awe on her face told him she found the place as magical as he did. He took her hand and led her to a nearby bench swing. "This has become one of my favorite retreats," Harry confessed.

Hermione took a seat on the swing and Harry joined her, wrapping his arm around her. "I can see why. The view is spectacular," Hermione said with pleasure.

"I like to star gaze up here, watch the sun rise or set, or just sit and think. It seems to calm me somehow," Harry offered. He saw Hermione nodding her head and continued, "I thought it might provide you with a place to rest other than the library."

Hermione beamed at him. "Oh, Harry, this is wonderful. I am sure I will come up here often."

"If you do, I want one of the house elves, myself or someone else to walk with you. I would hate for you to fall on the way up or down," Harry said seriously.

Hermione gave him a sad smile but nodded her head in agreement. "I think perhaps this should be our special place. Let's keep it a secret. I promise not to come here without you."

Harry grinned at her romantic idea. "That sounds like a wonderful plan. We can transfigure those benches into more comfortable chairs for you if you wish. The house elves know about this place of course. They help keep the plants looking nice and the roof clean. But they do not often come up here otherwise. I think we will have no problems being alone up here."

"Promise?" Hermione asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"You have that look in your eyes," Harry said with a smirk.

"What look?" Hermione asked innocently.

"The look that says you are about to devour me with your lips," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione laughed at that and then said, "That is not the most romantic way of putting it."

"How about kiss me senseless?" Harry offered with a chuckle.

"I think you should stop speaking altogether," Hermione said before she pressed her lips to his. The kiss was slow at first but quickly increased in intensity and depth. Hermione finally pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder breathing rather heavily. "Thank you for showing me this place. I love it."

"Well, if you kiss me like that every time we come up here, I will be convincing you to spend quite a lot of time here," Harry teased.

Hermione blushed lightly. "Who says I will need convincing?"

Harry leaned in again and caught her lips gently. Holding her close he felt her body tremble. "Are you cold?"

"A bit, but being close to you helps me to stay warm," Hermione said as she leaned against him.

Harry waved his wand and a small wooden chest that Hermione had not noticed opened and a blanket flew toward them. Harry laid it over their laps and settled back in with his arm around her. "Better?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, thank you."

Harry watched her closely. Her smile seemed sad and tired. They sat in silence for a time, the swing rocking rhythmically. Harry finally asked, "What's bothering you?"

Hermione was a little surprised by the question. She sat up a bit more and asked, "What makes you think I'm bothered by something?"

Harry fixed her with a knowing look as his eyebrows rose. "Hermione, I know you. What is on your mind?"

Hermione bit her lip and sighed lightly. "Nothing. I just…"

Harry shifted so he could better look at her. He touched her cheek lightly making her look at him. "Hey, come on. You can tell me anything, you know that."

Hermione fought back the tears that were beginning to sting her eyes. Taking a breath to steady herself she said softly, "When I shivered….it wasn't…it wasn't because of the cold. I mean it is a bit chilly and I'm grateful for the blanket, but I just…it wasn't…" Hermione looked away in frustration. She was angry at herself for struggling to voice her fears. She was frustrated she had fears to begin with.

Harry listened intently to her ramble and suddenly understood what she was trying to say. He watched as she turned away from him in clear frustration. He stopped the swing and touched her shoulder, gently turning her toward him once more. His heart jumped to his throat seeing her eyes sparkle with unshed tears. "It was just a tremor," Harry stated. Hermione nodded slowly and a single tear slid down her cheek. Harry wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her cheek. "It's alright to be upset. It's alright to be scared."

Hermione bit her lip again and sighed angrily, "I hate this! I am so tired all the time. I hate needing help from people. I hate wondering every day when or if the pain will return. I hate that at any moment my hands or my body might shake so badly that I drop something or fall. I hate being so scared and so mad. I know this isn't easy for you either and I hate that I'm making you suffer. I hate crying! I hate not using my magic! I hate not being me!" Her voice had grown louder with each complaint she had uttered until at the end she was practically yelling at him. Her tears were flowing freely down her face now and she looked ashamedly at her lap.

Harry's brow furrowed. He hated seeing her so distraught but could understand her outburst. He wasn't sure what to say so he simply gathered her in his arms and held her tightly, letting her cry against his chest. After a time he stroked her hair and said softly, "I hate it too. I know you are mad and scared. You have every right to be, my love. I often feel the same." Setting her back a bit he looked into her puffy, red eyes as he said seriously, "But never for a moment should you think you are not you! I know you miss your magic. I know you feel like things are out of your control. But I want you to know that I love you, Hermione. I love _you_! You are a brilliant person, with or without magic. You are kind and thoughtful. You tease and you smile and you laugh in ways that make my insides do flips. You are the most beautiful person I know. You are a powerful witch, Hermione. But even without magic you have bewitched me completely. I have watched as you have braved the last few weeks. You have never given up. You may have cried or yelled," Harry said with a smile. He saw Hermione give him a small smile in return through her tears and he continued, "But you have kept going one day at a time. You have kept researching, kept smiling and kept laughing. That is who you are. That is why I love you."

Hermione was overcome by Harry's heartfelt, sincere speech. It had hit her very core. Never, had anyone spoken to her in such a way. It made her cheeks flush and her heart race. Her eyes betrayed her by shedding a fresh batch of tears. She said softly, "Oh, Harry." She fell against him once more and let his arms hold her tightly and rock her gently in the swing. When she had gotten her breath under control and her tears had run dry she said softly, "Thank you Harry. I love you. More than you know. I'm sorry I ruined it."

"Ruined what?" Harry asked as he gently stroked her arm.

"This. Your surprise. I am sure you did not plan on me having a break down," Hermione said.

"I had not anticipated it, but I have to say that I think it did you good." Harry had actually intended on discussing the possibility of marriage with her. But it seemed the timing wasn't quite right. He continued, "And since I am still sitting next to you, holding you close under a blanket, with stars above us, having heard you just proclaim your love for me, I can hardly complain," Harry stated. Harry felt her smile against him at that and he squeezed her again.

"Perhaps I can make it up to you."

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"I could make you a dessert?" Hermione suggested.

"Hmm, that does have some appeal, though it wasn't what I was hoping for," Harry confessed with a gleam in his eye.

"No? Well, a walk in the garden then?" Hermione asked.

"Not quite."

Harry watched as she seemed to smile wickedly before assuming an innocent face and speaking again she said, "Well, perhaps I'll read to you from Hogwarts a History then, since you have never read it."

Harry laughed and said, "I do believe you are getting farther from it instead of closer."

Hermione gave him a mischievous grin and scooted closer to him. She leaned in toward his face and let her hand travel down his cheek to his neck. In a breathless voice she whispered in his ear, "Is this close enough?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at her broadly. Her face was just slightly lit from the nearby lantern, the light reflecting in her deep eyes. Her skin looked like porcelain and he found his heart was racing. He said quietly, "Almost."

Hermione kissed his cheek and before Harry knew what had happened, Hermione was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck and her forehead pressed against his. "And now?" Her eyes were closed as she breathed deeply.

"Perfect," Harry responded before finding her lips. They snogged for a good while. Each content in one another's arms. When at last they pulled apart Harry said, "I think we better get you to bed, my love."

Hermione stifled a yawn. "You have worn me out in the most delightful way."

"Good. Anytime you need to feel enjoyably drained of energy, I am your man," Harry teased as he stood and reached for her hand. She gave him a little giggle and he led her to the wooden door. Harry took note that by the time he had walked her to her bedchamber her hands were shaking rather badly and her complexion lacked color. He opened her door and led her to the edge of the bed where she sat down with a tired sigh. "I've kept you up too late." Harry declared as he looked at her with concern.

Hermione shook her head slightly but regretted it as her head exploded with pain. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to head breathing deeply.

"You have a headache," Harry said. Hermione's only response was a slight moan. He quickly went to the bathroom and retrieved a pain potion. He went to hand it to her but seeing her shaky hands thought better of it and slowly brought it to her lips. He made sure she swallowed it all and set the empty vial on the nightstand. Harry kicked his shoes off and gently removed hers as well before climbing up on the bed. He helped Hermione move back between his legs, her head resting against his chest. He brought his hands up and began gently massaging the sides of her head. He loved the feel of her hair between his fingers. After a moment he felt her body begin to relax. Her hands grew still and her breathing deepened. "Feeling better?" He heard her give a slight hum in response. He shifted so he could gently lay her down and he began climbing down from the bed but was stopped by her gentle voice.

"Don't."

Harry turned off the light with a flick of his wand, then laying it on the nightstand next to the empty vial, he scooted next her warm body. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes didn't open but her mouth twitched up a little. He whispered, "Good night, Hermione." His thoughts quickly began coming up with a new way to approach talking to her about getting married. He had planned to show him that special place and ask for her hand. But now, lying beside her he had a better idea. He smiled as his thoughts came together. He had been disappointed when he realized that tonight was not going to be the night to propose. Now, with a new fully formed idea in his head, he was grateful that it hadn't happened as he originally planned.

 **Like Harry, I also was expecting to write out a marriage proposal this chapter. However, Hermione seemed to have other plans. This just means you have something to look forward to next chapter! Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think! THanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

Harry knew that time was of the essence. The sooner he married Hermione the sooner that she might become pain free and be able to regain some of her strength. Things were only getting worse and he had watched her suffer through attacks the last two days. Just this morning she had nearly hit her head on the end table in the study when she had been crippled by another episode. He had wanted to propose on a day when she was pain free but he didn't want to wait. It was with anxiety, excitement and a fair amount of nervousness that he decided to move forward with his plans that evening despite knowing that Hermione would be very tired after her attack earlier that day. Harry spent the rest of the day finalizing things with Biddy and Colbey while Hermione slept. Soon it was dinner time and Harry was pleased that Hermione had awoken on her own just a few minutes ago. He straightened his jacket and tie and sighed at how his hair never did seem to stay put. After informing Hermione that he had a surprise for her, he left her in the care of Biddy while he got himself dressed for the evening. He hoped Hermione found his charcoal gray muggle suit attractive. He had gone to special lengths to have it tailored just right. He grabbed the small black box from his dresser and stowed it in his pocket. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror he took a deep breath and headed toward Hermione's room.

Hermione studied her reflection in the tall mirror in front of her. Biddy had informed her that Harry had purchased a new dress for her and wished her to wear it tonight. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She was even more surprised when she couldn't hold back a smile as she saw the soft purple fabric laying over her body in rippling waves. The fabric was light and flowing. It laid in such a way as to make her curves look quite appealing. The neck line was a simple , pleated, sweetheart bodice, with sheer three-quarter length sleeves. For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt pretty. Biddy helped her put her curls atop her head in a loose but elegant style. Some of the shorter curls fell against her neck and temples. Her make-up was light, but enhancing.

"Miss is looking so beautiful!" Biddy shrieked with delight.

"Thank you, Biddy," Hermione said with a slight blush and a smile. "So, what is all this about then?"

"Oh no, you is not tricking me into telling you, Miss. Master was very clear about not telling you," Biddy said shaking her head to emphasize the point.

"Not even a hint?" Hermione asked.

"No Miss, Biddy is keeping her word."

Hermione smiled at that and accepted she would just have to wait to find out what Harry had up his sleeve. She wished she felt better. She had to admit to herself that she was very tired and her body ached. Despite all that, she was too curious to deny Harry his request that she join him tonight. Before she knew it there as a knock on her door. Biddy scrambled to open it and revealed a very dashing Harry Potter. Hermione's heart raced as she turned to look at him. He was giving her a dazzling smile. She smiled broadly back at him. She admired the way his broad shoulders were trimmed to perfection in his suit jacket. She was aware that his tie was in various shades of violet, matching her dress. His pants fit him alarmingly well and she found herself wanting him to turn around so she could see his back side. She blushed at the thought and averted her eyes for a moment.

Harry's breath seemed to leave him as he took in Hermione's figure. He had known purple would look great on her but he had not been prepared for how well the dress seemed to hug her in all the right places. Her slender arms were encased in the sheer fabric. A small diamond hung around her neck, drawing his eyes downwards. Her breast moved up and down as she breathed deeply. He could hardly wait to wrap her in his arms. He wanted to look into her eyes but found she was looking at the floor, biting her lips. He smiled all the more at the blush he could see creeping along her cheeks. He stepped forward and she looked up at him. He could see the dark circles under her eyes and the slight weight of her shoulders. But her eyes were golden and rich. He grabbed her hand, and whispered softly, "You look breathtaking."

Hermione's pulse quickened at his compliment and his closeness. "You look rather dashing yourself. I've never seen you in a suit before."

"I thought you might like it," Harry grinned.

Hermione nodded her approval. "Who knew you were so good at picking out women's dresses too?"

Harry laughed at that. "I am glad you like it. I thought you might appreciate something new."

"I have not been so dressed up since the Yule Ball. I have to confess it is nice to feel pretty." Hermione said softly.

Harry bent and kissed her gently, "You are always pretty, Hermione. But I am glad that tonight you believe it." He watched her cheeks darken again before hugging her and taking her hand, began leading her out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"So, what is this all about? Biddy refused to tell me anything," Hermione said.

Harry smirked and replied, "You will soon see."

"I was a bit surprised you wanted to do something tonight considering…well, considering how this morning went," Hermione confessed.

Harry stopped in his tracks and faced her. He asked with concern, "You aren't too tired are you? I mean if you are feeling too ill we don't have to do this."

Hermione could see his sincerity but shook her head. "I am too curious now to back out. And I did spend the last half hour getting ready. It would be a shame to waste all that effort. I confess that I am more tired than I would like but there is no way I will be able to sleep until I know what you are up to."

Harry kissed her hand and said, "I do feel bad for this, and I would have done this a different night…but you will understand my desire not to wait soon enough. Come on."

Hermione smiled at him and simply said, "Alright."

Harry gentle led her down the hall and to the secret door. Opening it up and approaching the stairs he felt Hermione hesitate. He looked back at her said simply, "Don't worry. I don't intend on making you walk." With that he swiftly picked her up in his arms. He was a bit unnerved by how light she was.

Hermione was taken by surprise as he easily swooped her up and began climbing the steps. She could feel his strong muscles against the back of her legs and she let her hands wrap around his neck. "I could get used to this," she said with a grin. Harry laughed a little and soon set her on her feet at the big wooden door.

Harry put his hand out and pushed open the door so that he was not blocking her view, "Ladies first." He was pleased when Hermione's eyes grew round before she stepped onto the rooftop courtyard. He followed close behind her. She hadn't said anything yet but her hands pressed against her mouth in delight. "I take it you find this acceptable?"

Hermione was speechless. The air was surprisingly warm for a fall evening. The sun had set, the stars were shinning overhead. Lanterns were not the only things producing light. Small balls of light floated around, casting a soft glow around the entire courtyard. A small table, covered with a white cloth was set with glass and china place settings. A single candle flickered in the center. Several large bouquets of lilies adorned the outer walls. Hermione moved to one of the small floating spheres and gently reached toward it. Her finger lightly touched it and it gently floated up a bit more. She said quietly, "I didn't think this place could get any better. It's gorgeous."

Harry took note of her almost reverent tone. He took her hand and led her to the table, helping her sit. "Biddy is quite the romantic it turns out. She was very helpful in pulling all this off. I am afraid the balls of light will only last a few hours however. But the lilies are a permanent addition should you wish it."

Hermione beamed at him, "I absolutely wish it."

"Good." Harry sat across from her and said, "Colbey?"

The small elf appeared and bowed low, "Yes, Master Harry?"

"I do believe we are ready for our food now," Harry said.

"Of course, Sir." Colbey quickly disappeared. In just a few short seconds he reappeared and soon the couples plates were filled with an assortment of delicious food. Harry thanked the elf and asked him to relay his gratitude to his wife as well.

Left alone again, Hermione asked, "How is it so warm out?"

"Ah, I wondered when you would ask about that. I was able to put a weather shield around the courtyard," Harry explained. "I can't guarantee how long it will last though. It was my first attempt at it."

"Brilliant," Hermione said with a smile. "Harry, this is all wonderful, but what's the occasion?"

"Well, we haven't had much time to actually go out on dates lately what with one and thing and another." Harry saw her eyes dim a bit knowing he was referring to her lack of good health.

"So, you planned a date at home," Hermione concluded. Harry nodded and was pleased to see her smile grow.

They spent a pleasant hour eating and talking about a variety of things. Harry was pleased to see her laugh a couple of times. Soon the discussion turned toward what was on both of their minds. Hermione was frustrated at not having found any new insights to her condition. Harry's hand began to sweat. Now was the time. He said hesitantly, "Hermione, tonight was not just about having a date. I confess I have other motives."

Hermione looked at him with a curious smile. "Oh, really? That sounds intriguing. So, what are these other motives?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, as we have just discussed, your condition is growing worse." Hermione nodded solemnly and he continued hoping he wouldn't upset her. "I have an idea that may help." Harry paused unsure what to say next. He had planned a whole speech out but it seemed to have left his brain and he simply tried not to let his heart beat out of his chest.

Hermione watched him closely and could tell he was nervous but didn't understand why. She hesitantly prompted, "So, what is this plan you have?"

Harry swallowed thickly and took out the small box from his jacket. He fingered it in his palm and looked right into Hermione's eyes. He smiled unconsciously. She is so beautiful. Filled with new resolve he said, "Hermione, I love you. I have for a long time. I knew the moment you stepped into this house that I didn't want you to leave. I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life." He slowly opened the little black box and holding it out to her said, "Hermione, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione's heart was beating unnaturally fast. She swallowed thickly and tried to calm her breathing. She knew she was supposed to say something but she couldn't seem to get her mouth to move. Her eyes moved from Harry's face to the little box that held a ring. She couldn't quite get her mind around what Harry had just asked her.

Harry saw Hermione's eyes grow big and her mouth drop open slightly as her eyes moved from him to the ring and back again. The silence was beginning to make him nervous. Finally, he said, "Hermione?"

Hermione shook herself out of her shock. "I…I just…I don't know what to say?"

"Well, usually people say yes or no," Harry replied nervously. He watched as Hermione blushed furiously and bit her lip.

"Sorry, I just…I didn't expect this. I don't…I don't understand how this helps." Hermione stammered. She saw his eyes dim as he sighed before closing the little back box. She knew she had hurt him but this was all so unexpected.

Harry took a deep breath and took Hermione's hand in his. "I know this is sudden. I'm sorry. I just….Something that Neville said to me at Teddy's birthday party has stuck with me. He mentioned that maybe the reason your attacks have increased is because the bond is not satisfied. We haven't really considered that. We've been so focused on how to break the bond, and how to catch Atticus, and how to manage your attacks that we haven't really discussed what the bonds conditions might be. What if this bond requires marriage? If we get married than there is a chance that the bond will be satisfied and your attacks could stop." Harry explained.

Hermione considered his words. She could see he was in earnest and she had to admit his words made a certain amount of sense. She knew from the beginning that the bond may mean their futures were going to be irreversibly tied together. She had not expected it to happen so soon though and her brain seemed to be feeding her insecurities. She slowly shook her head to show she had understood. Slowly her words materialized. "I can see the logic. I did suspect something like this might happen. I just…I didn't expect it so soon."

"I know. I know this is happening sooner than either of us planned on. I just…I don't want to see you hurting anymore. Not if I can stop it."

Hermione saw the pleading in Harry's eyes. He wanted to save her from pain. He wanted to help. She knew Harry loved her. He had showed it in his words and the way he treated her. She could not have asked for a better man. Still, her heart ached with doubts. She was young, she didn't yet have a career, what if he tired of her? She couldn't look at him anymore. She looked down and said quietly, "So, you want to marry me so I won't suffer?"

Harry could hear the sadness in her voice as well as the desperation. This was the Hermione that others didn't often see. She was vulnerable in this moment. She needed to be reassured of his genuine love for her. He let go of her hand and stood up.

Hermione felt Harry withdraw his hand and she suddenly wanted to cry. Had she pushed him away? She looked up to find him kneeling beside her. He took both of her hands in his and was surprised to see him smiling up at her. She heard his voice say, "Hermione, I do want to marry you so you won't suffer. And I know this is moving fast. I know we have only been dating for three months. But this is what I want. Hermione, I want to marry you. I have known my future would be with you from the beginning. I love you. I want to marry you because I love you! So, yes, I hope that marrying you ends your attacks, which is why I didn't want to wait any longer to suggest it."

Harry put a hand on her cheek and made sure she was looking right at him before he said, "But, Hermione, marrying you was always my plan. Always. I want you in my life. I want you to be my wife." Harry saw tears sparkling in her eyes and said quietly, "If that isn't what you want…if _I'm_ not what you want…I won't…" Harry's voice cracked and gave out on him. His heart thudded in his chest. The thought that Hermione would continue to be near him but be out of his reach made his insides ache. He licked his lips and looked at the ground trying to regain control.

Hermione saw the hurt in Harry's eyes as his words faded away. She squeezed his hand and his face again rose to meet hers. She slowly stood, pulling him up from his position on the ground. She gave him a smile, her eyes watery, and pressed a kiss to his hand. "Oh, Harry." She closed her eyes and leaned toward him. They stood with their foreheads together, each breathing deeply. "I love you, Harry." The kiss that followed was slow and tender. When it ended Hermione spoke, "Ask me again."

Harry smiled and stepping back pulled the little black box from his jacket and knelt down once more. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most amazing woman I know. I want nothing more than to share my life with you, and I promise to do everything I can to make you happy. Will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing the glimmer of a diamond.

Hermione smiled warmly at him before declaring, "Yes. Yes, Harry!" He rose and silently slipped the little ring onto her finger. Then she was in his arms and all the world and its problems fell away. She was safe and she let her body fully enjoy the elation of what had just taken place. She was going to be a wife. She was going to be Mrs. Harry Potter. The thought made her heart race and her insides dance. He kissed her with all the love and passion she longed for. After a time they found themselves cuddled up in the swing gazing at the stars. Both of them were silent, as their minds digested this latest step in their relationship. He watched as Hermione raised her left hand and admired the ring on her slender finger. Her tired voice reached Harry's ears. "It's beautiful. The ring. It's simple but elegant."

"I'm glad you like it. It was my mothers."

Hermione gasped lightly at that information. "I love it even more now. I wish we could have known them."

Harry knew she was referring to his parents. "Me too. Still, I do feel like a part of them is always with me." His thoughts then turned to Hermione's parents. A sadness filled him, realizing that neither one of them would have the privilege of their parents seeing their wedding day. "I would have loved to have known your parents as well."

Hermione nodded against his shoulder. "They would have liked you."

They sat in silence once again, each lost in their own thoughts. Minutes passed as they sat together under the night sky. Harry noticed Hermione's hands begin to tremble. "It's getting late. I'm sure you're exhausted. Let's get you inside." She nodded, stifled a yawn, and let him help her rise. After a few steps, Harry quickly put his arm around her waist as she swayed on her feet. Helping her to the door he then picked her up and carried her all the way back to her room. Harry set her down gently on the chair in front of the vanity and began taking out the pins in her hair. Harry watched Hermione's eyes close as he gently let his fingers trail through her thick curls. Bending down and kissing her on the cheek from behind he whispered, "Soon, I'll be able to help you with more than hair pins." Hermione's eyes opened and a deep blush rushed across her face at the implication of Harry's words. Harry was pleased to see her smile broadly, even as she shyly avoided his eye. Harry called for Biddy to help Hermione out of her dress and get ready for bed. "I'll be back to check on you in just a bit," Harry said before leaving.

Hermione let Biddy help her out of her dress and into some comfortable pajamas. She was happier than she could ever remember. She kept spinning the ring around her finger, looking at it at various angles. Harry had shocked her with his proposal. She still was in a whirlwind. She had never imagined her life would take this kind of path, yet she felt strangely calm. Harry's parting comment had made her face burn but she could not help smiling at the thought of having him be so intimate with her. As happy as she was, she was also extremely worn out. She leaned back into the pillows of her bed and sighed with relief as she let her muscles relax. She did hope that marrying Harry would help her regain her health. She was growing increasingly worried as time went by and her health and magic suffered. She also hoped Harry returned soon because she was close to falling asleep.

Harry met Biddy just outside Hermione's door. "How is she?" he asked.

"Miss is very happy. She is loving you very much. She is very tired though. I is almost afraid she would fall on her way to bed. She was shaking badly," Biddy admitted.

Harry frowned at that. "I've worn her out."

"Yes, but Master has also made her very happy," Biddy said with a smile.

"Thank you Biddy. I appreciate all your help with tonight. It was something Hermione and I will never forget."

"I is so pleased! We is so excited! I is going to make the best wedding cake!" Biddy squeaked before setting off down the hallway.

Harry grinned after her and then opened the door to the bedroom. Hermione was laid back against the pillows and her eyes were closed. Approaching quietly, Harry pushed a curl from her face, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Are you sleeping?"

Hermione felt Harry's touch and hearing his question she gave him a little hum. Softly she spoke without opening her eyes, "Almost."

"Then I will let you rest. I am sorry I wore you out so entirely." Harry placed one more kiss on her head.

Hermione opened her eyes and reaching for Harry's hand replied, "Don't be sorry. It was wonderful, Harry." He smiled down at her and then she said sleepily, closing her eyes once again, "Don't you think your fiancé deserves a real kiss goodnight?"

Harry let out a low chuckle as he bent and captured her lips. "Goodnight, my love." A small smile played on her lips before her face relaxed into sleep. He knew his life would never be the same. Looking down on his very own sleeping beauty, he knew the best was yet to come.

 **This was a hard chapter to write and I hope I did it justice. Please let me know what you think as I am a little unsure about it. I didn't want to keep you waiting though so instead of mulling it over and spending weeks to hash it out I just decided to go for it. Please comment! I'm open for criticism.**


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Hermione slowly got dressed and followed the smell of bacon and eggs down to the dinning room. Harry sat at the table eating and reading the Daily Prophet. He quickly stood when he saw her enter the room. Hermione was soon in his arms.

"I thought you'd be sleeping in after our long night. I would have waited for you if I knew you were up," Harry explained as he kissed her on the cheek and led her to the seat next to him.

Hermione smiled at his consideration as she sat down. "It's alright. I just wanted to be with you. I still can't quite believe we are engaged."

Harry saw her blush at the admission. He watched her scoop a small spoonful of eggs on to her plate and grab a slice of toast. He frowned a bit when she didn't dish up more. Pushing back a sigh he said, "I know what you mean. It still amazes me as well. I was almost afraid you'd reject me. I am thrilled you are willing to have me! It's no secret I'm marrying up."

Hermione gave him a light chuckle but she could tell he was quite serious. "I could say the same, Harry. I am sorry I hesitated last night. It was just very…unexpected."

"I apologize for that. Still, no regrets this morning?" Harry asked only half kidding.

Hermione gave him a grin and shook her head firmly. "No regrets at all! I find myself completely calm and entirely overjoyed at the prospect of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter." Hermione then admired her ring and declared, "Plus, I have no intention of giving you back this ring, which I think means you are stuck with me."

It was Harry's turn to chuckle. "That was my plan all along, my love." He watched her nibble on her toast and wondered if she really felt as good as she was trying to look. After a few more minutes, Hermine had barely managed a couple bites of eggs and half of her toast before she set her fork down. She took a long drink of water before sitting back in her chair. "Can I get you something else?" Harry asked.

Hermione knew he was concerned about her eating enough, but she simply couldn't stomach anything more at the moment. Her head was beginning to throb painfully and it seemed to be causing her stomach to turn a bit. She put on a smile and said, "No, I think I'm done, thanks."

"But you hardly ate," Harry said with concern. "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts a little to be honest. Perhaps I'll just go lay down on the couch in the study for a little while," Hermione said as she pushed back her chair and began to rise. The movement sent a new stab of pain shooting through her skull. She closed her eyes against the pain and dizziness, gripping the side of the table for support.

Harry watched all the color drain from her face when she rose from her chair. She closed her eyes for a moment as she swayed. He jumped up, quickly coming to her side.

Hermione opened her eyes as Harry came to help her and said softly, "Sorry, I'm just a bit dizzy."

"It's alright. I'll help you to the couch." Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the next room. Out of the corner of his eye he carefully watched Hermione's face. Her jaw tensed and she kept pushing her eyes closed as they walked. Her breathing began to become a bit erratic. He could tell she was in quite a bit of pain. Harry laid her back on the couch and made sure she was comfortable. Her eyes remained closed, her brow furrowed. He called for Biddy to bring him a pain potion and within seconds Hermione held it in her hand and swallowed it down. She sighed in some relief and closed her eyes once more. "Can I get you anything else?" Harry asked.

"Can you close the drapes? I think the light makes it worse." Hermione whispered.

Harry waved his wand and the heavy drapes closed around the windows dimming the room considerably. He could see her relax a bit more and bent to kiss her forehead. As he did so he was surprised to find it quite warm. She usually didn't get a fever except directly after an attack. Harry was about to call Biddy to bring a fever reducer but noticed that Hermione's breathing had evened out and she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her. If the fever was still there when she woke up then be would be sure to give her some of the potion. He sighed and stepped to the fireplace, threw in some powder and then stuck his head inside. Soon, Madam Pomfrey appeared on the other side.

"Harry! Is Hermione alright? Do I need to come through?" The mediwitch asked with concern.

"No, I don't think so. That is to say, I don't think you need to come, but I wanted to discuss something with you," Harry explained.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well, just now Hermione seemed to get a sudden headache. It appeared rather painful. She was dizzy and I had to help her lie down. I gave her a pain potion and then she asked me if I would close the drapes. She said she thought the light was making it worse. Have you heard of that before? It seemed rather odd to me," Harry confessed.

"Ah, yes, I have actually. Sometimes when a person has an extreme headache, or migraine, their eyes become sensitive to light, causing their pain to increase. Darkness is a relief. Did she seem to relax when it was darker?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. Did she complain of nausea?" The mediwitch asked.

"No, but she didn't seem to have an appetite at breakfast. She hardly ate anything," Harry explained.

"Well, she may have felt a bit sick to her stomach. It's one of the side effects of a migraine. It seems her headaches are intensifying. An unpleasant feeling I'm afraid," Madam Pomfrey confessed.

"She also felt warm to me," Harry said.

"Hmm, well, a slight fever can happen, but considering her trouble with fever after an attack we might want to keep an eye on it. Did you give he a fever reducer?"

"No, she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her," Harry confessed.

"That's alright. Just notify me if it doesn't let up." Harry nodded his understanding. Madam Pomfrey continued, "Thank you for filling me in. Keep me posted about any other headaches she may have. I'll try to come see her in a couple of days."

"Thank you," Harry said before he pulled his head out of the fireplace. Turning toward the couch he was pleased to see Hermione was still sleeping soundly.

Hermione slept until after lunch. Harry had not left the study. He read, played chess with Colbey and paced. When at last Hermione showed signs of waking he helped her slowly sit up and encouraged her to drink something. Her fever seemed to have left, for which he was grateful for. He had ventured to open up the drapes as the sun was now not hitting that side of the house directly. He studied her for a moment. She seemed tired still, but not in pain. He sat on the couch with her snuggled into his side. When she had assured him she wasn't in any pain and that the light was not bothering her, he gently asked, "Did you have a date in mind?"

Hermione was not expecting that question. She knew instinctively that he was talking about their wedding and simply shook her head slowly and shrugged. "I hadn't thought about it really. You?"

"Well, I don't want to rush you, but if it does cause your attacks to lessen then I really think we should do it as soon as possible. But I know that girls tend to plan out their wedding day for years in advance and I'd hate to rob you of the experience. It's your big day, and I want you to be happy."

Hermione was touched by his speech and she knew that his rush was simply in the hopes of her avoiding further pain. "Thank you, Harry. I appreciate that. But to be honest I never really spent much time coming up with fantasies about my future wedding. I mean I always hoped I would get married and that I would have a beautiful dress but past that I never really thought much about it."

"Well, a beautiful dress is a must! And you shall have any dress you want," Harry declared. Hermione grinned broadly. Harry continued, "Do you want a large wedding or a small one?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't hesitate as she responded, "Definitely small. Just close friends. The last thing I want is a bunch of cameras flashing and an article in the paper about us. Though it's bound to happen eventually I suppose. The Savior of the Wizarding World getting married is kind of big news."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Well, I think if we are careful we can avoid any unwanted attention on the big day. I agree with you about a small wedding. I don't fancy strangers or politicians being witness to the most important day of my life."

Hermione squeezed his hand to convey her sentiments. Harry raised her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand before he continued. "Alright, so small guest list, perfect dress, do you want to get married in a church or somewhere else?"

"You know, I think I want to get married right here," Hermione suggested.

"Right here?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow motioning to the coffee table and chairs.

Hermione sat up a bit so she could see his face and rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Well, not right here in the study! What I meant was outside in the grass, near the gardens. It would be so pretty with the leaves turning colors. Fall is my favorite time of year."

Harry smiled at her enthusiasm. "I think that could be arranged. Biddy would love that because then she could make food for everyone that comes. She is already thrilled to make the cake. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, of course not! I am sure she will do a wonderful job," Hermione declared.

"Alright, so we have the location, the size, the dress of your choosing, and the cake figured out."

"Dancing! I want to dance at my wedding," Hermione smiled.

"I find dancing will be the perfect excuse to hold my new wife very close during the party so you will get no argument from me," Harry grinned wickedly. He smiled even more at the blush that rose on Hermione's cheeks. Harry said, "I think now we just need to pick a date then," Harry said. Hermione bit her lip and nodded but her eyes seemed to be unfocused and far away. "Hermione? Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked tentatively.

Harry's voice brought her out of her musings and she shook herself a bit. "Sorry, I was just…how can I pick a date when I might…what if…"

"What if you have an attack that day?" Harry finished for her. She nodded sadly. "I guess we just do the best we can."

"But I want to walk down the aisle, Harry, not be carried! I want to dance, not sit all night as people fuss over me. I want to…" she looked at her lap and picked at the blanket there before saying, "to…sleep with you," Hermione's face burned hot but she continued softly, "Not be so tired I can't keep my eyes open."

Harry found his own cheeks quite warm as well, but he could understand her frustration. He also wanted those things for her. For them. There was no guarantee though and that was something hard to accept. He gave her a kind smile and slowly pulled her up to standing. He took her in his arms, pressed a kiss to her forehead and then began dancing with her. He swayed her back and forth gently, and said softly, "I know. I wish I could guarantee an attack wouldn't happen. I pray it doesn't, but even if it does, and you are too sick, even if I have to carry you down the aisle, the day will still be wonderful, Hermione. It will be wonderful because you will become my wife. As for sleeping with you, even if we need to wait a day or two before…well, before we are united in every way, there is no doubt I will be in your bed."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "Our bed."

"What?" Harry asked a little confused.

"Our bed. It won't be my bed or your bed after that. It will be our bed," Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded, "I like the sound of that." He sensed she was more calm. He stopped dancing and asked with a grin, "So, when should we seal the deal?"

Hermione smiled back at him, licked her lips and said with a shrug, "A week?" She watched as Harry's eyebrows shot up and he looked surprised.

"That desperate for me, huh Granger?" Harry teased.

"Well, you're the one that said you wanted it to happen as soon as possible," Hermione countered.

"I do. I just didn't think you'd go for anything less than three weeks," Harry confessed.

"Well, if you'd rather wait, we-"

"No! No, a week sounds great," Harry said.

"I mean, it's just going to be simple so it won't take too much time to prepare I don't think and with Biddy helping... I just thought…" Hermione rambled, sudden feeling insecure.

Harry quickly jumped in. "Hermione, it is going to be amazing. Please, don't worry. Trust me, I would run down to the nearest court room today if you'd let me." Hermione gave him a smiling scoff. "But I want to do it properly for you. So, a week it is. That will make it October 15th. "

Hermione nodded, "Alright, then." She beamed at him and closed her eyes as he kissed her soundly.

It was decided that instead of sending out invitations, which took time and money, that they would simply invite everyone they wanted to be at the wedding to have dinner at the manor. It would allow them the perfect opportunity to share their big announcement and inform the guests of the date and time of the ceremony. Hermione considered it a replacement for a dress rehearsal dinner. She was very excited and a bit nervous to share the news. It was sure to come as a shock to her guests so she was helping Biddy plan every last detail.

The next evening the impressive dining room table had been expanded to its fullest. It was draped in a light blue linen cloth with white and silver china sparkling at each place setting. There were small vases of Lilies spread across the corners of the room. The smells of the kitchen drifted about the place making Harry's mouth water. Biddy had gone all out and Hermione had even helped with some of the finger foods earlier that day. Harry hoped she had not over done it. She was currently upstairs getting ready to greet their guests. He had been overjoyed to see Hermione step into the role of Mistress of the Manor with enthusiasm. She was anxious to make a good impression as this would be the first time many of their friends would be seeing their home. Taking a deep breath, Harry checked his watch. He was more nervous than he had anticipated. There was only five minutes before the first guests were expected to arrive. Just as he was heading to the stairs to check on Hermione, he saw her begin descending the steps. She had chosen to wear the dress he had bought for her. It was rather appropriate considering it was what she had been wearing when he had proposed. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair laid on her shoulders in simple, loose curls. Her skin looked flawless, and her lips sparkled ever so slightly in the light. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled down at him.

"Is everything ready? Sorry, I took so long, my hair was not very cooperative," Hermione confessed as she ran a hand over her curls.

"Everything looks wonderful! And your hair is perfect. You are radiant." Harry cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He saw her nervous smile and heard her sigh. He asked, "Alright?"

"Yes, I just hope we get through this before…you know," Hermione said quietly, looking at the ground. Harry nodded. He carried the same worry as she did . Today had been attack free thus far, but both of them worried it may not continue as such. He kissed her again and said softly, "I'll stay close. We can always hope, my love." He hugged her tightly and then said, "So, how about we shock our friends with our news and have a good time doing it?"

Hermione bit her lip as Harry grinned wickedly at her. She smiled broadly and said with a chuckle, "Perhaps, we should just leave the door open and let them find us snogging in the entry way on their arrival."

Harry laughed and swung her into his embrace. "I do love you. And while I would be more than pleased to do as you suggest, I hardly think that would go along with your rather formal dinner party plans."

Hermione put on a pretty pout and said with a sigh, "What a shame."

Harry kissed her again just as the doorbell rang. "Here we go!" Harry declared as he made his way to the door. Before he could reach to open it Colbey skidded to a hault in front of him with a squeak.

"Master is not to be opening the door, Sir. It would not be proper on a night like tonight. I is doing my duty and I will lead your guest to the study to greet you."

Harry smiled down at Colbey's very serious expression. He looked to Hermione, who just shrugged and then nodding to Colbey, took Hermione's hand and led her to the study to await their guests.

An hour later, the dining room was buzzing with chatter and the clanking of silverware. The dinner portion of the evening was coming to a close as everyone finished up their plates. Harry looked around the room, pleased to see that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The food had certainly been delicious. The room was at full capacity. The Weasley's were of course all in attendance, as was Neville and Luna who sat next to Andromeda. Harry was glad she had been able to find a babysitter for the evening. Kingsley sat at the far end of the table next to Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Hagrid's massive bulk took up most of the left corner of the table. Harry was grateful the manor had high ceilings. Harry felt Hermione take his hand under the table. Typically it would have been improper for them to sit next to one another but Harry had deemed it necessary should Hermione require his assistance. He glanced at her. She gave him a slight nod and a smile. That was his cue.

He stood and raised his glass, waiting for his guests to turn their attention toward him. Harry suddenly felt his pulse beat wildly in his neck. Clearing his throat he said, "My friends I am so glad you could join us this evening. Many of you, if not all of you, are as close to a family as me and Hermione have. Because of this, we thought it would be appropriate to throw this little gathering as there is something Hermione and I would like to share with you all." Harry could see peoples smiles widen and they seemed to guess what was coming. Ron's eyes seemed to grow quite large as his mouth grinned broadly. Harry swallowed and continued, "Hermione has graciously consented to be my wife." He bent and kissed her soundly on the lips. The room was full of gasps, cheers, clapping and squeals of delight. A myriad of voices shouted out to him. Ron shouted a hearty, "Good job, mate!" Mrs. Weasley began crying and said, "I always knew they would be good together." Others joined in with their congratulations and Harry was pleased to see that even Ginny had a smile on her face. He raised his hands to quiet the group before saying, "Due to certain circumstances, which I believe all of you are aware of, we have chosen to move things along quiet quickly. The ceremony will be held here, in the back gardens October the 15th at 3pm. Consider this your invitation." Harry finished with a grin. He was quiet amused by the looks of shock and confusion that met his pronouncement. Several gasps of surprise ensued, along with Mrs. Weasley saying quiet animatedly, "You can't possibly be ready by then! It's only six days away!"

Harry looked down to Hermione who was not trying to hide her bemused smile in the least. She caught his eye and he gave her a slight nod of the head. Hermione stood up next to him. This action seemed to quiet the group once more. Hermione's voice was soft but commanding. "We are aware of the time line. As you may know, my condition is only growing worse. Our hope is that our marriage may satisfy the conditions of the bond and thus provide me with some relief. It is because of this hope that we do not wish to have a lengthy engagement. Since the entire wedding party is present this evening, I see no reason why we cannot be ready in six days time. I hope I can count on all of you to help in some way." A series of nods answered her and she continued, "We wanted a small and simple ceremony. Just our dearest friends. I trust we can count on you to keep this a secret as long as possible to avoid unwanted attention from the press?" Another series of nods greeted her and she smiled. "We know this is a shock but it seemed like the right step to take. And I assure you I love him very much." She squeezed Harry's hand and felt him squeeze hers in return.

"Well, I think Hermione has summed it up beautifully. Let's retire to the Study were we can talk more freely. I believe Biddy is planning to bring us all a fabulously fattening dessert in just a few minutes time," Harry said with a grin before pushing his chair back, leading Hermione by the hand to the Study. A cacophony of scrapping chairs was heard as everyone rose to follow them with excited voices.

Harry led Hermione to a corner of the couch. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing just fine. I think they took it rather well," Hermione conceded.

"You were quiet commanding, my love. Just be prepared because now the interrogations will begin," Harry said with a smile.

Harry was right of course. Once in the study a volley of questions and various conversations ensued, all centered on the upcoming nuptials. Hermione was cornered by Ginny and Luna who were peppering her with questions about what she had planned for the wedding. Hermione confessed that her only real want was a beautiful dress. Both girls lit up and insisted that they accompany her the day after next to find the perfect one.

"The dress you are wearing tonight is quite stunning," Luna said.

"It is gorgeous! Where did you find it?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, Harry bought it for me. I have no idea where he got it. It was a surprise," Hermione confessed.

Both girls looked shocked by that bit of news. Ginny finally said, "If I had known he had such good taste in women's clothing I would have made him buy me a dress!" That set everyone laughing.

When the laughter died down Hermione said, "We haven't really planned for bridesmaids or groomsmen, but I would be honored if you would stand with me during the ceremony," Hermione offered the two girls.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure," Luna said serenely.

Hermione turned to Ginny and offered, "It's alright if you don't want to. I know this must be weird and maybe a bit hard for you Ginny. I don't want to upset you."

Ginny gave her a kind smile before saying, "It's a bit sudden, but I have come to understand and see how Harry cares for you. I've had some time to move on and I wouldn't miss this for the world." Ginny gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Hermione said with a smile.

"So, what if it doesn't work?" Ginny asked with sudden seriousness. "I mean, what if…"

"The attacks don't stop?" Hermione finished for her. Ginny simply nodded. Luna gave her a sad kind of look. Sighing, Hermione said, "I don't know. I guess I just continue to do the best I can. We just keep hoping they find Atticus soon." Both girls nodded, giving her sad smiles.

"Well, we will do all we can to help ," Luna offered.

Hermione smiled her thanks and then moved off to find Harry. She spotted him talking to Ron and decided not to interrupt.

Harry's eyes seemed to unconsciously follow Hermione around the room. He was having a good time but his nerves were a bit on edge. Still, he was pleased to see her talking and laughing. Ron's voice called him from his thoughts. "So, an old married man, huh?"

"Who said anything about old?" Harry said.

Ron shrugged, "It's just a thing they say." Ron smiled but then said seriously, "Harry, I'm happy for you guys, but what if this doesn't work?"

Harry sighed, "I'm not marrying her to fix this. I mean I want it to fix it, but I love her, Ron. That's why I'm marry her."

"I know that. It's obvious you care for her. I'm not questioning that. I just was wondering if you've thought it through. What if you marry her and the attacks don't stop? What then?"

"I keep up my training. I hope and pray and help anyway I can until Atticus is brought in. Then, I do what I've trained for. He won't stand a chance." Harry said darkly.

"Harry, isn't what you are training for slightly illegal? I am surprised Boggs even agreed to it," Ron confessed.

"It's a grey area. What he did to Hermione is illegal and if I have to cross a legal line to save her I will," Harry stated.

"Hermione won't thank you for being thrown in Azkaban," Ron said.

"They wouldn't dare. All this time, all my life, they've hounded me. Put me in the spot light and on a pedestal. I have never asked anything of them. I've never used my position to advantage. I've never asked any favors. They owe me this. If this is the only way to get Atticus to cooperate and to free Hermione then I'm not letting a bunch of Ministry officials stop me. Besides, I'd rather be in Azkaban and have her live than be here without her," Harry declared.

Ron sighed, "I know. I am just not sure she would feel the same. Just be smart about it." Harry nodded to him and Ron continued, "How is it going anyway? The training?"

"It's intense, but I am definitely improving. It seems that with the right teacher I am actually quite capable," Harry admitted.

Ron nodded then changed the subject. "So, how long do you think until this wedding hits the papers? You can't avoid it you know."

"I know. I am just hoping not to have people storming the doors on the big day. If we can keep the location a secret we should be alright. The location of the Manor is unplotable and I trust those that already know about it. I'd prefer to keep it under the radar. However, I suspect they will find out sooner rather than later about the wedding. Hermione wants a dress, which means she'll need to go shopping for one. I doubt the dress shop owner will keep quiet about helping one of the Golden Trio buy a wedding dress."

Ron laughed, "Yeah, that will definitely stir things up. Just tell the girls not to mention when or where. Let them guess until after it happens."

"Good idea," Harry conceded. "So, you'll be my best man right?"

"Of course!" Ron and Harry spent a happy couple of minutes bantering about what Ron's duties were going to be and whether or not Harry got a bachelor party. Harry's eyes wondered to Hermione again. She looked happy, but he saw the slight tremor in her hand as she pushed back her curls.

Mrs. Weasley appeared beside Hermione and gave her all the congratulations she could ever want. Hermione interrupted her monologue about wedding plans and simply said, "The only thing I was hoping for Mrs. Weasley is to borrow the tent you used at Bill and Fleurs wedding. It think it would be perfect for the party after the ceremony and with a warming charm it should be quite comfortable in this crisp fall weather."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head excitedly, "Of course, my dear! That won't be a problem at all! I will have the boys bring it by the morning of the wedding. It doesn't take much to set up. I am happy to help."

With Mrs. Weasley beaming and happy to have found a way to be useful, Hermione moved on. She soon found Ron, who had detached himself from Harry, and gave him a hug. Ron said, "You better not let Harry see you doing that, he may hit me."

Hermione laughed , "I doubt that, Ronald. Still, that could be fun to see."

Ron grinned at her. "Congratulations Hermione. I am happy for you guys. Really, I am. It's obvious he loves you."

"Thank you, Ron. I hear you have a new girl?" Hermione ventured.

Ron turned a little pink. "Um, yeah, Allison. She's fun. We haven't been together long but I really like her."

"Good. I'm glad. You have to bring her to the wedding," Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Of course. I want to meet her and you don't want to attend a wedding alone. It's perfect."

"Alright, I will," Ron conceded. "I think you'll like her. She's not as brainy as you, but she has quick wit."

"I look forward to meeting her. I assume Harry has asked you to stand in as his best man?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he did. Not that he is allowing me to do much. He wouldn't even agree to a night out," Ron confessed.

"Perhaps, I can change his mind. That is if you promise this night out will not involve women or getting drunk," Hermione said seriously gleam in her eye.

"You're scary sometimes, you know that?" Ron said with a smile. "I just wanted to get together with some old friends or guys at the office for a bit. Nothing crazy, I promise."

"Well, I will try to help you with that than."

"I don't know. He seemed pretty set on sticking close to you this week," Ron said.

"As you know I can be very persuasive. I'll figure something out."

"I believe you will. Let me know," Ron nodded.

"I will." Hermione moved toward the side table to get a glass of water. She surveyed the room and felt blessed to have so many friends. Most were holding plates with lemon cream tarts on them. It was one of Biddy's specialties. She saw Mr. Weasley approach her and smiled warmly at him.

"Congratulations, Hermione," he said.

"Thank you."

"I wondered if I might talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Weasley asked. Hermione nodded and followed Mr. Weasley further into the corner for more privacy.

"What can I do for you?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, it's what I would like to do for you, my dear." Mr. Weasley said. Hermione raised her eyebrows as an invitation for him to continue. "It has occurred to me that since your parents are not…that they…that is to say…"

Hermione noted his struggle and said sadly, "They don't remember me."

Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable but said, "Err, Yes. I was just thinking what a shame it would be if you had to walk down the aisle alone. And, seeing as you are like a second daughter to me, I wondered if you would allow me the honor of giving you away?"

Hermione was speechless by his offer of kindness. She had been thinking about the hole that her parents' absence would make and had even shed a few tears over it. Now, here stood a man who had let her into his home on multiple occasions, treated her like family, and had fought beside her. He was offering to help fill part of that hole. Hermione knew it would not be the same. She knew Mr. Weasley was not trying to replace her father but was simply trying to provide comfort and strength on one of the most important days of her life. She felt tears well up in her eyes, even as she let a smile touch her lips. "I would love that, Mr. Weasley. More than you realize." Without thinking she embraced the man in a rib splitting hug.

Mr. Weasley wrapped his arms around the girl in front of him for a brief moment before pulling back and saying, "Should you need anything, please let me know. I wish you and Harry every happiness, Hermione." She found her voice wouldn't work, so she gave him a watery eyed smile as he moved away.

Suddenly it was quite late and the last of their guests were leaving. Hermione felt quite exhausted but grateful that she had made it through the night without incident. She collapsed on the couch in the study with a sigh of contentment.

"I'd say that was a smashing success, my love," Harry said as he sat beside her.

"I think everyone enjoyed themselves. Between the Manor and the news of our upcoming wedding there was certainly plenty to talk about," Hermione said with a grin.

"Quite. I especially enjoyed Hagrid's boisterous comment about the Manor being so large we could fill it with several little Potters!" Harry laughed at the remembered embarrassment that they had both felt in the moment. Hermione, he noted blushed beside him. He kissed her on the cheek. "I have to confess I look forward to practicing for that in just a few days' time." Hermione blushed further and he pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head chuckling. "Well, I think it's time we got you in bed."

Hermione sighed against his body, "Maybe I'll just sleep here."

"Nonsense." Harry scooped her up and carried her easily up the stairs to her room. He set her down gently when they approached her door. "I'll leave you to get undressed. You looked quite lovely tonight." He kissed her gently before she slipped into her room. He headed to his own room to get ready for bed. In five minutes he had on a pair of gym shorts, an old t-shirt, and had brushed his teeth. He knew it would probably take Hermione a bit longer to change so he settled into a chair and attempted to clear his mind.

Hermione was grateful for Biddy's help as she undressed and got ready for bed. Biddy beamed as Hermione praised her repeatedly for all her hard work that evening. She moved to her desk to begin writing a quick check list of things that needed to be done before the wedding. Biddy called from the bathroom informing her that the supply of pain potion was running low and that she would run to the basement to retrieve more. Hermione gave her an absent minded reply in the affirmative as she bit the tip of her quill in thought. Jotting down a few more tasks she stifled a yawn. It was almost too good to be true that today she had been free from pain. As the thought hit her and she stood to move to the bed a white hot pain ripped through her body, sending her to the floor.

Harry breathed deeply as he let his mind relax. A warmth grew inside of him, but within seconds it became uncomfortably hot. Eyes snapping open, he quickly rushed toward Hermione's room as his mind caught up with what was happening. Pushing the door open so fast it banged loudly against the wall he rushed toward Hermione's prone form. She was half hidden behind the desk. He quickly reached for her arm and her body stopped its violent quaking. She didn't stir and as he moved to hold her in his arms her head lolled to the side. To Harry's horror the right side of her head, near her temple, was matted with blood. "Hermione?" He shook her gently but was met with no response. He had not really expected one. She must have hit her head on the desk when she fell. A pop was heard and Biddy suddenly arrived with an arm full of potions. Seeing Harry cradling her Mistress she quickly put the potions down and went to work bringing him the necessary vials. Harry gently poured the potions down Hermione's throat and then carefully let his fingers assess the cut on her head. His fingers came away from her hair bloody and it make his stomach churn. "Biddy, will you Floo Madam Pomfrey and ask her to come?"

"Right away!" Biddy vanished and Harry slowly stood with Hermione in his arms. He moved her to the bed and settled her in carefully against the pillows. Within minutes Madam Pomfrey stepped in the door.

"What seems to be the problem? Your elf was quite panicked," The nurse said.

"Hermione had an attack and I think she hit her head on the desk when she fell. It's bleeding," Harry stated.

"Let me have a look." The nurse drew close to the bed and began dabbing at Hermione's temple. "It's a small cut. Head wounds always appear worse than they are. They bleed like crazy. I'll have her patched up in no time." The mediwitch waved her wand and cleaned the blood out of Hermione's hair and sealed the cut. "That should do it. She has a fever though. Did you give her the potion?"

"Yes, just before you arrived," Harry explained.

"Hmm, it's still a bit high. Keep an eye on her. I want to know if that fever goes up. She is likely to have a slight headache in the morning and the area will be a bit tender but she will be fine."

Harry gave her a weak smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry I had to disturb you. I know it is late."

"Anytime, Harry. Congratulations dear. It was a wonderful evening. I look forward to the wedding." The nurse smiled at him and turned to leave. "I think I'll let Biddy show me out."

As Harry lay down next to Hermione he couldn't relax. He kept reaching to feel her skin, making sure her fever didn't get worse. He should have known it was too much to hope for two good days in a row. Still, he was grateful the attack had not happened in the midst of all their guests. His mind wondered until he slowly slipped into sleep.

 **I apologize for the wait. But this is an extraordinarily long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments. There is a lot going on here so please let me hear what you liked and even what you didn't like. Once again I had only one review for the last chapter. Please leave me a line!**


	19. Chapter 19

_The Chosen One, also known as Harry James Potter, is set to marry the female member of Golden Trio this weekend. Sources say that Ms. Hermione Granger was seen in Madam Balinda's Beautiful Boutique, earlier this week, trying on wedding dresses. The average, bushy haired young woman was with two of her friends when there was an incident that caught the attention of several of the other shop guests. Witnesses say that Ms. Granger suddenly collapsed while trying on dresses, appearing to be in severe pain. Within a few moments Harry Potter himself appeared in the shop, and quickly gathered Ms. Granger in his arms. At this point witnesses say the young woman was limp and unconscious. Mr. Potter quickly apparated away. Ms. Grangers two friends however, Ms. Luna Lovegood, and Ms. Ginny Weasley, stayed to complete the purchase of a dress that Ms. Granger had decided on and requested it be ready for pick up on Friday, just two days away. When the two friends were asked about the upcoming wedding they were tight lipped and rudely expressed that it was none of our business. What reason does The Chosen One have for hiding from the world? Why keep his marriage a secret? Madam Balinda admitted to being surprised by the whole thing and was most concerned to see Ms. Granger fall to the floor convulsing. She also said it was odd that the moment Harry touched her the young woman became limp. Due to client confidentiality, Madam Balinda refused to comment further on the date or location of the upcoming wedding, but wishes the couple a happy future. When asked about the rush to have the dress ready, the shop owner simply said it was unusual but that she would gladly do anything to help Mr. Potter._

 _All of this raises many questions which readers are dying to know. Why did Ms. Granger collapse? Is she ill? Did Harry's touch really end her episode? Is the bond between them more sinister in nature than we first believed? Is Harry forcing his friend to marry him? Where did Ms. Granger get the money for her dress? Is she digging for gold from her friend and fiance'? Where is the wedding to be held? Many of these questions are unknown at this time. We feel sure the wedding is taking place this Saturday or Sunday at an undisclosed location. The wedding seems rushed and secretive, calling into questions Potters true motives for this union and if Ms. Granger is a willing participant._

Harry threw the paper across the room fuming. He paced angrily across the study. How dare that awful woman take advantage of Hermione's attack like this. His heart had clenched when he had quickly apparated to the dress shop to find his love collapsed on the floor. He was grateful she was not in a wedding dress at the time as it would have delayed their departure. The wedding was a day away. Hermione's condition was worrisome. She was currently sleeping and Harry wondered if he could somehow hide today's latest Daily Prophet from her, knowing all the time it wouldn't work. Ron suddenly appeared before him.

Ron took in Harry's harsh breathing and agitated body language and said, "So, you've seen it I gather?"

"I've seen it! Damn Skeeter woman!" Harry shot back.

"It was bound to get out anyway. The wedding that is," Ron said,

Harry sighed, "I know, but now they are twisting everything and putting Hermione in the middle of it all as if she is some kind of helpless prisoner of mine! Or worse, a gold digger! It's disgusting!"

"Well, you could tell the truth to everyone and then they wouldn't need to speculate," Ron offered.

"It's none of their business! Hermione doesn't want the whole wizarding world knowing about her condition, and how she…" Harry simply let the sentence fall away as he sat heavily on the couch.

Ron was silent for a moment as he understood Harry's view point. "At least they don't know about this place. They don't even know the exact date."

Harry shook his head. "That is some comfort. At least we don't need to worry about unexpected visitors."

Ron sat next to him. "How is she?"

"Sleeping. She has been very worn out lately," Harry confessed.

"You know, I've been thinking, maybe you should give an announcement," Ron ventured. He saw Harry raise a skeptical eyebrow and quickly continued. "After the wedding perhaps you should just send out an announcement giving vague details about the wedding and clarify some of the misinformation going around. That way people feel satisfied that you acknowledged them and shared something with them. It would also put to rest any of this nonsense about you forcing Hermione into marriage. Maybe it would get the press off your back a bit." Ron watched Harry digest his words.

"You may have a point. I can just see the press lining up outside the Auror office to try to get me to talk." Harry concluded, "I'll do it. After the wedding I will write to the Prophet insisting they print my statement. I doubt they would deny me. I'll have to consult with Hermione though about what exactly to say."

"She will undoubtedly write the whole thing herself anyway," Ron grinned.

Harry smiled back at him. "I'm grateful for Ginny and Luna's discretion in the face of that mob of reporters I left them to deal with."

"They are loyal friends. And you've seen Ginny when she's mad. I don't think most reporters dared to ask much," Ron said with slight chuckle. Harry couldn't deny that. "So, you've got one day before you tie the knot and become an old married man. You sure about this?"

Harry smiled, "I've never been more sure. I love her, Ron."

"I know. Everything ready then?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea to be honest. I have my suit but past that the girls have taken charge of everything else. I assume it will be perfect if Hermione has any hand in it."

"True enough. Thanks for letting me bring Allison," Ron said. Harry gave him a nod and Ron asked, "Ready for tonight then?"

"What exactly are we going to be up to?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione had convinced him to have a boys night out before the wedding but Harry had refused to do it the night before the wedding so tonight was the big night.

"A little of this and a little of that. Nothing inappropriate. I'd like to keep my head and I fully believe your future wife has spies everywhere," Ron said seriously.

Harry good and truly laughed at that. "I suppose one night away won't hurt. I know Hermione is looking forward to spending time with the girls, doing…whatever it is that girls do."

Ron knew it was hard for Harry to leave Hermione when she was so weak from her attacks. Ginny and Luna had agreed to stay with Hermione while Harry was gone and have a laid back girls night at home. "It will be fine. She deserves this as much as you do. You both have been a bit on edge what with one thing and another. You only get married once. Hopefully, anyway," Ron got a scoff from Harry and continued, "You better enjoy all it has to offer. A bachelor party is part of that mate."

"Yeah, alright," Harry conceded.

"Besides after you two are married I may never see you again. You'll be properly whipped."

Harry laughed at the disgusted look his friends face. "Come now, it won't be like that. I suspect it won't be too much different than it is now."

"Huh, alright. Whatever you say," Ron said with a shrug and a smile.

Just then Biddy entered the room. "Excuse me Master Harry but Miss is awake and asking for you."

Harry rose and started toward the door. "Feel free to stay Ron. She may want to come down in a bit to see you."

"Thanks, but I don't think I fancy her giving me one over about tonight's activities. Tell her I said hello, but I'll be off. Meet you tonight at the Burrow?"

"I'll be there," Harry said as he headed up the stairs. He quickly made his way to Hermione's room and opened the door to find her sitting at her desk. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a bit wild. She looked up as he entered and her eyes were flashing menacingly. He found he quiet enjoyed seeing her so full of color and life. Before she spoke he said, "You saw it?"

"Biddy gave me the paper when I woke. I am not sure she knew what was in it or she might have cut the article out," Hermione fumed as she tossed the paper in the trash bin angrily.

Harry gave her a small smirk and made his way over to her. He walked behind her chair and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. "You are adorable when you're mad."

"Harry! This is serious! This is ridiculous! Now the whole wizarding world is going to wonder about this marriage and about my health and…we…I didn't want…Argh! I just had to have an attack in the middle of the store! We were almost done too! It's a mess!" She sighed heavily, letting her fist fall hard on the desk top in order to vent her frustration.

Harry continued to rub her shoulders and was pleased to see that she began to relax under his touch. "Hey, it's alright. At least I didn't see you in the dress, right?"

Hermione heard the smile in his voice and let her mouth twitch up just a bit. "I suppose there is that. Although I can hardly wait for you to see me in it."

"I am sure it is gorgeous on you. Though, I may enjoy seeing you out of it even more," Harry whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to her cheek. He felt her smile and saw the color in her cheese rise once more. He continued, "Let them talk. They can't touch us here so we don't have to worry about the day being ruined by anyone. Ron had an idea that I think has some merit."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"He says that after the wedding we should make a statement and set the record straight. It would cut down the false information and rumors and maybe get the press to back off a bit."

"Hmm, it could work. It's better than having that nasty woman print trash that isn't even close to fact!" Hermione fumed again.

Harry smiled, "My thoughts exactly."

"What did you want to tell them? I mean how much of…my condition should we reveal?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"That is entirely up to you my dear. We can think on it for a few days. No need to decide right now," Harry offered. He moved her hair off her neck and kissed it gently. She gave a soft moan in response that set his blood pumping. He spun her chair around and taking her by the arms helped her stand up. His lips met hers with soft intensity. After a time he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough. Are you excited about tonight?"

Harry was aware of her quick change in subject but accepted it willingly. He grinned widely and kissing her on the forehead replied, "Indeed I am. Though I am not so eager to leave you."

"I'll have my necklace on. Besides, I need some time with the girls. I suspect after we are married my time will be quite occupied by you," Hermione said as she blushed prettily.

"I can definitely think of some things that will keep us busy," Harry said as he ran his arms around her waist. Harry watched her bite her lip and avoid his gaze as her cheeks flared to life. He took her chin and gently raised it so he could capture her lips once more. "I do believe the honeymoon is going to be wonderful, my love."

Hermione's blush deepened and then she said in some surprise, "Honeymoon?"

Harry shrugged, "I know we haven't really discussed it and that you assumed we wouldn't really have one since we don't know what your health will be like, but I figured whether you have an attack here or somewhere else it's the same. So, I may have taken the liberty of planning a little getaway for us."

Hermione was surprised but thrilled. She beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Harry! That is wonderful!" She kissed him again and said, "Thank you! Where are we going?"

"Nope. I'm not telling. You just have to find out later."

Hermione tilted her head and glared at him but she could tell he wasn't going to budge. Her lips turned into a pout and she rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, fine then. Have your secret."

Harry smiled at her attempt to intimidate him. "You are irresistible when you're riled up. I never appreciated it before. This is the most animated I have seen you in days. I love it."

Hermione smiled broadly at him. "I do tend to get a bit… riled up, as you say, on occasion. And of course I am extremely anxious and excited to be getting married to a rather handsome fellow in just over a days' time. It's going to my head."

"Ah, and this handsome fellow…he's what you want, is he?" Harry teased as he spun her into his arms and began swaying with her.

"Absolutely. He is kind and selfless, sometimes stupidly so." Hermione giggled at Harry's affronted look and continued, "He is gentle, a good kisser, and the bravest man I know. But don't tell him that because we wouldn't want his head to get any bigger."

Harry laughed at that and drew her in closer kissing her on the neck as he continued to dance with her. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry."

He smiled at the image in his head of them dancing at the wedding. His future felt sure. He would be with her. He would be her husband. Harry felt her hand tremble in his and felt her body sag slightly against him. He steadied her and held her tighter. It was a reminder that his future was anything but sure. There was no guarantee the marriage would solve anything. How long would he really have her? He swallowed and pushed the fear down as he held her close and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

I apologize for the delay. I am currently being stricken with pretty bad morning sickness and will be for the next couple of months. So, things may be a bit slower than usual. I also apologize that it is rather short. I figured a little was better than non at all. Please continue to comment!


	20. Chapter 20

Today was the day. Today Harry would marry his very best friend. Today he would become a husband. Today his life would change forever. Harry took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the long mirror. He straightened his jacket and moved his tie. He was a bundle of nerves. He was nervous and excited and scared. He realized that his fear came not from the thought of marriage, but the thought of Hermione's health. His brow furrowed as his mind was thrown back to the previous day. Harry had rushed to the library when his pendant had glowed hot. Hermione was at the window seat, her body quaking violently. Her fever had raged for hours before letting up and she had slept most of the day. When she had woken shortly before dinner she had been confused and forgetful. Today though, Harry took comfort in the fact that she had recovered to some degree. When he had left her just an hour ago she was smiling brightly and assured him of her excitement for the coming ceremony.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked as he entered the room.

Harry smiled back at him. "Yes, I believe I am."

"Good. Everyone is waiting. Luna just informed me Hermione is ready as well. Once you are in place we can start," Ron informed him.

"Let's go then," Harry said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry headed to the back garden. The big grassy area spread out before him had a few short rows of chairs, a large tent off to the side, and a small string orchestra to the other side. A gazebo sat at the end of the aisle covered in vines, ribbons, and lilies of white and pink. Large garden pots full of lilies lined the areas perimeter and their pungent scent filled the air. It was simple but elegant. Harry smiled, even as he rung his hands together, making his way to the front. He shook hands with Kingsley who would be performing the ceremony. Harry's insides were doing a mad jig and he was not sure if he liked it. He took a deep breath and surveyed the audience in front of him. It was a small gathering, but that didn't lessen the joy it provided. Every face smiled up at him in anticipation. Suddenly, Harry saw her. His heart leapt and his pulse quickened. She was walking with Ginny and Luna. She smiled broadly and stopped at the back. Mr. Weasley came up next to her and took her arm. Before Harry could look at her properly, Ginny and Luna took their places in front of her and he was cut off from her. The orchestra began their soft, lilting tune. Ginny, followed by Luna began their slow walk toward the front. The audience stood as Hermione also began moving. Harry almost couldn't contain the urge to hurry Luna out of his way so he could see his bride. When the girls were in position, Harry's eyes fell on Hermione fully. She was smiling brightly. She looked directly at him as if no one else was there. Harry sucked in a breath. He let his eyes scan her figure. Hermione had been right. The dress was exquisite. The fabric was soft and light. There appeared to be little pearls intertwined in the fabric making a stunning design along her bodice. The top layer of the skirt blew in the breeze as she walked, giving the impression she was floating. It had a simple V neck line that came up to small sheer sleeves that barely sat on her shoulders. The fabric clung to her figure and swished softly as she moved. Harry could just make out the tips of her little silver flats as she walked. His eyes traveled back to her face. Her hair was up in a curly, soft mess, with pearls placed throughout it. Some of her locks hung loosely and blew tantalizingly against her soft skin. The only jewelry she wore was dangling pearl earrings. All at once she was before him. He wanted to reach out to her but remembered there was protocol to follow. He was pleased to see her face had color.

"Who presents this woman to this man?" Kingsley asked.

"I do," Mr. Weasley replied with a slight tremor in his voice. Kingsley nodded and Mr. Weasley gave Hermione's hand over to Harry before he made his way to a seat next to his wife. Harry took note that Mrs. Weasley was already crying.

Harry beamed as his hand took hers. He watched her cheeks darken as they faced one another. Harry was aware that Kingsley was talking but he couldn't really focus on what he was saying. It was a blur. By the end, Harry remembered his hands shaking slightly when he had put the ring on Hermione's finger. He remembered saying the vows. He had felt those words deeply and had struggled to control his voice. He remembered how she looked and how her hands shook as well; he remembered squeezing them lightly. He remembered her soft voice as she said her vows to him and how a single tear had escaped down her porcelain cheek. He remembered seeing her face light up when Kingsley pronounced them husband and wife. He remembered the kiss; tentative at first, then turning deep and meaningful. He remembered the cheers. Then it was over. Hermione was his wife. The feeling in his chest made him giddy.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. The ceremony had been perfect. The tent was full of music and friends who were all milling around eating and chatting. There was a wide array of delicious foods. Biddy had out done herself. A cake sat in one corner and the dance floor was positioned in the middle. Hermione had just finished talking to Luna and her father when Harry approached her and slid his hand along her back. Her dress dipped in the back and his hand had brushed her bare skin. It sent goosebumps along her body. He whispered, "I think it's time to dance." Hermione let him guide her to the dance floor. Everyone got quiet as the couple began their first dance. She clung to Harry tightly as she bit her lip. Her nerves were coming back with all the eyes on them. "Don't be nervous. It's just you and I. I've got you," Harry reassured her as he tightened his hold on her and spun her around the dance floor slowly. When it ended Hermione laid her head against his chest. He hugged her and then lifted her in the air and spun her around. She let out a squeal of surprise and delight. The crowd cheered and Harry kissed her soundly before saying, "Let the party begin!" Hermione smiled as everyone began filing onto the dance floor. Harry took her hand and led her to a quiet spot. "How are you holding up, my dear?"

Hermione smiled warmly. "Quite well. It's perfect, Harry. I'm so happy."

"Good. You look amazing, Hermione! I almost stopped breathing when I saw you," Harry confessed as he ran his hand along her neck.

Hermione giggled softly. "Well, I did want to make an impression. I'm so pleased you like it." She watched Harry smile wickedly at her and said, "I know what you are thinking but-"

"Ah, and just what is it you think that I am thinking?" Harry asked as he leaned in closer.

Hermione just blushed furiously and couldn't seem to get her words out. She bit her lip and finally said softly, "We still need to do cake." Her pulse quickened as he smiled at her, never backing away. His lips were on hers and her blood was on fire.

Pulling away, Harry said, "As you wish."

After a few more dances Hermione and Harry had gathered around the cake. It ended with Hermione looking nothing but adorable with some frosting on her nose and Harry's face covered. Harry had been quiet shocked by Hermione's bold and playful move to make such a mess. A quick spell cleared it up easily and everyone was enjoying a good laugh. Harry and Hermione continued to mingle with their guests. A small time later, Harry noticed Hermione across the room. She was sitting and talking to Professor McGonagall. Her face seemed a bit pale and her smile looked somewhat strained. He quickly moved towards her. As he approached he caught McGonagall's eye. The Professor nodded and congratulated him once again before moving off. Harry sat down next to his new wife and took her hand. "I think it's time we make our exit," Harry said.

Hermione gave him a smile and nodded. "I must be looking tired. I admit I am starting to feel a bit worn out."

"You look quiet gorgeous, my love. I am just an expert on reading you," Harry declared.

"Oh, really now?" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Indeed. For example, right now you are tiring of smiling and talking and having perfect posture. Your feet are probably in need of a good rest, and you would like nothing more than to rest and relax and be alone with your new husband."

Hermione smile broadly. "Very impressive, though resting and relaxing might come a bit later. There are some other things I'd like to do first." Her cheeks flared but she kept her eyes steadily on his face. She was pleased when he smile broadened and his face also flushed a bit.

"Are there now?" Harry said gruffly.

Hermione nodded and whispered, "Take me home, dear husband."

Harry laughed and kissing her said, "Of course, my love."

 **I do apologize greatly for the delay and the fact that this chapter is quite short. This pregnancy has been a doozy! I am really sick and by the end of the day I just go to bed. Writing has not been a big priority. I have not abandoned this story! I promise to try to write more soon. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you comment!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione woke the next morning feeling more rested than she had in quite some time. She let a smile play on her lips as she watched Harry sleeping beside her. Last night had been more than she could have hoped for. Hermione replayed in her mind how slow and gentle Harry had been with her. His hands had been soft against her skin, while his body had been firm and unyielding under her own fingers. She had felt things she had never imagined. Harry hadn't been forceful, yet he was strong and sure and had made her feel confident being so exposed in his presence. She sighed with contentment. She bit her lip and felt her cheeks warm as their night of intimacy rolled across her mind. She felt almost like new person. To feel so entirely connected to Harry made her feel powerful and vulnerable in the most delightful ways imaginable. Without conscious thought she let her hand travel the length of his muscular chest. She felt him stir beneath her hand.

Harry stirred as he felt something soft slide across his chest. He moved his head to his left and opened his eyes. He was met with the soft smile of his new wife. Her quiet voice whispered in his ear, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Harry smiled and rolled his body over so he was facing her. He let his arms encircle her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"If this is the sight I get to see every morning, you can wake me any time," Harry said. He was rewarded with a smile before she bit her lip and settled in beside him. After a time Harry asked, "Are you alright?"

Hermione pulled back a bit and gave him a curious look. "Of course I am! I just got married to the man I love more than life and we are waking up together from a rather fabulous wedding night. I think I am more than alright."

Harry smiled at the gentle blush that had crept up her face. He had been pleased by her response but it wasn't quite what he was asking. He tried again, "I am thrilled to hear it, and I quite agree it was fabulous. But, I mean…are you…how do you feel?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment as his true meaning finally hit her. He was trying to ask if she was suffering from any pain or soreness after their rather passionate night. She blushed again and gave him a light giggle. "Oh, Harry. How thoughtful you are. I feel fine I assure you. I may be a little tender but that is to be expected. You were very gentle."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at her words. He had been a bit worried about causing her more pain. "Good. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in quite some time," Hermione admitted as she kissed him soundly.

"I could get used to those wake up kisses," Harry smiled at her as hands slid across her soft skin.

Hermione grinned at him, "So, when do we have to leave for this honeymoon you have planned?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask about that," Harry chuckled. "Didn't take you long."

"Well a girl likes to be prepared. And I am quiet curious," Hermione replied.

"We don't have to rush. We can leave anytime," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and laid back down next to him. "Good. I rather like being in bed with you."

Harry laughed, "You do huh?"

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and gave him a mischievous grin. "I do. And as a married woman I am not ashamed to say so."

Harry pulled her down on top of him and kissed her deeply, his hands roaming her exposed flesh. When they surfaced, Hermione smiled playfully at him and suddenly disappeared below the sheets. Sometime later, both lay breathlessly beside one another in a state of complete bliss. "I love you Hermione."

"I know," she sighed. "I love you too."

They cuddled for a time before Harry declared, "I think I better have a shower."

"That is probably a wise idea. I need one too," Hermione admitted. "But I will give you space. Let me know when you are done and I will just hop in."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her lightly before nodding and heading to the bathroom. "If you are hungry you should ask Biddy to bring something up," Harry suggested. She nodded at him as he closed the bathroom door. A short time later, Harry stepped out of the shower and called for Hermione but there was no response. His heart quickly jumped into his throat that something was wrong. He took a deep breath to remind himself that the pendant had not indicated any danger. With his towel wrapped around his waist he entered the bedroom to find Hermione fast asleep in the large bed. He smiled. He should have known that their little episode of fun would tire her. She was still quite weak after all. He would need to keep an eye on her and make sure not to tire her too much on their travels. He also prayed that the attacks would end with their union. Only time would tell. He was a bit displeased to see the breakfast tray hardly touched. He approached the bed and gently drew back the curls from Hermione's porcelain skin. He could hardly believe she was his wife. It was like a dream. He kissed her softly on the cheek and said softly, "My dear, the shower is free if you wish. Or I can let you sleep if you want." He saw her stir and gave out a little moan at his words.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she said softly, "I'll get up. I am dying to know what you have in store for us."

Sorry! Another short one but I thought it was better than nothing! Hope you enjoy. Please comment guys! Please! It really helps me feel motivated.


	22. Chapter 22

The first few days of their travels led them to various quaint bed and breakfasts around England. They had been to several museums , seen a play, eaten at various restaurants and toured ancient ruins. Harry was careful to not pack more than one or two activities into a day for Hermione's benefit. She had held up well and they had enjoyed their down time just as much as the sightseeing. On the fifth day of their honeymoon Harry told Hermione that their next stop would be their last. He had been met by her confused expression as it was understood that their honeymoon was to last for two weeks. He assured her that he had no intention of cutting their trip short but that the next stop was their true destination. Hermione's interest had been piqued of course, and Harry quite enjoyed keeping her in the dark about it right up until their arrival. The sheer awe and clear joy that had played out on Hermione's features when they had arrived at the Potter's private beach house was etched into Harry's mind forever. The well-kept, but quaint home sat along a secluded coast. The grass slowly faded into soft sand the closer one got to the crashing ocean waves. The north coast boasted majestic rock outcroppings and cliffs. The south coast stretched for some ways before disappearing around a bend in the landscape.

Harry had enjoyed seeing Hermione relax in the sun, play like a child in the waves, and laugh as they had tried to build a sandcastle that had turned out looking more like an indistinguishable mound of dirt with various things sticking out of it. They had been there four days now. Harry had never felt so relaxed, happy, and hopeful. Hermione had not had an attack since their marriage had begun. He knew he shouldn't get too excited but it was hard not to, especially when he saw daily improvement in Hermione's health. She was gaining back her energy, eating more, and was decidedly more at ease than she had been in months. At that moment Harry was making breakfast for them. His mind kept wandering to the afternoon before. He and Hermione had found a very secluded and private bit of beach down by the rocks during their walk. The picnic they had brought was left forgotten, but the picnic blanket had come in quite handily. Harry had never had a more pleasurable time under the setting sun.

"Good morning," Hermione said as she entered the kitchen and kissed him on the cheek. "It sure smells good."

"Just some eggs and sausage. Nothing too fancy," Harry replied. "How did you sleep?"

"You were right next to me, Harry" Hermione teased as she poured some orange juice for them.

"Indeed, but I do tend to sleep heavily," Harry responded as he dished them up.

"In that case, I slept just fine except for the man snoring next to me," Hermione grinned.

"I do not snore!" Harry protested.

"You are a deep sleeper, so how would you know?" Hermione egged him on.

Harry rolled his eyes but then asked, "Did I really keep you up?"

Laughing Hermione replied, "No, dear. You are correct, you don't snore." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him properly. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

Near the end of breakfast Hermione asked hesitantly, "Do you think…I mean we should probably talk about this…the fact that I am…well, feeling good again. Right?"

Harry could hear the hope, yet uncertainty in her voice. "You are right. We should talk about it. I have tried not to get my hopes up but-"

"But how can we not? I mean I haven't felt this good in a long time, Harry. I even think I might be able to do some magic. Nothing big of course but I just feel…stronger," Hermione said with excitement.

Harry smiled, "I know. I am so glad to see you more like yourself, Hermione. I just... let's not get ahead of ourselves. I still don't think you doing magic is a safe idea yet."

"How long do we wait before we can say it's over? How long will it take to feel truly safe? Years?" Hermione asked. Her voice wavered slightly.

Harry shook his head and sighed, "I don't know. I hope it won't take that long and that Atticus will be taken in soon and we will have answers. After the honeymoon I think we should have Madam Pomfrey take a look at you. She will be able to tell us how much you have recovered during the last couple of weeks."

"Alright, that does seem to be the logical thing to do. I won't attempt magic until she's examined me," Hermione conceded.

Harry squeezed her hand. "Let's enjoy these last few days and try not to think about it."

"Agreed," Hermione said.

The last few days at the beach house were etched into Harry's mind. The sunsets, the feel of Hermione's skin, the way her hair blew across her face in the breeze. The smell of salt water, and the way Hermione giggled when he tickled her. The couple had returned to the manor just a day ago. They had admitted that it was good to be home. Colby and Biddy had been ecstatic to see Hermione so improved and had welcomed them home with a romantic candle lit dinner.

Harry was currently getting dressed in anticipation of Hermione's checkup with Madam Pomfrey. The mediwitch was to Floo over in just half an hour. Suddenly Harry heard the lilting sounds of piano music from downstairs. His face broke into a smile. It had to be Hermione. He quickly made his way down to the sitting room. Harry lingered silently in the doorway as he watched Hermione play the baby grand piano. Her fingers were light against the keys. Her body swayed slightly as she played a lovely tune by memory. This had been the first time she had sat at the piano since living there. He had almost forgotten that she played. When the song was done and Hermione's hands dropped to her lap he clapped. Instead of surprising her by his presence, she simply turned to him with a smirk and said, "It is rude to linger and stare, Harry."

Harry beamed at her and bowed, "I do apologize. I just didn't want to disturb you." He walked to her and stood behind her. His hands gently massaged her shoulders. She had been tense and nervous all morning about the upcoming examination. "I had almost forgotten you played so well. It was beautiful. I hope you play more often." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I do miss playing. I guess I just wasn't feeling well enough until now. I needed the distraction though. I am glad you liked it. It was my dad's favorite. "

Harry could hear the sadness in her voice as she confessed the tenderness of that particular song to him. He squeezed her shoulders once again and then proceeded to take a seat beside her on the bench. "I remember when you played the piano in Grimmauld Place. I was surprised by your hidden talent."

There was a faraway look on Hermione's face as she looked into her lap and said softly, "It was Ron sitting next to me then."

"Yeah, I remember that too," Harry confessed.

"Making a mess of it, as usual," Hermione scoffed with a smile.

Harry smiled at that. "A lot has changed."

"That seems so long ago. Back then I felt so grown up. So sure of what I wanted and that we could win. I really had no idea. No idea what life was really like."

"We grew up fast that year," Harry nodded. "We did win."

"We did. It just didn't happen the way my naïve mind had thought it would," Hermione confessed.

"No. It wasn't what any of us had expected," Harry agreed as he placed his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"We're grown up now. I know more than ever what it is I want."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"You." Hermione said softly. "Just you."

"I feel the same way about you," Harry replied before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

An hour later Hermione was holding Harry's hand as they anxiously awaited the final results of Madam Pomfrey's examination. Finally the mediwitch sat in a chair across from them and said, "It appears that Mrs. Potter's health has improved quite a lot. From all of my scans it is clear that you have gotten good rest, and eaten properly. You say you have not had any more migraines?"

"No. Not for some time now," Hermione replied squeezing Harry's hand.

"What about your tremors?" Pomfrey asked.

"My hands occasionally shake a little but I haven't been getting any full body tremors like I used to get."

"Good. Good," Madam Pomfrey marked it down in her notebook. Looking back at the couple she smiled and said, "I suppose I will hold you in suspense no longer. Hermione's core levels have risen considerably since I last checked them. They are currently at 80%. If things continue I should think that she should be capable of her full magical capabilities in about a month."

Hermione smiled widely, "So, can I do magic again?"

"Technically, yes. But I would not suggest any big spells. The more magic you use the longer it will take for you to reach your full core levels again." Madam Pomfrey explained.

Hermione nodded and felt Harry draw a breath as he asked, "Is there any way of telling if the bond has been satisfied? Are her attacks over?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Unfortunately, there is no way to know that. It does appear as if your marriage satisfied the bond to some degree considering that an attack has not occurred in some time now. However, without knowing exactly what kind of bond this is or how it works there is no way of truly knowing what to expect. All we can do is hope for the best. Time will tell. But for now things are definitely looking up."

"Thank you," Hermione said rising to hug the mediwitch.

"My pleasure, please contact me if anything comes up. I'll check back in a couple more weeks."

"Sounds good," Harry said leading her to the fireplace. He helped the older woman step in and watched her vanish in a flare of green flames. He turned to Hermione and swept her into the air as he spun around. She shrieked with surprise and as he set her down again he exclaimed, "Good news!"

"Very good news. I can't wait to try a simple spell." Hermione went to the desk and retrieved her wand. She asked, "What spell should I try?"

"How about wingardum leviosa?" Harry said with a sly gin.

Hermione chuckled, "You would pick a first year spell!"

Harry shrugged, "You asked for simple."

Hermione nodded but hesitated. "What if…what if it doesn't work? What if I've…"

Harry quickly reassured her and placing a calming hand on her arm replied, "You still have it Hermione. It's part of you. Don't over think it. You are still the most brilliant witch I know."

Hermione gave him a small smile and bit her lip before saying, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The book on the end table took flight and Hermione easily guided it to the nearby shelf.

"See? I told you. How did it feel?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant." Hermione replied.

"Don't overdo it though," Harry cautioned.

"I will do my best. I've missed it. I didn't think I would but…"

"It's part of who you are Hermione. A part that you have been cut off from for a while now. I can only imagine how it feels to get it back." Harry offered.

"It is very satisfying. Like being whole again," Hermione admitted. "Though I can also think of something else that makes me feel whole. And it is much more engaging than simple spell work." She pulled Harry in close and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then the neck, then his lips.

"You know I think that shirt might impede me from returning your kisses properly. The high collar on it and all," Harry teased, capturing her lips again.

Hermione replied with a sly grin, "Feel free to help me out of it."

With a swish of his wand Harry locked the study doors, and put up a silencing spell.

Special shout out to FluffyPandaShip for leaving a review on every chapter for me! I really appreciate that. Please review guys! Just let me know you are reading! Sorry for the wait. Don't get to comfortable. I can promise things in paradise will not last. Do they ever?


	23. Chapter 23

A few days had passed and Hermione had continued to improve and attempt simple magic with success. Her spirits were high. However, as she read the paper in front of her she felt her blood begin to boil. "Unbelievable! Even after what we said in the press conference that woman is still trying to sensationalize our relationship," Hermione said with a huff as she tossed the Daily Prophet across the table.

She and Harry had decided to make a public statement just the day before in an attempt to clarify and put a stop to certain rumors about their fast marriage and Hermione's condition. They did not reveal anything new or enlighten the public on the cause or source of the bond, but saw no reason to deny its existence. The public had already been informed of it previously though the details were not given. The couple simply tried to reassure and put to rest any rumors that Hermione's health was being manipulated by Harry to his advantage in holding her captive in a marriage she did not desire to be in.

Harry gave her a sly grin and replied, "Well, you did choose to marry 'The Chosen One' come with the territory". He grinned at her as she tossed her napkin at him playfully. "Of course she is trying to make it more interesting than it is. That's what Rita Skeeter does best. Still, I think overall, it should put most of the nasty rumors to rest. You were very convincing when you explained that I had in no way forced myself on you with the bond."

"Well, that's because it was all true!" Hermione threw her arms up dramatically. "There is no way you would ever do such a thing! It's ridiculous."

Harry grinned to see her so animated and impassioned. "What's ridiculous is anyone thinking that someone can get you to do something you don't want to," Harry said with a chuckle and a teasing look. He was rewarded by her returned smile.

"That is indeed true. Don't you forget it," Hermione teased back.

Harry rose from his chair at the table and circled around to the back of hers. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Whispering in her ear he said, "I don't think that's possible my love." Hermione turned so her lips were mere centimeters from his. She gently pulled on his tie to draw him the rest of the way. The kiss was short but deep.

"You better go," Hermione smiled up at him.

"You are sure?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Hermione eyed him with her teacher stare. "I am in perfect health, or as near perfect as I have been in the last few months. You have to go train Harry. There is no reason to hang around here with me. I will be fine. There is no reason to think otherwise."

"You know that look of yours is kind of scary at times," Harry smirked.

"That means it works," Hermione replied.

"It does indeed. Alright, I will go. I do have a lot to catch up on. I promise to be home by 5 so we can head to the Weasley's."

"Sounds good," Hermione said.

"You up for it?" Harry asked.

"For tonight?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded to her and she smiled, "It will be fun to see everyone again. They are just wanting to make sure we are alright. It is very nice of them to hold a little get together for us. I am sure it will be a very pleasant evening."

Harry nodded, "It will be. I can just think of other things I'd rather do this evening." He took Hermione gently by the shoulders and raised her out of her chair so she stood facing him. He drew her into his arms and kissed her neck, inhaling her sweet sent. Soon his lips were on hers again and his hands traveled down her waist.

Hermione broke the kiss breathing heavily. "Well, perhaps there will be time for more of that after the party. Now, go to work." She playfully pushed him away.

Harry grinned and bowed to her as she shook her head. He turned and headed to the Floo. Life had certainly gotten better since marrying that woman.

Harry had spent the last several hours catching up on what he had missed while on his honeymoon. There was a lot of paperwork and class notes to catch up on. Finally, just two hours before he needed to head back home Harry got to continue his practical training. He cleared his mind as much as possible and tried to feel his magic build around him. He breathed deeply and focused. The man across from him asked, "Are you sure you want to continue with this? It would seem there may not be a need for it any longer."

Harry replied, "I hope there won't be. But there are no guarantees and I have come this far. I'd rather not stop when I am so close to completing it. Besides, this skill may come in handy for later reasons. Especially if we can keep it under wraps."

"As you wish, whenever you are ready then."

When the two hours had passed Harry had a slight headache and was quite sweaty. He was proud of how far he had come. He hoped he would not be forced to use his new found skill. But if it came down to Hermione's life or his possible incarceration there was no question what he would choose. He wiped the sweat from his face and quickly headed to the showers before returning home.

Hermione stood as Harry entered the study. She smiled broadly as she took in his broad shoulders. The pants he had chosen were casual but fit him in such a way that she bit her lip to keep herself from doing something that would make them late to the Weasley's. "You look rather dashing," She confessed to him.

"And you look lovely. Are you sure we can't come up with some reason to be late, or reschedule? That blouse is entirely too flattering on you. Perhaps you should button up just one more button," Harry said as he let his finger trail along her collar bone and dip down where she had left the top two buttons open to show the top of her camisole underneath. He felt her shiver and kissed her neck sweetly.

Hermione felt goosebumps breakout on her skin. She lightly held off his advances by quickly kissing him on the lips and then pushing him back. "Don't try to distract me. It will be good to see our friends again and I am sure we will have a great time."

"I know we will. I am just not eager to share you with everyone yet. I have enjoyed having you all to myself the last couple of weeks," Harry admitted.

Hermione chuckled lightly, "You have me all to yourself for the rest of your life. Hanging out with friends will do us good. Besides, it probably isn't healthy for us to be tied to each other's hips all the time. So, let's go mingle and have fun and when it's over I will still be undeniably yours."

"Convincing speech," Harry said as he took her hand and led her to the Floo.

"My only concern is what to expect once we step through. Is it to be death my crushing hugs, or such a loud shout of Hurrah's that we can't hear the rest of the night?" Hermione said slyly.

"My guess, is both," Harry said with a grin. "After you." He gestured for Hermione to step into the fireplace.

"Sacrificing your wife to the wolves before yourself huh? How noble." Hermione chuckled as she stepped inside.

"I do believe you said it would be a nice evening with friends. Wolves don't enter into it," Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

When at last the couple arrived at the Weasley's, the out pouring of joy and love was just as they had predicted. There was a fair amount of congratulatory shouts mingled with a fair bit of crushing hugs and backslaps.

After dinner Hermione found herself in the kitchen where she was helping Ginny and Luna clean up, while Mrs. Weasley plated dessert. When Hermione pulled out her wand she heard an audible gasp and looked up to see Ginny eyeing her with surprise.

"Are you well enough to be using that?" Ginny asked with concern. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her and she stammered, "I mean you look great! And I know you haven't had an attack since the wedding but, I just didn't… I mean…"

Hermione smiled at her friends stumbling words. "I guess I should have told you that I have been performing basic spells for a week or more. My core levels are rising every day and I have not had this much energy in quite some time. I promise not to overdo it. Thanks for the concern."

"That is wonderful!" Luna supplied as she hugged Hermione without warning.

"So do you think it worked dear? Do you think it's over? I mean you are still bonded, but does this mean you won't have any more attacks?" Mrs. Weasley chimed in with a hopeful smile.

"Well, we can't be sure since we aren't even sure what we are really dealing with, but so far I've only grown stronger and there have been no attacks. We are just hoping it stays that way," Hermione said with a shrug and a smile.

"That is wonderful dear," Mrs. Weasley said. She gave Hermione a side hug and said, "We are so happy to see you two happy and healthy. Now, I better get these treats into the boys." She waved her wand and three platters of goodies followed her into the next room.

"So, how is married life?" Ginny asked.

"It's been great," Hermione said.

"I do hope I get to marry one day," Luna said with a dreamy look.

"If I had to guess, I don't think you have long to wait. I think Neville might be working up the courage to ask you," Ginny declared with a sly grin.

"That would be lovely," Luna replied. "He makes me so happy. He also seems good at keeping the wackspurts away."

Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a little side look. Hermione clear her throat to keep from laughing. They spent the next few minutes finishing up the dishes as Hermione regaled them with the adventures she had while on her honeymoon. She was finding it very enjoyable to be around friends and feel so much like her old self. Laughing and chatting and doing magic. She splashed water at Ginny for a comment that suggested that she wouldn't want to stay late because she would want to get back to bed with Harry. All three were laughing at the inference as Ginny retaliated by throwing a dish towel at her. Hermione moved her wand through the air, making the last of the silverware go to its place as the giggling died down. Suddenly she was engulfed in fire. Something hard hit her side. Her body felt raw. She heard someone calling her name but she couldn't figure out who it was. Her reality was engulfed in pure pain. She clenched her teeth together to keep from screaming.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny knelt beside her friend whose face was ashen, and whose body was tensed in the most unnatural of positions; trembling.

Harry was laughing as Ron was telling him about a training session in which he had accidently cursed the instructor to do a jig, thinking it was his combat partner. Suddenly his chest burned. He instinctively closed his hand around the amulet under his shirt, quickly rising from his chair.

"Harry?" Ron asked confused.

"Hermione," Harry breathed as he moved swiftly toward the kitchen. He found Ginny kneeling next to his wife, who lay prostrate on the floor. Kneeling down he saw Hermione's unfocused eyes and placed a hand on her cheek. For a moment the room was quiet as Hermione's body continued to quake. Harry's voice slowly rose in volume as panic began to set in. "No, no, no, no." Harry bent and kissed her on the forehead. Her body simply continued to arch and convulse. "Hermione! Hermione! Look at me!" His touch hadn't worked. It wasn't stopping the attack! He put his hands on either side of her face and tried to get her to focus. "Hermione! Hermione, it's going to be alright. Look at me!" She finally made eye contact with him. She moaned and softly said his name before she gasped and twitched once more. By this time the room had filled up with those they loved. Each person wore a look of concern, Mr. Weasley knelt on the other side of Hermione prepared to help if he could. "Why isn't it working?" Harry shouted. "What's happening?" As suddenly as it started it was over. Hermione's body went still.

Hermione sighed with relief when at last the pain subsided. The shock of its leaving left her panting. She struggled to sit up and groaned as her muscles protested the movement. She felt Harry's arms encircle her and help her to sit. She turned to him and with a single tear running down her cheek simply said, "Your touch...why?...Harry, it didn't work."

Harry's heart was beating fast. He was relieved to see her moving and talking and conscious. But he saw in her eyes the fear and lingering pain of the attack. He had no answers for her. He simply shook his head with concern. He held her tightly as an aftershock ran through her body.

"I will fetch her a couple potions," Mrs. Weasley said as she hurried to a nearby cupboard.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he turned to Ginny.

Ginny shrugged, "We were laughing and goofing around and suddenly she was on the ground."

Harry just nodded. Mrs. Weasley helped Hermione drink the potions and Harry helped her to stand. "Should she be standing?" Luna asked.

"I'm alright. I think because my core levels are higher again it's easier for me to recover right now. Though I do think I will sit," Hermione said as she tiredly sunk into a chair. Harry sat next to her holding her hand and looking her over closely.

"That makes sense," Ginny said chewing her lip nervously.

"Yeah, but what doesn't make sense is why Harry's touch didn't end the attack like it has always done before," Ron said as he drew his eyebrows together.

"It is a concerning development," Neville said.

Harry rose suddenly and in a heated tone said loudly, "It is more than a concerning development! What the hell is going on? Why is this happening? I thought our marriage had fixed this! But now my touch… If I can't stop these attacks there is no telling…I can't…." He slammed his fist down loudly on the table. "I need answers!" Harry was suddenly aware of Hermione's hand moving softly up and down his arm. He sighed and taking her hand in his simply said, "I'm sorry."

For a time there was silence. Luna's soft voice declared, "I'll keep digging at the Ministry. There has to be something that will help us figure this out. Maybe I missed something. This brings a whole new perspective to my search. I'll try to get some answers."

Neville moved to Luna's side and hugged her. "That's my girl."

Harry gave her a sad smile and nodded his appreciation. "Thank you, Luna. I better get Hermione home."

"I won't protest. I'm quite worn out. Though, I did have a lovely time. Thank you all so much!" Hermione said as she rose slowly from her chair.

Harry put a bracing arm around her waist just in case. They said their goodbyes. It was a somber ending to a party that had earlier been filled with cheer. "Thank you all. We will keep you posted." Harry turned to Ron and said, "Can we chat later?"

"Yeah, right mate. Of course," Ron replied. He had a pretty good idea what Harry wanted to talk about and wasn't sure he was looking forward to it. Harry simply nodded to him and led Hermione to the fireplace.

Merry Christmas! I am so sorry it has taken so long to update! Holidays with three kids and another on the way has me running a bit crazy, and when I have time to write I am too tired to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was written in pieces which I try not to do, so I hope it came out alright. I am loving the reviews I've gotten and would love more! Welcome to any new readers out there and thanks for the support! I will not abandon this story and I do have at least a vague idea where it is headed. I will try not to fall too far behind in my updates!


	24. Chapter 24

When the couple excited the fireplace, Harry gave Hermione a good look over. She stood strong but he could see the weariness and worry in her eyes. Taking her hand he asked, "Want to talk about it?" Her only response was a small shake of her head. He understood, she needed time to process it. He tried a different question. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"No, not yet. I don't think I could sleep."

Harry noted that her voice seemed almost defeated and it made his insides flare with sadness. Harry helped Hermione get comfortable on the couch in the library. Once he saw to it that she had a book in her hand, a warm cup of tea, and was not in any lingering pain, he proceeded downstairs. Harry threw in some Floo Powder and asked Ron to step through. Harry closed the door to the study and paced as Ron made his way into the room.

Ron took a seat on the nearby couch and watched his friend pace like a caged animal, waiting for him to speak. Finally Harry said, "We have to catch him! There may not be much time. Not now that…" Ron's eyebrows drew together as he watched Harry's distress.

"I know mate. We are close. At least I think we are. I don't know if he's getting sloppy, or lazy, or what, but we have definitely tracked him to a particular neighborhood. I imagine the director will make his move soon." Ron hoped this information would ease some of Harry's worry.

Harry scoffed, "He won't be taken without a fight. Even if they can manage to bring him in, I doubt they can make him talk. I don't see him being cooperative."

"Maybe. I think they will press him hard though, especially if you tell Mr. Boggs about the recent change to Hermione's attacks. You are the Chosen One. They wouldn't want anything to happen to your new wife," Ron said reasonably. "That still sounds funny, you having a wife." Ron let a small smile cross his lips. He was pleased to see that the edges of Harry's mouth twitched as well. It didn't last long however.

"No, they don't want that. Because if they catch him and don't get him to tell us what the hell he did to her, and how to reverse it, they will have me to answer to!" Harry seethed.

Ron sighed, "Look Harry, calm down. Sit down at least, I'm getting dizzy watching you pace back and forth like that." Harry ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner but sat on the other side of the couch all the same. Ron continued, "I know it's hard Harry, but you need to stay cool. You don't want to do anything rash."

"I'm trying. But they don't love her! " He rose again and started his pacing as his words flew with anger. "The only reason they don't want this to escalate is because they know the press would have a field day with it and make the department out to be incompetent. Hell, I'm not even sure it isn't imcometent myself! They don't want bad press. They don't want their "Chosen One" to come back at them and blame them. It would be bad for business." Harry took a deep breath and realizing he was standing took a seat, "They don't understand. She could die Ron! The woman I love could die! It doesn't even seem that I am able to stop her pain now! At least before I could get to her and make it stop. Now… now I will have to watch and wait for each episode to end! I have to watch her get weaker again. I can't… She has been so happy recently, so alive. She doesn't deserve this! What am I supposed to do?!" Harry's voice was full of passion but had grown quiet as he once again stood and turned away.

Ron shook his head sadly, "I don't know. Hopefully Neville or Luna can find something to help us explain why the conditions have changed. But…all we can do is try to be there for her, for you both."

Harry walked away shaking his head. He turned his back to Ron and put his hands on either side of the desk. His shoulders were tight and after a time he spoke. His voice was not loud but it was gravely and full of emotion. "You know what I've been training for. I will try not to do anything rash. But if it comes down to it, I'm going to do what I have to. I don't give a damn if the Ministry gives me permission or not."

Ron rose and said quietly, "I know mate. I hope it doesn't come to that, but I can't fault you for it. I'd probably do the same."

Harry turned to face his friend with a look of gratitude. "Thank you, Ron."

"Course. I'll be sure to keep you posted. I'll see you at the office tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be in, at least for a bit," Harry responded.

"Let me know if you guys need anything. I'm sorry, Harry." Ron took Harry's hand and pulled him into a hug.

Harry slapped Ron's back and nodded. "See you tomorrow then."

Ron made his way to the fireplace and just before stepping in, turned and said, "You aren't the only one who loves her, you know. "

Harry was a bit taken back by that but gave Ron a small smile and said, "I know."

"You aren't in this alone." Ron stepped into the flames and was gone.

When Harry ascended the stairs and entered the library he was surprised to find Hermione still awake. Part of him was glad, perhaps the episode had not drained her too much. The positive feeling vanished when he took a closer look at her as she raised her eyes to look at him. She had obviously been crying. "I am surprised to see you awake still. I thought I'd find you asleep." He crossed the room to her side and she gave him a small smile. He sat beside her and simply put his arms around her. Harry felt her melt into his embrace as she placed her head against his shoulder. For a time they sat in silence, neither one wanting to discuss the turn of events that had suddenly turned their happy marriage upside down.

"I'm scared."

Harry almost missed Hermione's words completely. They were nothing more than a whisper. He simply held her tighter and replied, "Me too."

Hermione sat up a bit so she could look at him. His face was one of concern. Her heart ached knowing she was the cause of it. "It didn't work. I thought… I was so sure. My magic was getting stronger. I was fine. What happened?" She laid her head down against him once more knowing he had no answers for her.

Harry sighed, "I don't know. It doesn't make any sense." They continued to hold one another, each full of their own thoughts. Harry said quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it."

Hermione lifted her head to face him. Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears. She put a hand to his cheek and said quietly but firmly, "This is not your fault. You don't have to apologize. I would be lying if I said that I am not shocked, terrified, and angry at the fact that you can't just come touch me and end the pain. But this is not your fault. We couldn't have anticipated this at all. We don't even fully understand what this is." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you, Harry. Whether or not our marriage solved this problem or not, I wouldn't give up being your wife for anything!" She kissed him on the other cheek. His eyes were worried before he dropped his gaze. She continued, "Just promise me something." This got his attention and his eyes quickly returned to her.

"Anything."

"Don't give up."

Harry couldn't help but let his mouth rise in a small smile. Those were the words he had used on her not long ago. He gave her a nod of his head. He felt her lips press against his and he quickly returned the gesture. Her voice reached him again as she settled next to him once more. "Just hold me."

Harry gathered her up in his arms. "Always." He felt her smile against his him. "We should probably consult Madam Pomfrey." She nodded in the affirmative but didn't speak. "It will be alright."

Hermione wanted to believe him. She wanted to pretend the episode just hours ago had never happened. She wanted to continue to use her magic and feel herself getting stronger each day. She wanted to forget the pain. But deep in her body she could still feel the ache. She hoped the attacks were slow in coming, but she knew there was no guarantee. Now that Harry's touch seemed to have no effect against the attack, she felt even more vulnerable.

"Shall we get to bed? It's getting quiet late," Harry said.

"Yes, I feel quite drained, in more ways than one," Hermione replied.

"Shall I carry you?" Harry asked as he rose from the couch and offered his hand to her.

Hermione took his hand and let him pull her off the couch. Standing tall she entwined her arm in his and said, "No, I'm fine. Let me walk beside you. I may not be able to do so in the future."

Harry furrowed his brow at her comment. "Hermione…"

"No need to worry," Hermione smiled at him to let him know she had not meant any harm with her comment. "When I am completely exhausted and too weak to walk with you, which we both know may happen in the near future, I will most certainly be demanding you carry me everywhere!"

Harry gave her a small smile in return and teased, "So, I should start lifting weights to be sure I am ready."

Hermione let out a little chuckle and nudged him in the ribs as they made their way through the door to their bedroom. "Calling me heavy now are you?"

Harry looked shocked at the accusation and Hermione laughed at him just before he swept her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. "You my dear, will pay for teasing me."

"I do hope so," Hermione said breathlessly.

Thanks to those reading! Please leave me a comment! Will they find out why Harry's touch isnt' working? Will the attacks happen slowly or is there little time for her? Will they catch Atticus Bention? Can they get him to help before Harry does something he may regret? Stick with me!


	25. Chapter 25

Harry watched helplessly as Hermione's body violently convulsed on the floor of the library. He tried to talk to her and get her to look at him but her eyes were scrunched tight shut in an attempt to block out the pain. Harry got his arms around her and held her as best as he could waiting for the attack to stop. Sometimes they were very short. Other times, Harry felt as if they would never end. This was proving to be a particularly agonizing wait. He worried about her breathing which had turned into raspy gasps after periods of holding it. Finally he felt her body sag and grow still. He saw her face relax and saw her chest exhale the breath she had been holding. A soft moan escaped her lips as she turned her head towards him. "Shhh, it's alright. Don't move," Harry said softly. She hadn't opened her eyes yet. Harry called for Biddy who promptly brought the needed potions. Harry carefully tipped them one by one into his wife's mouth. He almost spilled one as an aftershock caused Hermione's body to quake. He was pleased to see that she swallowed the potions with ease. Harry cradled her in his arms for a few more seconds waiting for the potions to relieve some of her agony and for her to fully awake. Finally, his eyes made contact with hers. They were not the same eyes that he had married. Instead of being rich pools of gold and brown that sparkled with joy and laughter, the eyes he now looked into were murky, dull, and spoke of too much pain and fear. "Thank you." Harry felt an ache in his chest as her tired words reach him. He bent and kissed her lightly on the forehead before picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom where he gently placed her on the soft mattress. "Better?" He asked as he pushed a strand of hair away from her slightly warm face.

"Yes. I am a bit thirsty though," Hermione confessed. Within seconds a glass of water was in her hand and she drank greedily from it before leaning back against the pillows. "I'll be fine now. Biddy will check in on me. I think I might just rest for a while. My limbs feel a bit like jelly."

"If you think I'm just going to go back to work after-"

"Harry, you know perfectly well that there is nothing you can do for me while I sleep. The pain is nearly subsided and it's highly unlikely I will have another attack today. You must go back to work. I don't want you to fall further behind."

Harry took some comfort in the fact that her voice sounded strong and she was being stubborn. He didn't' like to leave her though. He stood and walked to the window frowning and sighed. Before he could speak he heard her whisper, "Please." That caught his attention and he looked with concern toward her. He saw the moisture in her eyes and was immediately by her side, his fingers wrapped around her hand. She avoided his eyes and said softly, "Please, go. I can't stand the thought that I am holding you back. That I…you need to go. I'll be fine. I promise."

Harry wrapped her in a loving embrace before lifting her chin to look at her properly. "You are not holding me back. You are holding me together. If it means that much to you I'll go finish the day's work. But when I return I expect to be allowed to hold you and care for you in whatever way I see fit."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "I look forward to it." She felt his lips capture hers.

"I'll see you in a few hours. Rest well, my love," Harry said as he excited the room. She gave him a reassuring smile and a nod.

Hermione let herself sink further into the pillows. Her body felt weak but heavy . Their hope that the attacks would be slow in coming had proven to be horribly misplaced. It had been only a week and a half since they had first discovered that Harry's touch no longer held any power to end her episodes. During that time she had endured five attacks. They ranged in duration. She wasn't sure if the pain was increasing slowly or if her ability to handle it was simply declining as her magical core declined. She had not mentioned this to Harry. She didn't want to cause him more anxiety over her condition. She worried though that she may not be able to contain her screams for much longer. Her core had gone from 90% to 65% in a very short amount of time. Hermione sighed in frustration over the entire ordeal. They needed answers and they didn't know where to get them. The one man that had any was the very cause of all of it. Hermione's head began to ache. She had wondered when the headaches would return. She didn't want to alarm Biddy by asking for yet another potion. Summoning her energy she slowly got out of bed and crossed to the window. Her body was slow to obey her and she felt her legs quake under her. She leaned against the wall for support. The afternoon sun was coming in and she squinted and shielded her eyes from the light as she pulled the drapes closed. The room darkened considerably and she slowly made her way back to the bed where she settled in and closed her eyes. She wished Harry was there to hold her but she also knew that she had done the right thing in sending him back to work. She was beginning to feel like a burden to him. That was not what a wife should be. Trying to shake her mind from its gloom and relieve the pain building in her head, she closed her eyes and grabbing Harry's pillow, breathed in his scent. She soon fell into a restful sleep.

"You came back!" Ron said with surprise.

"She practically kicked me out," Harry replied with a small smile.

"Well, at least she is still being stubborn. That is kind of a relief," Ron commented.

"I suppose so," Harry said as he shuffled papers around his desk.

"How is she?" Ron asked. "I mean how bad was it?"

Harry sighed as he looked at his friend. "It was…long. It took her a little while to come out of it afterwards. She's getting weaker. I don't know what to do."

Ron saw the clear concern in Harry's eyes. "Hang in there mate. We'll come up with something. From what I hear they are planning a raid with in the month that they hope will result in Benton's capture."

"I sure hope so," Harry said darkly. "Any word if they are going to invite me along?"

Ron scoffed, "I doubt it mate. I think you're too personally invested for their liking."

"That's exactly why I should go!" Harry said. "I want nothing more than a chance to hex that-

"That's exactly why you shouldn't go," Ron interrupted. "They worry about you being rash and letting your emotions determine your actions. You know just as well as I do that having a hot head in the group is never a wise move. It's an unpredictable factor."

Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He knew Ron was right. But the need to act was eating him alive. "Well, once they get him they will be hard pressed to keep me away."

"I believe it," Ron said with a wicked grin. "I don't blame you."

Neville heard the fireplace in his living room roar to life as Luna stepped through the Floo. He smiled at her and quickly gathered her in his arms. When he drew back and looked at her properly his smile faded. She looked rather pale and her eyes were not the usual calm he had grown accustom to. "Luna, what's wrong?"

Luna took a deep breath and shook her head sadly. In her soft voice she said, "I found something today. As I was looking for something to help Harry and Hermione. I missed it the last time because we thought…but when I went back to it today it…well, it changes everything."

Neville watched as Luna's eyes pooled with tears and she pulled a small stack of papers from her satchel and handed them to him. He quickly took them and began scanning the words. At first he wasn't sure what he was looking for. As he continued he gasped as his brain caught up with him. He continued to scan the paper before him and slowly sank onto the couch. Setting the papers aside he let his head fall into his hands. He felt the couch dip as Luna sat beside him and ran her fingers into his hair. "I don't believe this."

"We never suspected this. It just didn't occur to us. But I think those papers make it quite clear. It all seems to fit."

"This is all my fault," Neville said.

"No it isn't," Luna said calmly. "Harry loves her. He would have married her regardless of your advice."

"But I pushed him into it," Neville said.

Once again Luna's calming voice said, "No you didn't. You presented an option that seemed quite logical at the time given what we knew. This is not your fault. The only one at fault is Atticus Benton."

Neville looked up to see Lunas eyes a bit wet with emotion but firm with resolve. He squeezed her hand. "They need to know."

"I know."

"How are we going to…" Neville felt the weight of the news they had to share.

"My mum used to say that if you have something important to say it is best said sooner rather than later. A truth, even a hard one, if spoken with love is far better than to not speak at all."

Neville took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "What would I do without you?"

Luna smiled serenely and said, "Well, for one, I doubt your flat would be so clean."

Neville chuckled at that and then rose from the couch. "I'll send an owl to Harry and see if he is free tonight or tomorrow evening."

Luna nodded. "At least it's some answers."

"Yes, I just wish they were good ones." Neville replied.

Sorry for the delay! Happy Valentines day! Hope you enjoy. Please leave me a comment. This chapter did not come easily. I hope it came together alright. Gave you a little cliffy. I'll try not to make you wait too long for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

When Harry returned home later that evening he found Hermione right where he had left her. He took note that the drapes had been drawn and frowned. Were her headaches back? Biddy soon popped into the room with the cup of tea that Harry had requested. He took the opportunity to ask, "Biddy did Hermione ask for a pain potion for a headache this afternoon?"

The little elf looked slightly confused and said, "No Sir. She has been sleeping."

Harry nodded and gave the elf a small smile. "Thank you Biddy." He watched as Biddy bowed to him and made her exit.

Harry's attention returned to his wife. He could see the dark circles under her eyes even as she slept. He didn't want to wake her but he knew that if she missed out on the coming conversation which Neville and Luna had requested to have with them she would be furious. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pushed back one of her unruly curls. "Hey, sleepy head. I need you to wake up for me." He gently shook her shoulder and saw her begin to stir. When her eyes finally opened he waited for them to focus on him before he said, "I'm sorry to wake you my dear, but Neville messaged me while I was at the Ministry and he and Luna have some news they need to share with us. It sounded urgent. Perhaps Luna has found some information for us."

Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. Her head still ached but not as acutely as before. "That could be promising!"

"I hope so," Harry said. He got up so Hermione could remove herself from the sheets. As he watched her stand he was all too aware that her legs seemed to wobble a bit underneath her. He quickly moved to her side and took her arm. "How are you feeling? I had Biddy bring you up some tea."

Hermione gave him a warm smile and said softly, "I am alright. My legs are just a bit stiff. Nothing a little walking around the house won't solve." She saw him smile but could see the worry in his eyes. She took a sip of the tea and continued, "Are they coming here then? What time? I should freshen up."

Harry shook himself from his thoughts as he focused on her questions. "They will be here in half an hour. You look perfectly acceptable by the way."

Hermione gave him a light chuckle. "I doubt my hair would agree with you! I will just attempt to tame it a bit."

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. "I rather like it wild." He gave her a wicked grin and proceeded to kiss her soundly. When at last they parted he noted that Hermione's coloring had improved.

"What would our friends think of me if I came down the stairs with hair like this?" Hermione joked.

Harry rose to the occasion by replying swiftly, "Well, I imagine they might conclude that we had enjoyed each other's company the way married couples are wont to do!"

"Oh! You!" Hermione picked up a pillow and threw it at him. Harry laughed at her scandalized expression.

"Perhaps later then?" He teased.

Hermione threw a second pillow at him and said smiling, "If you're lucky! Now go on. I'll be down in 10 minutes." Harry kissed her again and left her to her own devices. She quickly tried to tame her curls. It was a bit trickier without being able to do magic. When at last she was pleased with the messy bun atop her head she headed down stairs. She was more than curious about what Neville and Luna had to say. She also had to admit she was a bit nervous. There was no telling if it would be good news or bad. She desperately hoped it was good news. She had been feeling increasingly distressed. She tried not to show it but she was scared and tired of it all. The pain was wearing on her.

Hermione warmly embraced Luna as she stepped through the fireplace in the study. She embraced Neville soon after and led them to the sitting area where tea and some finger foods were waiting for them. Hermione bit her lip in anticipation of what they had to say. She was not pleased to find Neville's face a bit drawn. After the initial pleasantries, Harry, who sat on the edge of the couch next to Hermione asked, "So, what brings you here?"

Neville wrung his hands a bit and Hermione's insides turned cold. He replied in a somewhat stumbling fashion, "Well, we came with some news for you. That is, Luna found something in her search for information that fits your situation."

Luna's soft ethereal voice chimed in, "Yes, I had over looked it before."

"Well, we didn't initially think it applied to you but… that is to say…we were so sure that…" Neville was finding it hard to come up with the words he needed. He had no desire to share with them what they had found. He knew it would only cause more sorrow.

"I don't understand," Hermione said quietly.

Luna replied, "What Neville and I are trying to say is that we missed the information the first time I looked because we assumed you two were bound."

Harry saw Hermione's eye brows draw together and he asked the question he knew she was thinking. "We are bound. Aren't we? I thought that part was pretty clear. I mean that was the only part we were sure about." He felt Hermione slip her hand into his and hold it tightly. He retuned her squeeze and glanced at her. She was looking straight ahead, biting her lip nervously.

Luna continued, "We thought so, but when Harry's touch stopped working after you got married, I did some more digging and went back. If you were bonded to one another it didn't make sense that your touch would suddenly stop affecting the attacks. Especially since being married would strengthen the bond not weaken it."

Harry felt Hermione shift beside him as she moved toward the edge of the couch and sit up straighter. She said, "Wait, so are you saying Harry and I are not bonded?"

"Well, you are bound by marriage but not by the curse like we had originally thought," Neville said with a sad voice.

"So, what does this mean? I am still confused what makes you think that? I mean why would my touch have worked at all if we weren't bonded?" Harry replied as he met the uncertain eyes of his wife.

"What I found would suggest that you two were connected but not in the way we had all assumed." Luna looked saddened and looked to Neville for help.

"It would seem that Hermione is…that she…she is bound to someone but… well, it isn't you," Neville stated.

"What? Who?" Hermione burst out. In the back of her head she knew the logical answer but she was refusing to accept it.

Luna sighed and said softly, "It would appear that the bond is in fact between Hermione and Atticus Benton."

Silence fell across the room. Hermione finally shook her head slowly, "No. No, this can't be. I don't…how could…."

"This doesn't make sense," Harry said with a slightly panicked voice.

"Here." Luna pulled from her bag a small grouping of papers. "I made copies of what I found, knowing you would want to read them yourself."

Hermione shakily took the papers and began to scan through them. When she was done she quietly handed them to Harry who had watched Hermione's face pale. He took the papers from her and saw her silently stand and make her way to the window. She turned so her back was to them. Harry quickly read the information handed him and felt his stomach drop. Looking up at his two friends he asked, "Are you sure?"

"It seems to fit perfectly. I am so sorry," Luna said.

"So, let me get this straight," Harry said. "Atticus bound himself to Hermione but made me the…what is it called?" Harry looked down through the papers and said, "Um, the Mediator?"

"Yes," Neville replied. "In some cases, such as slave bonds or unwilling marriage bonds, a Mediator was also tied to the bond as a way to moderate the amount of force or pain the 'Master' of the bond could use on those he was bound to should they disobey him or do anything he didn't approve of. The Mediator provided a form of reprieve from punishment so to speak. It was a way to ensure a small degree of safety for those bound without their consent. The Mediator made sure the Master didn't get too out of hand with his…punishments."

Harry shook his head trying to understand this new information. "So, Atticus is in control of the attacks as we thought, but because I am the Mediator my touch was able to stop them?" Luna and Neville nodded in the affirmative. Harry looked back at Hermione who had been silent. Her back was still to them, her gaze on the window. Harry asked, "But when I saw Atticus he was going on about us being together for a long time and how we were doomed to be stuck with one another. He was amused when I had told him we were not a couple. Why would he do that if he was the one bound to Hermione?"

Harry jumped slightly as Hermione's voice cut in hard and fast.

"Because he was playing us! He wanted this! This is what he wanted all along! He wanted us to think we were bonded. He wanted us to think we needed to be together! And we fell for it! He's probably somewhere laughing about all this!" Hermione was shaking with anger and disgust. Her eyes were red and her cheeks wet. "Harry, it's because we got married that your touch no longer works! This is exactly what he was hoping would happen!"

Harry stood and moved toward her. His heart broke seeing her so upset. He reached out to her but she turned back to the window. He took comfort that she at least didn't shrug off his hand from her shoulder. "Is that true?" Harry turned to Luna for the answer.

She nodded sadly. "You will find if you keep reading that the conditions of the Mediator are strictly set in place. The person must be a nonrelative to both of the persons bonded. When you got married you broke that condition and thus the power to mediate, or be able to step in was taken away."

Silence once again filled the room. Harry felt Hermione's shoulder quake under his hand with her choked back sob. Without looking at him she pulled away and said softly, "I'm sorry… I can't…I need a moment."

"Hermione?" Harry watched her swiftly leave the room, her face tear stained and her shoulders quaking. He longed to run after her but knew she needed a moment alone and he couldn't leave his friends standing awkwardly in the study.

"Harry, I am so sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't encouraged you to…" Neville stood and made his way to Harry as he spoke.

"No. No, this isn't' your fault Neville." Harry reassured his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I would have married her with or without you encouraging me to do so. It was just a matter of time." Harry suddenly felt very tired and worn. "I can't believe…this is all so…" Harry didn't even have words for it. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"It's bloody messed up mate," Neville said. "I am so sorry. We thought you should know though."

"Yes. Yes, of course. At least we understand fully what this is now," Harry conceded.

"We will go. You two need time to process this. Please contact us if we can help," Luna said standing. She made her way to Harry and embraced him. "Tell Hermione, we love her. We are here for you guys. You are not alone."

Harry gave her a small smile. "Thank you Luna. Thank you for looking into this and for-" he was cut short when he heard a muffled but shrill sound. His chest burned as the pendant grew hot against his skin. Harry swiftly ran from the study. He wasn't entirely sure which direction to go but headed for the stairs. His guess proved correct as another scream rent the air from above. The sound made Harry's blood run cold. He had not heard her scream like that since Malfoy Manor. Harry was only semi aware of the pounding footsteps of his friends behind him. Harry raced to his and Hermione's bedroom and quickly threw open the door. Hermione was on the bed stiff and arched as her muscles quaked. "Hermione! I'm here. I'm here." Harry tried to comfort her but knew there was little he could do but wait. He watched helplessly as she clenched her jaw and held her breath. He willed her to breath and she suddenly gasped roughly as her body went limp.

"Is she…" Neville began to ask but his words dropped away in the wake of the horror he had just witnessed.

Harry looked to Neville and saw his friends face looked so pale he feared he might pass out. He was grateful when Luna moved forward and guided Neville to a nearby chair. Harry responded, "She's breathing but she isn't waking up."

"Is that normal?" Luna made her way to the bed.

"Sometimes. It happens when her levels are low and she hasn't had time to recover from the last attack," Harry admitted. He held Hermione close. His worry for her made his stomach churn unpleasantly.

"When was her last attack?" Neville asked from his chair.

Harry sighed heavily, "This morning."

"What? Two in one day?" Neville couldn't believe it.

Harry nodded, "It's never happened before." He blinked to push back the tears that burned his eyes.

Neville could see clearly Harry's intense worry.

Luna reached out to take Hermione's limp hand. "Is she always this warm?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I mean she does tend to get a slight fever after an attack but I fear it's worse this time." He didn't know what to do. There was no telling the toll two attacks in one day would have.

"I'll Floo Madam Pomfrey," Neville said as he stood up. Harry nodded gratefully.

Suddenly Biddy appeared in a frantic state. "Biddy is hearing Miss screaming! Is Miss going to be alright? I is bringing all the potions!"

"Thank you Biddy." Harry clutched Hermione as her body quaked in his arms. Harry turned to Luna, "Can you help me give them to her? The aftershock one first."

"Of course," Luna said as she moved into action.

Within a couple short minutes the potions were gently administered. Harry breathed a sigh of relief that Hermione swallowed them without incident. But his worry was far from abated. Soon Neville returned with Madam Pomfrey behind him. Harry quickly told her what had transpired and the mediwitch took several minutes accessing her patient. The three friends stood by anxiously awaiting a report.

Harry's eyes never left Hermione as he watched Madam Pomfrey preform her scans. At last the nurse looked at him. His stomach clenched as he saw the sadness in her eyes. Her voice was soft but direct. "From what I can tell, she is going to be alright. Although, that is a relative term. She will wake up I am sure, though it may take several hours or even a full day. The two attacks being so close together have taken a great toll on her. I regret to say that her core levels have dropped to 50%."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Neville asked.

The mediwitch turned her attention to him and was about to reply when Harry interrupted her. "What can we expect?" Madam Pomfrey new his clipped tone was not directed toward her but more toward the disturbing situation he found himself dealing with. She also knew that Harry already knew there was nothing to be done but try to ease her pain and give her rest. Sighing heavily she responded, "I would not be surprised if she tired easily of course. Her headaches are sure to come back if they haven't already and may be more frequent and more severe. As before, she may also experience some memory slips."

Harry nodded slightly and solemnly asked, "And the fever?" He flexed his hands when he realized he had been clenching them tightly.

"It's higher but not alarmingly so. It does concern me though that the fever reducer doesn't seem to have much effect. Should she continue to have attacks it is likely the fever may increase. We will have to watch it carefully. If need be we may need to resort to other methods in order to bring it down."

Harry took all this information with a slight nod. His chest felt tight with worry. His eyes scanned his wife's prone body. She was beautiful, and yet he could detect the signs of her failing health and it filled him with rage as well as great fear. He was drawn out of his dark thoughts as Neville said, "Do you want us to stay with you?"

Harry had almost forgotten they were there. He gave them a grateful smile. "No, it's alright. You've done so much for us already. There isn't much to do but let her sleep and wait for her to wake. Thank you for coming this evening."

"Harry, we are so sorry. Please keep us posted," Luna said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, if you need anything at all please tell us," Neville said shaking his hand.

Harry nodded, "I will. Thank you."

"We will let ourselves out. Try to get some rest," Neville said as he guided Luna out the door.

Madam Pomfrey piped up, "Indeed! You need your rest Mr. Potter. Sitting up all night staring at her will not help. She needs you to be strong. I suggest you take care of yourself."

Harry gave her a kind smile, "I will do that."

"See you do. I am of course at your disposal at any time. I will check back in with you in a couple of days unless you need me sooner."

"I appreciate that," Harry replied sincerely.

There was a bit of silence as the nurse gathered her things. Then she said quietly, "You remember what I said about her levels reaching 35%?"

Harry was reminded that the mediwitch had suggested Hermione be admitted to St. Mungos should her levels drop that low. She was moving ever closer to that after today's double attack. Harry simply nodded.

"I hope she gets a break. I hope you both do." The nurse gave him one last sad smile before taking her leave.

Harry, suddenly felt very alone. The only sound in the room was Hermione's slow breathing. He took his clothes off and got into his pajamas. He was soon in bed, gently snuggled up next to his wife. He took a deep breath, letting he smell of her hair fill his senses. She always smelled so good. He immediately felt himself relax a little. He stroked her cheek and kissed it lightly. He didn't expect her to respond, but was disappointed all the same when she didn't. Her sleep was deep and healing. He whispered, "I love you Hermione." His eyes filled with tears unbidden and he tried to blink them away. His heart felt heavy. He tried not to think about what might happen if they were unable to break the bond. The bond. His wife was bonded to another man. The enemy in fact. His anger flared at the thought. When Hermione woke they would need to discuss it. He knew she needed time to process but he also knew she would need reassuring. It was not a conversation he looked forward to but it was one that he knew was vital to their relationship. He had been surprised by the way she had pulled away from him before removing herself from the study. Harry hoped she wouldn't continue to push him away. His mind turned to the information that Luna and Neville had shared just an hour or so earlier. It was sadly ironic that in loving her, and trying to use that love to save her, it proved to be the thing that had caused her more pain. He felt responsible. He knew it was irrational. Yet, the blame sat heavy in his chest all the same. He envied those people with normal lives. Harry had hoped that after the war he could count on his life being more normal than it had ever been. Normal people fell in love, got married, and lived a life free of curses, and fame, and fear of losing each other. Here he was, once again, on the edge of losing yet another person he loved. The thought once again made his eyes water. This time he let the tears roll down his cheeks. Sometime later he found peace in the bliss of sleep.

I must apologize for the delay. Baby boy decided to arrive a month early and had to stay in the NICU for a couple weeks. He is gratefully home now but on oxygen for a month or more. It has been a whirl wind of adjustments for our family. I have been too busy or exhausted to write. However, I found a few quiet moments to pump this chapter out for you! Please let me know what you think! Reviews will motivate me to continue.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry rubbed his temples as he breathed deeply and prepared for another training session. He was getting good but it still cost him a good deal of energy. His determination to succeed had grown since finding out that Hermione was, in fact, bound to Atticus. The last few days had been trying, both at work and at home. Hermione had woken up after a full 24 hours. When she did awake she was withdrawn and as of yet had avoided the subject of the bond every time Harry had tried to bring it up. There was a cloud of sadness that seemed to hang over her and was reflected in her tired gaze. She seemed to be attempting to avoid _him_ as well. This made Harry all the more worried about her. It hurt too. He didn't understand why she was doing it but he was determined to find out. The bright side was that Hermione had gone three full days without any attacks. Harry noticed though that she tired easily and avoided bright spaces. He had to fix this. He would start by making her talk to him. He had let her process and avoid it long enough. They needed to communicate. Plus, he missed her. Harry was unaware that at that moment Hermione too was nursing a headache.

Hermione sighed as she pressed her hands against her eyes. The pain which had started as a dull ache had quickly become a pounding that made her want to cry. It was as if her heart were in her head, pumping along loudly. She had been reading in an attempt to free her mind from its depressing thoughts when she had felt the headache begin. In her attempt to rise and draw the drapes in the library she became dizzy and nauseous. Breathing deeply she crumpled to the ground trying to swallow down the urge to vomit. She laid her head down on the cool wooden floor and pressed her hands against her tired eyes trying to find some form of relief. She was mildly aware that she was shivering slightly and attributed it to the cool floor below her. It was the beginning of December which meant the floors were often cooler than normal. Thus, she had on her fuzzy socks. She relaxed into the floor and put her arm over her eyes. As she lay there, trying to move as little as possible to avoid another wave of nausea, her thoughts once again returned to the grim reality of the bond. Her emotions ranged from anger, to fear. She was aware she was pushing Harry away, and yet she wasn't ready to face this; to face him. Hermione considered what it was that was making her avoid him. Ever since she had found out about the true nature of the bond she had felt…dirty, defiled, and unclean. It was irrational and yet she couldn't shake it. When she thought she was bonded to Harry she felt unlucky having the attacks but also enjoyed the thought of being so fully bound to the man she loved. When the attacks had stopped for a time after their marriage she had been so hopeful, so positive that the bond of their love had broken the bond of the curse. Now, each attack was a painful reminder that she was not Harry's at all. That he had no power anymore to stop her pain. Her feelings were jumbled and too hard to explain or understand. She knew it wasn't fair to push Harry away. She missed him. Yet, she didn't want to burden him. She was supposed to be a support to him, a strength and a partner. Lately she felt more like a child who needed looking after and was a nuisance. For the first time in her life she was unsure how to proceed and that scared her just as much as the thought of her falling core levels.

When Harry returned home later that evening Colby met him at the door. Before Harry could ask about Hermione the little elf blurted, "Miss Hermione has been in the library all day. Biddy says she did not eat the lunch she had brought her and she is worried about Miss but Miss told her to leave so she could rest. Biddy is wanting to check on Miss again but is afraid to upset her."

Harry's brow furrowed at hearing Colby's story. It was not like Hermione to send the little elf away and he too was concerned that Hermione had not eaten. "Thank you for telling me Colby. Is Hermione still in the library then?"

"I is believing so Sir."

The little elf's voice held clear concern. Harry nodded, "I will go check on her right now. She has not been herself lately. I'm sorry if she upset Biddy."

"No, no Sir. Biddy is simply worried about her. We is both caring for her very much. We is knowing she not feeling good. It is serious, yes?"

Harry slowly nodded. "I am afraid so."

"She is scared I is thinking. At least that is why Biddy says you two is not being close the last few days."

Harry was taken back by the elf's honest observation. "That may very well be part of it. Thank you Colby." He gave the elf a small smile before turning and heading determinedly up the stairs and to the library door.

Harry entered the library and looking around didn't see Hermione. He called out, "Hermione?" The door adjoining their bedroom to the library was open and he wondered if she was in there. As he made his way around the chairs his eyes grew wide with fear when he saw Hermione lying on the floor seemingly unconscious. Harry quickly knelt beside her. "Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?" He gently shook her and moved her arm away from her face. When he heard her moan softly and saw her begin to stir he sighed with relief. He gently took her face in his hands. "Hermione wake up honey. Can you look at me?" Her eyes slowly opened but her brow furrowed. She began to push herself up to sitting and Harry moved to help her. "What happened? Why are you on the floor?" Harry didn't understand. If she had had an attack his pendant would have alerted him. He had not felt it grow hot.

Hermione breathed deeply as she oriented herself and shook sleep from her mind. Her eyes still felt heavy and her head felt tender. She turned her head slowly toward Harry and saw the clear anxiety and worry on his face. She managed a weak smile and said quietly, "I fell asleep."

"On the floor?" Harry asked.

Hermione started to shake her head but it aggravated the dull ach that remained and she quickly stopped. "No! Well, yes. I got a horrible headache. When I moved to close the drapes I became dizzy and… needed to sit down."

"You collapsed?" Harry asked worriedly as he began gathering her in his arms. She pushed him away and scooted back. His heart dropped at her denial to allow him to help. Her eyes were tired but full of indignation as her words reached him.

"I chose to sit down before I threw up. There is a difference. The cold floor felt good on my pounding head and I must have fallen asleep. I'll be fine." Hermione rubbed her temples and stretched her neck as she stood and moved toward the windows.

It was clear she was upset but Harry couldn't let this continue. "Are you still in pain? I can get..."

"I'll be fine. It's more of a tender feeling. It will pass soon."

Harry sighed. He didn't like this new Hermione. She was distant, sad, and her tone clipped. It wasn't like her. He moved with resolve to stand beside her at the window. He just stood next to her for a moment trying to do decide how to proceed. Finally he said, "I miss you." His statement was met with silence. He tried to glance at her but he couldn't quite see her face clearly. He did notice that her cheeks were a bit flushed though. She hadn't moved. Her gaze remained on the expansive grounds outside the window, which currently were covered in a light dusting of snow. Harry tried again with a more direct request. "Hermione, we need to talk." Again, she seemed not to hear him. He continued, "I wanted to give you time to process everything, but you can't hide from this…from me, anymore. I know you are upset. I know this is not what we had expected. If you are mad at me I can accept that. Afterall, it was my idea to get married. If we hadn't I would still be of use to you. But…" At this last statement he finally saw a reaction and he paused. She was slowly shaking her head as if disagreeing with him. Her head dropped slightly as her gaze fell to the floor. When she didn't speak he continued quietly, "We can't continue like this. You can't shut me and everyone else out." Harry hesitantly took her hand as he said, "Please, tell me what's going on inside that brilliant mind of yours?" He took it as a good sign that she had not pulled her hand away. Silence filled the room once more. Harry waited patiently holding her hand and gazing out the window.

Hermione was a bit surprised by the tears that had so easily sprung to her eyes after Harry's simple declaration that he missed her. She tried to keep her breathing steady as she listened to him. She knew she had hurt him, but he was wrong. She was not mad at him. Hearing how Harry so easily took the blame and humbly accepted her supposed anger toward him nearly broke her. She lowered her head as her cheeks became wet with tears she could no longer contain. She heard Harry pause and she was grateful her hair hid her face. When he took her hand, Hermione couldn't bring herself to pull away. He was right, she couldn't avoid it any longer. She didn't know what to say, or how to begin.

Harry was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to speak. Just as he was preparing to encourage her, he felt her shift slightly. Her voice was so quiet that Harry strained to hear it. "I'm not mad at you."

He nodded calmly, "Alright."

"Harry, I am so sorry." She slowly brought her head up and turned toward him.

Harry was surprised by her apology and looking toward her was taken back by the tears running down her soft cheeks. He quickly took her in his arms and held her close. He felt her breathing hitch. As he stroked her hair he said, "My dear, you have no need to apologize to me."

After a time Hermione said a bit more clearly, "You are far too forgiving. You should be mad at me! I know my behavior has not been..., I have not been a very good spouse as of late."

Harry smirked at that. He simply said, "I don't think there is a guidebook for how a spouse should act when they find out the news we just found out. I suspect this is uncharted territory."

"I suppose you are right." Hermione sighed. "Still, you deserve better."

Harry simply shook his head. "They don't make woman better than you my love." He tightened his hold on her and felt her scoff at his comment just as he knew she would. Harry stated, "So, you aren't mad."

Hermione pulled away slightly at his comment and declared, "No, I'm plenty mad!" She said softly, "Just not at you."

Harry watched her withdraw to the window once more and he asked, "May I ask why you have been avoiding me then?"

Hermione sighed trying to figure out how to make him understand. The anger and frustration boiled inside of her. "I'm not…I don't… Argh!" She threw her arms up, spinning around to look at him. She began pacing and storming about the room, her words coming out hard and fast. "This whole thing is maddening! I thought we were finally going to have some relief and peace after we were married. I was so hopeful. We were so happy. Then it was all ripped away! I feel like I'm losing my mind. I am in a constant state of uncertainty! I am furious about this whole thing and there isn't a damned thing I can do about it! I feel helpless and weak! I hate it!"

Harry watched her stomp around the library and couldn't help but be thankful to see it. This was the Hermione he knew; the one full of passion and spunk. He had not seen this much emotion or energy from her in days and it made him hopeful. He was glad she was finally talking. He watched her slow and stop, her breathing slightly fast. She was facing away from him. He wasn't sure if she was done or not and decided to wait. His wait paid off as he saw her sigh, her shoulders slumping.

Hermione was suddenly aware that her emotions were quickly turning from frustration to sadness. She continued in a somewhat more subdued tone, "Now,…well, now we find out I'm not even….we aren't…we aren't bonded. That I'm…that I'm bonded to…" She couldn't seem to say it.

Harry moved to her and ran his hand along her back. She flinched away and he looked at her with a slightly hurt expression. He watched her carefully.

Hermione saw the hurt on Harry's face at her reaction to his comforting hand. Tears once again sprang to her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just…I feel…I'm dirty."

Harry furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure he understood. "What?"

"I feel…dirty! I don't know how else to phrase it. I'm bound to that awful man, Harry! I'm not…I know it's not logical. I just…it makes me feel tainted somehow. I'm not…We're not…I'm not…not yours. He's in control. We have no power." Hermione's voice broke and she buried her face in hands breathing unsteadily.

Harry froze. It clicked in his mind. She didn't feel worthy of him. The bond with Atticus had affected her in a way he had not considered. He had not expected her to feel as if she was somehow less now; less worthy of his love, less connected to him. He had to make her understand it wasn't true. She was scared too, he could hear it in her voice. He approached her and set his hand on her shoulder. He felt her breath hitch as a sob shook her body. He quickly enveloped her from behind and gently turned her toward him. For a moment he simply let her cry into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and then pushing her back a little and raising her chin said, "Hermione, I want you to hear me. You are not dirty. You are not tainted. Atticus may control your pain but he does not control who you are or who you love." Harry wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks and looking into her honey called eyes continued, "We are bound Hermione in all the ways that matter. You are mine. I am yours. You have my heart. We are bound as husband and wife. That is stronger than any curse. I love you Hermione, this doesn't change that." He slowly met her lips with his and felt her melt into him.

Hermione let his words penetrate her tired mind and felt the truth of them. She let her body relax as Harry kissed her gently and deeply. After a time she said against his shoulder, "Don't let me ever hear you imply that you are of no use to me, ever again!"

Harry responded, "Did I?"

"You said that if we hadn't gotten married you'd still be of use to me; as if marrying me somehow made you useless. I think I've only gotten this far because of your strength Harry. I wish I could handle it as gracefully as you do. "

Harry gave her a squeeze and confessed, "Oh, I'm not so sure I've handled it very well. Finding out your wife is bound to another man doesn't exactly sit well; I simply have an outlet for my anger with my training sessions. Ron can attest to the fact that more than one room has been very nearly destroyed by my handling it gracefully, as you put it." He was glad to see that made her smile. He continued, "Knowing you were pushing me away worried me most. Thank you for talking to me. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"Harry I am so sorry. I just didn't know what to do or how to react. I'm still not sure." Hermione averted her eyes but Harry quickly placed his hand on her cheek and raised her head.

"We will figure it out together. It will be alright." Harry kissed her lightly again. "Now, how do you feel about letting me show you just how bonded we are?"

Hermione smirked at his wicked grin. "I think I could be persuaded."

Harry let his hand draw up her back and into her hair as he drew her close. His lips met hers with gentleness that soon became deep passion. "Was that persuasive enough for you?" Harry asked when they parted.

Hermione hummed her approval. "I think I would like some more of that." She initiated the next kiss, much to Harry's pleasure.

Harry grinned against her lips and whispered, "Let's retire to a more comfortable location." Hermione didn't respond verbally but her reaction to his words soon had them both making their way clumsily to the bedroom.

Sometime later, Hermione found herself breathing deeply as she laid her head upon her husband's smooth chest. She was perfectly content. She had not felt this happy for days. Harry had certainly proved his point; they were bonded. She was his in every way that truly mattered. She twisted the sparkling wedding ring on her finger. She wanted nothing more than for this happiness with Harry to last forever. He was laying comfortably beneath her, running his hands through her curls. She was close to drifting off to sleep when Harry's voice drew her from her thoughts. "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione was surprised to hear a bit of hesitancy in his voice. "Of course," Hermione replied.

"Are you scared?"

Hermione had not been expecting that question. She lifted her head and gave him a somewhat bewildered look. Harry was quick to explain, "It's just that Biddy is under the impression that your fear is what has kept us apart the last few days."

Hermione bit her lip and after a time said softly, "She's a very intuitive little elf."

Harry frowned, lifting himself up a bit to look at her more closely. Rubbing his hands along her arm he asked, "What can I do?"

"I don't know. Just be there for me I guess." Hermione moved to prop herself up more against the pillows. She sighed, "I'm not scared of the attacks so much…well, I mean I kind of am. It's no joy walking around never knowing when it will happen. But I think the real fear comes in not knowing if there is a fix for this, or if we will find it in time. I…I'm scared of…of losing you. I'm scared of not having the life I want to have with you. I'm scared of hurting you if…if the worst happens."

"It won't come to that. I'll make sure it doesn't," Harry said with almost panic in his voice.

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "I know we both hope that Harry, but there is no guarantee that-"

"Hermione, we are going to find him! They are close." Harry insisted.

"Harry, my core levels are-"

"Hermione, I am not going to lose you," Harry interrupted. He was not ready for this conversation or ready to entertain the idea of what she was suggesting.

They sat beside one another quietly for a moment. Harry's arm drew her in close. Hermione broke the silence and in a quiet voice of sadness said, "Harry, the pain is worse. It's…it's constant. Not to the degree it is during an episode... it fads. But Harry, it's there; deep inside of me. I'm afraid …it's wearing me down. It's exhausting," Hermione confessed meekly. "I didn't want to tell you. I don't want you to worry more but… the attacks are…they're just getting harder to handle."

Harry's insides grew cold at her confession. He held in his arms the most amazing woman in the world and she was in pain. He shook his head in disbelief. "You're strong Hermione."

Hermione sighed, "That's what I'm trying to tell you, Harry. I don't feel strong."

"You can't give up," Harry pleaded.

"I'm not. I fully intend on continuing to fight this but I'm…tired; in more ways than one."

Harry nodded absorbing her words. She was not giving up. He saw the firm set of her jaw and the fire in her eyes. He also saw the exhaustion and the lingering pain that was hidden well behind her soft skin and full lips. His heart broke to know that even now she was in some kind of pain. He quickly wrapped her in his arms. "Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione shrugged and finally said, "Well, I think I may be a bit hungry."

Harry was pleased to see her smile at him and knew she was attempting to lighten things up. "I should think so. Colby said you didn't eat lunch!"

"He is correct. I was much too moody to eat," Hermione confessed with a shrug and a grin.

"Well, I am sure Biddy would be delighted to try to fatten us up," Harry said, kissing her lightly. A short time later they were both eating a delicious meal. They discussed various events in their day and plans for the upcoming Christmas holiday. It was decided that they would host a gathering of friends on Christmas afternoon. Hermione looked forward to decorating the Manor and quickly set to work writing out a list of things she would need to do. Harry found it encouraging that she was showing such enthusiasm.

"I'll have to get started tomorrow. There is so much to do! I only have two weeks!" Hermione declared. "Assuming I have the energy that is. But I am sure Biddy and Colby can help."

Harry smiled at her and said, "You don't have to do anything over the top you know. The house is fine the way it is. And the elves can easily do anything extra you would like."

"Harry, it's Christmas! Trust me. We have to have a big tree, maybe two, garland, and lights. I love decorating for the holidays! It makes the place feel so warm and cheery. I really should have done it before now but I was just so distracted by everything else. I know you've never really had a home to decorate at Christmas before and I want you to see just how magical it can be."

Harry kissed her cheek and grinned at her. "Alright, just don't wear yourself out my dear. It is just friends we are having, not the Queen. The elves really can do most of it."

"I know, but it will give me something to do and occupy my mind with," Hermione stated. Harry watched her rise from the table with her list in hand. "I think I'll just find Biddy and go over this with her. She may have some other ideas."

"It's getting late, Hermione. And you have had quite an eventful day already. Perhaps you should wait until tomorrow to unleash your master plan," Harry suggested with a grin, making his way to her.

Hermione gave him a light laugh. "I suppose you are right. I tend to run away with things sometimes."

"Like S.P.E.W.?" Harry teased.

"Hey! That was a valiant cause," Hermione defended with a grin as she elbowed Harry in the side. "At least you can't say I'm not passionate about things."

"Oh, no, you are definitely passionate. I have been the happy recipient of it," Harry said with a wicked grin that set Hermione blushing. He grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs. After a couple steps, Harry felt Hermione pause as he stepped up to the next stair and she didn't follow. He turned as he heard her gasp. Harry moved quickly as he saw her begin to fall. He felt the pendant heat up against his skin and watched in fear as Hermione's body became tense and convulsed uncontrollably. He pulled her toward him as he sat on the stair and cradled her trembling form. He looked into her eyes and clearly saw the terror there. Harry tried to get her attention but her eyes were far away and unfocused. Without warning Hermione's body arched in his arms and she let out a horrifying scream. Harry blinked back the tears that clouded his vision. There was nothing he could do but hold her and wait for it to stop. When her scream faded she breathed a few hard, disjointed, raspy breaths. Her eyes were closed now but her body still shook. To Harry's dismay she once again screamed out in agony before falling limp and silent. Harry listened to her shallow gasps and spoke gently, "Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me? Come on honey. Please, wake up." She did not respond. A second later Harry inhaled sharply as he watched a drop of thick blood run from her nose. Harry felt sick to his stomach. Suddenly Colby and Biddy appeared, bouncing nervously about. "Biddy, please get the potions ready in the study. I'll be there in just a moment. Colby will you please fetch Madam Pomfrey?"

"Of course, Sir," Colby replied before popping away. Biddy had already left to gather what was needed in the study. Harry carefully adjusted Hermione in his arms and made his way to the study where he laid her prone form on the couch. Before he could do anything else Madam Pomfrey appeared with a pop holding Colby's hand.

"I thought this would be faster than the Floo Sir," Colby explained.

"Thank you Colby," Harry replied as he moved aside for Madam Pomfrey. Turning to the mediwitch he said, "She was screaming and when it ended her nose…"

"Hmm, yes I see that," Madam Pomfrey replied.

Harry watched as the nurse vanished the blood, administered the potions, and began her various scans. He was once again helpless as he watched from the sidelines. He took the opportunity to let his eyes roam over his wife's features. Despite her unconsciousness her face held lines of strain. Her complexion was far too pale and the skin around her eyes looked shadowed with exhaustion. After what felt like a very long time Madam Pomfrey's voice penetrated his mind.

"It seems her levels dropped again but not hugely. She is currently at 48%. Mind you that isn't good but considering the last time she was at 50% it isn't too bad. "

Harry's brows were drawn together and he slowly nodded and asked, "And the bleeding?"

"Yes, that is of some concern. Was she complaining of headaches?"

"She had a rather bad one earlier today. I found her asleep on the floor in fact. She had became too dizzy to make it to bed. She was feeling fairly well though before the attack," Harry offered.

"Hmm, well, it would appear that she has experienced a small brain bleed." The mediwitch watched Harry's complexion pale and saw the clear worry on his face. She continued in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "It sounds worse than it is. Or rather it isn't too serious… for now."

"You're saying her brain bleeding is not serious?!" Harry asked in exasperation.

"It is of course not ideal, however, it doesn't seem to have caused any major or permanent damage. Her brain is under quite a lot of strain with the headaches and attacks. It seems that with the intensity of them increasing she is beginning to have small hemorrhages. It is likely that from now on each attack will result in this happening."

"Isn't there anything we can do about it? It can't be good for her!" Harry insisted.

"It isn't good for her. Of that you are correct. As I said, for now, it doesn't seem to be too harmful. Aside from pain potions there is really little we can do. However, if the hemorrhages become more pronounced, I have to warn you, it could result in some form of brain damage. She is already experiencing occasional lapses in memory is she not?"

Harry sighed, "Yes. It isn't often but it has happened."

Madam Pomfrey nodded sadly, "She may experience it even more now. She may also have times of weakness or dizziness as well. "

Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to digest this new development. He placed a gentle hand along Hermione's cheek. In a low voice he asked, "And her fevers?"

"Watch them carefully. It would seem the fever potion doesn't have much effect. If her fevers continue to rise we may need to use more drastic, muggle strategies to bring them down. Cold compresses and things of that sort. I performed a simple cooling charm just now and that seems to have lowered it a bit. It should continue to go down as they always do after some time. If for any reason you feel it isn't coming down or she suddenly spikes a fever that is not a direct result of an attack, please inform me."

Harry nodded. "I will. Thank you."

"No need to thank me dearie. I only wish I had better news for you." The nurse began packing up her things. As she was turning to leave she stopped and after a moment said softly, "Harry, it may be time to…that is, the time may come soon when…it may be wise to consider admitting her to St. Mungos."

"We aren't there yet," Harry said in a hollow voice, his gaze never leaving Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey looked on him with pity and sadness before simply shaking her head and making her exit. Harry gently scooped Hermione up into his arms. She didn't react in any way to being moved. He carefully carried her upstairs to their bedroom where he tucked her into bed with care. He checked her temperature one last time and was pleased to find it at 99.7 degrees. This was better than the 100.8 that it had been at just an hour ago. Harry climbed into bed next to his wife and found he felt excessively exhausted. Despite his physical exhaustion, his mind refused to let him rest. He was continually replaying the painful episode Hermione had encountered as well as digesting the new developments and possible hardships to come. If he was honest with himself he knew Hermione was slowly losing the battle. She had admitted as much to him when she told him it was getting harder for her, that she was in constant pain, and that she was struggling to recover. Alone, in the dark bedroom, with no one to see him, Harry let himself cry. It was becoming too real now, moving too quickly. There was too much of a chance of losing her. He breathed deeply and prayed the Auror's plans would work and that Atticus would be taken in. When he was captured Harry swore not to let anything stand in his way. He would make Atticus fix this, no matter the cost.

This chapter didn't come easily. I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment! Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione tried to distract herself from her pain and continuing decline in health by keeping busy helping Colby and Biddy decorate the manor for Christmas. She did her best to hide behind her smiles and enthusiastic instructions. Underneath the surface she was all too aware that her health was quickly declining. The thing that was most distressing to her was the fact that she was beginning to realize that her mind was being affected. The last week had proven frustrating for her as she had several moments when she had felt a bit confused and forgetful. Silly things like decorating the banisters on the staircase, and then the next morning telling Biddy that they would focus on the staircase that day; having forgotten that she had completed that task the day before. She had to struggle to even recall any memory of having done it. This development made her worry what else she may start to forget. Her mind had always been one of her most prized traits. A huge part of who she was had to do with the vast knowledge she had acquired through her studious nature. The thought of literally losing her mind caused her a great deal of stress. Her thoughts turned to Neville's parents. She knew they had been exposed to the Cruciatus curse for too long and had gone mad. It had happened all at one time. But her brilliant brain reasoned that the same could happen to her over a longer period of time with shorter bursts of exposure to the same curse. Was this the beginning of it? She tried not to think too much about it. At times she found her mind could only focus on the simple task of walking despite her quaking muscles. The last week had brought with it four more attacks. Her levels were at 44% and she felt it. At the moment she was sitting in the study stringing popcorn. A gentle smile touched her lips as she remembered years of stinging popcorn with her mother as a child. A touch of sadness entered her heart every time she thought of the parents she had that no longer remembered her. She took a deep breath and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Her eyes went to Biddy, who was dancing around a rather large tree using her magic to place glistening ornaments to the top of the tree. Hermione turned her head toward the doorway when she heard footsteps. Her mouth turned up into a smile when her eyes met Harry's.

"Wow! What do we have here? You sure that tree is big enough?" Harry teased as he made his way to his wife.

"Oh, do shut up! It is glorious and you know you love it," Hermione replied with a smile. "Besides, Biddy has spent a lot of time making sure the ornaments look just right. She deserves your praise."

Harry turned to the little elf and said bowing said, "Biddy I bow to your expertise in tree decorating. It is prefect."

At this praise the little elf blushed furiously and said squeakily, "Master must not bow to Biddy! I is just helping Mistress decorate for the holidays. I is enjoying it very much, Sir."

"Well, I am glad. Though I stand by what I said, it is very well done," Harry replied.

"Indeed it is," Hermione agreed. "I couldn't do it without you Biddy."

"I is happy to help! The Manor must be looking impressive for the party," Biddy said excitedly.

Harry smiled at that and then turned to his wife and taking some popcorn from the bowl beside her asked, "And what have we here? Popcorn?"

Hermione gave a small laugh at his surprised and slightly confused look. "It was a family tradition of mine. Growing up my mother and I strung popcorn and used it as a garland on our tree. Though, I confess that a good amount of it often ended up in my mouth." At this she popped a few pieces into her mouth with a lofty and unashamed look that made Harry chuckle.

Harry bent and kissed her on the cheek. "Sounds like a fabulous tradition. May I help?"

"Only if you promise to string more than you eat!" Hermione replied with a smirk.

"I shall do my best," Harry smiled and sat on the floor near her feet. He picked up some string and began carefully putting popcorn on it. He didn't last long before he started to pop some into his mouth. His stringing efforts often resulted in broken kernels and he popped those in his mouth as well. After only a few minutes Hermione's voice floated over him.

"My dear, I don't think this is your thing."

Harry looked up at her and saw her amused smile. "Perhaps you are right." He set down the string and taking her small foot in his hand he began to slowly peel off her sock. "I think my efforts would be better spent elsewhere. As I'm on the floor I think this foot could use some attention." He saw the soft smile Hermione gave him and placed a small kiss on her calf before beginning to gently massage her foot. He was pleased to hear her sigh in obvious pleasure. They sat in silence for a time. Hermione stringing popcorn while as Harry used his fingers to caress her feet. Not long after he started massaging her other foot he looked up to find her head resting on the side of the chair and her eyes closed. Her breathing was deep but slightly wheezy. He looked down at her hands and saw them slightly trembling even in as she slept. He let his eyes travel her body taking in her condition. Harry couldn't help the slight frown that tugged at the corners of his mouth. His heart ached watching the love of his life sleeping there. She was too thin, her face too pale. Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles. Despite all the sleep she got she was constantly tired. He knew she was trying to put on a good show by staying happy, smiling and keeping busy. Times like this though, times when it was quiet and he could simply observe her he was disturbed by what he saw. Even in sleep her brow was somewhat furrowed with what he knew was a deep ache. Madam Pomfrey had been correct as well, Hermione had had several moments of dizziness. Harry rose from the floor and pushed back a curl from Hermione's cheek. She didn't stir. He rubbed her shoulder lightly. "Hermione? Hermione, let's go to bed love. Can you wake up a bit?" He watched her eyes flutter open slightly and a small smile graced her lips. "Come on dear, I think popcorn stringing is done for tonight."

Harry watched her head loll to the side and she lazily looked up at him, sleep still fogging her eyes. Her quiet voice reached him. "My mom and I used to string popcorn." She yawned, "It's a tradition." Harry began to help her stand. His heart dipped at her words knowing she probably had forgotten that she had already told him that earlier. Knowing she was half asleep he took her arm and began guiding her toward the stairs. "It's a lovely tradition my dear. But I think it's time for bed."

"It's your fault I fell asleep. Your foot massage was too good," Hermione said softly, leaning on him even more.

Harry smiled at that and he was glad she remembered that bit of their evening. He noticed that she was moving slowly and that a tremor ran through her, causing her to sway. He quickly put his hand under her legs and swung her easily into his arms. He was disturbed by how light she was. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry carried her to their room and laid her gently on the bed. He used his wand to transform her clothes into soft pajamas and tucked her in under the covers.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

Harry kissed her lightly on the lips. "Goodnight my love."

"Love you."

Harry kissed her forehead and was pleased to find it wasn't warm. "I love you too."

Hermione was trapped. She was pinned to the floor, Bellatrix carving another letter into her arm. She tried to get away but her body wouldn't obey her. The weight that was holding her down was suddenly gone, and before she could even take a full breath her body erupted into fire. She was aware of a horrifying scream that pierced her to the core unaware that the sound came from her own lips. For a moment her senses seemed to turn off completely. Then it was over and Bellatrix was on top of her again, the knife making her bleed more. She begged her to stop but it only made things worse. As another scream began to surface she heard a different voice. It was familiar but seemed far away. She was trying to understand it but her body was sluggish to respond.

Harry rolled over, half awake, when he heard Hermione's harsh breathing. He immediately scooted toward her. He cast a wandless Lumos that lit the room in a soft glow. Hermione thrashed about and just as he was registering what was happening she let out an anguished scream. Harry jumped up and quickly took her in his arms trying to sooth her and wake her from her dream. "Hermione! Hermione, it's alright. I'm right here. You're safe." He watched her closely but her eyes didn't open and her breathing remained erratic. He felt her tense and he quickly shook her, speaking more loudly, "Wake up Hermione. Come on. I'm right here. You're safe. Wake up. I've got you." He saw her eye lids flutter and continued his mantra, holding her tightly. "That's it. Wake up. I'm here Hermione. It's alright." Her eyes finally opened and she abruptly sat up breathing heavily. "Whoa, whoa, it's alright," Harry said as he pulled her into his chest. "Just breath for me. That's it. It was just a dream." He felt her breathing begin to slow even as her body shook against him, whether out of residual fear or from the damage to her nerves he wasn't sure. He heard a small sob escape her lips. "Shh, shhh, it's aright my love. I've got you." After several minutes, she seemed to calm down.

"I couldn't move. She was holding me down…the knife…then she…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

Harry immediately understood what she was referring to. How long would Malfoy Manor haunt her? The unfortunate answer was that it probably always would. She had a permanent reminder of her time there etched into her forearm. He looked down to find her holding the arm in question, her fingers rubbing at the scar. He quickly took her hand and pulled it away. "You're safe now."

"It hurts."

Harry barely heard her. The words were short and quieter than a whisper but they cut him to the center. She was not only referring to the pain she had felt years before from the attack she had endured but was confessing the pain that she was currently feeling, even as she sat cuddled in his arms. He held her closer and felt her tears wet his nightshirt. Starting to get up he said, "I'll be right back with some potions."

As he moved away from her he felt her cling to his shirt, begging, "Please don't go."

Harry kissed her on the head and gently settled her on his pillow. "I'm not leaving. I promise. I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He watched her nod slowly before he quickly went and grabbed a calming potion, as well as a pain potion. Harry helped her drink the vials and physically saw her body sigh in relief. He quickly climbed back into bed, embracing her once more.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly.

"It's alright love. Just rest now. I'm here," Harry cooed. He was pleased that she settled further into the curve of his arm and that her breathing was even. He still felt the slight shaking of her hands but he also felt her body relax against his. Within minutes Harry was sure she was asleep again.

However, it was not meant to be a peaceful night. A couple hours later, at what Harry later discovered was 4am, the pendant burned against his skin, waking him harshly. He immediately sat up to find Hermione tense and convulsing beside him. Her eyes were closed and her jaw was clamped down tightly. Harry took her awkwardly arched body in his arms and was alarmed to find that she was holding her breath. He watched her gasp as an anguished cry escaped her lips. She gasped once more but did not exhale as her body quaked violently. As suddenly as it began it ended and Harry sat with the limp body of his wife in his arms. He watched her exhale slowly and anxiously waited to hear her next breath, which was slow in coming. Blood ran from her nose. He held her for a moment while he observed the shallow rise and fall of her chest. He had come to observe that her breathing had become more labored with each attack. He blinked back his own tears and bent to kiss her lightly on the forehead. Not wanting to leave her he whispered, "Biddy?" In less than ten seconds the little elf popped into the room looking slightly drowsy.

"Master called?"

"I am so sorry to wake you Biddy. But Hermione has had another attack. Can you fetch her potions?" Harry pleaded in a husky voice.

At this news the little elf jumped into action squeaking, "I is being right back Sir!"

Harry held his unconscious wife as aftershocks rocked her muscles. Biddy retuned quickly and the potions were administered. "Thank you Biddy. You may go back to sleep. Sorry again for waking you so early."

"No, no. Biddy is happy to help Mistress. I is always here to serve. When is Master wanting breakfast today?" the elf asked.

Harry shook his head, "Not for some time. I may sleep past breakfast to be honest. It has been a trying night. Hermione will probably sleep most of the day. Don't worry about fixing anything for now."

Biddy bowed, "I will check on you two later. Get some sleep Master Harry."

"Thank you Biddy," Harry smiled. The little elf popped out again and his attention again returned to Hermione. Harry had already wiped away the blood from her nose but her eyes were sunken and dark. Her cheeks were a bit flushed though and he was disturbed to find her temperature at 102. Getting a cold, wet cloth, he gently placed it on Hermione's forehead. He cast a cooling charm and took her temperature again. The new reading was 101 degrees. Sighing, Harry laid down. Despite his concern for his wife his eyes felt like lead and he quickly fell asleep.

Harry woke a few hours later to find the drapes open and a steaming cup of tea on his bedside table. He smiled to himself. Having house elves definitely had its advantages. Before taking a sip of the tempting liquid, he checked on Hermione. Her fever was still there but was only 99.8 degrees. Harry knew she wouldn't wake for several more hours. Yawning and stretching his tired muscles Harry slowly got out of bed and drank his tea. An hour later he was dressed and sitting at the small desk which occupied a corner of their bedroom. He opened a small leather book and wrote down the details of the night before. Madam Pomfrey had asked him to keep a record of the attacks and the after effects, as well as times when Hermione suffered from headaches or memory loss. When Harry was done writing down the information he sighed heavily looking down at the entries of the last week. There had been too many and he somehow suspected this week would be much the same.

Harry's intuition was unfortunately correct. The week before Christmas resulted in Hermione suffering from two debilitating migraines, five incidences of memory failure, and three more pain filled episodes. Hermione spent the majority of that week sleeping in whatever room in the house Harry set her up in for the day. Harry felt it was important to at least get her out of the bedroom and give her a change of scenery. It also helped her feel a part of the continuous decorating that Biddy and Colby continued to do. Whenever possible the elves made sure to ask Hermione her opinion on where things should go and Biddy made an extra effort to consult Hermione on the specific foods and drinks that would be offered Christmas afternoon to their guests. Harry had suggested they cancel the Christmas party but true to form Hermione wouldn't hear of it. "Harry I will be fine," She reassured him. "I don't want all this effort we have put in to be for not. Besides I am looking forward to seeing our friends. I feel rather cooped up here lately." Harry was glad she was excited about the coming gathering but he feared how it was going to affect her health. Her levels were approaching critical. The last reading was just the day before and results showed her core being 40%. It showed. Harry couldn't help but notice how weak Hermione was. She could no longer make it up and down the stairs without help and it clearly exhausted her. He had often taken to simply carrying her. She hardly ate anymore claiming she was too nauseous from her headaches to stomach much. He knew she was aware of her steady decline, and yet she seemed to be pushing her worries aside in favor of trying to appear as normal and happy as she could. Harry suspected she was doing this for his benefit but she wasn't fooling him. He could see the pain in the fine lines of her face and the tired glaze of her eyes. It made his heart clench.

According to Ron the mission to bring Atticus in was scheduled to take place just three days after Christmas. Harry had finagled Ron into telling him some of the details. He was determined to be there whether he had been officially invited or not. Too much was riding on bringing Atticus in for him to sit back and wait for others to handle it. Hermione was slowly slipping away and he had to do something to stop it.

Hermione had greatly enjoyed seeing the transformation of the manor into its warm and festive holiday decor. She loved the smell of the pine trees and the fresh wreaths. The soft glow of the small lights was relaxing when her head was aching. She listened to her favorite Christmas melodies and reminisced about Christmas's long past. Tears sometimes slid down her cheeks at the thought of her parents. Sometimes however, the tears were more introspective. Hermione was the smartest witch of her age, even despite the memory lapses she had been experiencing. She knew how bad her condition was. If the constant shaking, weak and painful feelings in her body were not enough of a reminder, she had the numerical evidence of her core levels to prove to her that she was dangerously ill. Hermione tried her best to keep smiling, be positive and act as normal as she could. She knew Harry was increasingly worried but she didn't want to add to his anxiety by being morose. Deep in her heart she understood that this could very well be the first and last Christmas she spent as Mrs. Potter. At times it felt so unfair that she couldn't help the sobs from wracking her body. If indeed she was destined to die young she did not want to waste her time mourning the fact. She wanted to try to enjoy every moment she had left with those she loved. This was the reason she pushed to continue on with the Christmas gathering. If she was honest with herself, the thought of simply cuddling up in bed all day with Harry was more appealing. Yet she couldn't give up the idea of seeing her friends and playing lady of the manor. She knew that despite how exhausting it would be that she wouldn't regret it. She only hoped it was not marred by an attack.

Christmas Eve proved to be less than ideal. It had started out well enough. When Hermione woke she was met with gentle advances from Harry that led to a very enjoyable, slow and tender moment of ecstasy. Harry had then brought her breakfast in bed. She had done her best to eat the warm oatmeal that was flavored with honey and almond milk. She managed a few sips of the mint tea and a couple strawberries before she had to admit she couldn't stomach anything else. Harry had helped her shower and get dressed. He had then surprised her by giving her one of her gifts. Hermione was speechless as she held a first edition Runes book in her hands. She enjoyed a lazy morning reading part of the book as Harry sat beside her polishing his broom. Hermione had given Harry a new snitch. She knew he still loved to fly despite not doing it very often anymore. She suggested he give his broom a good polish and if the snow held off that he go test out his new snitch. She was so pleased when Harry's eyes had lit up as if he was a young school boy again and hurried of to get his neglected broom.

As the afternoon wore on Harry rose and suggested they go down for some lunch or after snacks. By this point Hermione was aware of a dull ache in her skull and that her vision was beginning to blur. Agreeing with Harry she made to stand but swayed as her head gave a nasty pounding to the movement. She felt Harry's arms encircle and support her. "Whoa, take it slow. Are you alright?" his voice full of concern as he looked her over.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Thanks. I think I just stood too quickly." She could tell he was not completely convinced but was glad that he didn't press it. As they moved to the study, to partake of various snacks, the ache in Hermione's head took on a more pounding affect. She felt her stomach turn and after only a couple bites decided she better stop. She reached for her teacup and it rattled as her hands trembled. Harry's voice reached her, "Alright love?"

"Yes, just a bit shaky, as always," she replied with a small smirk. Instead of eating she moved slowly and carefully to the piano. "Perhaps I'll play the piano to try to calm my hands."

She saw Harry smile. "I do love when you play."

Hermione let her fingers play a tune she knew without thinking. When she looked at the keyboard she realized her vision was getting worse too. A dark spot had appeared and it cut her view of things in half. Her hands stumbled on the keys and she withdrew them taking a deep breath. She felt Harry pull up behind her placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"That was beautiful. Thank you," Harry said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Hermione started to nod but thought better of it. "It's my head," she finally confessed.

"Here, come sit down and I'll get a pain potion for you," Harry offered. He helped her rise and furrowed his brow when she swayed unsteadily, a look of pain crossing her face. Helping her to the couch he said, "I'll be right back."

Hermione closed her eyes but the light from the window penetrated her eyelids. Squinting she slowly stood and began to make her way to the window. She pulled the drapes closed and sighed with some relief as the blinding sun was blocked out. As she made her way back to the couch her hand pressed into the side of her head in an attempt to squash the violent pain that had erupted there. She felt dizzy and sunk to the floor. Her stomach lurched and soon the little she had eaten came back up. Hermione curled into a ball trying to block out the blinding pain.

Harry entered the study to find the room darkened and Hermione on the floor, her hands holding her head. Her eyes where clenched shut. Harry was horrified to find a puddle of sick next to her. He quickly vanished the mess and knelt down. "Come on honey. Just drink this." He pressed the vial to her lips and she drank it easily. He felt her body relax a little as the potion took effect. He took note that she felt warm and waving his wand performed the spell which revealed her temperature to be 99.9 degrees. Harry picked her up and placed her on the couch. She was still holding her head and began rocking back and forth breathing unsteadily. Harry wasn't sure what to do to stem the pain. "What can I do?" he desperately asked.

A single word escaped Hermione's lips. "Ice."

Harry instantly understood and called Biddy to fetch an ice pack. Within seconds Harry gently pried Hermione's hands from her head and settled the ice there instead. He covered her in a blanket to keep her from getting too cold and laid down beside her. He hoped the ice would also help reduce her fever. Fifteen minutes later Harry noticed Hermione's breathing had settled into a slow rhythm. She was finally asleep. Harry knew from experience that she would most likely sleep the rest of the afternoon.

Hermione didn't remember anything after the ice pack began to numb her skull. She knew she must have drifted off to sleep but had no memory of ending up in her own bed. When she woke the room was dark except for the small glow of a lamp that Harry had turned on near the writing desk. She groaned as she shifted to look at him. "What time is it?" her voice was hushed rough from disuse. She saw Harry move toward her and he was soon at her side pushing her gently back down into the pillows.

"It's midnight my love. I will join you shortly. Go back to sleep. I know you are still tired." Harry smiled down at her before kissing her lightly. "Do you need any more pain potion or anything else?"

Hermione gave him a weak smile and hummed, her eyes already closing again. "I love you."

"And I you," Harry replied. He let his hand push back a curl from her soft cheek. He looked down on her, admiring her beauty. He blinked back tears and bent to kiss her again. He thought about the coming day and the party. It all seemed in such opposition to the current circumstances they were struggling through. She deserved so much more. "Merry Christmas my love," he whispered sadly.

PLEASE COMMENT! THE CHRISTMAS PARTY WILL BE NEXT! Things are coming to a climax. Hermione doesn't have long left...what will happen?


	29. Chapter 29

Christmas morning came all too soon for Harry. He should have gone to bed earlier the night before. He stretched and yawned, sitting on the edge of the bed. Hermione was still asleep. He watched her breath for a moment. It had become a habit of his lately. Part of him was afraid that the gentle rise and fall of her chest would stop. Harry rubbed his hand over his eyes. A short time later Harry was showered, dressed, and eating breakfast. He had talked to Biddy and Colby and made sure everything was in order for the party. The guests were scheduled to arrive in the afternoon and stay for dinner. Harry fiddled around the rest of the morning. He wanted Hermione to get as much rest as possible before the party.

Two hours before the party was to start Harry sat beside Hermione and gently shook her. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up." He watched her stir slightly and pushed back her hair, kissing her forehead. "Time to wake up my love." Harry was slightly concerned that she had slept for so long. He was pleased however to find her forehead cool. He watched Hermione yawn and saw her golden eyes open and settle on him. Her mouth turned up into a soft smile. "Good afternoon, my dear. I am sorry to wake you but I thought you would appreciate time to get ready before our guests arrive."

Hermione let Harry's words penetrate her sleepy mind. Suddenly they made sense and she sat up quickly. "The party! What time is it?"

"Whoa, take it easy. It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon. You have two hours," Harry assured her.

Hermione moved to get out of bed in something of a fuss. "Harry, two hours? There is so much to do! You shouldn't have let me sleep so long."

Harry could tell she was flustered and helped her stand. He took her by the shoulders and calmly said, "Hermione breath. Everything is done. It's all ready. Biddy and Colby have it all planned out. Don't worry."

Hermione surveyed his calm face and took a deep breath. "Well, if you say so."

Harry could tell she wasn't completely convinced. He took her in his arms and kissed her slowly. "I do say so. Merry Christmas, by the way."

Hermione smiled at him, "Oh! I'm so sorry Harry. I've slept the day away. It's Christmas!" She sighed and looking down whispered, "This is not how I pictured our first Christmas."

Harry pulled her in close once more and kissing the top of her head whispered, "It's perfectly alright. I am pleased you got so much rest. Hopefully that means tonight will not be too exhausting for you."

"I hope so too," Hermione whispered.

Harry saw the half smile Hermione gave him and saw her eyes cloud over. He gently raised her chin trying to determine what was wrong. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just…part of me feels like I've wasted the day I could have had with you. Part of me just wants lay in bed with you the rest of the day and keep you all to myself."

Harry chuckled at that. "Well, I would not object ." He smiled more when Hermione playfully hit him on the arm and scoffed. "However, I am sure that you would regret not seeing our friends. And you do play Lady of the Manor very well, my love. The house looks amazing and I know you want to share it with everyone. "

"That is true. Biddy and Colby have worked hard too." Hermione lost herself in Harry's emerald gaze. "I love you Harry Potter." She kissed him soundly, the feel of his lips heating her body. "Merry Christmas."

"That was by far my favorite Christmas gift. Well, yesterday morning might have been better but…" Harry laughed as Hermione blushed wildly and hugged him fiercely. "Now, how can I help you get ready?"

A couple hours later the Manor was filled with bubbling laughter and the voices of friends and family. Warm smells of various holiday treats filled the air and jolly music played in the back ground. Hermione was enjoying the house being full and though she tired of the looks of concern that everyone kept giving her, she found great pleasure in the many conversations. A rousing gift exchange game had just taken place and dinner was soon to follow. Hermione watched people giggle and talk about the various crazy gifts they had ended up with. She had a good look about the room from her place on the settee. Neville headed toward her and sat down next to her. "This is quite the party Mrs. Potter."

Hermione smiled at him and bumped his elbow. "Well, I do hope so. It does seem as if everyone is having a good time though. I'm glad. It's nice to hear such cheerful voices and see so many smiles."

"Yes it is! So, how is married life suiting you?" Neville asked with a grin.

"Very well. I highly recommend it. Though, if my intuition is correct you may already be heading that direction. Am I right?" Hermione asked with a sly smile.

"Still the brightest witch of our age," Neville replied.

Hermione beamed at him. "I am so happy for you! When do you plan on making it official? Is that too nosey of me?"

Neville shrugged with good humor. "Not at all. I think I can trust you with a secret. I already asked the big question in fact. Luna agreed and I had hoped you would allow me to announce it at dinner."

"Oh, Neville! That is wonderful! Of course you must announce it to everyone. I will be sure to give you the proper introduction for it."

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you," Neville replied.

They sat in comfortable silence for a time and simply observed the room. Neville's news had Hermione thinking on her own happy marriage. But a familiar sadness pricked her heart and she quietly said, "Can I ask you to do something for me Neville?"

Hearing the sadness in her voice Neville turned toward her. He found her face serious and her gaze on something across the room. Turning to find what she was looking at he saw Harry. He was smiling broadly, and tossing Teddy lightly up in the air making the little boy squeal with delight. Neville replied, "Of course, what is it?" Neville waited patiently for Hermione to respond and when she did. He noticed her voice was a bit tight.

"Take care of him. Will you?" Hermione bit her lip and took a breath to try to steady her shaking hands.

Neville was a bit taken back by her words. Before he could respond she continued, "I mean, I know he has lots of people that love him. He just doesn't always seem to remember it himself sometimes. I just…I don't want him to be alone…in this big house. Will you make sure he…" She couldn't continue. She dropped her gaze.

Neville covered her shaking hands with his own, and squeezed them gently. "Hermione, it's going to be alright. There is still time."

Hermione shook her head, "Maybe. But…Please Neville. I just…I need to know …if…will you?"

Neville frowned at her clear distress and tried to ease it with his response. "I will. Always. I love you both." He pulled her into his side and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Neville." After a moment Hermione breathed deeply and pulling away said shyly, "I am sorry. This is a party and here I am being morose. I apologize."

"No need," Neville smiled gently. "Are you doing alright?"

Hermione smiled at him and gave a little laugh. "I am as well as I can be, thank you." She rose and said, "Besides, at the moment I don't have a headache and I think I may actually be hungry. So, I think I shall just go see if Biddy is ready to start dinner. You have a big surprise for everyone after all."

Neville returned her a grin with one of his own as he watched her slowly move off. He knew she had simply tried to avoid his question and was smart enough to take the hint. His worry for her had increased though after the request she had just made of him. He could tell she was struggling. If the shaking hands weren't a giveaway, the pale complexion and slow movements were. He made a mental note to ask Harry if there had been any progress towards the capture of Atticus.

A short time later Hermione tapped her fork against her glass and slowly stood. She used one hand to steady herself as she gripped the table and raised her glass in the other hand. "I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate with us. This is truly a time for family and friends and I am so pleased to have you all here with us. I would like to turn the time over to Neville who has something to share." The group began murmuring their curiosity at her pronouncement as all eyes turned toward Neville. Hermione sat down slowly, her hand shaking as she set down her glass.

Harry was surprised by Hermione's announcement but his eyes didn't travel to Neville. Instead they never left his wife. He had noticed she had only eaten a couple of bites off her plate. He saw her hands shake and saw the way she had gripped the table to keep from swaying. When she sat down he leaned in towards her and taking her hand asked softly, "Alright my love?"

Hermione gave him a smile and small nod of her head, "Listen, you don't want to miss this." She gestured toward Neville and Harry's eyes finally focused on his friend who was now standing with his glass in his hand.

Neville was a brilliant shade of red as he said a bit nervously, "Well, I just wanted to tell you all that I'm going to follow in Harry's footsteps. That is to say, that I asked the love of my life, Luna Lovegood to marry me, and she has graciously said yes!"

The room erupted into gasps, cheers of approval, and clinking glasses. The chatter turned to questions about the engagement, the wedding plans and the like. Luna beamed but remained her cool and collected self. The rest of dinner and into dessert the joy of the news bubbled into every conversation. When everyone had retired to the study Harry pulled Neville aside and offered to let the couple marry at the Manor. Neville said he would have to ask Luna about it and let him know. Harry teased him about already being whipped and Hermione elbowed him for the comment even as she smiled at him.

"I will be in good company then," Neville replied with a smirk.

"Well, if this is what being whipped is like then I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry responded as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her on the temple. Harry was displeased to find her skin a bit warm. He also took note that Hermione continued to lean against him and he kept his arm around her.

Ron's voice traveled across the room. "Neville, we need to plan your bachelor party!"

Neville scoffed and turning back to Harry and Hermione said, "I better go talk to Ron and Fred before they start getting too many crazy ideas."

As Neville made his way across the room, Harry led Hermione to a couch. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I think if anyone else asks me that I may scream," Hermione confessed. Sighing she said, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired," Hermione replied.

"Should I kick everyone out?" Harry suggested.

Hermione smiled at him. "Not just yet. I'll be alright. Why don't you go join the boys? I'd hate for you to miss out on anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione said kissing him on the cheek. It was clear Harry was hesitant to leave her and she nudged him off the couch. "I'll be right here."

Harry moved off towards the other young men. While he enjoyed the banter and fun conversation his eyes continually traveled back to Hermione. He could tell she was tiring. Allison was currently sitting next to her talking about something which had Hermione's mouth set in a more serious line. Before he could think more on it he was pulled back into the current conversation as Fred slapped his back laughing. A short time later, Harry found himself alone with Ron.

Ron's eyes followed Harry's and settled on Hermione. "So, how is she mate?"

"She's trying to hold it together."

Ron say the clear uncertainty in his friends eyes and proded,"But?"

Harry shook his head and sighed, "She's hurting Ron. A lot. More than she'll admit."

"I can see it too," Ron confessed. "It's like her smile doesn't reach her eyes."

"That's pretty observant coming from you," Harry teased.

Ron scoffed and smiled but grew serious once more. "It's true though. She's different."

"I know," Harry agreed. "I'm worried Ron. I don't think she can take much more."

"We'll catch him Harry," Ron assured him.

Harry gave him a nod, "We better."

Ron squeezed his shoulder, "Three days. Three days and we'll have him in custody."

"If all goes as planned," Harry said wearily.

"It will."

Harry simply nodded. After a moment Ron's voice reached him again, "You aren't planning to do anything stupid are you?"

Harry had the decency to look offended, "Come on Ron. If I am not invited then I am not invited. Nothing I can do. They don't want to see me there. I get it."

"Look Harry I know you well enough to know how hard it is for you to let others handle things like this. Especially when it is so important and personal. I'm not under any delusion that you plan to just sit at home." Harry didn't respond to his statement so Ron took it as affirmation that Harry planned to be there the night of the raid. "I don't want to know anything. I am just warning you, Harry. If anyone sees you …just be careful. You're bigger now than you were in school."

Ron's reference to his invisibility cloak was not lost on Harry. He gave his friend a smirk and nodded his understanding.

Half an hour later Harry and Hermione were saying goodbye to guests at the door. The party had been a huge success. As the last guest left and the door closed Harry immediately lifted Hermione into his arms. He could feel the tremors running through her body and was surprised she had not collapsed while saying goodbye to their friends. He felt her body sag in his arms and heard her breath deeply. "You throw a marvelous party my love. I had no idea you were such a party animal. You have completely worn yourself out. Look at you, can't even walk yourself to bed." Harry was pleased that his teasing comment brought a small giggle from her lips.

"Well, what are husbands for if not to carry their wives to bed after a long day?" Hermione replied with a tired grin.

"Quite right," Harry conceded.

"At least I made it through without an attack. That is a small blessing," Hermione commented.

"It is. I trust you enjoyed yourself?" Harry asked as he entered their bedroom.

"Very much. It was good to see everyone and be surrounded by so much joy."

Harry kissed her lightly and set her on the bed gently. He watched her stifle a yawn as he began to take his shirt off. "Before you sleep, let me get you a couple potions."

"Will you help me out of this dress first?" Hermione sat up and turned her back toward him to give him access to the zipper.

"Hmm, helping my wife undress? There's a request I'll never turn down," Harry said as he slowly unzipped her dress and placed kisses along her neck and shoulders as he pushed the dress down to her hips. "You probably don't want this on anymore either," Harry said as he undid her bra and discarded it on the floor. He felt her sigh at his touch. After a few more kisses and caresses Harry had Hermione settled into bed. "I'll be right back with your potions."

Hermione hummed her response even as her eyes refused to stay open. She heard Harry ask her if she was still awake and she again hummed at him and lifted her eye lids ever so slightly. She felt his hands support her and hold the vials to her lips and she obediently drank down the contents. The last thing she remembered was Harry's lips on hers.

Harry kissed her knowing she may have already fallen asleep. She had worn herself out. But he had enjoyed watching her during the party. She had smiled more than he had seen her smile in weeks. It had taken its toll on her physically, but emotionally Harry thought it probably had done her good. He prayed the night would be a peaceful one as he climbed into bed beside her. He hoped it would be over soon. Three days. In three days they would either be closer to the answers they needed or be no better off than they were now.

Sorry, it's so short! But I thought it would be better than nothing. Hopefully we have some action chapters coming up. I am as anxious as anyone to see if Atticus is caught and if there is hope for Hermione. PLEASE comment! I am pleased to have some new followers but I would love to hear from you in the comments!


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione stifled a groan as she rolled over. The reprieve she had experienced on Christmas day didn't last. The last two days she had suffered from a migraine and an attack. Her body felt like it had been slightly crushed and then expanded again. Her nerves felt raw and sensitive to the slightest touch. As she inhaled to yawn she felt her lungs seize a bit with the effort to take such a big breath. Hermione turned her head to look for Harry but found the other side of the bed empty. She had no idea what time it was but the light coming through the edge of the drapes seemed soft and dim. She remembered falling to the floor the day before but nothing after. Knowing what day it was she felt a sense of panic grip her that Harry was not there. Her panic shot adrenaline through her body. Hermione sat up and stood beside the bed feeling the need to act. She needed to find Harry. Her vision swam, making her dizzy. One step and her body protested. Pain radiated deep in her muscles and she gripped the post of the bed to keep from falling. Her heart was pumping loudly. Worrisome thoughts plagued her mind. Tonight was the night the Aurors were going to attempt their capture of Atticus. She knew Harry had been anxious about it and she worried about his history of rash behavior. As Hermione tried to steady herself she closed her eyes to calm her mind and escape the spinning of the room.

Harry had spent the morning training and getting an update on the plans that were to be executed that night. His boss had reluctantly given Harry permission to be fully informed on the details of the upcoming mission but had made it clear that he was not to interfere or be present in anyway. Harry had agreed to the terms but had no intention of following them. Ron had tried his best to talk some sense into him but his mind was made up. He reassured his friend that he was not going to take chances and would play it safe. This was too personal, too close to home to sit out.

Harry returned home to check on Hermione. He was growing more worried about her with each passing day. She had suffered extensively the last couple of days and had slept a great deal. Upon walking into the bedroom he was shocked to find Hermione on her feet, though it seemed she might collapse at any moment. Her eyes were closed and she was swaying slightly. "Hermione!" Harry quickly made his way to her and took her gently by the shoulders. "Sit down sweetheart." He helped her sit on the edge of the bed. The wheezing of air in her lungs didn't escape him. Her face was devoid of color. "Are you alright? Where were you headed?" Her eyes were tired but seemed to meet his with palpable relief as she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

Hermione heard Harry's voice and felt his hands on her shoulders. Opening her eyes she found the safety of his emerald gaze. "I wanted to find you. I was worried," she admitted.

"Worried? What for?" Harry asked somewhat confused.

"I know what day it is. Or at least I think I do. I didn't know what time it was and you were gone. I thought you might have gone off and done something dangerous."

Harry suddenly understood. He wanted to comfort her but also knew he couldn't lie to her. "It's going to be alright my love. Now, how are you doing? I'm glad you are awake."

Hermione recognized his tactic and wasn't going to let him go. She sat up and looked at him fully. "No, Harry. Don't turn this around. Please, please tell me you aren't planning on doing something foolish."

Harry should have known she wasn't going to let him get off so easy. The pleading in her voice pricked his insides. He raised his hand to her cheek and felt her lean into his touch. "I promise not to be foolish. But you know I have to go Hermione."

"You don't! You don't have to go. Let them do what they are trained to do. Stay here with me."

"I can't. I can't Hermione. This is too…personal. I'll do my best not to interfere but I have to go. I have to be there. Hermione, this has to work. I can't sit here and wait and hope any longer. I'll go mad. I have to do this, for you, for us. If there is even a small way in which I can make this happen successfully I have to try." He hated the way her eyes were welling with unshed tears. He held her close and felt her body tremble.

"I know."

Harry hardly heard her. It was a declaration not of acceptance but of resignation. He turned and kissed her head as it rested on his shoulder. Her voice reached him again. "I wish I could go with you." This surprised him and he set her up and looked at her questioningly. "There's only been one time I haven't been with you Harry; when you were doing something crazy. And that one time…Voldemort killed you. I just wish I could be there for you."

"As I recall Voldemort failed," Harry said with a slight smile.

Hermione didn't return his smile. "Yes, but in that moment… that moment when Hagrid held your limp body…you were dead Harry. Dead to all of us. I never want to see that….I never want to feel that again…I failed you. I was sure I had lost you."

Harry had never really talked to her about that night. To hear her now, he suddenly realized the agony she must have gone through in those minutes before he had revealed himself. He wrapped her in his arms. "Oh, my love, I am so sorry. You didn't fail me. You were one of the reasons I came back."

"What?" Hermione pulled away from him and looked at him in some confusion and astonishment.

"I had a choice…after I died. I had a kind of…vision I guess. I saw Dumbledore," Harry confessed. He had never told anyone of this.

"You did?" Hermione was astonished by Harry's account of his supposed death. She had never asked him about it and could tell he was a bit reluctant to tell her.

"I know it sounds crazy," Harry said.

"No. No, it doesn't. I always believed in an afterlife." She gave him an encouraging smile. "Go on. What happened?"

"Well, he said I had a choice. I could go on with him or go back." Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand and continued, "For a moment I thought I wanted to go on. See my parents, Sirius…. Just be done. But then I realized the snake was still alive. And then I thought about you. I couldn't leave you to finish the fight I had started. I didn't have any hope of being yours back then but I knew I wanted to make sure you would be happy. You saved me."

Hermione felt a couple tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't have words. Harry took her face in his hands and put his forehead against hers. Hermione took a shaky breath. Harry's next words were soft, but penetrated her heart. "It's my turn to save you."

Harry felt her let out a small sob and he gently brushed her tears away and pulled her into his arms.

"Be careful," Hermione whispered.

"I promise," Harry assured her.

A few hours later found Harry huddled under his cloak. He was peeking out from around a tree. The sky was dark. The clouds obscured the moon and stars making the night feel oppressive. Harry frowned. The intense darkness could complicate things. Atticus had been tracked to a run down, old cabin in the woods outside of a small town. The Aurors were pleased they didn't have to worry about muggle neighbors and the secluded spot did provide some cover for stealth. However, the seclusion also meant that there were plenty of escape routes that Benton could take should he anticipate their attack on him. From his vantage point on a small hill behind the house, Harry was able to see the shadows of advancing Auror's. He saw the light of a wand off in the distance that told Harry that one of the senior Auror's had cast an anti-apparition spell around the area. It wouldn't do for Atticus to just pop away. There were sure to be protective spells around the cabin and as soon as they were breached Atticus would know something was up and then Harry was sure all hell would break loose. The ten shadows surrounding the cabin suddenly surged forward. He heard one of the Auror's yell for Benton to come out. Everything remained quiet. The Auror yelled again but still there was no movement. Harry watched as five Auror's made their way closer to the cabin and heard the loud bangs as the doors were bombarded open. He saw a couple Auror's enter the cabin, the balls of light from their wands bouncing around in the windows. This was wrong. All wrong. Where was he? Did he leave? They had gotten into the house too easily. Things were too quiet. Harry's eyes scanned the surrounding area looking for anything that might show him where Atticus was hiding. He moved through the trees to get a closer look. The Auror's outside the house were scanning the area but the darkness made it difficult to make out much. A voice from inside the house announced it was empty. Harry's insides burned with anger. The clouds suddenly moved and the moon spread it's dim light through the small clearing. Something to Harry's left caught his eye. When he looked again he couldn't determine if he had seen anything at all. He stayed still and continued to look to his left. There it was again! A slight blur, or shimmer. Was it possible Atticus had an invisibility cloak? Perhaps he was using a concealment charm? He waited and continued to stare at the spot just near the tree line. When Harry saw the strange visual anomaly again he decided to act. Raising his wand and pointing it at the last spot he had seen the blur hesaid quietly, "Revelio."

Thirty feet to his left, Harry was now starring at Atticus Benton. Benton realized his concealment charm had been broken and he looked around with a worried expression. Raising his wand he asked, "Whose there? Where are you, you bastard? Too afraid to show yourself?" Harry stayed hidden under his cloak refusing to rise to the bait. When Benton was turned from him Harry sent up red sparks from his wand. He knew his plan had worked when he heard one of the Auror's yell, "There! Over there! It's him!" He heard Benton swear as he began to move into the trees. Harry made to follow him. Without warning there was a sudden deafening explosion. The night was lit up by a huge flash of light. The cabin, or what was left of it, was ablaze with fire. The air was full of shouts of surprise as well as cries for help. Harry turned at the sound of the explosion and prayed Ron was alright before sprinting into the trees. He heard an Auror yell, "Into the woods! Find him! Quickly!"

Harry knew he had the best chance of catching Atticus. He was closest. His lungs heaved with the effort to keep Atticus in his sight as he dodged through the trees. Harry wanted to throw a spell at him but knew he would most likely hit a tree and that it would alert Atticus to his position. Harry watched Atticus slow and stop behind a large oak tree breathing heavily. He could tell he was listening, trying to determine if the Auror's were closing in or if he had lost them. Harry tried to quiet his own breathing. As he approached the man, Harry stepped on a twig, snapping it. Atticus turned sharply, wand raised. "Where are you? Show yourself you coward!"

Harry waved his wand and Atticus fell to the forest floor, ropes binding his hands and feet. With another flick of his wand Harry held Benton's wand in his hand. The man yelled, "Show yourself!"

Harry sent more red sparks into the air as he moved closer to his enemy. He wanted nothing more than to give the man a good beating. He resisted the violent urge. As Harry heard running footsteps approaching he threw down Atticus's wand and simply yelled, "Over here!" Harry moved aside as Ron and a few other Auror's appeared through the trees.

"What the blazes?" A senior Auror by the name of Gibbs asked. The man was obviously confused how Benton had come to be tied up. Instead of ponding it he ordered, "Secure him! Where's his wand?".

"Here!" Ron said as he kneeled down and picked up the discarded piece of wood. Harry saw Ron scan the trees as if looking for him.

"Let's get this scum back to headquarters. We need to clean up this mess." Gibbs declared. Benton gave a low laugh. Gibbs turned toward the captive, "Something funny Benton?"

"Didn't expect me to blow it up did you? Lose anyone?" Benton asked with a wickedly hopeful grin on his face.

Harry watched Gibbs kick Benton in the face causing the man's nose to bleed. Harry's stomach turned at Gibbs reaction. It most likely meant there were indeed casualties. Benton spoke again but his voice was a bit dense as his nose was now swollen. "You think you've won." He scoffed condescendingly before he said, "I still have the upper hand."

A cold feeling swept over Harry right before the amulet around his neck made his chest burn. Benton said, "You can tell Potter she's still mine!"

Gibbs kicked the man in the side before grabbing him roughly from the ground. "Shut up!"

Harry's anger bubbled and the only thing holding him back from revealing himself and attacking Benton was the burn of the amulet. Hermione needed him. He edged toward Ron and whispered, "Come see me when you can." To Ron's credit he only inhaled sharply at the unexpected voice and gave a slight nod to show he understood. Harry walked a few paces before spinning with a soft pop.

Please leave a comment! I sure would appreciate it. I know some of you were looking forward to an epic battle here but that's just not how things worked out. I will say there will be more of a fight to come. Stick with me. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks!


	31. Chapter 31

"I have her tucked into bed," Luna said as she heard Harry entered the bedroom. "The episode was short lived."

Harry nodded and hurried to the bed, gently stroking Hermione's pale cheek. "Thank you for staying with her Luna."

Luna watched Harry sigh and run his hand through his hair in a tired manner. She knew what tonight involved and couldn't help but ask, "How did it go? I mean, did you get him?"

Harry scowled, "We got him. It didn't go as planned and there were casualties, but we got him."

There was silence for a time and Luna could tell there was more to it but simply waited for Harry to speak again. Soon he did, with quite a bit of passion. "It was a bloody disaster! And if I hadn't been there under my cloak the bastard would have gotten away!"

Luna nodded, letting Harry get his anger out. Ron soon entered the bedroom. "Heard you yelling mate. You alright?"

"NO! I'm not alright Ron! We nearly lost him. You know that right?" Harry fumed.

Ron sighed, "I know Harry. But we didn't. He's with Magical Law Enforcement now. As usual, you saved the day mate." Harry scoffed at the comment.

"This is good Harry. It means we are closer to ending this," Luna calmly said.

Harry nodded and stopped his pacing. "I'm going. I do not trust those idiots in law enforcement to do what needs to be done. Not when Atticus can obviously can hurt Hermione with nothing but a thought. He's going to try to use her to get off. I need to go. Ron, are you coming?"

Ron sighed, "I can't mate. The explosion…I need to go to St. Mungos."

Harry turned to his friend and saw the clear distress there. "Ron, what is it? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But Allision…she…she isn't in good shape. She was close to the blast. I need to go see her."

Harry approached his friend and drew him into a hug. "Ron, I'm so sorry. Go. Keep me posted. I'm sure she'll be alright. I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"I get it Harry. Just be careful. They are not just going to let you waltz in there and allow you access to him. They are probably going to try to keep you away. It's out of the Auror's hands now."

"I know. But I need to see this through. They can certainly try to keep me out, so far those kind of plans haven't worked." Harry said with a wicked sneer. Turning to Luna he asked, "Can you stay for a while longer?"

"Of course I can, Harry," Luna replied with a sad smile.

Harry exited the lift into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with a fire in his blood. He could hear some commotion down the hall and made his way in that direction. It didn't take long before he was intercepted. "Mr. Potter we expected you but you know this is not your department. We can't possibly let you-" The man was trying to block his path but Harry simply pushed his way right past him to a small group of wizards talking outside of what Harry could only deduce was an interrogation room. When the other wizards saw him coming they quickly jumped to stop him.

Harry stared daggers at them and drew his wand. "Where is he?"

" , you can't just come in here and make demands. This is not-"

Harry put his wand to the older wizards throat and growled, "Don't you dare tell me what I can't do. This man, the man in your custody, is only there because I caught him for you."

A shorter, younger wizard said, "But Gibbs said you weren't even there!"

"I was there! I am the reason Gibbs was able to drop him in your laps!"

A third wizard pushed his way to the front of the group and tried to take charge. "While we appreciate what you've done this is not your place. Atticus Benton is no longer your problem!"

This comment had Harry stepping even closer, his wand sparking menacingly, "Not my problem? That man in there, is hurting my wife! Hermione Potter, war heroine is dying a slow and painful death because of that man! He is most certainly still my problem gentlemen! I intend to make sure he is not able to use what power he has over my wife to weasel his way out of here! This ends now! I am not about to sit back and watch you screw this up!"

Suddenly a female voice said from behind him, "Mr. Potter, please but down the wand."

Harry turned to eye the witch behind him. She was middle aged and looked at him with an unimpressed expression. Her voice was calm as she said, "I don't think hexing law enforcement wizards is going to get you what you want. Please step into my office." She turned, walked a few feet and then turned into a room off the hallway. Harry glared at the wizards before following the witch. When he entered the room he found the woman seated behind a large desk. She was pouring tea. "Take a seat Mr. Potter. Tea?"

Harry continued to stand. "No, thank you. I want to-"

"You want to know what we are doing with Benton," The witch finished. Harry eyed her and nodded. "Please sit Mr. Potter."

"I'd rather not."

The witch sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Look, Mr. Potter, we both know why you are here. I know the personal interest you have for this man and this case. I know all about what Benton has done to your wife. Your boss has kept me up to date. We are on the same side Mr. Potter." Harry didn't respond. "I'm chief of the department, Kris Walker." She stuck her hand out and Harry reluctantly took it, shaking it briefly.

"Now, Mr. Potter, while I don't appreciate you storming in here making demands, I can understand it."

"Thank you. I just want to be sure that he gets what is coming to him. He will try to use my wife as leverage to get off with less than he should. He thinks he has a carrot to dangle with her life on the line. I won't see her hurt because of bad moves on the part of this department." Harry explained heatedly. "And I have no intention of leaving until I see him and know what you have planned."

Harry watched the witch before him smirk with a bit of amusement. He wasn't sure how to take that. Finally she spoke again. Her voice was calm but impassioned. "Well, I appreciate your straight forward speech. You certainly live up to your stubborn Gryffindor reputation. Let me assure you that I am not here to kick you out."

"What?" Harry said lamely.

A small chuckle escaped the witches lips. "Not the reaction you were expecting I assume." Mrs. Walker walked around her desk and handed Harry a cup of tea. "I know what you have done for the wizarding world Mr. Potter. I also know what your wife has done. I am also aware that neither one of you have ever asked for anything despite the fame that follows you. Now, I respect you and I am deeply sorry for the situation you have found yourselves in. I want to help. "

Harry was surprised. "Thank you Mrs. Walker."

The witched nodded and said, "However, I want it understood that you are not in charge here and you will only have access to what I decide you can have access to."

Harry drew his brows together. "I want to see him."

"Yes, well, you can see him but there is no way I am putting you in the same room as him," Mrs. Walker said.

"But then-" Harry began to ask with frustration.

"Calm down Mr. Potter. Here is what I can do for you tonight. Atticus Benton is detained right now in the room down the hall. He is waiting to be questioned. I will be leading the interrogation. You will be allowed to watch from the room next door. You will see and hear everything that happens in that room but he won't know you are there. I expect it to stay that way no matter what he may say or how angry you may become. Have I made myself clear?" Harry nodded solemnly. "Good. Follow me."

Harry followed the surprising witch from the room and back down the hall. The three wizards eyed him warily and with slight anger as he approached. Mrs. Walker simply waved them off saying that he was her guest and gave them various instructions. Harry was soon deposited in the room next to the room that Benton was in. When Harry saw the man through the one way wall, he felt his anger rise once again. The man looked smug and uninterested when Mrs. Walker entered. "Got yourself caught huh? Well, it took longer than expected, so I'll give you that. Still, here we are."

Harry watched Benton glare at her, rising violently from his chair as he spat, "Well, unless you want that mudblood wife of Potters' to die I suggest you let me go. NOW! It's as easy as a thought to make that mudblood scream."

Harry's hand twitched at his wand, his pulse beat a fast rhythm and he ground his teeth hearing the man talk about Hermione that way. He was impressed that Mrs. Walker stood her ground and that without warning Benton was sent flying back into his seat and was clearly now stuck to his chair as he struggled against the sticking charm Harry was sure she had put on him. Without the slightest sign that Benton had ruffled her at all Walker glared at Benton. "I think not. Here's how this is going to work Benton. You are going to be very cooperative and tell us everything we want to know about what you did to Hermione Potter and how to reverse it. If you hurt Mrs. Potter again I will immediately be calling in a Dementor to kiss you. It's that simple. So, I suggest you keep your temper under control."

Harry saw the slightest sign of worry cross Benton's face before he growled, "You can't. It's against the law. You can't do anything without a trial."

Mrs. Walker smiled at him, "Ah, well see the thing about that is… when you mess with the wizard who saved the wizarding world from a psychopath, the rules tend to get bent. I have all the authorization I need from the Minister himself to get you kissed without a second thought if I deem it necessary." Harry saw her hold up a piece of parchment which he assumed had Kingsley's signature. He was touched and surprised that the Minister was so aware and willing to help them.

"I don't believe you," Benton spat with anger while his eyes betrayed a bit of fear.

"No? I am confident you don't want to risk finding out. If there is one thing I know about you Benton, it's that you are a survivor. You do anything to save your own skin."

"You don't know anything about me!" Benton was continuing to struggle against the sticking charm.

Walker simply walked around the room and calmly began talking. "Really? I know you left your lover and daughter so you wouldn't get caught when the Auror's were closing in during the first war. Takes a real man to leave his family to save his own skin," Walker taunted.

Benton threw his fist down on the table and growled at Mrs. Walker. The witch simply continued, "And let's not forget how deep you were hiding while supporting Voldemort this time around." Harry was impressed the chief had used the Dark Lords proper name. He listened as she continued, "You made sure you would be free of the mark, stay lost, stay covered. Oh, sure you sold it as if you were some great spy. Some great resource who could easily get around and get to people because of your skill set. I have no doubt you were and continue to be a sympathizer to Voldemort's ideology, but you want to know the real reason you attached yourself so closely to him? The real reason you convinced him you were more valuable outside his inner circle? It was to save yourself. You wanted his protection, you enjoyed being part of his power, but you made sure you stayed far enough away to not get caught, to fly under the radar…to survive."

Benton simply continued to glare at the witch. "No response to that? Huh? You may hold no love for anyone else, but I think it's clear you love your own life a hell of a lot. If you have a desire to survive this situation, you had better consider answering every question we ask. "

"And if I refuse?"

"I didn't think you were this slow. Let me repeat, that if you cause us problems a Dementor will be invited to have a chat with you. I am fairly certain that if that happens our problems will be solved; pretty hard to hurt anyone when you're a soulless shell. Personally I'd rather just do it now and be done but as you said, there is some protocol that must be followed." The witch put both her hands on the table and got right in Benton's face. Her voice was low and gravely, "It would seem that big bad temper of yours has gotten you into trouble again. You cursed the wrong people. If I were you I'd get a handle on that anger before it kills you. I dare say the Dementor would have a feast with a soul as full of dark thoughts as yours must be. I wouldn't risk it if I were you. Do you understand me Benton?"

Benton's head moved a slight centimeter forward. "Good. For now you will be in isolation. I've even instructed they give you a pillow and a light. Just remember the generosity only goes as far as what you give us in return. So, play nice and we shouldn't have any problems. Perhaps I can arrange for you to have a book after we talk next." Her voice had been mocking.

"So, as long as I talk you'll let me out?" Benton ground out as Walker made to leave the room.

"Oh, no! " She turned around and lazily said, "There will be no getting out. Your record is too long to simply let you go. We are not stupid you know. But we are reasonable. I promise you won't get sent to Azkaban and we'll set you up nicely in a big cell somewhere else with plenty of amenities. That is assuming you play nice and do exactly as we ask," Walker stated. She gave Benton one last demeaning glare before exiting the room.

Harry met Mrs. Walker in the hall way. He had been impressed by her calm and firm demeanor. The witch eyed him and asked, "So, any questions? I assume that you approve of the proceedings thus far?"

"It was impressive. Remind me never to get on your bad side," Harry said. He saw the witch's lips turn up in a slight smirk. Harry asked, "Did Kingsley really sign authorization for the Dementors Kiss?"

"Yes." Mrs. Walker was quite serious. "He and I, as well as your boss Mr. Boggs have been in close contact on this case for some time. We have discussed various plans so to speak. We felt that in the event Benton was captured that fear might be the best tactic. As you heard me state, he seems to hold the value of his life above all else. Hopefully we can use this to keep him cooperative."

"And if he does cooperate you will keep him out of Azkaban?" Harry asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"That was the deal. Personally I'd rather just have him kissed and throw away the key with no one the wiser. As it is, we are striving very hard to keep this case under wraps. If the public found out we were bending the rules of justice on this they would have a field day. We'd all be out of jobs I am sure. The public will not even be made aware that we have Benton in our custody if we can help it." Mrs. Walker said as she began walking back to her office. "I trust that you can keep this to yourself ?"

Harry could tell she was under a great deal of stress. "Of course," He nodded, " I am surprised that Kingsley approved this."

Mrs. Walker stopped and turned to him with a small smile. "Mr. Potter, this world of ours has been through a lot. _You_ have been through a lot. There are those of us that feel strongly that what you did was more than anyone should have had to do for a life time. You have served our world well from a very young age. Those of us that are smart enough to notice, have also seen that you have asked nothing from us. You could probably take over the Ministry if you wanted to with the way everyone idolizes you. Yet, you choose to try to have a quiet and normal life."

"Normal is all I've ever wanted. It seems to be an elusive thing for me though," Harry said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, we appreciate what you have done. Doing all we can to ensure you don't lose your wife, who is a war heroine in her own right, seems the least we can do for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate the risks you are taking," Harry acknowledged.

"Hm, from what I hear Benton has done quite a number on Mrs. Potter." Mrs. Walker commented.

Harry sighed and nodded in confirmation. "Hermione has been…well, her health is declining rapidly. The sooner we can end this the better."

"I understand. It will be few days however before we can set things up to do a proper interrogation. Despite my threat to Benton, I am trying to do things as above board as possible were I can. There is a lot of paper work to sort out and I need to get Verituserum approval."

"Will that work? I've heard it's a bit unreliable at times. And isn't it frowned upon in the courts?" Harry asked.

"It is complicated and there are plenty of grey areas to be sure. However, I feel that in Benton's case we may need the extra assurance it could provide. It don't trust anything that man has to say even with the threat of death hanging over him. I am confident that if he gets his day in court, that with his extensive war crimes record, no one will much care if we used the truth potion to get him locked away forever. Anyone with a brain knows it would be unwise to let him keep wondering around in our neighborhoods. There is little chance that he has mastered how to curb the potions effects. You let me worry about the legality of it all. I'll keep you informed of course. I'll contact you in a few days when we know more."

Harry shook the witches hand and thanked her once again. "Will you allow me to see the other interrogation sessions?"

Mrs. Walker smirked and sighed, "I should have expected that question. We will see. I make no promises however. I hope this little experience has caused you to have gained a small amount of trust in me? I promise to do my best where this case is concerned." Harry gave her a nod. "Go, take care of your wife. I'll be in touch."

Harry nodded again and made his exit. His thoughts were a whirl as he stepped from the fireplace into his own Study. He quickly went upstairs to relieve Luna of her watch duties. As expected, Hermione had not stirred while he was away. Luna left with clear questions in her eyes. He was too tired to tell her much and only gave her the briefest of reassurances that he was confident that the Law Enforcement chief was on his side and promised to update her and Neville later.

Harry collapsed onto the bed in utter exhaustion. It was now nearing 6am. His mind mulled over the events of the night. He made a mental note to contact Ron as soon as he woke up to see how Allison was doing and get a report on the departments moral. Harry turned so that he could look at Hermione. Her face was pale but held no tension. He pushed a curl from her forehead and frowned. Her skin was too warm. Sighing he forced himself off the bed. A few minutes later he returned with a cold compress and placed it across Hermione's forehead. Climbing back into bed Harry kissed his wife's cheek. "We got him love. With any luck this will be over soon." With that hopeful thought he quickly succumbed to sleep.

The next evening, when Hermione had finally woken, Harry told her everything that had transpired the night before. Her face ranged from worry, sadness, shock, hope and finally surprise. "Kingsley actually signed a document allowing Benton to be Kissed without a trial? Seems a bit…underhanded doesn't?"

"Well, from what I gathered it's a complete secret. They don't even want the public to know they have Benton in custody. We can't tell anyone who doesn't already know. I won't deny that they are certainly bending or even breaking a few rules but it may be one of the only plays we can make in order to get Benton to cooperate and keep you from becoming his playing chip." Harry watched Hermione's brow furrow. He knew she wasn't going to like the idea of laws being bent for her. He quickly said, "The legality of it all is not ours to figure out my dear. All we need to worry about is your health and I have to confess I don't give a damn how it happens as long as we get you well again."

Hermione let a smile grace her lips as Harry gave his impassioned speech. "I appreciate your fervor Harry, but I do hope it doesn't lead you or the Ministry down dark paths that shouldn't be taken."

Harry sighed, "It won't. I know it's not how you wanted it done. I didn't really expect this either but I do hope it turns out to our advantage. If the only thing our fame gets us is a few bent rules in the case of prosecuting a war criminal to save your life, I'd say it's well worth it."

" _Our_ fame? I think it's you they are doing this all for," Hermione commented.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. Mrs. Walker made it quite clear that she sees you as a war heroine and has great respect for you. I am not the only one that knows that I would have failed if it weren't for you," Harry insisted. He was pleased when he saw a bit of color come to Hermione's cheeks as she blushed from the praise. "Still, the chief said it would probably take a few days before they really began processing him and getting him to talk. She'll keep us in the loop though."

"Well, I hope we get some answers soon. I am a bit afraid to hope too much," Hermione confessed as she bit her lip.

Harry pulled her to him and held her close. "This has to work. He will tell us what we need to do to end this. And if he doesn't he'll be kissed and you'll still be free of him."

Hermione shivered a bit at the tone of her husband's voice. Wanting to change the subject she asked, "Did you talk to Ron? How is Allison doing?"

"I talked to him this morning. Allison is awake, which is good. She is going to need time to fully heal though. The blast from the explosion knocked her off her feet, breaking more than a couple bones and she has some pretty bad burns. Ron says she's coherent though and is sure she'll be alright. There may be some scarring."

"That is awful. I am glad that she looks to be doing better though. I'm glad for Ron too. I'd hate for him to lose her. I think she's good for him."

Harry smiled at that. "I do too."

Two days later New Year's Eve was upon them. Harry had concluded that waiting to hear from Mrs. Walker was proving hard on his nerves. He knew that it had only been three days since they had captured Atticus but every fiber of his being wanted to storm the gates and demand answers. Harry tried to keep busy with his training and he was pleased by the small comfort that Hermione had not had any attacks since Benton had been captured. It seemed the threat of a Dementor's Kiss was working. The couple had plans to go to the Burrow to celebrate that night. George was prepared to set off a large supply of the finest Weasley Wizard's Wheeze's fireworks and Mrs. Weasley was preparing a grand buffet for them. Harry was looking forward to the celebration. It would help take his mind off of things. He moved to the bedroom to wake Hermione. Her health had only slightly improved the last couple of days and Harry had insisted she sleep before they ventured out for the night. No attacks meant her core had time to recover to some degree but it seemed to be doing so much more slowly than before. In the three days without attacks her core levels had only risen by 2%. This meant she was still at a dangerous 39%.

Harry watched as Hermione stirred and opened her eyes, drowsily looking up at him. He always loved the way she looked when she first awoke. Her eyes were so carefree and full of contentment in those first moments. Her hair was a wild mess of curls and her lips pulled down into an adorable little pout as if to say, how dare you wake me. Smiling down on her, Harry said softly, "Time to wake up my love if you wish to celebrate the New Year." He watched her stretch and added, "Of course if you'd rather just stay here for the night I am sure I can think of a great many ways to celebrate the New Year alone." This got him the reaction he suspected when Hermione giggled at him and threw a pillow playfully at his face. Harry then leaned down and kissed her soundly.

"Tempting offer, but I think our friends would miss us," Hermione said as she began to sit up. She bit back a groan as her stiff, soar body protested the movement. She let Harry help her up and yawned before saying, "Just give me a little bit to freshen up. How long do we have anyway?"

"Oh, about an hour. Take all the time you like. I don't think anyone will be too annoyed with us if we are late," Harry offered.

"You know I hate being late," Hermione smiled at him.

"I do. I'll let you get ready. Be back in a bit," Harry said as he excited the room.

Forty minutes later, after Hermione had dressed and had done something with her mass of curls, she sat in front of the mirror. Her eyebrows drew together as she looked at herself. She sighed heavily and felt the tightness in her chest increase as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She didn't look anything like she used to. It was almost like she was looking at a stranger. Her eyes were sunken and dark around the edges. The usual golden specs in her eyes seemed more gray now. Her cheeks held no color and her lips were only slightly tinted. Hermione contemplated changing her dress as her collar bone seemed to protrude too much with the dresses lower neck line. Biting her lip she shook herself out of her gloom and took a steading breath. A thought was forming in her mind and she tried to build the courage to go through with it. Her opportunity arose as Harry entered the room, coming up behind her to kiss her on the cheek with a smile.

"You look lovely my dear," Harry said. Hermione only gave him a lopsided smirk and looked away.

"You don't have to lie to me Harry. I can see perfectly clear how I look."

Harry stopped short at hearing her words and the sadness behind them. He knelt down beside her chair and took her hands in his. "Hermione, look at me." When she didn't raise her head, he gently placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears. "Hermione, look at me. I want you to hear me. To me you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I hardly recognize myself anymore," Hermione confessed. "I don't want our friends to see me like this."

Harry watched her shake her head. "My love they all know you are ill."

"But none of them have seen me sine Christmas. My appearance has only grown more… I just…I don't want the questions and the looks of pity. Please Harry…" She took a breath and said quietly, "I have an idea. Though I am sure you won't like it."

This peaked Harry's curiosity. "What's your idea my dear?"

"It's more of a request."

"Alright," Harry responded, looking at her squirm under his gaze.

"A glamor charm. I want you to put a glamor charm on me."

"Hermione, you don't-"

"Please Harry?"

Her plea made his heart ache. Her voice had been as soft as a whisper. He helped her rise and took her into his arms, holding her tightly. Her small voice sounded in his ear. "I just want to feel normal. I want to feel pretty. I just don't want my health to be the center of attention and conversation tonight. Please Harry. Just for a few hours."

"You don't think it would drain you more?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. When you cast a glamor on yourself it stays in place because of your magic and because you are conscious. If your magic drops or your fall unconscious the glamor will fade away. Since it's not my magic performing the spell, it won't be my magical energy that is supporting it. It will be yours. All I have to do is stay conscious," Hermione said with a bit of a scoff.

Harry contemplated this for a moment and asked, "Won't our friends notice if you look suddenly healthy again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said, "I don't want anything drastic Harry. I just want a glamor that will bring a small amount of color back to my face. Maybe just lesson the darkness around my eyes or something. Nothing severe. Just enough to avoid unwanted attention."

Seeing the pleading look in his wife's eyes Harry said, "Alright. I'll try it. But if you feel any adverse reactions at all you have to let me know."

"I promise," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry stepped back and with a swish of his wand placed a light glamor on Hermione. He could see the effect instantly, though it was subtle. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror for a time and a smile graced her lips. Her body had filled out a little. Her eyes had some of their old sparkle in them and the deep circles of exhaustion had lessened to look as if she had only just had a long day. She saw the slight blush of her cheeks as well. "Thank you Harry."

Harry pulled her in to his arms. "You feel alright?"

"Yes."

"Good. You know you don't need this right?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't answer right away but said against his chest, "I know. But I appreciate it all the same. It has been a while since I enjoyed my reflection."

Harry frowned a bit at those words but squeezed her gently before saying, "Well, shall we be off then?"

"Yes, lets," Hermione said with enthusiasm.

The Burrow was bursting with friends. The noise level was loud and jolly. Drinks were flowing freely and food was out in abundance. Hermione was enjoying the fact that her friends were hopeful for her and that they didn't hold the sad, pitying looks that she had seen at Christmas. She was also pleased to see that Harry was enjoying himself in a loud game of exploding snaps with George and Neville. Ron was going to join them a bit later after spending some time at the hospital with Allison. Professor McGonagall approached her with a warm smile. "Well, Mrs. Potter, I have to say you seem happy this evening."

Hermione smiled, "I am happy Professor. It is good to be around such good company."

"Indeed. From what I understand, there may be cause to hope for an improvement to your health?" McGonagall ventured.

Hermione gave her a small smirk. "Well, I am not sure what you heard or from whom but it is a subject that is not to be made public."

"Oh, of course! I didn't mean-" The older woman stumbled.

"I know Professor. I trust you above most. All I can say is that I do have a bit more hope that there may be an end in sight," Hermione offered.

"That is wonderful to hear my dear. I assure you that when things are settled your place at Hogwarts is still very much appreciated."

Hermione beamed warmly at the encouraging look that older witch gave her. "Thank you Professor. I do look forward to it. Hopefully, the wait won't be too much longer." She watched McGonagall nod and she continued, "Are you staying for the fireworks tonight? It's sure to be a spectacular show with George in charge."

McGonagall smiled smugly, "Yes, Mr. Weasley always did have a knack for the theatrics, especially where pyrotechnics were concerned. However, I think I will leave the big show to you younger people. I need to get back to the school and supervise the few students who remained for the holidays."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "Well, it was good of you to drop by Professor."

McGonagall raised the glass she was holding and said, "To your health Mrs. Potter."

Hermione smiled and took a sip of her own drink in return, watching the Professor move toward Mrs. Weasley, to give her good byes. Sometime later as Hermione was in discussions with Ginny and Luna about Luna's upcoming bridal shower, she felt a dull pain develop behind her eyes which soon spread to her temples. She unconsciously brought her hand up to her head, letting her fingers do a few small circles' on the tender areas of her skull. Hermione quickly dropped her hand when Harry came up behind her and asked with just a hint of concern, "Everything alright over here ladies?"

"Oh, yes, just girl talk. You wouldn't be interested," Hermione teased.

"I see. Plotting is that it?" He responded with a smile. "Well, I hate to break things up, but George asked me to gather everyone to the front lawn. I do believe the fireworks will begin soon. It is only ten minutes til midnight," Harry informed them.

Harry's words brought sounds of delight from the girls and Hermione took Harry's hand as she rose from her chair. Her head swam a bit at the movement and she struggled to keep the sudden dizziness from showing. It passed after a moment and she was glad to find Harry had noticed nothing amiss. The crowd gathered on the lawn. The weather was clear, though quite cold. Everyone in the group wore large, thick coats and winter attire. The couples gathered close together to find warmth in each other's arms. They settled themselves on various blankets. Hermione sat snuggled next to Harry, who had his arm around her. She laid her head against his shoulder. Despite the excitement, Hermione fought the urge to simply fall asleep in her husband's arms. She was suddenly feeling quite warn out and the pain in head made her want to close her eyes. The group counted down as midnight approached and the sky was suddenly lit with a fireworks show the likes of which no one had ever seen. Harry kissed her soundly before turning his attention to the night sky and the colorful display. "Happy New Year's my love." Hermione smiled lovingly at him as she settled her head back against his shoulder. She found the light show to be amazingly beautiful but bit back a groan, as the loud bangs of the firecrackers seemed to make her head pulse. The bright flashes, though pretty, caused her eyes to burn. She was grateful that everyone was too distracted to see her close her eyes against the bright celebratory display, her brow furrowing as each pop in the sky seemed to echo as a pulse of pain in her skull.

The fireworks continued for a full twenty minutes. Hermione wondered how George had managed such a feat and what it must have cost the shop. The young man didn't seem put out by any of the effort or what it must have cost because he was smiling broadly and cheering with everyone else when it was all over. Hermione was pleased to see him look so happy. The group was all chatter and laughter as they began to file back inside the warmth of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had prepared hot cocoa and some little desserts. Hermione let Harry guide her back into the house. She was glad when he placed a warm cup of cocoa in her hands. She was feeling quite chilled. Her stomach however, seemed to protest the liquid and she decided to simply hold her warm mug instead of consume its contents. Soon she was pulled into a conversation concerning Lunas wedding dress and the color of the bridesmaids dresses. Harry was standing near her and had turned to ask Ron how Allison was doing. Without warning, Hermione felt a shiver run through her body, making her tremble. She clutched her warm mug and tried to shake the dizziness from her eyes. The blood pumping in her head seemed loud to her ears. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her skull causing her to inhale sharply. She quick placed her cup shakily on the nearby table , then turning toward Harry, attempted to call his name. She felt her fingertips brush the side of his sleeve before the pain shot angrily though her brain once more and her world went dark.

I apologize for the long wait. I do hope I've made up for it with this really long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please do write me a review! I long to know your thoughts on how this is progressing. It was not an easy chapter to assemble so I am curious how it will be received. Many thanks for sticking with me.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry saw Ron's face pale and his eyes grow large as his gaze traveled past him to something over his shoulder. Harry drew his eyes together in confusion as he heard Luna call out Hermione's name. Turning, Harry saw Hermione falling and using his seeker reflexes struggled to catch her before she hit the floor. He lowered her body gently to the ground, his heart pounding hard against his ribs. The pendant wasn't hot, she wasn't shaking. This was not the direct cause of an attack from Benton. Harry shook her gently, trying to rouse her. There was no response to his efforts and Harry's worry increased as blood ran slowly from both of her nostrils. Hermione's face shimmered a little as the glamor charm Harry had placed on her wore off. He suddenly became aware of the crowd that had gathered around him as they gasped in surprise at Hermione's new appearance. Her color drained to nothing, her facial bones became a little too defined and the circles under her eyes darkened considerably.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked. "Was it Benton?"

"She's so pale," Mrs. Weasley commented softly.

"Was she wearing a glamor?" Ginny asked.

Harry raised his hand to stop their questions. "It wasn't Benton. I don't know why she collapsed." Harry directed his gaze to Luna. "What happened?"

"We were just talking. I noticed Hermione kept rubbing her temple. She suddenly gasped in what I assume was pain. She put down her cup and began turning toward you when she went down." Luna's voice was full of concern but remained calm.

Harry nodded and then voiced his next question to the room at large, "Could the glamor have drained her core more?" Guilt was eating him up. What if this was his fault?

There was silence for a moment but then Mrs. Weasley shook her head and said, "Only if she was the one that cast it. I assume she wasn't since she isn't well enough to perform magic?"

"It was me. She asked me to and I didn't have the heart to refuse her. She didn't want to worry you all or have her health be cause for pity," Harry explained while pushing back a curl from his wife's face.

Luna kneeled beside him and touched Hermione's cheek gently, "She's burning up."

Harry had noticed that as well. He carefully picked up her limb form and moved her to the couch. "Ron will you please asked Madam Pomfrey to come? I don't want to Floo her home until I'm sure it's safe to do so."

"Right away," Ron responded as he moved toward the fireplace.

A couple minutes later the mediwitch was standing over her patient, her face drawn and tense. Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey poured a fever reducing potion down Hermione's throat and waved her wand in a complicated manner over her body, focusing her efforts on Hermione's head. Harry made eye contact with the witch and her eyes turned soft.

"I think it should be safe to move her home now. But I intend to stay the night with you if you'd allow me to," Madam Pomfrey said.

The request made Harry's insides squirm with worry. He nodded his consent and asked, "What happened?"

Madam Pomfrey looked around the room at the friends that where gathered there. "Are you giving me permission to tell everyone her condition?"

Harry paused for a moment but then said, "Everyone in this room loves her. They have been helping us from the beginning. They deserve to know."

The nurse nodded slowly. "Hermione suffered a brain aneurysm. "

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"It's basically a bulge in one of the blood vessels in her brain. I suspect developed due to the ongoing attacks she has suffered. The bulge burst, causing some bleeding. She was fortunate however that the bleeding was minimal and there will should be no lasting effects. She could have very easily suffered from a stroke. We are lucky she didn't. I was able to heal the artery and stop the bleeding. She'll recover but her core levels are going to make it more difficult. She is likely to be very tired, have some muscle weakness and possibly some vision loss but we won't know until she wakes."

The room was silent. The information sat heavy in their hearts. Luna spoke softly, "If you need any help tonight I'd be happy to come with you Madam Pomfrey."

Harry watched as Neville squeezed his fiancée in a gentle embrace. The mediwitch responded, "My reasons for wanting to stay with her tonight are to monitor her blood pressure levels and be sure her fever subsides. It's proved stubborn in the past. If Mr. Potter does not object I would appreciate an extra hand. "

Luna looked to Harry and saw him nod toward her. She noticed that he suddenly looked ten years older. His eyes were shiny with unshed tears and exhaustion lined his face. Even if she wasn't much help with Hermione, Luna was determined to try to get Harry to rest.

"Well, with that settled, I think we should get Hermione to the comfort of her home," Madam Pomfrey said.

The room was suddenly full of low chatter as everyone hugged Harry and expressed their love, concern, and willingness to help at any time. Harry was in something of a daze and after shaking hands and receiving hugs and words of encouragement he picked up his wife and stepped into the fireplace.

Luna hugged Neville tightly, "I'll keep you posted on when I'll be back."

"Try to get some rest when you can," Neville said as he cupped her cheeks.

Luna turned her head and pressed a kiss to his palm. "I will. I think my main job will be trying to get Harry to rest."

"He certainly needs it," Neville said with approval.

"Life is unpredictable. I love you Neville," Luna said softly with a sad look on her face.

"I love you too." Neville kissed her soundly which he was pleased brought a smile to her face. He knew she was thinking about how precious life was. He also felt it in that moment. How would he feel if it was Luna who was suffering so near death? The very thought made his breath hitch and his stomach churn. He quickly embraced Luna again before watching her Floo to the Potters.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace with Hermione in his arms. Colby immediately popped into the room and began jumping about asking questions, his large eyes full of concern. Harry started to explain when Biddy also appeared bouncing nervously. Taking a deep breath Harry said, "Hermione collapsed just a little while ago. Madam Pomfrey and Luna will be staying the night to help me watch over her. Biddy, please prepare the two guest rooms closest to the Master bedroom. Colby, will you please bring up some tea for us all? Then please direct our guests upstairs. They should be stepping through shortly. "

Colby replied with a quick, "Yes, Master Harry." Biddy nodded her head, still bouncing nervously .

"Hermione will be fine. She just needs rest." Harry had given the simple instructions as he walked toward the stairs with his precious wife in his arms. His reassurance to the elves was as much for his own ears as for theirs. He gave each of them a tired smile before they quickly popped away to do their respective jobs. Harry knew keeping them busy would help them feel at ease. He wished he could be so easily distracted. Truth be told he was more scared then he had been in a long time. He could feel the heat rolling off of Hermione's body despite the fever reduction potion that Madam Pomfrey had given her. As Harry continued up the stairs he heard the alarms ring, signaling that the other two women had stepped out of the Floo. Harry entered their bedroom and gently placed Hermione on the bed just as Colby was placing a tea tray on the desk. He quickly popped away to direct their guests. He quickly took off his jacket, draping it haphazardly on the back of a chair. Returning to Hermione's side he was able to fully observe her. He was not comforted by what he saw. Her skin was ashen, and she was far too thin. Her breathing, while even, seemed too shallow. Her chest rose and fell with what looked like too much effort. Her eyes were sunken and circled with dark shadows. Harry ran his fingers through her hair; even it seemed to be less curly and full. He bent and kissed her forehead, his eyebrows furrowing as her skin was far too warm. Before he could do anything more he was joined by Madam Pomfrey and Luna.

The nurse quickly set down her bag near the foot of the bed and came to Hermione's side, checking her patient over. "First thing is that we need to get her comfortable. Harry would you mind transfiguring her clothes into whatever night time wear she enjoys?"

"Of course," Harry said as he quickly raised his wand. Within a matter of seconds Hermione's warm winter clothes were replaced by soft flannel bottoms and a loose fitting Quidditch T-shirt that clearly belonged to him.

"Let's get her tucked in," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

Harry lifted his wife up and Luna pulled down the blankets of the bed. Once they had her settled against the pillows and partly covered with a blanket there was a moment of silence as they all stared down at the young woman before them.

Luna's soft voice asked, "What can we do for?"

"We need to watch her fever. It isn't responding well to the potion. It's not too much of a concern yet but if you could fetch a cold cloth for her head that may help," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

Luna nodded and turned to Harry as if asking permission. Harry pointed to the bathroom. "Just through there. There should be fresh towels and wash clothes in the cupboard."

Luna soon returned with the cold cloth and placed it gently on the Hermione's head. Biddy popped into the room and squeaked, "There is tea on the table and I is able to bring up biscuits too if you wish!"

"Thank you Biddy, that sounds nice," Luna responded.

"I is doing that then," Biddy said smiling.

"Biddy, perhaps you can show the ladies their rooms first? They may want to rest," Harry suggested.

"Oh, yes! Of course! Please follow me," Biddy said nodding enthusiastically. Before she left she turned back to her master. "I is bringing them right back though. Master Harry should not be alone. He needs his friends. And I is thinking these ladies is agreeing with me."

Harry felt a slight blush creep up his face and he smiled gently at the little elf. Luna beamed widely and Madam Pomfrey simply raised her eyebrow as if surprised the elf would speak so boldly. Biddy led the two woman out the door and down the hall. True to her word they were back within a few minutes time.

"You do have a lovely home here Harry," Madam Pomfrey said. "The rooms are quite spacious. Thank you for allowing us to stay."

Harry shook his head, "I am the one who is grateful. I know we've asked a lot of you recently. Thank you for your help. It means a lot to Hermione and I."

"Of course, dear."

Luna poured tea for everyone. Harry sat on the edge of the bed while Madam Pomfrey took the chair behind the desk and Luna took the chair beside the bed. "Perhaps we should watch in shifts," Luna suggested.

"That would probably be wise," Madam Pomfrey nodded. "No use in all of us staying up all night. I'll take the first shift. Luna you can get some sleep and I'll wake you around 3am."

Luna nodded and rose from her chair. She placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "She'll be alright. Call me if you need me or if anything happens."

Harry gave her a smile and nodded. He felt a bit awkward as he was left alone with Madam Pomfrey sitting behind the desk. He almost felt as if he was back in school and was going to be in trouble with the teacher. He stifled a yawn and let his gaze return to Hermione.

"She isn't likely to wake for a couple more hours. It might even be a day. She has been through quite a lot and as you know she is rather weak," Madam Pomfrey said. Harry just nodded silently. "Well, Harry, I suggest you get comfortable, I'll just step out and let you settle in. You should try to get some sleep. Though I suspect you won't. I'll just pop back in to check on things every once in while."

As he watched the nurse rise he said, "You are welcome to wait in here if you wish." He rose and directed her to the door that led to the library. He watched as the nurse's eyes grew big as she stepped into the adjoining room.

"It is no wonder Hermione loves it here."

Harry couldn't keep a smile from creeping up his face. "She does tend to live in this room. Feel free to go to your bedroom too if you wish."

"I do believe this may be the more convenient spot for me. I think I shall find something to keep me awake in here and I will be close by should you need me."

Harry nodded. Having settled Madam Pomfrey into the library, he took the time to get some more comfortable clothes on. He settled down on the bed next to Hermione. He propped himself up on a few pillows and opened the book he had begun reading earlier that week. Harry tried to focus on his book but was not making much progress. An hour later he saw Madam Pomfrey peek her head into the room. Seeing him still awake she came near the bed and performed some scans of Hermione.

"You really should get some sleep Harry," the nurse said in a motherly tone.

Harry just shrugged at her and looked expectantly at her reaction to the latest scans. "How is she?"

"Much the same. Her fever is still a bit high. I'm not so sure I like the sound of her breathing either. It's even but seems a bit forced."

Harry's brow furrowed. "I have noticed that with each attack she's had recently her breathing becomes more labored."

The mediwitch pursed her lips and nodded, "I'll be back in a little while to check on her again. Do try to sleep. You won't do her any good by being exhausted."

"I'll try," Harry agreed. He watched Madam Pomfrey retreat back into the library. He shifted so that he was lying down, facing Hermione. He leaned into her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. In a soft whisper he said, "I love you. Please wake up soon." He watched her closely but there was no sign that she had heard him. Sighing, Harry clasped her hand and let his eyes close.

He was not sure what had roused him. He was only half awake. His body felt stiff and his eyelids felt too heavy to lift. Something though had stirred his brain. As he started to drift back into the abyss of sleep he felt it; a slight movement. He couldn't place it. Then he heard a soft sound and he felt movement again. This time he was awake enough to register the movement was against his hand. He flexed his fingers and suddenly realized he was still holding Hermione's hand. His mind awakened with a jerk as he heard a soft moan beside him. Harry quickly propped himself up on his elbow and began gently running his thumb across his wife's hand. He almost held his breath when he felt her hand stir in his. He could make out some of Hermione's facial features in the dim light. He heard her moan softly again and saw her eyebrows draw together slightly. Harry suddenly worried she might be in pain. "Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me? It's Harry. Can you wake up love?"

There was no immediate response and Harry gently stroked her cheek. The heat and moisture that hit his hand made his heart hammer in his chest and he quickly sat up crying out, "Madam Pomfrey! Come quick!"

He heard a quick shuffle in the next room and soon the mediwitch was beside him. "What is it? Has something happened?"

Harry was trying to calm his breathing. "She began moaning. I felt her move her hand. I thought she might be waking up. But…she's burning up!"

Madam Pomfrey furrowed her brow and quickly took a scan. She gasped at the readings. Hermione moaned again and moved her head to the side slightly.

"Is she waking up?" Harry asked with some anticipation.

"Hermione, dear, can you hear me?" The nurse asked.

There was a slight hum in response. Harry squeezed her hand, "Come on love. Wake up for me." He watched as Hermione struggled to open her eyes. Her eyes lids partially opened and her weak voice reached his ears.

"H- Harry?"

"Yes, I'm here." Harry tried to get in her line of vision but her eyes soon closed again. He watched Madam Pomfrey lift her head slightly and press a cup of water to her lips. Hermione sipped it slowly. When she was laying down again, Harry said, "Can you stay awake?"

"Mmm, 's cold."

Harry scowled with that information and the fact that her voice had been so weak and slurred. As if to confirm what she had said he felt her body shiver violently. Her muscles tensed as her teeth suddenly chattered. He looked to Madam Pomfrey and his worry increased. The nurse had a strained look on her face.

"Harry, we desperately need to get her temperature down. It's dangerously high."

"How high?" Harry asked in clear concern.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "105.5. If we don't get it down she could die. Her brain is frying. I'm a bit surprised she hasn't slipped into a coma already."

Harry felt his pulse quicken at the information. He felt Hermione shiver against him and saw the beads of sweat on her forehead. "What do we do? The potion doesn't work!"

"Go get Luna. We'll have to do this the old fashioned way. Hurry!"

Harry nodded and quickly made his way down the hallway. When he reentered the room with Luna close behind he saw Madam Pomfrey had removed the blankets from Hermione and had transfigured her into a white cotton gown. The mediwitch wasted no time in giving instructions. "Luna please go start the tub. Cold water only." Luna quickly moved to obey.

"But she's shivering. Won't that make it worse?" Harry asked.

"She might feel cold but it's the fever. In reality her body is on fire. We have to cool it. Please carry her into the bathroom."

Harry picked up Hermione with ease, and quickly took her into the bathroom. Luna stood by the tub, cold water flowing freely. Madam Pomfrey came toward Harry carrying a bottle of what he recognized as a calming drought. "She is not going to like this," the mediwitch said as she poured the potion into Hermione's mouth. "Hopefully the calming draught will help her but it's going to be quite a shock to her system. Gently lower her in Mr. Potter."

Harry swallowed thickly. "It's going to be alright my dear. I'm right here. We just have to cool you down." He slowly lowered Hermione into the freezing water. The reaction was immediate. Before being placed in the tub, Hermione was simply moaning softly, her eyes closed. When her body hit the frigid water her eyes shot open and she gasped roughly. Her muscles tensed and she began thrashing about weakly as if trying to get away. Harry tried to sooth her but his voice was tight watching her struggle. "It's alright. I've got you. It's ok. This will help." He tried to hold her hands to keep her from splashing them.

"Luna can you try to hold her head steady? I don't want her knocking it against the tub," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

Luna quickly knelt down and gently held Hermione's head between her hands to try to still her friend. Harry watched Luna breathe deeply before she began singing softly. The melody was lilting and slow. Hermione's breathing continued to be stilted and disjointed but her body slowly stopped its weak attempts to fight what was happening. Harry's heart constricted as he saw silent tears running down his wife's face. He blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep his own eyes dry.

"We need to cool her head," Madam Pomfrey said as she transfigured the toothbrush holder into a large cup. The nurse filled the cup with bath water and slowly poured it over Hermione's hair. The water seemed to just sit on top of her bushy mane. "Keep singing Luna. I think it is helping." Madam Pomfrey continued to pour water on top of Hermione's head until her hair was sufficiently soaked and the cold water had reached her scalp. By this time Hermione had closed her eyes, her body was shaking and her teeth where chattering loudly.

Harry heard Hermione moan softly before her lips parted. "P- Please…" The plea was so soft he was sure he would have missed it if he hadn't been watching her mouth move. A pain stabbed his heart. With a hopeful look he eyed Madam Pomfrey.

"Let's get her dry," The nurse declared.

Luna moved to hold Hermione's head and quickly wrap her dripping hair in a towel as Harry lifted her limp but trembling body from the water. He set her down gently on the bath mat. He pulled out his wand to perform a drying spell. Before he could, Madam Pomfrey touched his shoulder, gently instructing, "No heat. I am going to go make up the bed for her."

Harry nodded as Madam Pomfrey exited the bathroom. He wanted nothing more than to help Hermione stop chattering but knew their efforts would be futile if she became over heated again. He waved his wand and preformed a drying spell that did not include any added heat. Luna preformed the same spell on Hermione's hair. Harry held her close and whispered, "It's alright. You're going to be alright." He was pleased that her cheek felt quite a bit cooler to his fingers. Luna grabbed a brush and gently started running it through Hermione's curls. Harry turned to his friend, his voice husky as he said, "Thank you Luna. This would have been harder without you."

Luna gave him a sad smile, "You are welcome. I am glad I can be here for her...for you both."

"She loves having her hair brushed too," Harry commented as he saw some of the tension slowly leave his wife's face as Luna continued to brush the tangles from her hair.

"I think all girls enjoy that luxury. Helps us feel protected. Loved. Though I am not entirely sure why," Luna pondered.

"Should I give Neville a little hint about it?" Harry smiles softly.

Luna's eyes lit up a bit as she responded with a smirk, "That definitely falls under your best man duties I should think."

"Consider it done," Harry responded. He lifted Hermione once again into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Madam Pomfrey was just finishing turning down the covers when he approached.

"I have charmed the blankets with a slight cooling charm. It will ensure she doesn't become too hot. With any luck the fever will break in the next few hours. Lay her down and we'll give her a dreamless sleep potion. Goodness knows she needs a peaceful rest," the nurse stated.

Harry did as she suggested and once he saw that Hermione was deep in sleep he turned to the two women beside him. "What's the plan now?"

"Well, I do believe we have done all we can. Luna is welcome to return home. I think we are past the worst of it. I will stay until she wakes. I want to be sure that fever leaves and do a full examination to be sure there are no lingering effects or concerns from the aneurysm. Relatively speaking, she has held up remarkably well thus far," Madam Pomfrey said with a sad smile.

Luna's calm voice asked, "Are you sure you don't need me anymore?"

Turning a kind smile to the young woman the nurse replied, "I think it is safe to say I can handle it from here. Thank you for your help my dear. I do hope you can get some rest."

Luna smiled, "I am glad to have been of help." She turned to Harry, "I think I'll just go make some tea for you two before I go."

"You can ask Biddy to it," Harry said.

"Oh, no, I would not want to disturb her at this early hour. I'll just be right back," Luna said as she left the room.

Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Thank you for all you have done to help her. I am sorry to have kept you up all night."

"It is no problem. I am just glad her fever is down. If you wouldn't mind though, I am feeling quite tired. If you are alright being alone with her, I would like to lie down for a little while."

"Of course! Please go rest," Harry insisted.

"Thank you. Please don't hesitate to call for me should anything change. I suspect all will be quiet for a few hours however," The mediwitch reassured him.

Harry nodded and then led her to her room, thanking her once more before leaving her to rest. On his way back to his own room he met Luna with the tea tray and helped her carry it to the desk. "Did Madam Pomfrey want tea?" Luna asked.

"I think she was so tired she forgot all about it," Harry confessed.

Luna smiled sweetly as she poured a cup for Harry and handed it to him. "Do try to get some rest yourself, Harry. I hate to say it, but you look awful."

Harry couldn't help but smile at her honesty. "Thanks? Ha, it has been a trying few hours."

Luna watched him take a sip of his tea and said, "She'll be alright Harry. She's a fighter. I'll leave you to rest. Neville will want to know how you two are doing."

"Yeah, you can tell him how awful I look," Harry said with a smirk. "Didn't you want any tea yourself before you go?"

"I suspect Neville is waiting up with some for me." Luna gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you soon Harry. Please keep us informed. We all care about both of you so much."

Harry nodded his agreement, blushing slightly at her comment. "Thank you again. And tell Neville thanks too. I know he was a bit reluctant to part with you this evening."

"Oh, he was alright with it. He knows you needed me. He's a good man," Luna commented a bit dreamily.

"That he is," Harry agreed.

"Get some sleep," Luna said as she made her way to the door.

Harry smiled and nodded as he watched her go. He took another few sips of his tea and laid down beside his wife. He intended to read his book, but his head suddenly felt heavy. A brief thought crossed his mind that Luna might have slipped something into his tea. He didn't have time to process that idea before he was in a deep and dreamless sleep.

Luna walked into the house and found Neville asleep on the couch. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for her she thought. She bent down and gently kissed him as she ran her fingers into his hair. "Hey, sleepy head, I'm home." She watched him stir and slowly open his eyes.

Neville sat up quickly and embraced her. "Is she alright? What happened? I wasn't actually expecting you until about 6 but…what time is it anyway?"

Luna giggled lightly at his sleepy confusion. "It is around 4:30. We got Hermione settled and Madam Pomfrey assured me she didn't need me to stay any longer."

"So, she's going to be alright then?" Neville asked.

Luna sighed heavily but nodded, "I think so."

He noticed her body droop and quickly gathered into his arms again. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm just worried…about both of them. I did manage to make sure Harry got some sleep though."

"How did you do that?" Neville inquired.

"I slipped some dreamless sleep into his tea before I left. I made sure he took a few sips before I departed. He should be out like a light for a few hours. He needed it." Luna confessed. "He looked awful."

"I imagine he did after everything that happened. So you drugged him huh?" Neville smirked amusedly at her.

"Well, it's not like he was going to have a good night's rest without a bit of help! I doubt he sleeps nightmare free, especially after the last few months. And expecting him to relax while Hermione is on her death bed is not likely." Luna said rather fast and forcefully.

Neville paled at her words and furrowed his brow at her obvious state of distress. "Death bed? I thought you said she was going to be alright?"

Luna rose and paced a bit. "She is. Or, will be….for now." She felt tears sting her eyes and tried to blink them away. "Oh, Neville. She's so weak. While I was there she suffered a very high fever. Potions weren't working. We had to give her a cold bath. Seeing her like that… she was pale and shivering. We got the fever to go down and she's resting comfortably. Madam Pomfrey expects her to wake in a few hours and she should be fine. But…she's skin and bone and her breathing…it doesn't sound right."

Neville rose and held her against him trying to comfort her. "Shh, it's going to be alright."

"But it's not. She's dying Neville. Her core levels are dangerously low. I just don't know what to do for them. I can't…What if he loses her? I'm not sure he'd survive it." Luna said softly.

Neville didn't know what to say to that. He simply held her as her tears wet his shirt. He rubbed her back gently. Finally he said, "We just have to hold out hope that they can get Benton to cooperate and reverse the bond. She can recover. We just have to hold out hope." He felt Luna nod her head against him. "You must be exhausted. Let me take you up to bed."

Luna did not object when Neville led her to her bedroom and settled her into the blankets. He kissed her soundly. "Sleep as long as you like. I'll have food ready for you when you wake."

"I love you, Neville," Luna yawned softly. He kissed her in return and let her rest.

-This was not an easy chapter for several reasons. I do hope it came out alright. I wrote it rather quickly so please forgive any mistakes. I didn't want to make you wait too long. Please comment. I would really appreciate any and all reviews even helpful criticism. Cheers!


	33. Chapter 33

_Hello my readers! Sorry for the long wait. I had gotten a rather rude review a little while ago. It kind of discouraged me and I lost my desire to write for a bit. It was from a guest, which irked me since I couldn't respond. I am all for constructive criticism. I am not for bashing or just being rude. No one is forcing you to read this and if you don't like it then just move on. No harm done. There is no reason to write a review that is harsh or demeaning. We all have different writing styles and preferences. Let us be a community to build one another up not be judgmental or critical. We can be civilized. We don't have to agree all the time. Again, this is a creative space for all. This chapter was rewritten a couple of times. I do hope it came out alright. Please let me know your thoughts. I do love reviews!_

Harry had gotten an owl two days after Hermione had fallen ill. It was from Kris Walker. She had requested his company as soon as he was able. He had immediately written back that he would be there later that evening. He was hopeful that the request to meet meant that she had gotten information from Benton.

When Hermione had awoken her body had felt heavy. Pain seemed to sit deep within her bones and each movement cost her effort. She was aware of things but her head felt a bit fuzzy. She smiled when she saw Harry bending over her. He greeted her with a soft kiss and gently brushed back her curls. When he had asked her how she was feeling she croaked and he had immediately helped her drink some water. The liquid helped immensely and she told him that she was sore and felt slightly confused but was fine. Harry had explained to her what had transpired after she had fallen unconscious . She felt awful for having put him and Luna through all that. She had sighed heavily and apologized. Harry of course would hear none of it and reassured her that he was simply glad that her fever had broken and that she was awake. She remembered the ensuing conversation.

"You need to rest. I won't hear of you leaving this bed for at least a day," Harry said.

"The only argument you will get from me is that I will need to use the Loo once in a while," Hermione replied somewhat sheepishly.

Harry smiled at her and said, "That can be arranged. But I don't want you to try to get there on your own. Please call for me or send Biddy to get me."

Hermione turned a bit red at the embarrassment of her situation but admitted tiredly, "I will. I highly doubt I'd make it even two steps before collapsing. My body feels….uncooperative."

Harry frowned at that. "Are you in pain?"

She shook her head slowly and with slow blinks tried to reassure him. "I'm fine for now."

"I'm going to go tell Biddy to make you up something to eat" Harry said. "You might feel better if you have some food in you."

Hermione seriously doubted it, but she smiled and nodded her consent. She had watched him leave, knowing he was not convinced that she was alright. She tried to take a deep breath but stopped mid inhale as pain erupted in her chest. She let her head fall back on the pillows and she closed her eyes. She felt her body tremble as a tremor shook her muscles. Swallowing thickly, and blinking back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks, she tried to steady her breathing. The tears were not due to the pain she felt. She had become somewhat used to pain. The story Harry had told her about what she had been through had scared her. It was proof she was failing. The way she felt now confirmed to her that her body was not handling things well. She tried to tell herself that in a couple days' time she would be feeling better. The problem was that she wasn't sure she believed it. Even with the hope that there would be no more attacks, she was unsure how much she would actually be able to recover. The tremors in her muscles pointed to some permanent damage. She had known she was failing for some time, and yet, it felt as if in the last hour since waking up, it had finally sunken into her soul. To help her focus she began making a plan and a running list of things he wanted to be sure to do before…well, before the end. Focusing on her love for her husband helped her get some of her armor back on and she felt a bit more composed. She would be strong for him. She would do all she could to make this as painless on him as possible.

The next day Harry entered the bedroom to tell Hermione the news about going to see Mrs. Walker that evening. He was displeased to see the tray that Biddy prepared with toast, jam, and oatmeal had hardly been touched. Hermione's eyes were closed, a book lay forgotten in her hands. Yesterday, when Hermione had woken up he had also had to endure watching her try to eat with little success. His worry for her was increasing. He had hoped that by today she might have regained some of her appetite. Suppressing a sigh, he kissed her forehead and gently tried to wake her. She gave him a slight groan as she leaned her head into his touch. Her eyes finally fluttered open. He could see she was tired. But she gave him a smile all the same.

"I'm sorry to wake you, love. I just wanted to let you know that Mrs. Walker has asked me to meet with her later this evening."

"That's good right?" Hermione asked, trying to sit up a bit but struggling to do so.

Harry immediately helped her sit up a bit more as he saw a slight grimace cross her brow when she tried to shift herself. "Yes, I am hoping she has gotten Benton to talk. I've asked Mrs. Weasley to come stay with you while I'm gone. It shouldn't be more than an hour or two."

"Alright," Hermione said. "I'll be eager to hear the news."

"Can I get you anything? It doesn't look like you've eaten much," Harry commented. He didn't want to make her upset but he was worried.

Hermione gave him a weak smile, "I know. I'm sorry, I just don't think I could stomach it. I'll try to eat a bit more while you are gone." She took his hand and squeezed it, pulling it slightly so he came down toward her. "I would like a kiss though," she said sweetly.

Harry grinned at her and kissed her slowly. He was pleased when she moaned softly against his lips. Pulling back she said, "Thank you. That always makes me feel better."

"Well, I'll be sure to do it more often. Feel free to request it any time," Harry said with a smirk. He trailed his fingers along her cheek and into her hair. "You'll be alright while I'm gone?"

"Of course I will be," Hermione smiled. "I would like to get a few things done though." Noticing Harry's look of protest she quickly said, "I just want to write somethings down. Would you mind getting me some writing supplies? I'm not sure I'm ready to sit at the desk yet."

Harry was a bit surprised but nodded as he moved about the room to gather what she needed. "What are you going to write down? Research ideas? Starting a novel? A list of all the brilliant ideas you have? How to become Minister of Magic?"

Hermione smirked at him amusedly, "Perhaps all of that." She was pleased by his smile, "I just want to have something to do other than read. I think I'd like to write to some of our friends just to reassure them I am doing alright. I must have scared them all terribly."

Harry knew she was fond of her lists. After everything that had happened to them over the last few weeks it was no surprise that her mind was probably full of thoughts. He knew she tended to clear her mind by writing out a plan. He just wished he could say that he was sure the thoughts were happy ones. Instead he worried that she was slowly drowning in worry that there was too much she wanted to do and didn't know if she had time to. He pushed the unpleasant thought aside. "I am sure they would love to hear from you." He set her up nicely with writing utensils, paper, envelopes, and a flat tray that sat neatly over her legs to use as a desk.

"Thanks," Hermione said with a grin.

"Not a problem, my love. I have about an hour before Mrs. Weasley arrives and I need to go. I think I'll hop in the shower. Be sure to shout if you need anything," He bent and kissed her lightly.

"I do wish I could join you," Hermione said with a sly grin.

Harry chuckled even as a slight blush touched his wife's cheeks. "When you are stronger I am going to be sure to hold you to that wish." He winked at her and enjoyed the smile and color that graced Hermione's usually pale face.

Hermione watched her husband enter the bathroom and close the door. She was quite tired and what she really wanted to write was not letters. However, she knew that she couldn't write what she wanted to with Harry around. She didn't want him to read it and would have to wait for him to leave before pursuing her idea. She wrote a quick note to Ginny and another one to Luna. As she was addressing the letter to Luna her hand began to shake and she was forced to put the quill down. The last line of the address was wobbly and uneven. She rubbed her tired eyes and felt justified in leaning back to rest for a bit. She must have drifted off because when she woke up she heard whispering. Opening her eyes she saw Harry talking quietly to Mrs. Weasley. "Is it time for you to be off?" She asked with a yawn.

"Oh, you're awake!" Harry said moving toward her. "I was debating whether to wake you or not."

"You had better always wake me up to kiss me goodbye," Hermione said seriously, "I'll never forgive you if you don't." She enjoyed the look on Harry's face that seemed to be deciding if she was joking or not. She finally gave him a smirk and said, "So, are you going to kiss me? I don't think Mrs. Weasley will mind."

Harry chuckled at her and kissed her soundly. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"I look forward to hearing what you learn," Hermione said softly. Harry gave her an encouraging nod and a grin before heading to the door.

"It does me good to see you two tease one another and be affectionate," Mrs. Weasley said with a motherly smile.

"He is truly the best thing to happen to me," Hermione admitted.

"I think he would say the same of you," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, how are you doing my dear? Can I get you anything? Harry wanted me to encourage you to eat a bit more."

Hermione smiled a bit. "I am sure he did. I'll try some toast and water but I can't promise more than that."

"Fair enough," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed Hermione a glass of water.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley spent a happy hour together. The two talked for a time and then Hermione continued with her writing pursuits while Mrs. Weasley read a book. After a time, Hermione's hands once again began to tremble and her head began to ache. She put her quill down and turning to Mrs. Weasley said softly, "I think I better take a break for now. I think I may be getting a head ache."

"Oh, dear, hold tight. I'll get you a pain potion," Mrs. Weasley said as she moved to the bathroom to retrieve it.

Hermione quickly folded up her papers and slipped them into an envelope. When Mrs. Weasley returned she gratefully drank down the potion. "Thank you."

"No problem at all. Can I do anything else for you?" Mrs. Weasley had already started moving aside the tray with the quill and ink to allow Hermione to lay down more fully.

Hermione gave her a small smile and said, "Actually, would you mind putting this in the top drawer of my nightstand? Under the book?" When Mrs. Weasley gave her a curious look she sighed and confessed, "I'd rather Harry not find it just yet."

A knowing look graced the older witches face and she smiled warmly as she took the envelope and placed it in the drawer as instructed. "All women have their little secrets."

Hermione smiled at her and then turned a bit red as she confessed, "I would like to use the Loo but I confess I don't think I can get there unassisted."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a sympathetic and warm nod and said in an unabashed and cheerful voice, "Oh, no worries there dearie. I will be more than happy to help. Seeing as how you are practically my daughter you need not feel embarrassed about such things around me. Course after as many kids as I've had there is little that embarrasses me when it comes to the body. I shall of course give you what privacy you desire but be assured if you need more help that there is nothing that can shock me."

Hermione chuckled a little at that speech and with Mrs. Weasley's help managed to walk slowly and shakily to the bathroom. The older witch helped her to the toilet and then turned to leave. Hermione was grateful she had strength enough to sit herself down without an audience. When she was finished she slowly, but gratefully, got herself up. When she was properly attired again she called for Mrs. Weasley to help her back to bed. The whole affair cost Hermione more energy than she cared to admit and by now her headache was definitely making itself known. With a slight grimace she was able to settle back into the pillows and close her eyes. Mrs. Weasley's soft voice asked, "Would you like me to turn off the lights?"

Hermione whispered softly, "Thank you." She could see the light on the other side of her eyelids grow dimmer and she sighed. The last thing Hermione remembered before sleep claimed her was the soft caress of Mrs. Weasley pushing her hair from her forehead and humming a gentle, lilting tune.

Harry quickly and confidently strode into the Magical Law Enforcement office. He was eager to hear what Mrs. Walker was going to say. When he got to the front desk the person there looked at him and said, "Mr. Potter, you are expected, please proceed to the chiefs office."

Harry was pleased not to have to go through a lot of questions with the man. He soon found the door he was looking for and knocked politely. "Come in," he heard a female voice say. Harry entered to find Mrs. Walker signing papers and a man standing beside her desk. "Ah, good to see you Mr. Potter. Have a seat." Harry didn't move to sit. Mrs. Walker turned to the man beside her, handing him a stack of papers. "Here Wallace, be sure these get to the right people would you? Don't stay too late doing it though. Your wife deserves you at home." The man smiled at her and nodded before making a hasty exit. Harry saw the chiefs gaze turn to him. "I see you are still not a fan of sitting."

Harry smirked, "Sorry, I'm a bit anxious. What have you found out?"

"Straight to the point. I like that," Kris said. "But please do take a seat." Harry obliged and took the cup of tea offered to him. Kris continued, "I am glad you could come. As you suspected we have some information that I thought you would like to hear."

"Good, I'm all ears," Harry said sitting forward. He sipped the tea and let the warmth of it settle his insides.

"Well, we have put Benton through a few interviews since the last time we talked. He confessed to performing a bonding spell on Mrs. Potter. He also confessed that it was not your typical bond and that he had interlaced it with the Cruciatus Curse. "

"We already knew that," Harry said somewhat disappointedly.

"Indeed, he said he has been studying bonds for years in an attempt to give the Dark Lord a new way to force those who didn't want to follow him to do his bidding, or just be able to torture them on a whim. Apparently he had gotten fairly experimental with it. His past attempts had not been very successful though."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "He was clearly successful when he cursed Hermione."

"Yes, well it would seem that she was one of his first successful attempts. According to Benton he got permission to try it out on a few people the Dark Lord had captured during the war but each time the person died shortly after the bond was in place."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Benton said it had something to do with a balance between the bond and the Cruciatus Curse. Apparently the balance was hard to find. Too much and it broke them."

Harry noticed the sad and also disgusted look in Mrs. Walkers eyes. His insides were burning with rage and he rose from his chair, "So, he just cast the bond on her not knowing or caring if she just died right off?"

"It would seem so," Kris confessed. "Though I am sure his true intent was for it to work just as it has and thus torture both of you for an extended amount of time."

Harry scoffed at that and paced the room. "Makes sense! Hermione's pain started off small and has grown increasingly worse over time." Harry moved back to the desk and placed both hands on it and looking Mrs. Walker in the eyes said seriously, "She's fading. We need answers. Now!"

"Please sit down Mr. Potter. I understand your plight. As awful as this situation is we can be grateful that the bond worked as it was intended to. It has given us time we might not have had otherwise."

Harry had to concede that point and sat on the edge of his chair. "So, what else did you find out? How do we fix this?"

"Well, like most bonds it is not easy to undo. Benton said it could be broken but that he was the one that would need to do it. Which makes sense seeing as he is the one that created it." Mrs. Walker sighed and eyed Harry warily.

Harry could tell she had more to say and that she suspected it would upset him. He gritted his teeth and said, "But?"

"But, it has to be done in person."

Harry rose once more, "Absolutely not! I don't him anywhere near her! How do you know he's not lying just to get close to her?"

"He was under the effects of Veritaserum when we questioned him about it. There was no reason or indication that he could work around the affect it has." Kris explained tiredly.

Harry paced and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't want him near her."

"I fully understand that. However, it may be the only way." Mrs. Walker watched Harry pace and said, "Just think on it."

"He's cooperating?" Harry asked.

"So far. He's had a run in with one of the guards. It was the guards fault really. He was egging him on. I have made sure that particular guard is stationed elsewhere. He hasn't been a problem," Kris said.

"There has to be another way to break the bond," Harry said almost to himself.

"I will continue to investigate of course but it doesn't seem likely. But he has not made any moves to attack your wife since being here. This means she has some time to recover is that correct?" The chief asked with some hope.

Harry sighed and dropped heavily into the chair shaking his head. "Technically, yes. In reality….she's not recovering much at all. I don't think just staving off attacks is enough anymore. She's been hurt for too long. If we don't break the bond she may not be able to recover even if there are no more attacks. I'm losing her." Harry averted his eyes and stood up, turning his back on the witch as he tried to steady his breathing.

Mrs. Walker's quiet voice portrayed her own tired sadness. "I am so sorry." She paused for a moment and said, "If it is as bad as you say than perhaps we should consider letting him be in the same room as her. If he can do what he says, and break the bond, it could save her life. I understand your hesitancy. I can also assure you that if you decided to move forward, we would of course take every precaution."

Harry nodded and turned back toward her. He extended his hand to her and while shaking it said, "Thank you. I will think on it and get back to you in a couple of days. I'd like to discuss it with Hermione first."

"Of course. I'll look for your owl."

Harry returned home and was informed by Colby that Mrs. Weasley was in the library. He soon made his way there and was greeted warmly.

"Harry! You're back. I do hope it went well?" Mrs. Weasley put down her book and rose as she spoke.

Harry heard the hope and slight nervousness in her voice. He gave her a small smile and said, "Not awful."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him for a moment ,realizing that he wasn't going to divulge any more information, she simply shook her head in understanding before saying, "Hermione is sleeping. I've looked in on her several times and she is resting peacefully."

"Thank you so much for staying with her," Harry said as he gave her a quick hug.

"Anytime, dear. I helped her to the bathroom. I must confess I was a bit shocked by how weak she seemed. Her legs were shaking rather badly by the time I got her back to bed. She developed a bit of a headache but there was no fever."

Harry heard the clear concern and worry that laced the older witch's voice. He sighed at the news and replied, "She is not recovering as quickly as we hoped. I am glad there was no sign of fever though. Her headache should be gone by the time she wakes. Sleeping usually helps."

"I'm glad to hear it. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you two," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll just let myself out. You must be quite tired yourself."

"Indeed I am. Thank you again for coming," Harry led her to the library door and said, "I do believe Biddy is downstairs to help show you out. Say hello to everyone for me. I'll be in touch."

"Alright, dear. Do try to get some sleep."

"I will," Harry said with a smile. When Mrs. Weasley had gone he turned himself toward the bedroom and entered quietly. He turned on the small lamp on the desk so he could see as he put his jacket away and took his shoes off. Hermione was lying peacefully in bed and he watched the rise and fall of her chest for a moment before he finished getting undressed and slipped into bed beside her. He kissed her cheek lightly and reached for her hand. She moaned softy and turned her head ever so slightly towards him. He whispered, "Goodnight my love. Sleep well. We have much to discuss tomorrow." Harry sighed heavily, knoxed the light and spent the next half hour starring at the ceiling while thinking about the idea of Benton breaking the bond and all that entailed. He should have seen this coming. He didn't want Hermione anywhere near the man. Yet, if it was the only way to end all of this he supposed they would have little choice. He tried to take comfort in the fact that he would be ready if Benton tried anything foolish. No matter how many Aurors were present, no one was going to stop him from doing what he had been training for if he deemed it necessary. Turning over, Harry took a deep breath and let the sweet smell of honey and vanilla from Hermione's hair calm him. He hoped she felt stronger tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

"Well, it's not ideal. But I hardly expected this to be an easy fix," Hermione sighed, biting her lip as she looked out the library window. She was positioned comfortably against large pillows in the window seat. She was relieved that she had kept her voice steady and calm in response to Harry's news.

"Not ideal? That's an understatement, my dear," Harry said in frustration. "I don't want him near you!"

Hermione turned toward him and in some exasperation said, "It's not as if I am fond of the idea either. The very thought of giving the man who has tortured me for months the opportunity to see what he has done to me all while holding a wand…" She stopped as her voice broke and she averted her eyes to the window again, swallowing back the tears that were beginning to cloud her vision. She was unsure if they were due to anger or fear.

Harry heard her voice tremble and cursed himself for making her even more upset. He sighed heavily and moved toward her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…we are both upset." There was silence for a time and Harry shifted Hermione's legs a bit so he could sit facing her on the window seat. She didn't meet his gaze for a while. Finally, he saw her turn toward him. Her eyes were a bit red rimmed and she gave him a tired smile.

"I'm actually surprised that Benton said he could break the bond. From everything I've read that is pretty rare. Normally the only way to end it is for one of the participants to die. I suppose we should take comfort that there might be an end to this that doesn't result in that…assuming he didn't lie."

Harry heard the exhaustion in her voice and squeezed her hand tightly. "Mrs. Walker said he was under Verituserm at the time. We can only hope he doesn't know how to counter its affects. Though I have to say if the only way to fix this is for Benton to die I wouldn't morn his death."

Hermione nodded; smirking. She also had no love for the vile man. Slowly she said, "I still don't desire the death of anyone." Sighing she continued, "Well, I don't see that we have much choice. I'm clearly not recovering very quickly even without the attacks. And I hardly think that Atticus will be contained by threats forever. This appears to be the only hope of ending this for good."

Harry saw her look down at her lap, her voice full of courage and resolve. He quickly gathered into his arms and felt her shudder a bit as a quiet sob wracked her body. "It's alright. I'll make sure everything is done to try to protect you. "

Hermione took a shaky breath against his shoulder. "I know you will. I just don't trust him."

"Neither do I. But as you said it seems we don't have many options," Harry was frustrated and blinked tears of anger out of his eyes. The thought of submitting her to the gaze of that man made his skin crawl. He knew the fear for her was greater. She was the one who had suffered under his hand for all these months. "It will work. Just trust _me_."

"I trust you," Hermione said softly as she buried her head into his neck. She breathed in his pine scent and tried to relax.

Harry held her a while longer and felt her body relax. He pushed her back a bit and let his finger wipe away a stray tear. She looked exhausted. He kissed her forehead and as he laid her back gently against the pillows, he saw her body tremble. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I'll get you a calming and a pain potion." She only responded with a small nod of her head. He moved quickly and soon helped her drink the vials.

Hermione felt the potions working and let out a small sigh as the deep ache lessened. She looked gratefully up to Harry and asked, "When?"

Holding her hand Harry said, "I'll contact Mrs. Walker. The sooner the better, but I am sure she will need a couple of days to prepare, get approval, and get things set up."

Hermione nodded and then smiled, "Well, in a few days we may be free of it all. Let's just focus on that."

Harry gave her smile and kissed her soundly, "Always so strong. Always so brave. I love you, Hermione."

"And I you."

Harry had sent off a letter to Mrs. Walker immediately. Her response arrived shortly after and said that she would need four days to clear the paperwork and get things organized and set for their arrival. The days that followed the letter pasted peacefully enough. Harry had taken to carrying his wife anywhere she wished to go. While Hermione had regained enough strength walk to the bathroom and back without incident, too much farther and her muscles began to give way from weakness or trembling. Harry delighted in holding her in his arms even if he was disturbed by how light she had become. She slept often and these days had taken to sitting for long periods of time at the desk. Harry wasn't sure what she was working on and every time he asked she gave him an answer that was not really an answer at all. He left her to her secret knowing that whatever she was working on was making her happy and giving her something to focus on.

Hermione was tired, deeply tired. Her body was slow to react to her commands. She appreciated Harry's gallantry in carrying her to various places in the house to help give her a change of scenery and get her out of the bedroom. She stretched her trembling fingers and carefully put the parchment into the envelope, sealing it tightly. In two days they would know if Benton could truly reverse the bond. Hermione sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples. She desperately wanted to lay down but Luna was due to arrive in an hour to share lunch with her. Harry needed to go into the office for a few hours and he didn't want her to be alone. Seeing as how she could hardly walk more than twenty feet without getting dizzy she didn't complain. She had wanted to speak to Luna anyway and so she had requested that she be the one to keep her company for a while. Hermione yawned and stretched her arms, wincing slightly.

"Alright my love?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"I'm just stiff. I think I need to lie down for a bit," Hermione confessed with a smile. She slowly began to rise from her chair and move toward the bed.

Harry quickly made his way to her side and took her by the hand noticing its violent trembling. He put a steadying arm around her and helped her settle down on the bed. "Luna will be here soon. I'll just send her up, shall I?" Harry asked, kissing her lightly.

"Thank you." She gave him a tired smile. "I had hoped to see her in the study, but I think our bed is more comfortable than the couch."

"Get some rest. I'll try to be back by dinner," Harry replied with a smile.

"No rush. I know you have things you need to catch up on. I'll be alright," Hermione assured him.

"I'll send Biddy up with some lunch for you girls in a little while."

"You're the best," Hermione announced.

"Try to eat something" Harry said with a bit of a commanding voice.

Hermione scoffed, "I'll be sure to try."

"Good," Harry said, kissing her. He knew she likely wouldn't eat more than two bites but he felt remiss if he didn't do his best to encourage her.

A couple hours later Hermione opened her eyes and saw Luna sitting peacefully in a chair beside the bed reading the Quibbler. Her serene voice reached her ears. "Hello Hermione. It's good to see you."

Hermione smiled at her and shifted so that she was sitting up more. "It's good to see you too Luna. I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

"No need to worry. I am glad you got some rest. Harry asked me to insist you try to eat something. Biddy has brought up some delicious cucumber sandwiches." Luna proceeded to load a couple of the sandwiches on a small plate and hand it to her friend.

Hermione took it and took a small bite before she replied, "Thank you. Harry is always trying to get me to eat more."

"Well, you are rather skinny these days," Luna said matter-of-factly.

Hermione smirked at that. "My appetite is just not what it once was. My stomach doesn't seem to appreciate food these days."

Luna nodded her understanding and sat back down in her chair. "I will let Harry know you did your best."

"I appreciate that," Hermione said with a smile as she took another small bite. "I also appreciate you coming today. I hope it was not too inconvenient for you."

"Oh, not at all, I am always happy to spend time with you," Luna said. "I am glad to help while Harry is away."

"Thank you. You're a good friend Luna. I confess that I asked you here for more than just your company while Harry is gone," Hermione said.

"There is something you want to ask me," Luna said without hesitation.

Hermione smiled at her, "You are quite intuitive, you know."

Luna shrugged, "I think it's just being overly observant. But my dad did say we have some seer blood in our family tree. Anyway, what did you want to ask?"

Hermione gave her friend a warm smile. "A favor. A rather big one."

"Of course, anything," Luna replied without hesitation.

"Well, you may not say that when I tell you what it is." Hermione tried to take a deep breath but stopped short at the ache in her chest. She tried to keep her face free of the pain she felt but wasn't sure she managed it as she exhaled shakily.

"Do you need a potion?" Luna asked, rising from her chair.

"No, no I'll be alright." Hermione gave her a tired smile and patted the bed beside her. Luna sat down facing her. "Open that top drawer in the nightstand, will you? There is a letter I'd like you to pull out."

Luna did as Hermione instructed and pulled out a letter that was sealed and stamped with the Potter crest. She handed it to Hermione and waited for an explanation.

Hermione looked at the letter in her hands, stroking it lightly. She slowly looked up again at her friend. "I need you to give this to Harry," Hermione said quietly. Luna sat quietly for a few moments and Hermione continued. "It's everything I want to say to him but can't seem to. It's what he needs to hear but…he isn't ready to yet. "

"Surely you should talk to him about it?" Luna asked.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I've tried. He…he doesn't want to. I think he feels as if talking about things…it's like giving up. He doesn't want to face it."

"These are your last words for him." Luna's voice was soft and sad. It was a statement not a question.

Hermione simply nodded as tears pricked her eyes. She swallowed thickly. "I…I know it's asking a lot. I just…I thought you would be the best one to deliver it to him."

"When?"

Hermione smiled a little. "I trust you to know when he's ready. You have a sense about these things. It may take a long time after…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. She continued, "Or maybe not. You'll know when I am sure."

Luna nodded and as Hermione pushed the letter into her friends' hands she gave them a soft squeeze. "Thank you." She felt tears escape her eyes and roll slowly down her cheeks.

Luna took the letter and put it safely in her pocket. Then she wrapped Hermione in her arms. The two silently cried together for a time, before pulling apart. Hermione said softly, "I knew you'd understand."

"There may not be a need for this you know?" Luna said.

Hermione nodded, "I hope not. I just…I'd rather be prepared. If things work out as we'd hoped you can give it back to me."

Luna nodded then asked, "It's in a couple of days?"

"Yes. I'm not too sure how to feel about it. On the one hand I am hopeful this could bring an end to the bond. But…I also don't have any desire to see the man, let alone let him near me with a wand," Hermione confessed in exasperation.

"I am sure Harry will make sure you are safe. He's rather protective of those he loves," Luna said with confidence.

"He is; which also has me a bit worried. You know how rash he can be."

"Yes, and yet it always seems to work out in the end," Luna responded with an air of curiosity and contentment.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at that. Wiping the last of her tears away, she smiled and asked, "So, how are the wedding plans coming? Not long now. Three weeks you'll be Luna Longbottom."

Luna smiled dreamily. "Yes, I am rather excited about it. Everything is coming along."

"I apologize for not being a very good bridesmaid," Hermione said.

"Nonsense. Weddings are just for show after all. The important part is having those closest to you there to witness it. The rest is rather superfluous."

Hermione smiled at her. "I shall do my best to be there."

"You will be," Luna replied as if there was no other possibility.

The next day found Hermione sitting comfortably on the setae in the study. Harry had graciously moved that particular piece of furniture next to the large window so that she could enjoy looking out over the snow covered grounds. A book was in her hands and she was snuggled under a warm blanket. Harry was sitting nearby at a small table in the corner playing chess with Neville, while discussing what to do for his bachelor party. Hermione was slightly eavesdropping and couldn't help but smile at the boys exchange.

"A wild night on the town, yeah?" Harry said with a grin.

Neville guffawed and with pure sarcasm replied, "Right. That's me. They call you "The Chosen One". I'm known as "The Wild One.""

"Really now? Well, they do say it's the quiet ones," Harry teased.

"Honestly, I'd be fine with a quiet night of games and food," Neville confessed.

"Well, if that is what you want I am sure Ron and I can accommodate you. Though I do believe a little pub time will be required," Harry said.

"Well, that's fine as long as we make sure we don't all get drunk. Luna deserves more than having all the men in the wedding party hung over on the big day," Neville said with a grin, though is tone suggest he was very serious.

"Oh, no doubt! Luna comes off as calm and serene but she isn't one I would want to cross. The quiet ones and all," Harry chuckled. "We'll be sure nothing gets out of hand."

Neville nodded and chuckled, "She is quite well versed in hexes, her calm demeanor while dueling only makes her more terrifying."

Harry laughed at him. "Good, keeps you in line that way. I for one am very fond of strong women."

"Seems we both are," Neville said with approval.

Hermione felt a slight blush touch her cheeks at Harry's words. She wasn't sure she felt very strong these days but it was nice to hear Harry praise her spirit.

"You know you don't have to be in charge of this. I know you have a lot on your plate right now. I wouldn't hold it against you if you bow out of it all. I mean I'd like to have you at the ceremony of course but if you'd rather not be involved in all the extra stuff I would understand," Neville said, glancing towards Hermione.

Harry too glanced toward his wife who met his quick gaze with a smile. "Thank you for the consideration, but I would like to be involved as much as I can. And I hardly think that Hermione would want me to miss out. Much depends on what happens the day after next."

Hermione saw Neville nod solemnly and she decided she no longer wanted to listen to the conversation. She turned her gaze back to her book but after a few sentences she realized she wasn't really retaining anything that her eyes were scanning. She looked out the window and found peace in how still and clean the earth looked in its white covering. Before she could ponder further, sharp, hot pain stabbed her body. She was aware of the distant sound of a scream before darkness took her.

Harry knocked his chair over in his haste to get to Hermione. He heard her gasp and her scream burst through the air for little more than three seconds before she became quiet. Harry quickly pulled her quivering body into his arms and gently down to the floor to avoid her falling off the window seat. Neville joined him on the floor as Hermione's body grew still. Blood ran from her nose, but what concerned Harry most was how still her chest was. He shook her gently, his heart pumping rapidly. "Hermione, come on sweetheart. "

"She's not breathing," Neville choked, his face ashen.

"Breathe! Breathe, Hermione!" Harry said in panic. He patted her colorless cheek. There was no response, her body continued to lay limp and still in his arms. Heat rolling off of her as her temperature spiked. He quickly took out his wand, pointing it at his wife he said, "Rennervate!"

For a few horrible seconds nothing happened. Then she gasped a painful breath. Harry watched her eyes flutter open but they quickly closed as she exhaled disjointedly. Harry held his own breath as he watched her take in another shallow breath. It seemingly took every effort for her body to simply pull in the much needed oxygen. Biddy suddenly appeared with a worried expression and her hands full of vials. "I is hearing Miss scream!"

Hermione's body trembled in an aftershock and Harry quickly grabbed the vial and lifted it to his wife's lips. As he tipped the potion into her mouth her body heaved as she coughed roughly, the struggle to breathe all too apparent. "It's alright. Just swallow honey. I've got you." Harry tried to soothe her even if he wasn't sure if she could hear him. She was clearly not truly conscious.

"I thought Benton…this wasn't supposed to happen," Neville stumbled.

Harry shook his head in disbelief at the situation he found himself in. He held Hermione's body close. "She needs a doctor. I need to get her to St. Mungos."

"I'll go with you," Neville said. He helped Harry rise with Hermione in his arms. He threw Floo powder into the fireplace and watched as Harry stepped through, declaring his destination. Neville followed.

An hour later Harry stormed into the Law Enforcement Office with fire in his blood. He pushed past everyone and made his way to the Chief's office. He didn't bother to knock. "What happened? Where is he?" Harry practically yelled, ignoring the other man that was present.

Mrs. Walker rose from her chair. She had anticipated his arrival and his anger. She quickly dismissed the officer beside her and he wisely scurried from the room. "Mr. Potter, I assume there is no point in asking you to sit?"

"Damn right! What the hell is going on? You said he was cooperating! Now, my wife is fighting for her life at St. Mungos!"

"I am so very sorry. Truly I did not anticipate this," Mrs. Walker said sadly.

"What happened?" Harry demanded.

Mrs. Walker sighed heavily. "The guard whom we had reassigned couldn't stay away. He apparently came to Benton's cell and began harassing him. It has come to light that this guard's sister was one of the unfortunate people that Benton captured and experimented on. The man couldn't let it go. The unfortunate result of their encounter was that Benton lost control of his temper and with it his desire to play our game. I can assure you the guard in question has been removed from this department. He will not be returning anytime soon."

Harry scowled at the information. "And Benton?"

"Yes, well, I assume the episode was short lived?" Harry simply nodded. "After his…temper tantrum, Benton was quick to beg forgiveness. The fact that a Dementor had him by the collar helped I am sure. He nearly wet himself."

Harry didn't feel bad for the man in the least and simply asked, "Did he get kissed?"

Kris Walker narrowed her eyes at him for a silent moment before stating, "No."

Harry ground his teeth together. "May I ask why? That was the plan was it not? The rule by which we were playing?"

"Indeed. However, I would rather this whole affair not end in so dramatic a fashion if we can help it. It seems clear he will not be attacking again. He know knows we mean business and have no problem letting a Dementor into his cell. He is still very willing to break the bond. I assure you he was quite scared."

"Scared," Harry said hollowly. "He should be scared. I will kill him myself if my wife dies because of your diplomacy! As for avoiding a dramatic situation, I think you have failed miserably. You should have heard my wife screaming. She stopped breathing. This whole damned thing is going to end dramatically one way or another whether you like it or not. I'll be damned if it's going to be Hermione that pays for it!"

"Mr. Potter, I do not appreciate being shouted at. Despite what you may think, I am doing my best to help you. As such, I have arranged for a group of Auror's to escort Benton to St. Mungos the day after next so that he can break the bond. I assure you the security will be extremely high. We will not be taking chances, especially now that he will be in a public setting. The Minister was not too happy about it but I convinced him that your wife would be under no condition to come to us here. Am I correct in that assumption?" Harry nodded and Mrs. Walker continued. "I understand your feelings. I do not fault you for them. However, should you do something foolish, you will be held to the law. I suggest you do your best to calm yourself before he arrives. Your wife will not thank you for ending up in prison."

Harry replied, "Her life is worth more than mine."

Mrs. Walker raised an eyebrow at him. "Do not make trouble."

Harry simply gave her a small nod. "Thank you for arranging things so quickly."

"You're welcome. This should be over soon."

Harry turned to leave. As he opened the door he turned and said quietly, "The guard, please give my condolences for the loss of his sister. "

Mrs. Walker looked a bit surprised but gave him a slight nod before Harry turned and left.

PLEASE COMMENT! COMING NEAR THE END! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!


	35. Chapter 35

Harry sighed heavily as he stopped his pacing and looked out the window of Hermione's hospital room. He tiredly ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. He had tried to sleep. He knew he should be rested for tomorrow's enchanter with Atticus, but his brain wouldn't quiet despite how heavy his body felt. He had spent several hours training hoping to wear himself out enough to sleep. Unfortunately he spent three hours simply tossing and turning. How was he supposed to sleep when the other side of the bed was empty and cold; his wife miles away in a dire situation? He had showered and dressed, attempted to eat a little under Biddy's watchful care, and now found himself in a stark room with little to occupy his mind. At least he felt confident in his new skill. He knew he shouldn't use it if possible but was not entirely sure he would be able to help himself should Benton make things difficult. Harry was all too close to reaching his breaking point. The room was quiet, which was a distinct difference from the previous day when they had arrived. It had been a rush of activity and blurred movement as they accessed Hermione's condition. Madam Pomfrey had arrived and helped update the St. Mungos staff on their current situation. Harry turned his gaze from the frost bitten window to the bed. His heart clenched as his eyes focused on the most important person in his life. Harry made his way slowly to the bed and lowered himself into the chair, scooting so that he could reach out and take Hermione's hand. He gently let his thumb caress her soft skin. Her hand felt small and delicate. Harry could hardly stand to look at Hermione's face, and yet he couldn't pull his eyes away. Her skin was so pale that there was little difference between it and pillow she laid on. Her lips looked dry, her eyes sunken and dark rimmed. Her chestnut hair lay haphazardly around her, acting as the only source of true color. Harry watched as her chest moved ever so slightly with each breath she took. A clear tubbing ran along her face and into her nose providing her needed oxygen that her body seemed to be struggling to acquire on its own. She had not stirred since her attack and the doctors didn't think she would for some time. Hermione's core levels were sitting dangerously low at 33%. After they had stabilized her breathing and oxygen levels, several scans revealed that her body was basically beginning to shut down. This was part of the reason her lungs were struggling to do their job. Her kidneys and liver were also not functioning at optimal levels. Her heart sounded strong though and Harry took what comfort he could from that. In a way he was glad she was not conscious. He knew she would be in some considerable pain should she wake. A slight tremor ran through Hermione's muscles and Harry gently squeezed her hand and bent to kiss it. As he sat there, Harry wished he could talk to her. He always enjoyed her voice and the banter that ensued when they teased one another. His melancholy thoughts were interrupted as the hospital room door opened. Turning he saw Luna smile sadly at him, followed by Neville.

"Hey Harry, hope we aren't intruding," Neville said as he approached his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not at all. It was a bit too quiet in here," Harry said with a small smile. "Good of you to come."

"I thought it might be good to visit. I'd like to think Hermione can still hear us," Luna said. "Or at least sense our presence."

Harry just nodded sadly as his gaze went back to his wife. Luna asked, "Have you eaten Harry?"

"No, I confess I have not."

"Neville would you mind running downstairs to get us something? I am quite hungry myself, dear." Luna eyed her fiancé and he smiled back at her.

"Of course. Harry what would you like?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't much care. My appetite has gone really. Surprise me."

"Will do," Neville said. "Be back in a jiffy."

When Neville had taken his leave Luna approached the bed looking down on her friend. Silence settled between them. It was comfortable and Harry had to admit he enjoyed her company. After a time Luna's soft voice reached his ears. "I know you are struggling Harry. I am sorry for all of this. It should not have happened. "

Harry replied, "No, it should not have."

Silence fell once again but did not last as Luna continued, "I am glad you found one another. You make her very happy Harry. She never regretted the marriage, no matter the circumstances that prompted its hastiness." Harry gave her an appreciative smile but didn't respond. "I imagine you wish you could talk to her."

Harry nodded sadly, "I do. To be going into tomorrow without being able to talk to her about what is to happen is a bit…terrifying. I know she would be brave and allow it all to happen but I almost feel as if I am throwing her to the wolf."

"You are doing no such thing. She knew she would have to face that man and she was willing. She has hope Harry. She has never given up even if….well, even if she has set things in order. She always had hope."

Harry considered Luna's words and then asked, "I know she would face tomorrow no matter the circumstances. Perhaps it is better that she is not conscious. She won't have to see his face." Harry than asked, "What do you mean that she set things in order?"

"Oh, just that she was also prepared should the worst happen."

Harry's brows drew together and he felt his pulse race at the thought. Luna said it so casually and yet he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Luna must have seen his discomfort because she said, "Harry, she worries for you. She knew her health was failing. She had hope, but she also knew that things could go wrong. She didn't want to leave you without… saying a few things."

"Saying a few things?" Harry asked somewhat bewildered.

Luna took Hermione's hand and gently caressed it before she turned to Harry and said, "She wrote something for you. She entrusted me to give it to you should…should she not wake." Luna pulled an envelope from her pocket. "I do believe she intended for you to only read this if she... She told me I'd know when you were ready for it…after. I am a bit hesitant to give it to you, and yet while the timing is not what Hermione envisioned, I think you might benefit from hearing her voice; even if it is only through her writings."

Harry watched as Luna quietly held out the envelope to him with a smile. He hesitantly took the mysterious envelope. Luna said, "She loves you Harry. Listen to her. She is the brightest witch of our age after all." That got Harry to smile just a little.

"Thank you," Harry said as he reverently fingered the envelope. Luna gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"We will be here for you. I hope tomorrow goes well and that Hermione comes home soon," Luna said.

Harry nodded to her and Neville entered the room with a handful of food. The slightly heavy mood that had creeped into the room dissipated a bit with Neville's arrival. The three ate together and chatted for a short time before Luna said, "I do believe it is time to go." Looking at Neville she added, "I think Harry has some things he needs to attend to."

Harry smirked at Luna's all too knowing tone and replied, "Thank you for coming by. I appreciate the company. You guys have done a lot for us."

"We have done nothing but what good friends are supposed to do," Neville said as he rose from his seat. "Please keep us updated. Good luck tomorrow."

Harry gave them both a quick hug and saw them out. The room once again became quiet and lonely. He resumed his seat beside Hermione's bed and pulled out the envelope for a few moments. He was curious but also anxious and nervous about what the letter would hold. He was not sure he wanted to read it. It had not been written for him to read unless…he didn't want to think about it. But this letter was surely going to make him do just that. He didn't feel ready. Yet, he longed to read her thoughts and hear her voice in his head as he read. Quietly he took his wife's hand and asked, "Will you forgive me for reading this while you are still with me?" He sat for a few moments just getting up the nerve to break the seal. Finally he couldn't hold back any longer and his finger popped the envelope open and he gently pulled out the parchment. Hermione's curving and elegant writing spread across the page. He was always amazed at how nicely she used a quill despite her muggle upbringing. He had never been able to grasp the elegance of it himself. With a deep breath he began to read.

 _My Dearest Harry,_

 _I find I am not sure how to begin. If you are reading this it means your heart is shattered, and it is my fault. I am so sorry my love. I wanted to stay with you more than anything. I fought as hard as I could, and while my spirit will always be with you, I fear my body has failed me. I never wanted to cause you heartache. You must know how much I love you! Oh, how I hope you do. Harry, I know you will blame yourself. Please don't! This was not your doing. You did all you could to save me. It was not to be. Trust, and know that I am alright. You know better than most the life that comes after this one. I am confident that I will find myself quite content and will patiently wait for your arrival when the time is right. Harry, I know you are broken right now. But hear me now. It will not last. I know you will scoff and disbelieve it. My love, time will pass and wounds will heal. I hope you let them heal. Don't hold on for too long. I will always be with you but I do not wish you to live your life alone. Harry, listen carefully! I want you to find love again. I know that right now it seems impossible. But that will not always be the case. Eventually you will find another special woman who will touch your heart. Please don't push her away. Let her in. I am giving you permission to fall in love again. You will not hurt me by doing so. I will be hurt only if you choose to be alone out of some sense of duty to a wife who is no longer with you. Harry you have so much love to give! Don't bury it. It is a beautiful gift. Tease people. You are quite a wonderful flirt when you want to be and when you tease me I cherish the playfulness that inevitably follows. Use that! A smart woman will find it irresistible. I smile as I write this, wishing I could wink at you. How odd that I have included dating advice for my husband after I am gone in my final words for him. I must really be losing my mind. And now I am talking to myself. I confess this is a fear of mine as my memory has slipped recently. It is a blessing that my passing happened before I went mad. I want you to remember me as smart and witty not forgetful and tired. Take comfort knowing I am not in pain anymore._

 _Harry, I want you to be a father one day. I wish with all my heart I could have given you a child. I wish that I could have left behind a part of myself, a part of us, for you to cherish always. I do wish for you to have children, even if it can't be with me. I have watched you with Teddy. You are wonderful with him. I know you have fears and doubts about your abilities where parenting is concerned, especially considering your upbringing. Harry, you have no reason to fear. You will do wonderfully! Your children will adore you. You know what they need because you longed for it your whole life. While I know it must hurt you to hear me speak of you moving forward without me, I want you to know that it is what I want. I want you to be happy. I understand that may seem impossible with my death being somewhat fresh. I do not wish to push you or rush you. Grieve for me as I know you must, just don't let me be the reason you never love again. If you do I shall never forgive you._

 _I want you to know, my love, that I regret nothing. I would not give up the last few months I've had as your wife for anything. Harry, if someone offered me a long life full of health but the cost was not having you, I would turn them down in a heartbeat. We have had such great adventures together! If only we could have had a few more. I will forever cherish these last months with you. You made me feel more important and beautiful than I have ever felt. I feel privileged to have been the recipient of the full extent of your love and care. I kept a small journal after we were married. It is in the top drawer of my nightstand. Should you wish to read it I have no objections. I only would advise that you use it to find comfort and not more sorrow. I love you more than words can say. It sounds so cliché to write that. But truly, I cannot adequately describe how I feel for you. Fear not that I died not knowing how you felt about me. I knew! I still know, Harry. Be at peace my love. I surely am. Cry and mourn, but let others do it with you. When you can, please laugh and smile. It will get easier the more you do it. I long for your happiness. I will see you again my dear, of that I am sure. Do not expect me to visit you as a ghost. I have no taste for that. I would much rather move forward as I hope you do. Live Harry! Live, and enjoy it!_

 _With all the love I have to give,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. You shall find that all my financial holdings have been transferred to you. I know you have no use for them as I have not much to give in that regard but they are yours none the less. As for my material possessions, when you are ready please donate them to a charitable institution of your choosing who can use them._

Harry read the letter through three times. He scoffed and grinned and cried. He wiped his tears and placing the letter tenderly in his jacket pocket, rose from his chair and kissed Hermione on the forehead. He lingered to smell her honey shampoo. The words of her letter swam in his mind. She wrote with such surety and bravery. He couldn't fathom losing her, let alone sharing his life with anyone else. Yet, he now knew that if Hermione died that was all she wanted for him. She wanted to give him permission to live and to love after she was gone. He felt fresh tears roll down his face. He wasn't sure if it was her selfless desire for him or the thought of losing her that caused them. She had professed her love for him and at the same time cleared the way for him to have a future without her. The thought of loving another, of having some other woman in his bed, or sitting in his library was so unfathomable and distasteful he felt sick to his stomach. Yet, a voice in the back of his mind told him that Hermione was right. She was always right. If he lost her, he would have to keep living. Harry suddenly thought of how hard it must have been for her to write those words and his tears fell all the more. He took a deep breath to steady himself. It was not over. She was not dead. There was still hope. Tomorrow would determine much. Harry prayed she would survive. Even if she did survive, things would be different. The doctors had warned that should she recover and the curse be broken that Hermione would most likely suffer from some lasting side effects. Harry had expected that. You couldn't suffer from the Cruciatus curse as often as she had without damage. He had worried about it often. But no lasting effect could be worse than living without her. He took her hand and kissing it said softly, "Live Hermione. Please. Keep fighting."

 **Please review! I am so sorry for the wait! I will try to have the next chapter up within the month. Any comments are so appreciated. Are you still with me readers? Merry Christmas!**


	36. Chapter 36

The hospital room, that just yesterday seemed so lonely and barren, was now full of people. Harry chewed the inside of his lip and tried not to pace. Next to him stood Ron and a couple of other Auror's from the department. They were waiting for Kris Walker and a couple of her people to bring Atticus. The hospital floor had been cleared of all patients just in case things didn't go as planned. While Harry hoped everything would go smoothly, he doubted it would. His fingers twitched and touched his wand. Making sure it was easy to get to. His eyes turned to Hermione. Her condition had not changed. She was sleeping soundly, her face pale. There was some comfort in the fact that she would not have to face Benton. She would be blissfully unaware of his presence. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Ron said, "Harry, calm down. You're making me nervous with all that movement."

"Calm down? Really Ron?" Harry responded irritably.

Ron sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. Just…don't do anything rash. Let the Auror's handle it if things go south."

"It's not me you should be worried about. And in case you have forgotten _I am_ an Auror!"

"I know Harry. If you…." Ron leaned in close to his friend an lowered his voice so that the others couldn't hear him. "If you…ya know… feel the need to use your new skill…I'll back you up. Just don't unless you have to," Ron pleaded.

Harry just eyed him and nodded his understanding. The hospital room door suddenly swung open to reveal Mrs. Walker. She looked somewhat tired, her face serious. She quickly approached Harry and shaking his hand said, "As you know the floor has been cleared to keep patients safe. I don't anticipate a problem. Benton has been cooperative thus far. However, myself and two guards, as well as these Auror's will be present." Harry nodded at her. Then she continued in a stern voice making sure to keep her eyes on Harry. "Mr. Potter, we both know what is at stake here." Her eyes traveled to the bed and a sad look crossed her face before she continued. "I know there is no way to keep you from your wife's side. And I am a bit surprised that you have been allowed to keep your wand. Let me make myself very clear. If you interfere there will be consequences. You are not here as an Auror. You are here as an observer. I expect you to behave. You will not help your wife by escalating the situation unnecessarily."

Harry nodded, "I understand."

"Right. Well, Benton is just outside. I will bring him in. He knows he is break the bond he created between himself and your wife. He will not receive his wand until he is in the room. I assure you that all of us will be ready should he try anything underhanded. There is no doubt this is not going to be pleasant for you, Mr. Potter. Are you ready?"

Harry looked to Ron, his friend giving him a firm nod of encouragement. Harry replied, "Bring him in."

Kris Walker exited the room and a short minute later the door once again opened. Mrs. Walker entered followed by a guard. Then Harry saw him. Benton had his hands bound behind his back. He wore the worn clothing of an inmate. His face was a bit scruffier than it had been the last time Harry had seen him. A small smirk slowly erupted on Benton's scared face as he met Harry's eye. Harry bit his tongue to keep from punching the man on the spot. His fingers itched to draw his wand. Mrs. Walker said, "Wands out everyone." She looked at Harry and shook her head in the negative. He was not allowed to draw his wand. They didn't trust him not to just shoot the man down. Harry ground his teeth together. How ironic that they wouldn't let the hero of the wizarding world draw his wand but they were getting ready to give his enemy a wand freely. If Harry wasn't so nervous, and the situation not so grave, he might have laughed at its absurdity. When all the Aurors had their wands drawn and pointed at Benton, Mrs. Walker said, "Benton, please tell me what you are here to do."

Atticus smirked again and said in a husky voice, "I am here to break the bond between myself and that mudblood." He gestured his head toward the bed.

Harry stepped forward glaring at the man. Ron touched his arm which helped to ground him. He would not rise to his baiting.

Mrs. Walker continued, "We will give you your wand, but should you do anything other than break the bond we have orders to stop you in whatever manner we see fit. Is that understood?"

Benton nodded, "I hear you. We've been over this already."

"Very well." Mrs. Walker reached into her robes and extracted a short, black wand. It was bent and worn much like its owner. Harry saw Benton's eyes twitch slightly at the sight of it. He watched as Mrs. Walker nodded to the guard behind Benton who, with a quick movement of his wand, unbound Atticus' hands. Kris slowly extended the wand and Benton eagerly took it. He stroked it for a moment as if he had forgotten how it felt. Then he lifted his eyes toward Hermione. Harry shifted his weight, his hand ready to pull his own wand at any moment. The air was heavy with nervous anxiety. Everyone but Harry had their wands on Atticus and they watched him silently and intently. For a time no one spoke. Then Atticus said gruffly, "Doesn't look too good, does she?" His face sneered and he scoffed. "Looks just like the mudblood she is. Not so high and mighty now, is she?"

Harry's blood was pumping and he was breathing unsteadily. Before he could speak, Mrs Walker said, "Break the bond Benton or you will be fed to the Dementors." The people in the room shifted a bit as the atmosphere thickened.

Benton approached Hermione's bed. "Hmm, yeah about that," Benton's voice was rough but unconcerned. "See, the thing is that I can't."

"You can't what?" Mrs. Walker said in a dangerous voice.

Benton twirled his wand lazily. "I can't break the bond." He eyed Harry with a gin and said, "Everyone knows that bonds are til death do us part."

Harry moved but Ron grabbed him and held him back once more. The Auror's got closer to Benton, nervous now of what he might try but not wanting to escalate the situation further. Mrs Walker said, "Remove his wand!" As the armed people in the room began to move Atticus suddenly pointed his want at Hermione, causing everyone to freeze. He said softly, "I don't think you want to try that. Just a thought and I could kill her before you ever disarm me. I am not too confident she could survive another attack. How about you?" Benton lightly touched Hermione's arm. "Too bad she's got such dirty blood. Her body looks quite promising."

At this Harry shoved Ron away causing everyone's attention to shift, including Benton's. Before anyone could move Harry had drawn his wand, pointed it at Atticus and yelled, "Legilimens!"

Ron knew what had happened before anyone else. Both Harry and Benton were standing completely still, their eyes open but glossy, not seeing what was in front of them. Mrs. Walker said, "What is going on? Remove them!"

Ron quickly stepped in front of Harry and said, "NO! You can't! Harry is attached to Benton's mind now. If you disturb them there will be severe mental consequences for both of them."

Mrs. Walker scowled. "Mr. Weasley, I will respect your wish to let them be until they come out of their current state. However, you must understand that when they return to themselves I have no choice but to take Mr. Potter into custody. What he has done is illegal! We do not take lightly the invasion of another person's mind!"

"I know. He knows that too," Ron said gesturing toward Harry. "Just wait."

Harry was suddenly thrown into darkness. He looked around and was surprised to see nothing but cement walls. He was definitely in Benton's mind, but it was not the chaotic place he had been expecting. Instead it was cold and barren. His anger had prompted him to take action and he was intent on rifling through Benton's mind to find a solution. A sinking feeling sudden gripped him as he realized that it was not going to be as easy as he thought. Suddenly a voice shot through the space. "Not what you were expecting Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned and saw Benton emerge out of a dark corner. He wore a smile of triumph that made Harry's insides squirm. Benton moved toward him and said, "It was a nice move, I'll give you that. I did not expect you to know the art of Legilimency. I imagine you thought you could break my mind? Force me to reveal the cure to your problem?" Benton threw out his arms and turned in a circle. "As you can see I am well versed in the art of Occulemency. You will not be breaking through my shields. How do you think I survived for so long at the Dark Lord's side? I keep to the shadows. I hide. Even in my mind."

Harry tried to push his mind beyond the cement walls that surrounded him. He tried to find a weak spot but was not successful. "You coward! Break the bond!" Harry yelled.

"I lie about lots of things Mr. Potter, but not about the bond. I spent many years trying to prefect this little experiment but was never quite successful. It worked sometimes for a little while, or sporadically." Suddenly Harry was surrounded by memories; memories of Benton experimenting with the bond. In some it worked too quickly, the person dying after only two attacks. The next, the pain was not strong enough. The next it didn't affect the magical core the way he wanted. On and on the memories flashed, each ending with the bonded person lying dead. Benton explained, "I was more interested in controlling it's effects, and using it. I did not spend my time trying to find a way to undo my work! There is no way to end the bond, except for one of us to die."

"Then it will be you!" Harry said.

Benton laughed, "Always so dramatic! The hero to the end. Sadly, you won't win this time. When I cast the bond on your little mudblood girlfriend I had no idea if it would work or not, or what the outcome would be. I would of course cause attacks, but not being near her, I had no real idea what was transpiring. Imagine my delight when I learned that it was working! That story in the daily prophet was a wonderfully amusing read. It was confirmation that everyone, including you thought you were bonded. I knew this was because she must be feeling the pain and you were stopping it for her." Benton laughed again as he circled Harry. "Tell me? Was your marriage rushed because you hoped the attacks would stop? Did you think you could save her by making her your wife?" Another laugh filled the chamber.

Harry clenched his fist so hard he thought he might draw blood. "Shut up!"

"I wasn't completely cruel. I mean I suppose my timing while she was picking out a dress was a bit cruel. But I had no way of knowing that was what she was doing at the time I decided to hurt her. I did give you time for a honeymoon; time to be hopeful. That's what happened isn't it? You were so hopeful that it was over weren't you? Tell me, did she get her health back? Did she do some magic again? I do wish I could have seen her face when she found out it was me she was bonded to and not you!" Benton laughed again.

"You won't win. She will fight you. I will fight you. There is no way you are leaving this hospital room in one piece!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Such a temper," Atticus mocked." I heard you were rash. Stupid boy! I knew the moment I was captured there was not going to be an escape for me. But I played nice. I played along like a good boy, using your hope as a way to prolong my time. And it worked. I got to see her."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with a scowl.

"Ah, well, I knew I was hurting that mudblood but I was deprived of seeing it. I never got to see my work. When I was captured it was clear I wasn't going to find a way out, so I did the next best thing. I did everything I needed to be able to see her. To see what I had done to her. To see what she had become." Harry felt sick inside. Benton continued, "You know I do wish I could have seen some of the attacks. Perhaps you could assist me with that? You may be a somewhat accomplished Legilimens but I highly doubt you're much good at Occulemency too."

Before Harry even knew what was happening he felt a pressure on his mind and then his head erupted in pain as Atticus rifled through his memories.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	37. Chapter 37

Harry was trying to slow down Atticus' attack. Memories kept speeding by and he was powerless to stop them. Every once in a while they slowed so Atticus could see a bit more before he sped on to others. Harry cursed himself. He really should have tried to learn Occulemency. Suddenly a memory came into focus. As it slowed, Harry breathed deeply trying to steady himself.

"Well, here we are at last. I must say your mind is unnaturally cluttered and disorganized," Atticus scoffed. "But I think I will enjoy this none the less."

Harry saw Hermione screaming, her body convulsing in his arms. He remembered this. They had just finished breakfast together and after the attack she had promptly emptied her stomach on the floor. He tried to push the memory away but it didn't budge. Atticus said, "I do love to hear her scream." Without warning memories once again flashed by. Hermione curled in a ball with ice on head, Hermione with blood running from her nose, Hermione sleeping peacefully, Hermione dancing at their wedding, Hermione convulsing at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione not breathing, Hermione accepting his proposal and his mother's ring. Harry felt his mind tugged on as the memory of Hermione being put in the cold tub came into focus. Atticus watched with amusement and pleasure as he saw her squirm with cold and fever. "She looks good wet," his oily voice responded. Harry's anger flared as he felt Atticus focus on Hermione's body. "I wonder what else I can find."

Pain split Harry's mind as Atticus became more determined. As a memory came into focus Harry frantically tried pushing another one into its place. He pushed and pulled and tried to focus on something else but Atticus was in control. Harry watched helplessly as he saw the memory of himself holding Hermione's naked body. Harry could almost feel the water from the shower head spraying them, the heated mist floating in the air, Hermione's eventual scream echoing off the tile walls. Harry could almost sense Atticus' satisfaction and excitement. Harry's anger grew and he felt his magic pulse inside of him. "Stop! Enough!" he yelled desperately.

"I was right. She is a beautiful specimen, so soft looking. Round in all the right places." Atticus leered, laughing. "So much pain. I wonder what the long term affects are?"

Harry was then thrust into a memory of Hermione in a confused state, repeating the same things she had just said. She looked lost, scared, and unsure what was going on. Harry remembered that day well. It had been the scariest lapse in her memory that he had experienced. It was as if her brain couldn't hold on to what he was trying to tell her. She wasn't fully present. It had lasted a few minutes and when she had recovered she had quickly collapsed from a blinding head ache. He could hardly stand to see it again. His heart lurched and he felt his magic throb with fury as Atticus chuckled, "Not so bright anymore is she?"

With an almighty push of power Harry yelled, "Enough!"

He felt Atticus thrown from his mind and then felt himself enter back into Atticus'. The scene was the same as before. It was cold, stark, and empty. He was a bit surprised that he had been able to throw Atticus out. Harry looked around for a moment before Atticus appeared and sauntered toward him, his voice low. "Well, you have some power after all. Push the right buttons did I?"

"You can't win. When our connection is broken you will be handed to the Dementors and it will be over," Harry replied.

"Indeed. But I did so enjoy seeing her squirm. Such a shame she isn't a pureblood. I might have considered making her mine."

Harry watched Atticus smile, licking his lips. It made his stomach churn. Harry felt his anger once again flare up. Atticus stepped toward him and continued, "She has a lovely scream. I do wish I could hear it in person though."

Harry gritted his teeth and watched Atticus move even closer to him. The man's voice was low and threatening. "As you say, it will end tonight. I will be kissed. However, that does not mean I cannot win. I will hear her scream...one last time."

Harry saw the glint of malice in the crazed eyes of his enemy and heard the low purr of pleasure in the man's voice. Harry realized what was going to happen just as Atticus smiled. "NOOOO!" Harry yelled. But before he could do anything a piercing scream filled the air. His heart throbbed and his body tensed as magic seemed to flood every cell in his body. It flared to life and pushed against his skin begging for release. In a flash of pure energy Harry let go of his control. A blinding wave of power shot from his body outwards. Harry felt himself slam back to his own mind before he felt his body make painful contact with something solid. Darkness took him.

Harry felt someone gently shaking his shoulder. He was trying to open his eyes but they felt heavy. His ears were bombarded by noise. There were too many voices, all of them too loud and panicked. Finally, he started to comprehend the voice closest to him. He knew that voice. His eyes fluttered open but his vision was blurred. He felt the person shake him again and he turned toward the voice. Even with his blurry vision Harry could not mistake the mop of red hair beside him. "Ron?" Harry became aware that his voice was horse.

"Harry? Are you alright? Damn mate, don't ever do that again!"

Harry felt Ron put his glasses into his hand and he gingerly but them on his face. Things began to come back into focus slowly. Why did Ron sound so upset with him? He couldn't focus, it was too loud. "What happened?"

"You flew across the room that's what happened! Atticus might be dead though we aren't sure yet," Ron said flustered.

At the mention of Benton it all came slamming back to Harry's mind. "Hermione!" He tried to scream it but his voice was weak. He tried to stand and felt Ron help him up but he stumbled when he tried to walk toward the mass of people around his wife's bed.

"Whoa! Slow down," Ron said as he supported his friend. "We need to get you looked at."

Harry felt Ron try to steer him away from the loud chaos going on near the hospital bed. He pleaded, "Hermione! Please!" He turned his head and focused on the wand waving and serious voices coming from the medical staff. He got a glimpse of Hermione when one of the healers shifted and saw her body convulse as a shocking spell hit her chest. He heard a mediwitch say, "Again!"

Harry tried to move toward the bed once more but Ron pulled on him. "They're trying mate. Let them work. You shouldn't be here now. Come on."

Harry noticed Ron's voice was tight with emotion as he slowly led Harry toward the door. Harry's head was spinning and he felt like he might collapse any moment. The quiet of the hall way was a horrible shock after the noise of the hospital room. "Sit down," Ron said as he helped him to a chair. "Someone will be here soon to look you over."

For a moment there was silence between them. Harry was trying to wrap his mind over what was happening behind the closed door. After a time a frazzled witch came scurrying over and started checking Harry's vitals. She scanned him and shoved some potions into his hands. "Drink these! You're magical core has dipped below what we like to see. Pepper-Up, Headache draught, and calming draught. You will be fine but you better get plenty of rest. You'll probably feel a bit weak for a while." Harry simply nodded at her as he obediently drank the potions. "I hear that was some burst of magic Mr. Potter. Not wise in my opinion. There may be consequences, though I guess that's not for me to speculate. Still, there is nothing to be done for Mr. Benton." The witch gathered her things and began walking away but turned to them once more and said, "I hope your wife makes it."

Those words seemed to shoot an arrow through Harry's heart and he gasped. He felt Ron's hand on his shoulder and turning to his friend said, "Is she going to die?"

Ron shook his head sadly with uncertainty in his eyes. "I don't know."

"What happened?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes and running his hand through his hair wearily.

"I thought you could tell me," Ron said. "When you used Legilimency on Benton they almost tried to remove you but I convinced them to just wait and hold off seeing as how it might have mentally damaged both of you. It was creepy, seeing you both standing as if in a trance. We had no idea what was going on but after a few minutes everyone was getting antsy. Hermione suddenly began screaming. It was an awful sound and the medical staff jumped into action. Then without warning there was a huge burst of magic and you and Benton were blasted across the room from one another. You hit the wall pretty hard and were unconscious for a time. In all the chaos the Aurors moved to collect Atticus and bind him up. Though from what I could tell he wasn't in any condition to put up a fight. They removed him and I tried to wake you up."

Harry nodded slowly and sat silent for a moment. Finally he said, "He was prepared. Atticus. He is very skilled at Occulemency. I couldn't get in. He taunted me and then he pushed his way into my mind so that he could see my memories of Hermione suffering." He stopped and sighed heavily, his head down.

"That's horrible," Ron said looking pale.

"Yes, it was. I was stupid. I shouldn't have…" Harry rubbed his neck in frustration.

"There was no way to know he would be able to fight back. There are only a small handful of people who are skilled in the mind arts. None of us suspected him to be one of them," Ron said in earnest.

"Maybe, still, it was a mistake. He saw…he saw too much." Harry put his head in his hands and pulled his hair in frustration knowing the intimate images Benton had glimpsed. "My magic finally flared up and I was able to push him out and go back to his mind. After that it wasn't long before he decided to end things and he attacked Hermione. I heard her scream and that's when my magic burst out. I could feel it building and I just made a conscious effort to let go of any control I had over it. I wanted it to hurt him. I had to stop him from hurting Hermione… But I was too late." Harry's voice was sad and quiet. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to stop the tears that were stinging them.

"Hey, she might be alright," Ron said with pleading.

Harry was chocked by a sob and shook his head. "The only way to break the curse is for one of them to die. He wanted it to be on his terms. He knew there was no escape for him. But he wasn't going to just go quietly. He wanted to kill her. Then the bond would be broken. That's what we asked for." Harry scoffed bitterly as tears ran down his cheeks. He was angry and scared and tired. He stood and paced the floor breathing hard as he pulled at his head. He staggered a bit and felt Ron's arms steady him before pulling him into an embrace.

"Hold on Harry. For her. Hold on. She is a fighter. Don't give up yet," Ron said through his own constricted throat.

Harry took comfort in his friends embrace and let Ron lead him back to the chair. He tried to have hope but the image of Hermione's frail body arching as they tried to shock her heart into pumping was all too clear in his mind. There had been no life in her face. He didn't know what was going on behind the closed door but he prayed they had been able to bring her back.

After what felt like an eternity but was in reality only five minutes, the door to Hermione's hospital room opened. A strong wizard in a white robe came out and looking serious approached them. Harry stood up on shaky legs and searched the wizards eyes for information. "My wife…"

"We were able stabilize her for now." At these words Harry felt his knees buckle with relief and he sat down hard in the chair again. He watched the mediwizard move a chair so he could sit facing him. His deep voice continued, "Mrs. Potter is exceedingly weak. I will not deny that we nearly lost her. After the attack she had her heart stopped. She was not responsive. It took several spells to get her heart pumping again. She is not breathing on her own right now, but we hope she will be able to soon, when she gets some strength back. We are constantly monitoring her vital organs. We have given her several potions to help her organs heal more quickly and work properly without putting a strain on her core."

Harry nodded as he listened. He knew it was bad but he couldn't help the hope that filled him. "How long until her core improves?"

The mediwizard sighed and replied, "We really don't know. I'll be honest, we have never had a patient with core levels as low as your wife's and been able to keep them alive. Right now her levels are at 25%. It is a miracle her heart is working at all. I suspect it will be a long hard road ahead. My hope is that within a week her levels will be back to nearly 35% and she will be able to breath on her own. Mr. Potter I want you to understand that it is going to take quite a bit of time before she begins to feel like herself. My scans show there will be some residual damage to her body and possibly to her mind. It is hard to tell until she begins to recover and is revived. We will keep her heavily sedated for now so that her pain levels are sure to be minimal. You should be prepared though that even with a full recovery she will most likely still suffer from occasional muscle spasms and dizziness. In patients who have suffered from the Cruciatus curse on multiple occasions it is also common for them to have intermittent muscle pain on various levels. Again, we will know more when she is stronger and wakes up."

Harry nodded. He had a pit in his stomach thinking about all the possible trials that Hermione would still have to deal with. But he pushed the thoughts aside and focused on the fact that she was still living. "Thank you. Thank you for saving her."

The old wizard smiled warmly. "I am glad to help. She is a wonder. She must love you very much to fight so hard to stay."

Harry let a smile grace his lips as his eyes burned with emotion. He simply nodded, cleared his throat and asked, "May I see her?"

"Of course, though I warn you she does not look well. I will have the chair transfigured into a bed for you. You seem quite worn out and I'm sure you'd prefer not to leave her side. I will be in and out to check on her and on you. Your own magic took quite a hit. Do try to sleep."

Harry nodded as he slowly stood, shaking the wizards hand. He made his way into the hospital room.

Ron made to follow Harry but the mediwizard pulled him aside. "Look after him. Magical Law Enforcement wants to question him about the events that took place. I have been able to put them off for medical reasons but they won't be held off long. I know you are his friend. He may need a bit of protecting. Whatever happened between him and Benton…well, Benton will not be recovering. I am not at liberty to say much more at this time but I trust you will do what you can to support Mr. Potter."

Ron was a bit taken back by the fact that this old man was concerned about the matter. He was not surprised to hear that Harry would probably be facing an interrogation and possible charges for his actions. He had already been considering excuses to give to hold things off for a bit. Ron smiled at the man. "I'll do what I can. I knew this was not going to end without a mess but I shall do what I can for Harry. He deserves all of our help I should think."

"Indeed, that young man has had a life harder than most. What he has done for this world in so short a time is nearly beyond understanding. He deserves to be happy."

Ron nodded, "Thank you."

"Make him rest."

"I will." Ron shook the man's hand and entered the hospital room.

 **PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! I am thinking there will be 1 maybe 2 more chapters. Unless, anyone is interested in an Epilogue? Let me know. I would love for reviews to his 100. Please?! You can review on your favorite chapter or this one. I just want to hear form you!**


	38. Chapter 38

Harry entered the hospital room, his heart clenching as his eyes focused on Hermione. Her face was ghostly. Her body was still except for the unnaturally exaggerated rise and fall of her chest. A mask of sorts was placed over her nose and mouth and Harry assumed it was what was causing her lungs to inhale and exhale without any effort on Hermione's part. It was disconcerting. Harry's eyes traveled to the hovering readings that indicated her heart rate and blood pressure. He took note that her heart was beating within normal range and was steady. Her core level however was a dismal 25% just as the mediwizard had said. The image of her lifeless body being zapped as he was pulled out of the room just an hour ago burned behind Harry's eyes for a moment. He forced himself to breathe deeply and shake the image from his mind. He was quite sure his nightmares would play that moment on repeat from now on. He approached the bed and sat on the edge of it as he gently pushed back a curl from Hermione's forehead. She still felt warmer than normal. Her skin was slightly clammy and her eyes were sunken and dark rimmed. She was his lifeand Harry had never come so close to losing her. A dark thought surfaced that it was still possible to lose her. If she didn't wake and start breathing on her own within a week's time there was a possibility she never would. He squeezed her hand gently. "You're so strong, love. Please keep fighting. I'm here. He won't hurt you anymore. Just get better….please!" Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat and blinked several times to avoid the tears that stung his eyes from falling. He croaked, "I'm so sorry. Hermione…I'm so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, Harry," Ron said. "I'm sure Hermione doesn't."

Harry had not heard his friend enter the room and quickly swiped at the few tears that had escaped down his cheeks. He cleared his throat and replied, "It is my fault Ron. If I wasn't the bloody 'Chosen One' every dark wizard wouldn't be after me!" He scoffed and felt his anger rising.

"Harry, Hermione and I have known since we were 11 what being friends with you was going to bring us. We have had nothing but dangerous adventures for years. We both stuck around. Hermione knew what being with you meant and she chose it. She wouldn't blame you. I don't blame you. You need to stop feeling guilty for things that you had no way of anticipating or changing."

Harry heard him. He even understood, yet he couldn't stop the guilt and anger from rising. As his eyes swam over the state of the person most dear to him he suddenly shot up from his chair and fumed. "If I had been faster, stronger, more prepared….If I had let go of my control over my magic sooner than maybe Hermione would have been spared the attack that nearly killed her!" Harry suddenly felt dizzy and swayed dangerously. He felt Ron grab his arm and pull him into a chair.

"Harry you need to calm down. You are still weak. Don't forget, your own core took quite a hit tonight as well. It was impressive and scary to be honest."

"I wasn't fast enough," Harry whispered. He was all the sudden aware of how tired he felt.

"Harry, you did all you could. Listen to me." Ron sat down opposite his friend and sitting forward said seriously, "Look at me." It took a few seconds but Harry finally raised his head. Ron took note that he looked exhausted and older than Ron had ever remembered seeing him. He knew Harry needed rest but he was determined to get through to Harry before he left the man to rest. "You won Harry. You have saved Hermione. Benton is in no condition to harm her anymore. Whatever you did while inside his head, incapacitated him. From what little the healers have said to me, he won't recover. He is as good as dead." Ron held up his hand seeing Harry start to interrupt him. "No! Before you go off about how you have basically killed a man, and how blasted evil or unworthy or whatever crap you are coming up with that now makes you less of a man, or will make Hermione love you less, you need to hear me out. You are a hero here! You are Hermione's hero. Hell, you're my hero. Harry, no one else could have done what you did today. You defied the rules to save her. You have studied and practiced and sacrificed. You have watched Hermione go through horrific things and have always been there for her. You protected her in the best way you could tonight. Did it go as planned? No. But Harry, the end result is exactly as it should be. Benton is done. He will no longer harm anyone. And that Harry…that is your fault. And I'll be damned if you let yourself wallow about it. I can guarantee Hermione will not see you any differently. She won't love you less for incapacitating the slime that tortured her for months. She loves you. That is never going to change mate. Do you hear me?"

Harry felt hot tears sting his eyes and the lump in his throat grew as he listened to Ron's speech. He had never thought Ron capable of such sincere and powerful words. But it was clear in the fire behind Ron's eyes, and the way they slightly glistened with his own unshed tears, that he meant every word. If Harry didn't take it to heart his friend was likely to send a hex his way. The thought almost tugged a smile from him. Harry swallowed thickly and nodded his head. "I hear you."

"Good," Ron said gruffly. "Now, I think you should get some rest. You look awful."

A sudden burst of a laugh left Harry's mouth. He ran his hands through his hair. "I feel it too."

"Well, until they bring you in another bed I suggest you just crawl in with Hermione. I doubt she'll mind," Ron said with a smirk.

Harry gave his friend a small smile as he moved back to the edge of the bed and sat down, his eyes once again taking in his wife. In a quiet voice he said, "What if I still lose her?"

"She's too stubborn to even consider it. She's made it this far. She wouldn't dare leave us now," Ron replied with reverence.

Harry stood and embraced his friend. "Thank you, Ron."

Ron nodded. "Get some rest. I'll try my best to give you as much time to rest as I can but there is going to be quite a storm to contend with between the Auror Department and Law Enforcement."

Harry sighed heavily, "I know. You think it will go to trial?"

Ron shrugged, "Maybe. But even if it does, no one is going to convict you Harry. Not after all you've done. You just rid the wizarding world of one more unofficial Death Eater. You did it illegally, in front of witnesses, of course." Ron scoffed good naturedly. "You don't do anything the easy way do you?"

Harry smirked, "Guess not."

"I'm sure it will work out. It might be a bit of a nightmare to get there though," Ron confessed. "But I'll be there for you. Hell, I might be in trouble too. I did aid and abed you after all."

"A criminal record? What would your mother say?" Harry teased.

"Ha! If she were here she probably would have blasted Benton before he even was handed a wand. Remember what she did to Bellatrix? She protects her own. She'll be proud of us mate. Might give us a lecture though."

Harry smiled at that. "I can live with that."

"Rest Harry. You look likely to fall over. I'll be back in a few hours."

Harry nodded and watched his longtime friend began to leave. "Oh! Wait! How is Allison?"

"I'm going to go see her now. She will be fine. She's going to have some nice scars to show off but she'll be just fine. She should be able to go home tomorrow. "

"I'm glad. I like her. She has a lot of spirit," Harry said.

"Yeah, she does."

"Keep her," Harry said.

Ron smiled, "I might just do that. But I am not crazy enough to get married after dating for just a few months like some people."

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes at him. "Fair enough."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry nodded. Ron left and the room was eerily quiet. Harry gently and slowly positioned his body next to his wife's on the small hospital bed. He breathed in her sweet scent and holding her hand whispered, "I love you."

The next few days brought little change to Hermione's condition. Her core levels were still below 30%. But her heart remained beating and the healers were positive. Harry had spent every minute he could being beside her. He read to her and talked to her as much as possible. Unfortunately, Harry had also had to endure several hours of questioning. They had not called it an interrogation but that was precisely what it had been. He had willingly and cooperatively been led to the Department of Law Enforcement. When they tried to stick him in the same small, stark room that he had witnessed Benton being questioned in he had protested firmly. He had flatly refused to speak to anyone other than Director Walker. It was finally decided that Harry would be granted his demand as long as two other Department officers also were in the room. He had rolled his eyes at this. Did they really see him as a threat? Kris Walker had of course offered him tea and had the same calm and commanding demeanor Harry had come to expect from her. The woman had been cordial but had also been all business as she asked her questions. She had made it quite clear she was not approving of Harry's methods during the whole ordeal. However, she also did not seem upset by the fact that Benton was essentially brain dead. Harry answered questions truthfully without regret. He confessed he had not anticipated the outcome or that Benton would be skilled in the mental arts. Harry also freely confessed that he had been practicing and preparing to use his new skill should Benton become uncooperative. He did however, make sure that Mrs. Walker understood that his learning the skill was not illegal. He had acquired the authorization of his superiors and his time to train was sanctioned and scheduled. His teacher, Mr. Jasper Lovegood, was well known for his abilities in the mental arts. The man was hesitant to teach him but had relented when he had discovered Harry's situation. The encouraging words about Harry from the man's niece also helped persuade him to take him on as a student. Harry had thanked Luna repeatedly for persuading the man to share his knowledge.

At the end of it all Mrs. Walker said, "Well, Mr. Potter. I confess that I am torn between thanking you for ridding us of one of the most foul of wizard kind and wanting to lock you up for disobeying my orders and performing an illegal mental attack."

Harry felt his face warm under her scrutinizing gaze. He nodded, "I understand."

"Thank you for answering all of our questions. Unfortunately, because you did commit a serious crime against another wizard there is no avoiding a trial. As it concerns extensive damage to another wizard the trial will be in front of the Wizengamot."

Harry had expected this but had still hoped to avoid it all. He sighed heavily but nodded his understanding. Mrs. Walker continued, "However, I would be shocked if it lasts more than one session and if the ruling was not in your favor. You may get a small fine or some time in a cell here, but considering who you are and everything you have been through and done for this world you shouldn't worry too much. I have already met with the proper channels and it has been decided that while most people waiting for a trial are detained, you will not be. We will be putting a tracking spell on you however. You will not be allowed to leave the country."

"I don't plan on going anywhere," Harry said with a small smile.

"I didn't think so. I suspect that if we need to find you, you will be no farther than St. Mungos," the Director smiled knowingly. "You will not be able to return to your Manor home until after the trial I am afraid as it is unplottable."

"I have already sent word to my house elves and put things in order. I will be staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's until things are settled. When will that be by the way? I know legal things can take some time."

"Ah, yes, it can be a wait. However, as you are the wizarding world's most popular hero, the trial has been scheduled for January 28th at 4pm."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That is only five days away!"

Mrs. Walker smiled, "Yes. I rather think we want to wrap this up quickly. The public would not like to have their hero strung along for weeks while his wife fights for her life. It is in everyone's favor to move things along."

"I appreciate that," Harry confessed. "Will I have a lawyer?"

"Indeed. He is rather good I hear. Not that you need him really. But there will be some in the Wizengamot that may cause a stir and paint what you have done in a rather poor light."

Harry scowled but nodded. "I can't win everyone over I suppose."

Mrs. Walker scoffed at him with a smile. "Indeed. As I said, don't worry too much. You have broken the law to be sure, but it can easily be seen as the defense of one you loved. You simply tell the truth as you have just done and let those witnesses they question tell their stories and it will be resolved quickly."

"Who else is taking the stand then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know all the details but I believe that Mr. Lovegood has stepped forward to share his insights to your training, progress and character. Your supervisor Mr. Gibbs will be questioned. Your friend Ronald Weasley will also be called upon."

Harry scowled at that. "I had hoped to spare him that."

"Well, he was knowledgeable and supportive of your actions. He will be fine," Walker assured him. "I have heard his side of it and it does nothing but spread light on things."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for all your help. I do apologize for causing so much trouble. You have been more than patient and understanding. I am sorry to have made things difficult for you." He did feel bad for causing this woman so much extra work. She had done nothing but help and accommodate him from the start.

Mrs. Walker stood and sighed, "Mr. Potter, much of what you have gone through is of no fault of your own. I am a bit upset it ended as it did but I think my frustration is more with myself and my staff than with you. We were taken in by Benton. He had us fooled. He clearly was not affected by the truth serum as we had expected him to have been. I should have seen it after he lost control the first time. I was too eager to try to end this peacefully." She shook her head in frustration. "I should know by now that it is a rare thing for something of this magnitude to end without some amount of chaos. Perhaps I am getting too old for this job," She smiled.

"You did what you thought was best. You're good at your job. You handle people well. You have an understanding heart and try to calm things instead of escalate them. That is not a fault as I see it," Harry said. "I tend to have the opposite effect, which as you can see does not always end well."

Walker smirked at him, "Hmmm, you do have a flare for the dramatic. Though I think the events in your life help encourage that. And as I see it, most of those things _have_ in fact ended well."

"Never a dull moment," Harry replied.

Mrs. Walker extended her hand, "I do wish you and your wife the best. I hope after all this is wrapped up that you find that quiet, normal life you once told me you wanted."

"So do I," Harry said.

 **Ok guys. Here is my question...Do you want me to write the trial or some of its proceedings? Part of me just wants to skip it and just kind of gloss over it and give some vague details about it and move on. The other part of me wonders if the story will feel rushed if I do. But if I attempt it I am a bit afraid it may disappoint as my knowledge of such things is limited and it feels a bit over whelming and tedious to do in some respects. So, I defer to you good readers...what do you want? Any thoughts? Suggestions? How are you enjoying this up to this point? Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
